The Unknown Goddess: A Naruto Fan-Fic
by ArcherPhoenix
Summary: Life is unexpected after all. Unexpected and mysterious. You never know what could happen. Even so people have certain expectations. Things in the line of reality. Things that could actually happen. Simple things. Like being a doctor when you grow up. Or winning the lottery. Becoming the president. These are all things that are within the line of reality. That line has shattered.
1. Chapter 1

The gate to the leaf village. It's a very impressive construction. Standing in front of it she couldn't help but feel small. Very very small. The gate was no joke. She knew it was big. It was often described as such. She saw it often. Very often. But seeing things on screen is very different than seeing things in really life. Real life often surprises you. Life is unexpected after all. Unexpected and mysterious. You never know what could happen. Even so people have certain expectations. Things in the line of reality. Things that could actually happen. Simple things. Like being a doctor when you grow up. Or winning the lottery. Becoming the president. These are all things that are within the line of reality. What isn't in that line is waking up in a forest in the middle of nowhere with short term memory loss. Even more impossible is finding out that you went from 15 years old to 5 years old. The impossibilities keep on going. Not only did she wake up in a forest, find out she was five and suffered from short term memory loss, she somehow stumbled upon the gate to the leaf village. The line of reality had completely shattered at that moment. None of these things were thought to be possible. It shouldn't be possible, but there she stood staring at the gate to the village she always desired to be a part of. She was confused. Who wouldn't be in such a situation? She was also happy. She found herself in an anime. Not just any anime. The anime she watched for as long as she could remember. The one thing that had some sort of meaning in her life. The place she wished to be in everyday. She was there. She was excited. And she couldn't help the bright smile that snuck up on her.

She wasn't aware of how long she had stood staring at the huge gate. Bright smile on her face. The realization that what was happening could actually be real was, well, it was euphoric to her. She had pinched herself multiple times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Of course she wasn't dreaming. She had slipped off a tree branch and fell, very roughly and ungracefully, on the hard ground. If that couldn't wake her nothing could. At some point she had to tear her eyes away from the gate. It was amazing to look at, but she would prefer getting past it. With how huge the gate is the only way through was with permission. Her eyes landed on the so called guards. The smile on her face grew even more when she saw the two men. She knew them very well. Kotetsu and Izumo. The excitement that filled her upon seeing them was almost too much for her to handle. She was such a huge fan of the world she found herself in and of course huge fans of the people that inhabit it. Kotetsu and Izumo. They are well known for sleeping on the job, as they were at that very moment.

"What should I do? "

What should she do? She wanted to wake them up. That's what she'll proceed to do. How though? The urge to throw a stone at them was oddly strong. It was the teenager in her that was screaming at her to do it. She figured people really had a good reason to fear teens. She overruled the urge and instead chose a better option. A non violent option. Assaulting two chunin level ninja did not sound like a brilliant idea to her anyways.

She walked up to the sleeping guards and tugged on their clothes. Her height took some time getting used to and was still very weird to her. The only thing she thought would work was tugging on their clothing. Her first tug got no response. Her second was a bit stronger, but again was unappreciated. She sighed and tugged a third time, adding more strength, which was not a lot considering her new size. Third time really was a charm. The ninjas jumped awake and looked around warily. Izumo took on a defensive position all the while looking groggy. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the off looking pair. That gained her attention from said pair.

"A kid? " Izumo questioned as he looked at the platinum blonde. What was a child doing out there? "What are you doing here kid? "

"It's a long story, I just really need to see the Hokage" She said. She looked at the man with the best puppy eyes she could muster. Being a child is like being a hot boy or girl. You need to use your looks to your advantage. Lucky for her she was a very adorable five year old. With her hair reaching past her waist she looked even more adorable. She knew this. A ninja must use everything to their advantage. And that's exactly what she's doing.

"It would be very wrong of us to leave a five year old out here" Izumo said as he looked at the face that five year old was making.

"We would be bad people, wouldn't we" Kotetsu sighed.

"Fine kid I'll take you to see the big man" Izumo said .

"Thank you very much"

A frustrated sigh could be heard in the empty room. Frustration. That's all he felt. How long had he been going over documents? The first thing he saw on his desk when he arrived was paperwork. The last thing he sees is paper work. It's gotten so bad that they even invade his dreams. So very frustrating. He's too old for this. He should be spending his time relaxing. Taking it easy. Enjoying life. Watching over the villagers he rulled over. He had that retirement once. That freedom. He lost it though. Due to unfortunate events. Another Hokage couldn't be chosen so very easily. The village counted on him. They needed him. He would have to be there for them. He couldn't give up, not then. He would stick it out a while longer. He's not as weak as he looks.

He took a puff from his pipe. He let the smoke fill his lungs, before letting out a smokey breath. Smoking was just so calming to him. It was harmful to his body, but it was calming to him. He should really quit though.

He looked back down at the stack of papers that riddled his desk. He wasn't in the mood to write anymore. His wrist ached. Another sigh. He stared at the doors to his office. He prayed, to whatever God out there. Prayed that something anything would happen. Let someone walk in and distract him from his work.

He stared for a minute. Nothing happened. Of course not. He was being childish anyway. Of course no one was just going to walk through the door because he pr-

Knock. Knock.

Well, apparently he was wrong. His prayer had been answered.

Of course it had to come during my narrating.

"Come in"

The door was opened to reveal Izumo. Next to him was a five year old girl that looked oddly familiar to him. Those two red stripes under each eye. They seemed very familiar to him. It made him think of one of his students, but that couldn't be right.

"Lord Hokage" Izumo bowed in respect before continuing. "I found this little girl outside the gate. She asked to see you"

The old man nodded as he looked at the five year. He couldn't shake that familiarity he felt.

"You're free to go Izumo"

In a blink of an eye Izumo was gone leaving Hiruzen with the child. As he looked at her he noted the excitement and awe he saw in her eyes. Most children have that look when they face him. Despite her excitement he could also see her observing everything around her. She had a calculating gaze as if she was trying to decode the very meaning of life.

Little did he know.

"What's your name child? "

"Athena, sir"

He shifted. Athena. Could it be? Or was it just a coincidence. Not only did she look familiar, but she had the name as well. He was doubting it. There's no way. But, maybe. Just maybe.

"What a beautiful name, who named you? "

This question was vital. He was looking for one more clue. One more indication that she could be the one. The one he thought didn't make it.

"Ah, well, I have this necklace with my name on it so that's what I was called"

The necklace. Hiruzen smiled. It was her. It was the one he lost five years ago. He thought she was dead. He thought that his mistakes led to the loss of a newborn. Relief and joy washed over him at the revelation. It was her.

"You have a teardrop necklace too, don't you? "

Athena nodded with a slightly surprised look on her face. Her necklace was hidden under her shirt so there was no way Hiruzen had seen it.

"How do you know that? "

"It's a long story child, I think you better take a seat"

Athena was curious. How did Hiruzen know about her teardrop necklace? She was sure he didn't see it. It was hidden under her shirt. She sat opposite him. Staring at him, trying figure out what could be going on. She had seen a flash of recognition in his eyes when she first arrived, but thought it was just a figment of her imagination. Sitting opposite him was giving her an odd feeling. She was about to find out something big. She could feel it. The news she would receive would mark the day her life changed completely.

"You were born here in the leaf five years ago on October tenth"

She blinked. October tenth? Isn't that the same date as Naruto's birth. She was born on the same day as Naruto? She was born on the day of the nine tails attack. Wow. Wait. She was born in the leaf? How is that possible. She wasn't from that world. How could she be born there? She just got there. There were so many questions on her mind, but she kept quite and let Hiruzen tell the story.

"The day of your birth was also the day that nine tails brought destruction upon the village. The village was in danger. You were in danger. Your parents had to fight with the village, but they needed to protect you. You were handed over to me. My only task was the protect you. I was the one entrusted with your safety. I planned on bringing you to a special place. A place I knew you would be safe, but for unknown reasons the nine tails turned it sights on you. You were then the only thing on its mind. I don't know what it wanted with you, but I do know what he would have done had he gotten to you. There was no escape so I resorted to my last hope. I used an unperfected jutsu and that was the last time I saw you"

Athena took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She really needed to process the information that was thrown at her. She was still in shock and disbelief about the fact that she actually belongs in that world. That wasn't supposed to be possible. Here the old man is telling her that she found herself in her last world due to a jutsu that went wrong. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She was getting a headache. She was happy, yes, but she was, well, she was torn. How could she go through fifteen years of life and end up as a five year old? Obviously there was a time difference. Did her last life even have any meaning. She never felt like she belonged and she was never treated as such either.

"So you're telling me that I was born on the same day as Naruto and the nine tails was after me for some odd reason? That because of your failed jutsu I ended up in an entirely different world" Another sigh left her lips as she leaned back in her seat. Amber golden eyes observed the now shocked old man. She was expecting that. She wasn't supposed to know about Naruto. She wasn't planning on keeping her knowledge secret. It's too much of a bother and she would look very suspicious in the long run.

"How do you know that? "

"Well old man Hokage the world I was sent to is very different from this. Very different. In that world I lived fifteen years of life. Also in that world the happenings of this world were portrayed in an anime and manga. So in conclusion I know of the past present and future of the leaf"

"That's... "

Athena played with her necklace as the old man took time to digest the information. She wasn't one for secretes. Well not big ones like knowing that future of a world. She found it would be better to let the ruler of the village know of her knowledge. That way she wouldn't be seen as suspicious when she reveals things she shouldn't know. Athena being Athena knew she would unconsciously reveal certain things. Maybe not in detail, but she will hint at it. She'd have to work on that.

"So old man, who are my parents" A question that had been on her mind for some time. Her parents are of the world and hopefully alive. It would be nice to meet them if they would want her. She never had great experiences with parents or adults or people in general actually. She never let that get her down though.

"Two of my best students"

Two of his best students? If Athena was correct that would leave the sannin. Seeing as Orochimaru is well, Orochimaru she doubt he would be related to her in any way. She wasn't as pale as him. She didn't have snake like features or anything like that. She did however have red stripes under her eyes. The only sannin that had something like that would be Jiraiya. She then moved on to the fact that her mother would have to be the only female on the team since Hiruzen said that she was the offspring of two of his students. The notion could also be backed up by the fact that she had blonde hair and golden amber eyes.

She had to take another deep breath once she did the math. Her parents are two of the strongest ninjas the leaf has seen. One is a genius medical nin. The other a perverted, but powerful sage.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade are my parents" It was a statement and not a question, but Hiruzen nodded in confirmation. Athena was really starting to wonder about her situation. She always loved Tsunade and Jiraiya. They were two of her most loved characters, well people. She can't see any of the as characters anymore. They are people. Living people. She was now someone in the world of ninjas. She could easily die if she doesn't tread carefully. Her hand went back to her necklaces. She Toyed with them. Who gave them to her? "Who gave me my necklaces? "

"The one with your name was given to you by your parents while the teardrop necklace was somewhat of a gift from both your parents and your god parents" Hiruzen said. "You see that necklace contains the chackra of Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato and Kushina"

Athena clicked her tong continuing to play with her necklaces. She felt pride and joy to hear that. Not only was she the daughter of two of the sannin but she was also the god daughter of the fourth Hokage Minato also known as the yellow flash of the leaf and Kushina Uzumaki former jinjuriki and seriously powerful.

"So I guess I have a brother" She smiled. "Am I older than him? I hope I am, he isn't the big brother type after all"

"Yes you are older"

"Great, then I get to boss him around" She joked. "Where do we go from here? "

"I'll have to summon the jonins and contact your parents. You will need to be trained. News spreads fast and when people find out who you are you will be in danger. Training from a young age will do you good"

"Reasonable"

It was. She would hate to be captured and completely helpless. She felt that way most of her life and being offered a chance to get stronger wasn't something she would pass up.

"Training it is"


	2. Chapter 2

Athena hummed to herself as she sorted through the stack of papers in front of her. She was seated in the Hokage chair and ordering the papers for him. She had taken pity on the old man and decided to help him. She had a system she knew would make the Hokage's job easier . Besides she figured it would be a good distraction. The old man had summoned all the jonins who arrived in short time. They were having an adult conversation and Athena decided not to be a part of it. Her time to speak would come. She found it better to let the old man explain her situation. She doesn't like repeating things even if it's for the sake of others. Plus she doubt the jonins would believe a five year old. Best they got the news from the man they respect.

As she ordered the papers her mind wandered. She found herself in a new world. So many new possibilities were now open to her. She could be a ninja. No. She will be a ninja. She's a senju. Daughter of two of the sanin. Becoming a ninja was her destiny. She needed to know to protect herself or she would be a burden to everyone around her. She was also looking forward to meeting everyone. She would like to meet Naruto. The ball of sunshine. She always admired him. He had the ability to stay optimistic even after everything the village put him through. He never gave into the temptations of the fox. He truly deserved her respect. She was sure he was smarter than he let on. His father was a genius and so was his son. Naruto is a latened genius. She knew it. All he needed was someone to guide him. Someone who would take their time to teach him. The teachers at his school obviously don't. Iruka tried, but it was obviously not enough. A smarter Naruto would make an overpowered Naruto. Would that be good? It would be a drastic change that could effect the timeline. She shrugged it off. She'll think about it later.

She also wanted to meet Sasuke of course. He is the reason for Almost everything in the series. If he hadn't run away a lot of things would not happen. Naruto wouldn't have become as strong as he did because he never had the drive he needed. The same could be said for Sakura. And if those two never got stronger none of the genin nine would've. They got stronger because they didn't want to be left behind. What if Sasuke Never left? Athena didn't see that working out well. Everyone wouldn't have been as strong as they should.

Then there's Hinata. Someone else she wanted to meet. Hinata was probably the most bad written character in the anime. Obviously the creator had no idea how to write girls because Sakura and Ino were as bad as her. Hinata had potential. She knew it. She became the Hyuga princes for crying out loud. Athena hated the way Hinata was portrayed and treated. She was called weak because of her timid and shy nature. Disinherited because she couldn't beat her younger sister and because she lacked the drive to become the ruler. Athena thought it was all Bullshit. Hinata was just too kind. She never wanted to hurt her sister, so she lost. She has no drive to rule the clan because it's not what she wants. It's what her father wants. What the elders want. Hinata deserved much more. She deserved to be recognized for her strength and kindness. For her genius and impressive medical skills.

Athena sighed. Thinking about all those stuff got her riled up. She always got pissed thinking about Hinata being treated the way she did. The way Naruto was treated. The hate Sakura got for no reason. One of the things that pissed her off the most was Neji's death. Why did he have to die?

Because some messed up fans requested it.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and instinctively flinched away from the contact. She sighed when she noticed it was the old Sarutobi. He looked at her worried, but she looked away.

"I'm not comfortable with physical contact" Is all she said as she fixed the last pile of papers. She knew the old man wanted to know more, but she wasn't in the mood to talk about it. She didn't want to ever talk about it. Better not to think about it entirely.

"Would you like to introduce yourself? I already told them everything they need to know"

"Then they know my name? " She asked and the old man nodded. "Then why do I need to introduce myself? "

"I like this kid" Anko grinned.

Athena climbed out the chair she was in and bowed before the adults.

"Athena Senju pleasure to meet you all"

"Nice to meet you" Kurenai smiled.

Athena stared at her. More specifically she stared at the blood red eyes. They were even more mesmerizing in reality.

"I always found your eyes beautiful, seeing them in person just makes them even more so"

"Thank you"

"You are welcome, Kurenai"

"So you really do know us"

"Yes Asuma, did you not believe your father? " Athena raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well when he said you knew us from an anime and manga you can't blame me"

"Hard to believe huh? " Athena smiled bright. "I can't even believe I'm here"

"Kakashi, Itachi and Guy"

The mentioned jonin straightened up at the mention of their name. Athena eyed the three. Kakashi looked the same. His hair was defying gravity like it was nothing. His one eye was covered by his headband and he wore a mask over the bottom of his face. He had the usual lazy posture with his hands in his pocket. The only difference was his age. He looked younger. He is younger. Seven years younger.

Guy was the same as well. Dressed in his famous green spandex. He has weights on both arms legs and around his waist. His hair that all known glimmering bowl cut and his bushy brows were a sight to behold. Athena almost snickered looking at them. He caught her looking and flashed his toothy smile that flashed brightly as he held a thumbs up. Yup, same Guy she's used too, just younger.

And lastly Itachi. He was but a child. Must be around twelve or thirteen. He looks older than his age. He had lines by his eyes obvious sign of stress. His eyes cool as she thought they would be. His hair had the fabulous Uchiha swag. He dressed in dark colors and his clan symbol was proudly on his back.

"The three of you will be in charge of training Athena until her parents return" The old man said taking a smoke from his pipe. "Kakashi she will be staying with you during this time"

"As you wish" Kakashi bowed slightly.

Kakashi was walking through the village. He sighed as he stared at the sky. How did he end up being a baby sitter? He had better things to do that watch a five year old. He was never all that enthusiastic about kids. They were loud and annoying. They would throw a tantrum when they didn't get what they want. Now he was tasked with watching over one and training her. A five year old. Was she not too young to be trained. The Hokage tasked him with the job so he would have to pull through. Training a five year old could be a lot of work. How should he even approach it. Would he have to teach her about chakra and jutsu. He was told that she had lots of knowledge of this world, but how much is a lot? Does she know about him? About his past. His team. About his friends? He would have to ask.

He felt a tug on his pants and looked down. Golden amber eyes we're staring up at him. He looked at the child. Her eyes in particular. It didn't hold that childish innocence most children have. No. It held something else. He couldn't figure it out though. Was it sorrow? Depression? Need? He couldn't tell. It wasn't a very positive emotion though. He had observed her in the Hokage office. She seemed very cheerful and happy, but at the same time... Something was bothering her. She lived another life he was told. She lived fifteen years of it. He wondered what she went through. What happened to fill her eyes with such emotion.

"Can we get some ramen?"

She was hungry huh. Kakashi looked up and found they were standing right in front of Ichiraku. He looked back at her and she was staring at the building, a glimmer in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, come on"

She smiled as she followed him. There it is again. That cheerfulness. She can be very cheerful even when something is or was bothering her.

Kakashi watched her climb onto a stool. She struggled a bit, but managed. She was beaming with excitement as she ordered a miso ramen with extra pork. Kakashi noticed the blonde next to her. He was eating while trying to make himself as small as possible. Athena noticed him too. She turned towards him a smile on her face

"Hi there"

The blonde looked up. He looked at her confused. Kakashi leaned against a close wall watching the children interact.

Naruto looked at her confused. She stared back. She knew how he must be feeling. No one took the time to talk to him so naturally he was surprised if anyone addressed him.

"Are you talking to me? " He questioned, a bit shaky.

"Yes, I am" Athena smiled a friendly smile. She would be his friend. No matter what she would be his friend. He went through a lot and having someone by his side at a young age would be great. "I'm Athena Senju, what's your name? "

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be Hokage someday. Believe it! "

Athena stared at him. She still had a smile on her face. The smile spread once he said his famous words. She loved it. He was radiating so much energy that it was hard not to believe his words. Of course she believed him. She watched him grow up and achieve those dreams.

"I believe it"

"You -you do"

"Yup" Athena nods. "I do. You will become Hokage one day and I Athena Senju believe you"

"Really? " Naruto looked on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, from this day onward I am your friend, no I am your sister and as your sister I will watch over you and do anything in my power to help you achieve your goals, believe it! "

Naruto couldn't describe what he was feeling. It was new to him. He made a friend? No a sister . That's what she said. She said she would be his sister. She said she would help him become Hokage. She believed him.

Naruto felt tears stinging at the back of his eyes. No one had ever been this nice to him. They hated him. They would glare at him whenever he walked down the street. Kids would bully him, calling him a monster. He wasn't allowed in any stores. He was even kicked out of the orphanage. No one liked him. No one wanted to talk to him. He was a monster.

Why was he a monster?

He didn't know. He didn't know what he did. Why was he given the title of a monster. He never did anything.

"Are you ok? "

He looked into those golden amber eyes in front of him. They were filled with worry. Worry and something else. Something familiar. He knew that look in her eyes. The same one in his. The same thing he went through everyday. She felt the same. He could see it.

"You too? " He asked. He wiped his eyes. He wasn't going to cry. "You're lonely too"

Athena flinched at the statement and looked away from him. He frowned. Did he do something wrong? He hoped not. He didn't want to lose the one person that talked to him normally. He didn't care if they just met.

"I'm sorry" He quickly apologized.

"It's ok" Athena smiled sadly. "I guess we can always recognize one of our own, huh? "

"Yeah"


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi was again making his way through the village. He and Athena had left the ramen shop much to Naruto's dismay. Again the ninja was deep in thought. He had observed the interaction between the two five year olds. The statement Naruto made was still fresh in his head. He finally found out what was bothering the five year old. The emotion in her eyes. He understood the feeling. He went through it as well. It's one of the reasons he wore a mask. Even so there was obviously more to the Senju than plain loneliness. It's just a part of what she's feeling.

"Where are we going? "

Kakashi didn't answer and instead walked right into a ninja store. He held the door open for the small girl and she wandered in with a curious look in her eyes.

"You need daily necessities and anything to help with your training"

"I get kunai and shuriken? "

"Yes, but you wont use them until I think you're ready"

"How about paper bombs or any type of seals? "

"Yes" Kakashi walked around the store collecting everything he thought she would need. He would be taking care of a child now and would need the proper supplies. Luckily the store he brought her to had everything. From Kunai to nightwear. While he collected any ninja related objects Athena was tasked with collecting her own clothes. He limited her to five ninja outfits. Five casual wear and two night wear. He figured it should be more than enough for a five year old.

He was expecting Athena to take a long time with his task. Children always want everything they see and being limited makes them indecisive. Kakashi was ready to stick around the store for at least more than thirty minutes. To his pleasant surprise Athena got what she needed in no time at all. All her clothes had the same color scheme. Red and black. It was easy for Kakashi to see the those two colors were two of her favorites.

Having done their shopping the pair made their way to Kakashi's house.

Athena shifted slightly as she adjusted her way of sitting. She folded her feet beneath her sitting Indian style. The grass brushed against the exposed lower half of her legs as the wind blew in her hair. She felt very calm. Something she doesn't experience much.

She was starring at Kakashi seated across from her. He hadn't said a word since she sat before him. The second they arrived at his house he instructed her to take a shower and change into suitable clothes. They start training immediately. Athena didn't mind. Better sooner than later. She was however curious about how she would be trained. She knew how Kakashi could be so it was hard telling what he would let her do.

"Do you know what chakra is? "

Of course she knew what chakra is. She looked at him with raised eyebrow. Did he really think she didn't know such things? The Hokage did make it clear to him that she had info about the world.

"Yes I do"

"How much do you know? "

Athena blinked. How much? She knew it all. Naruto was what she spent most of her time watching and reading. She probably watched the entire thing more than two times certain things are burned into her memory. Even if she hadn't watched Naruto with full attention she would still remember Almost everything the happens in the anime. Her memory is impressive. She wouldn't say she had photographic memory. It's more like she remembers what is said and written. It proved helpful in school.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of eight specific tenketsu known as the Eight Gates, which limit the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time" Athena explained flawlessly. She had read that on Wikipedia once. Once she reads or hears something she does not forget. It doesn't matter how long ago she read or heard it. She will remember it when she needed to.

"That's very good" Athena could detect the slightest hint of shock in Kakashi's voice. "The Hokage told me about your knowledge, but I needed to see how much you actually posses" He explained, back to his calm and lazy self. "Before we do anything you need to know how to use your chakra to some degree"

"So I must discover my chakra? "

"Yes"

"Alright"

"Now, close your eyes and enter a meditative state. What I want you to do is grab hold of your chakra. Imagine it as a ball of energy in the pit of your stomach. Grab onto it and guide it to your arms"

Athena did as told. She closed her eyes and blocked out everything around her. She took deep slow breathes and focused on them. Her heartbeat slowed down considerably as minutes went by. In her head she was picturing a blue ball of energy in the pit of her stomach. Something twisting and turning, waiting to be molded to what she wishes. Then she felt it. It felt very odd. It was a warmth coming from her core. It felt like sparks of lighting. As warm as it felt there was a chill to it as well. Very odd. Having found her chakra she focused on grabbing hold of it. Gripping onto it firmly and pulling it. Slowly she guided the new found energy to her arms. She felt it travel under her skin, finding their destination.

Upon opening her eyes she saw small blue flames in each of her palms.

"I guess I did it"

"That was faster than expected"

"Was it? "

"I wasn't expecting you to succeed so fast. It takes a lot of time to gain control of chakra even just a little bit"

Athena didn't say anything and just stared at her hands. Kakashi didn't believe in her then? She figured she shouldn't be surprised. No one believed in her before and that was normal life. Now she's dealing with high class situations. She shouldn't feel anyway because Kakashi didn't expect her to accomplish something even adults struggle with.

"Well my mother is Tsunade and we both know that her chakra control surpasses every Kage" She said at some point. "I must have inherited it"

"I suppose" Kakashi sighed. "Here"

Kakashi handed her a paper. She recognized it. It looks like normal paper though. No matter how close she observed it it still seemed like normal paper.

"Chakra paper" She muttered.

"Yes, so you know what to do and how it works, right? "

"I must direct chakra into the paper. It will then react to my chakra by bursting into flames, getting wet, ripping, crumpling or crumbling. Each effect indicates a chakra affinity. Be it fire, water, wind, lightning or earth"

Kakashi only nodded to the explanation and Athena directed her attention to the paper again. She wondered what her chakra nature could be. Lightning seemed cool. It also would make it possible for her to learn the Shidori. Wind was a great element. The amount of cool jutsus was endless and she wasn't forgetting the rasengan, although it could be done with any nature. Water would be nice as well and so would earth. The water dragon jutsu and mud wall were great jutsus. In all honesty she didn't have a favorite element. They all seemed amazing to her.

She held the paper in front of her and focused her chakra on it. She watched with furrowed brow as the paper ripped straight down the middle, burst into flames, dampened, crumpled and lastly crumbled and fell into the dirt. She blinked as a small plant suddenly grew from the spot the paper fell.

"That was unexpected" She said with a dead pan look on her face. She looks away from the plant and at an obviously shocked Kakashi. "Yo,Kakashi it looks like I have the five elements and wood release"

"I-I see that"

"If I have the five elements as my natural affinities then it is possible for me to use the Nature releases, my wood release is proof" She said staring at the plant. It was becoming clear to her that she was important to this story. Born on the same day as Naruto. Being personally targeted by the nine tails, or more precisely Obito. Having two sannins as parents. Possessing all chakra natures, wood release and the possibility of all the other releases. And then there is her impressive chakra control. She knew better than anyone that possessing all of these trademarks made her an important piece of this story. She had a role to play. Her life would finally have meaning.

"We need to see the Hokage"

For the first time Hiruzen wasn't frustrated with doing paper work. It was still annoying, but it was manageable now. He was skeptical what Athena said she could help him with his work, but she insisted and gave him the meanest glare when he turned her down. He had no choice but to agree to her offer. He does not regret it. All of his papers were neatly sorted into stacks mark in their importance. There were four piles. Those that were just childish complains and didn't need any or a lot of attention. Those that needed attention, but could wait, such as the reconstruction of the ninja academy. It was good as it was and could stand a wait. Those that were important and needed his attention. And then there is the list of absolutely must be taken care of as soon as possible no questions asked. He would have to remember to thank Athena when he saw her again.

There came a knock at his door to which he verbalized his permission.

In stepped a perplexed looking Kakashi with Athena following close behind.

"Kakashi, Athena, back so soon? "

"Something came up" Kakashi said. "It's about Athena"

Hiruzen glanced at the child. She was dressed in a pair of black pants that reached just above her ankles and a red shirt. Underneath she apparently had on a long sleeved fishnet shirt. Her hands were in her pocket and she was humming a soft melody to herself.

"What about her? "

"It's about her Chakra affinity. It turns out she has all five of them"

All five? Again Hiruzen looked at the child who only now seened to take an interest in the situation. Hiruzen was shocked. He could not believe that she possessed all five affinities. Something like that was never heard of before. Yes Hashirama and Tobirama both wielded the five elements but they trained hard to get that good. It didn't come naturally to them. Not like Athena.

"Lord Hokage, there is something else"

"What is it? "

"She also posses wood release"

Athena could feel eyes on her and looked away from the wooded floor. Hiruzen was staring at her with shock clearly in his eyes. She understood where he was coming from. She herself was slightly shocked. Every ninja had one affinity that came naturally to them. Maybe a small percentage had two. But having all five. That never happened before. It is possible for one to learn them but it's totally different from having a natural knack for them.

"I understand that Hashirama is the only one capable of using this style and after him no one could naturally wield it, right? " What she said sounded like a question but it was a statement. She knows everything about this ninja world. Something as well known as this was such info. "The only other person capable of using wood release is Tenzo, of the ANBU"

"You know about him as well"

Athena sighed seeing the look in the old Hokage's eyes. "Yes, like I said I know all the important stuff. I know about Orochimaru and his experiments. I know about my mother and her fear of blood. I know about things dating all the way back to Kaguya and the chakra tree. "

"I suppose" Hiruzen sighed. "Kakashi take her to Hiashi to see how much chakra she possesses. You will continue to train her normally for now, I'll get Tenzo to train her in wood style"

"As you wish"

There was an arm on her shoulder and she instinctively pulled away from it. It was Kakashi and he was staring down at her.

"We're going to teleport"

"Do you have to touch me? " Athena asked with an odd face. She rubbed her shoulder where he held her and sighed again.

"Yes" Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder again. She didn't have time to say anything. She was suddenly over took with complete nausea. She stumbled and her hands flew to her mouth to keep the bile from spilling. "You'll be fine"

"Curse you" She begrudgingly swallowed the vile liquid and made a disgusted face.

"You'll get used to it"

Athena only glared at the back of the ninja she was following. She sighed and decided to ignore the feeling in her stomach. It would have to go away at some point. The less attention she paid it the better.

She stood behind Kakashi as he knocked on the door in front of him. Athena leaned on one foot to see who would open the door. Being short was such a hassle.

The door opened and revealed someone she had mixed feelings about.

"Hello Hiashi, I have a request of you"


	4. Chapter 4

Athena was going through a mix of emotions as she sat facing the Hyuga clan leader. She held her tiny cup of tea in both hands and was just staring down at it. She was deep in thought and wasn't paying attention to the conversation being held by the adults. Her thumbs moved over the smooth surface of the warm cup. It felt oddly calming.

The thing or person that was bothering her was Hiashi Hyuga. She knew everything there is the know about him. He was the Hyuga clan leader, obviously. He had a twin brother that was jealous of his position. Of the main branch. Things between them were tense for years. The hate Hizashi felt for his brother traveled over to his daughter as well. Once he glared at her full of killing intent. That was a step too far and he was screaming in pain when Hiashi activated the seal on his forehead. At first Athena didn't really know where to place Hiashi. Was he good or bad? His brother seemed like a bad person to her at first but when she found out that he had sacrificed himself to save the clan that opinion changed. Hiashi was then dubbed as a good man in her mind when she found out that he had pursued and killed the man that kidnapped Hinata. He was also against his brother giving his life for him showing that he was a family man. Her ideas of Hiashi shifted again once she noticed how Hinata was being treated. She didn't like it and Hiashi didn't seem to be doing much about it. In fact he was the one pushing her the most. When he disinherited her for losing a fight against her sister Athena was pissed at him. Then the very mixed feelings began. He showed to have cared very deeply for his daughter and was very sad about the decision to disinherit her. It wasn't his so much as the elders decision. So he has a good heart, but does not go against his clan for his daughter. That left Athena with a strong dislike, but also a strong like towards the man.

As said very mixed feelings.

She sipped at her tea her, a thoughtful look never leaving her face. She wondered where Hinata was. Probably training. Maybe she could help her train sometime. When she learned at least a bit of Tai jutsu she would be happy to help the shy girl.

"Athena"

Athena glanced at Kakashi, who sat next to her. She raised an eyebrow and Kakashi motioned towards Hiashi. Athena Turned her gaze to the man and only stared blankly.

"You haven't said a word since we got here. It would be rude not to at least greet the man"

Athena again sipped her tea, this time not taking her eyes of the adult. She sighed once the tea went down her throat and bowed her head slightly to show some respect. She may be neutral about the man but she at least had respect for him.

"I apologize Mr. Hyuga, I wasn't trying to be rude or anything. I just have mixed feelings and was - am trying to work through them" Athena, not one to lie told the truth.

"It's alright. I have heard about you. I have to say I am quite fascinated " The Hyuga smiled. It was a kind smile Athena noted to herself "I hope you do not mind me asking what you have mixed feelings about"

Athena drank some more tea. "In all honesty my entire situation is what is giving me mixed feelings" She said. "But right now I have and always had mixed feeling about you. Again not to be rude"

"Me? "

"Yes"

"Why? "

"Because of the way you are or were or will be. The way you let Hinata be treated, the way you treated your brother, the way you do everything those stupid elders say. It made me develop a strong dislike towards you. In the future you do something that really pisses me off and all I wanted to do was hit something or someone at home at how stupid and idiotic you were being" Athena glared at the ground as she held the cup in her hands tighter

"Athena-" Kakashi was about to say something but Hiashi interrupted him.

"Let her speak"

"On the other hand I noticed that you really are a nice man that cared for his brother and loves his daughter and family. I respect that. " Athena sighed. "So I like you, but I also don't"

"I see" Hiashi nodded with a perplexed look. "You are very honest and bold to tell me all this"

"It's what kept me alive in my last world" Athena answered. "That's another concern of mine"

"What do you mean? "

Athena shook her head and drank some more tea. "I'd rather not talk about it"

"Athena one day that brutal honesty of yours will get you in serious trouble" Kakashi sweat dropped.

"It has already gotten me in tons of trouble in my last life" Athena shrugged. "I've just learned not to care"

"Would you stand up for m? I would like to take a look at your chakra now"

Athena did as Hiashi asked of her and stood up. In turn Hiashi stood and activated his Byakugan. Athena watched in fascination as veins appeared around his eyes. It always amazed her how they did that. In her honest opinion the Byakugan was stronger than the Sharigan. The Byakugan had a further range. Could pick up on chakra within that range. They can use that ability to completely block off someone's chakra flow. And then there is the tenseigan which is super overpowered. The Sharingan is child's play compared to that.

"This... This is.. "

Athena tilted her head at the shocked expression Hiashi doned as he looked at her. His silver eyes were wide as he stared at her.

"What is it? " Kakashi questioned

"Her chakra is amazing. There is so much" He blinked like he wanted to make sure he was seeing right. "Her chakra rivals if not completely surpasses that of a tailed beast"

"You've gotta be kidding me" Athena sighed. "Why in the world am I getting all the ingredients needed to be overpowered? This is gonna cause me too much trouble and draw too much attention to me" She plopped back on the ground and gulped down the last set of tea she had remaining

"We should go tell the Hokage" Kakashi rested a hand on her shoulder and she immediately pulled away from him.

"Before we go see the old man I would really like to meet Hinata"

"Why exactly? "

"I am going to sound rude, but that was an absolutely stupid question" Athena said with a blank face. " Why wouldn't I want to meet her? You do not even comprehend how much respect I have for her. I really want to be her friend. She needs a friend"

Hinata was out in the Hyuga training ground. She had been there over an hour. She was practicing the gentle fist. Her strikes were as taught, her movements followed. Her arms and legs were tired and she was out of breath. She really wished she could stop and take a break. But she hadn't gotten permission from her father yet. She wasn't allowed to stop without his word and she doesn't like disobeying.

"Hinata"

She stopped immediately when she heard her father's voice and turned to face him. He was standing with a man with silver hair and a blonde girl her age. Hinata was curious, but a bit shy as heat rose to her face at the sight of the new arrivals.

"Come here"

She did as told and approached the three. She stood in front of her father and bowed slightly.

"I would like you to meet some friends of mine" Hiashi told her.

"Um... H-hello" Hinata stuttered meekly.

Athena stared at the blushing Hyuga. She couldn't help but think the girl was adorable. As she stared at her the sudden urge to protect her filled her very being. Hinata was so pure and innocent. She was the kindest person in the leaf. And one of the strongest.

Athena went down the three steps keeping her from the ground and found herself directly in front of Hinata.

"My name is Athena Senju, pleasure to meet you" She smiled kindly at the girl.

"H-Hinata Hyuga"

"I'm aware" Athena chuckled at the redness on Hinata's face. Very adorable indeed. "You were practicing"

"Yes" Hinata nodded managing not to stutter.

"I would very much like to see you fight and even train with you, but I don't know any tai jutsu" Athena chuckled and scratched the back of her head a bit sheepish. "You'd beat me in an instant"

"I-i'm not that s-strong"

"Oh, you think so? " Athena frowned. "You need to believe in yourself you know, I saw you practicing, you were pretty good"

"B-but I-I need to do better"

Athena frowned at this. "Is that what your father and teachers say? " Hinata didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Athena knew damn well what she was talking about. "Well don't listen to that" Athena scoffed. "I think your great and if you just believe in yourself and give it all you got you will be super strong. Even more than you are now. That's what I believe"

"You do? " Hinata asked meekly.

"Yup. Dont let anyone tell you what you can and cannot do. Don't be limited by their expectations. You just believe in yourself and never give up" Athena said. "I may not be a ninia yet but that is my nindo. My ninja way"

Hinata stared at her amazed and Athena smiled even more.

"You know" Athena took multiple steps forward until she was just inches away from Hinata. The close proximity made the meek girl blush a bright red. "You have very beautiful eyes. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

"My eyes"

"Yup, I like them, soft lavender they could rival the stars" Athena chuckled and rested a hand on Hinata's head softly. "If anyone ever says anything bad about you or your eyes you tell me ok. Tai jutsu or not I will kick their butts for you. Because I am your friend and I defend my friends at all costs"

"Friends" Hinata smiled at that. "Yeah"

Athena was very content with herself as she sat opposite the old Hokage. Kakashi had teleported them back to the office a few minutes back. She cursed him again for doing so without warning. She was overcome with sickness again and had to struggle with her insides. It had all faded however and now she sat facing the stick shocked looking Hiruzen. Kakashi had told him about Athena's chakra and he even received a message from Hiashi to confirm it. Athena sat quietly waiting for him to get himself back together. He had said that he had something important to tell her and she was very curious.

After a few minutes Hiruzen cleared his throat and looked at Athena.

"Athena I have news regarding your parents"

Athena shifted a bit in her seat at the mention of her parents. She hadn't really been thinking too much about them that day. There was so much going on and so many emotions mixing together. If she had thought about her parents she was sure fear and uncertainty would be added to the mix.

"I have contacted them and in their estimation they should be here in three weeks"

"You haven't told then why they needed to return, have you? "

"No"

Athena sighed. She'll have to wait three weeks to see her parents. She couldn't wait but at the same time she could. It was still hard to believe that Jiraiya and Tsunade were her parents.

She blinked as she suddenly realized something.

"I just realized that they both must've been super drunk when I was conceived" She said this with a small smirk on her face. "Jiraiya could never get Tsunade in normal circumstances. Alcohol is the only explanation"

"You say that so casually"

Athena shrugged. "Mentality of a fifteen year old, remember"

"I suppose" The old man sighed. "I've noticed something about you Athena. You seem very cheerful one moment and the next you're a bit glum if not depressed. Sometimes you smile but your eyes hide other emotions. And sometimes you say somethings that make me curious obout your past life and what you've been through"

Athena looked at the old man, her smirk gone in a second. Instead she frowned with a far off look in her eyes. She started to play with her necklace as she suddenly became anxious. She was doing very good at blocking out her old life. Even if she sometimes said some depressing things. She was doing alright. Thinking about it made her feel hopeless. Helpless. Depressed. She didn't like it. She always went through her life without a care. She figured if she didn't care she wouldn't be so depressed. Or maybe it wouldn't hurt as much.

She looked away from the old man and slid off her seat.

"I'd rather not talk about it" She said and soon started to walk towards the double doors. "Somethings aren't worth the pain of remembering"


	5. Chapter 5

Early morning the next day Kakashi was surprisingly up and ready. He got himself cleaned up and made some breakfast for him and his little companion. The day before she had wandered off on her own after her meeting with the Hokage. He spent some time looking for her only thing find her sitting at the KIA stone running her hands across the names imprinted there. It's the first he'd seen a child as young as her sit there and show their respect. He had decided to join her.

He could still remember the conversation they had.

"Why do humans always fight? " Athena asked quietly. Her voice was somber as she stared at the stone.

Kakashi was quiet. He didn't have an answer to that. He himself had always wondered as well. It's seems that the only things humans are good at is fighting and raging war.

"Humans can be very disturbing creatures" Athena said at some point. "They are ungrateful. Hateful. Greedy. Hostile. Selfish. Thinking only of themselves and not giving two cents about others. Humans are scum"

Kakashi glanced at the child. Athena at that moment was radiating sadness. Depression. Anger and disappointment. He had noted that she was going through some emotional trauma, but she always pretended to be alright. At that moment though she wasn't hiding her emotion.

"All they do is take until there's nothing left and then they leave you to die. Take your trust and use it against you. Take your kindness to take advantage of you" She chuckled dryly. "They kill innocent in the name of peace"

Kakashi watched as the child shifted and brought her knees to her chest.

"Minato and Kushina. They didn't deserve to die. They just had a child. They were going to be happy. Shower him with all the love and affection they could. Naruto was supposed to have that. The love and adoration of a parent. But as all things go... Someone had to stomp on their parade and drown all things dreams in the blood of the innocent" Athena said. "The Uchihas well known and feared. They were suspected to be involved in the incident five years back. The fox was clearly being controlled and what other clan has that ability? Yes, an Uchiha was involved. He belonged to this very village but not anymore. The Uchihas present had nothing to do with it, yet they weren't given room to prove themselves. "

Kakashi widened his eyes slightly. It was clear to him that Athena knew exactly who was controling the nine tails. She confirmed that it was indeed an Uchiha but not one currently in the village. He might have to tell the Hokage.

"Your father, white fang of the leaf. An amazing Ninja, broke the rules to save someone on a mission. Instead of being honered his name was ridiculed because he broke the rules. As i said, humans are ungrateful. He saved their life's yet they talk bad about him" Athena sighed. "It's like Obito said, those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum"

Again Kakashi was shocked by Athena's knowledge. She knew of his father and teammate. She even knew the quote that changed his perspective on life.

"At least there are some good Human being in this world" She said. "Naruto with a heart as pure as gold and determination rivaling it. Hinata the purest creature you will ever find. She's too good for this cruel world"

Athena sighed again and stood up.

"I think we should head home"

Kakashi approached the door behind which Athena should be. He knocked before pushing it open. Inside Athena was already dressed in training clothes and sitting on the window sill staring out the window with the same eyes she had yesterday. She seemed to be trying to decide if the world was worth anything at all. Kakashi was still a bit confused about her. She can be happy. He saw it himself. When she met him and the rest of the jonins. When she spoke to Naruto. And when she met Hinata. She was genuinely happy.

"You're awake already? "

Athena only nodded in response and slid off the window sill.

"Good morning" She greeted and walked past him and into the kitchen.

It was six in the morning so Kakashi wasn't expecting her to be up. As he watched her he wondered if she even slept at all.

"Did you even sleep? " He asked as he took his place by the dining table.

Athena looked at him as she chewed on the eggs she had stuffed in her mouth. Her eyes betrayed no emotion as she did.

"Interesting question"

She said nothing after that and just ate her breakfast in silence.

"Question for you Kakashi" She rested her chin in her right hand all the while chewing away on some eggs. "When do you plan on eating? "

Kakashi smiled under his mask before slowly removing it to reveal his face to Athena. Athena didn't seam fazed at all, but she did smile as she observed him.

"You're very handsome" She complimented.

"You seem familiar with my face"

"Oh, yeah, there was this one episode where you spent an entire day with Naruto posing as a photographer from another village. Naruto finally saw you without your mask and didn't even know it"

"I spend time with Naruto in the future"

"Yeah, you become his team jonin"

"You sure you should be telling me this? "

"Yeah, I doubt that will change"

Kakashi smiled slightly as they both finishes their food

"Come on"

"You want me, a five year old with little to no muscle power to do ten push ups? "

Athena folded her arms and stared at Kakashi with raised eyebrow. She frowned when Kakashi nodded.

"And the same amount of pull ups, chin ups, squats, sit ups and lapps around this place? "

Another nod.

"Isn't this Guy's thing? "

"I am supposed to start you off with the basic next to teaching jutsu and such. You won't stand a chance with Guy if you can't at least do that"

Athena sighed in defeat. Kakashi had a point. She knew how Guy gets with his training. If she couldn't even manage the small amount given to her she was going to crap her pants when dealing with Guy.

"Might as well" She got down in the plank position. She spread her arms shoulder length apart and held her feet together. She took a deep breath and let out one slow one as she lowered herself to the ground. She was halfway through just one push up and could already feel the muscles in her arms and legs cramping. "Damn I'm weak" She mutered as she , with struggle, pushed herself back up.

Kakashi stood aside and watched his young pupil go to work. She was weak, it was obvious and she said it herself. But she's also a five year old and there is a certain amount of strain she could take. Kakashi was only going to push her towards it, but not past it. That was Guy's job. He just needs to prepare her to be broken down and built back up again. As he watched he would give her some advice on how to cause herself less struggle in certain exercises. Despite how hard it seemed to be on her and how out of breath she was after just the push ups she pushed on without any complaint. Kakashi thought training a kid would be a bother and frankly annoying. Athena though was a different story. She wasn't loud or always crying. She wasn't pushy and going crazy for the randomest things. She was quiet, reserved and didn't need much. She was also very intelligent and observing. And brutally honest.

Kakashi stood over the five year old as she lay sprawled out on the sand. She was panting and covered in sweat. She did as she was told and didn't seem to be able to move anymore.

"Drink up" Kakashi pressed a bottle of water to her cheek.

"Do I have to do this every day for the next week? " Athena asked as she sat up and took the bottle.

"Yes, you'll get used to it" Kakashi responded. "You get a five minute break and then I'll teach you a couple of Jutsus"

"No tai jutsu? "

"That's Guy's, job"

"Fair" Athena shrugged. "So what type of jutsu am I learning? "

"Well normally i would start you off with the clone jutsu, but with the high amount of chakra you have it would be a waste of time, so I'll teach you the shadow clone. Well, each type of clone seeing as you have all elements"

Athena was given the basic knowledge of the solid clones. She didn't see the need since she already knew how it worked, but apparently Kakashi found that it was beter if he explained before demonstrating. She was taught that signs for the jutsu and practiced them for an hour until she got used to effortlessly making them. Ram, snake, tiger. Those were the signs even though they are never really used.

Did she even have to know the damn signs?

"Kakashi, do I even need to know the handsigns when I could just do the cross sign? "

"You know about that? "

"Of course I know about that" Athena sighed. "I'm using that instead of the signs"

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and focused on spreading her chakra out her body. She had done it once before. Unconsciously, but she did it and remembered how it felt. This time she needed to shape the chakra and make a duplicate of herself.

"Shadow clone jutsu" She made the well known cross with her fingers. There was a small poof and she opened her eyes. She blinked when she found ten of herself surrounding her.

"Would you look at that" She ran a hand through her hair, clearing her bangs from her face. Her clones mingled amongst themselves. It was odd watching the scene. She never thought she would one day watch ten of herself talk to each other .

"Very nicely done" Kakashi complimented her. "You did better than I expected, as usual"

And so three more days went by. Everyday Athena would do her physical exercises. Everyday she would practice jutsu. She was taught how to walk up trees at some point. It wasn't all that hard. She noted that she had amazing chakra control. She obviously got it from her mother.

Athena had taken a break from training and was wandering the streets of konoha. She was deep in thought and not really paying attention to the activities around her. Still she carefully dodged anyone in her way. She was used to it after 15 years of wandering crowded streets.

She was thinking of everything that happened to her up to that point. It was all so surreal to her. She found herself going through so many emotions everyday. Everything she sees is fascinating. Everything she does makes her feel proud. Everyone she met made her feel welcome. No one told her what she couldn't do. No one told her to just sit down and not speak unless spoken to. No one told her that she couldn't achieve something big. No one told her she was useless. It was all so new and her emotions were trying their very best to keep up and not overwhelm her. One moment she's happy. The next she's back to her depression. She's starting to think she might be bipolar.

She thought of this world. How she actually belonged. She belonged. She liked it. A lot. She felt like she belonged. In her previous life she never had that feeling. She was always an outcast. No one cared. No one talked to her. She felt alone. But here. It's different. She made two friends. She made friends with the two people she admires the most. One of them is her god brother. That still made a smile creep up on her. She had people that cared for her. The old Hokage was really worried about her. He wants her to be ok. She noticed. She's not used to others caring. It's odd. Kakashi seems to actually like her. He took her out for some dango a day back. It was now her favorite snack. He would make sure she eats on time even when she doesn't feel like it. When he notices that she's down he tries to cheer her up. Those moments are amusing to her. Kakashi doesn't know how to handle a kid. As calm as Athena could be she is still a child and he was not sure on how to lift a child's spirit.

And then there is her abilities. She possess all chakra natures and had chakra rivaling tailed beasts. She has chakra that big and yet has amazing chakra control. It wasn't hard for her to notice how overpowered she already was. With proper training she could be jonin level at the age of twelve. Her five natures were a shock, but after thinking it over she figured it might not have been so unexpected or rare. She's a Senju. The damn clan is known for this type of stuff. Both Hashirama and Tobirama had control of all the five. Even her mother had a knack for it. Tsunade possessed four chakra natures and can use them effortlessly. Then there is her chakra control, which she obviously inherited from her mother as well. And lastly her huge chakra. All she could think of that would make sense is the Uzumaki genes she possed. It may be a small portion, but it seemed enough. She was starting to notice that she inherited more of her mother than her father. All she had of him was the red lines under her eyes. She hoped she wasn't a pervert like him. Or maybe she got his calm. He can be a calm man when he wants to.

"It's you"

Athena looked up when she heard a familiar voice and came face to face with a very happy looking Naruto. It's been a while since she saw him. She was wondering how he was.

"Hey Naruto, it's been a while. How's it going? "

"Great, believe it! "

"If you say so" Athena smiled. The guy really was a ball of sunshine. "Wanna hang out?"

As a reply she got the biggest shit eating grin and an eager nod.


	6. Chapter 6

Athena currently found herself experiencing great disappointment. That was an emotion she hadn't felt in a while. Well here it is. Disappointment. What exactly had her so disappointed?

She spent half the day doing nonsense with Naruto. They ate ramen. They played in the playground, after Athena chased the bullies. She tried to teach him something about chakra. Keyword, tried. They did lots of entertaining stuff and now they stood in the door of Naruto's apartment.

Disappointment.

"Your room looks like a garbage heap" She said bluntly.

Naruto chuckled nervously and looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry, about that"

Athena looked at him. Then at the mess of a room. She sighed and carefully stepped in. She maneuvered her way through the mess and made her way to the fridge.

Disappointment.

There was almost nothing in there. The cabinets all had instant ramen in them. She looked back at Naruto who now looked like a scolded puppy.

"Is Ramen all you eat? No wonder you're so short. How are you supposed to grow if you do not eat properly? "

Naruto couldn't look at her and twisted nervously.

"Well they don't let me into stores. And when they do they give me such high prices that I can't pay for anything. The only place that let's me in is Ichiraku and Teuchi always gives me these cup noodles"

Athena glared at the noodles. She knew Naruto got bad treatment but that is just too much.

"Naruto, we are going to clean this place up and then you're coming with me, understood?"

The other blonde nodded immediately.

"Good"

Athena looked around for some gloves. Once found she and Naruto wielded them and got to work.

First order of business: throw everything out

The amount of trash that was adorning the floor was it's own joke. The smell of the place was almost sickening. She's sure something died in some corner. Together with Naruto she cleared the floor of anything that belonged in the trash. In the end they had two full trash bags. Seriously.

Second on the list : the dishes

Naruto looked like he never once did the dishes. For all Athena knew that might as well be correct. She was almost convinced to let him sit it out, but she shook that thought out her head. Naruto needed to know to clean his apartment. He was not getting out of it. Athena washed. Naruto dried. The process took time seeing as they're short five year olds with tiny hands. Eventually everything was spotless and in their place.

Next up : sweeping brushing and moping

The two swept the entire house. From bedroom to living room. Athena would not stand to see one spec of dirt on the floor. The dust was dumped in one of the trash bags in a corner. By the end of it the floor had a different color. After that they got to brushing off any stains left on the floor, carpet or furniture. They got everything out, double checking to make sure. Lastly they got a mop and a bucket of water and got to work.

With that done the place looked brand new. The last thing on their list was Naruto's bed. Athena showed him how to properly make it so it doesn't get messed up as easily. She also told him to always make his bed after he got up in the morning.

"Wow this place feels so different"

"Because it's clean, Naruto. Make sure to keep it that way"

"I'll try"

"You must" Athena gave him a look that told him if she found it otherwise she would kick his ass.

He nodded

"Good, let's go"

"Where are we going?"

"The Hokage"

Hiruzen was in heaven. For the first time in ages he had little to no paperwork. The council wasn't screaming in his ear about it and the village seemed to be operating smoothly. All of it was thanks to Athena's amazing system. That child was a gift from above. He wondered how she was. He hadn't seen her since that day. He felt bad about it. His question had brought up some painful things. He could tell. Kakashi told him of what happened when he found her by the KIA stone. The knowledge she possessed was amazing. She knew exactly who was controlling the fox. She made it clear that it was not an Uchiha currently in the village. That's a relief.

There came a knock at the door and with his permission in stepped two five year olds. His two favorite blondes.

"Hey there old man Hokage" Naruto greeted cheerfully while Athena only waved with a frown on her face.

"Hello Naruto, Athena to what do I owe the pleasure? " The old man asked. He could tell by the look Athena adorned that she was there for some serious business.

"Did you know that the store owners do not let Naruto in? Or when they do they raise the prices considerably so he can't buy what he needs? "

It's the first Hiruzen is hearing of this. For all he knew the village was treating the boy fairly well. The member on the council in charge of these things reassured him everything was in control. Had he been lied to?

"I did not"

"Well now you know and you need to do something about it. Naruto isn't eating healthy. All he eats is Ramen. It's not good for him. Look at him. He's shorter than me and I'm pretty damn short. He's a boy he needs to be taller and stronger. His muscles are scrawny for crying out loud"

Hiruzen was sure Athena was pissed. He's never seen her angry. Seeing it now he's reminded of his student. She really takes after her mother. He averted his eyes and observed Naruto. He was indeed very short and didn't look very well kept. He sighed.

"I'll have a talk with the person in charge of the shops"

Athena scoffed.

"Sure talk. Just talk to him and see if anything changes" She glared. "You know what? Do it right now. Call a council meeting. Call both of them. Shinobi and civilians. I really want to be here for it. And Naruto is not going anywhere either"

She was dead serious, he could tell. Naruto looked both confused and nervous though. Hiruzen chuckled slightly. Athena was being a protective older sister at the moment.

Should he do as she says? It would be amusing and he figured she would help him out. Kakashi has told him of her intelligence. That paired with her knowledge does make her quite dangerous.

He took a puff of his smoke.

"As you wish"

Athena could feel eyes on her. Normally it would make her uncomfortable but not right then. Naruto on the other hand was clearly nervous. He was getting glares from everyone in the civilian council. Athena was not blind to this for she glared right back at them.

"Lord Hokage what is he doing here" On of the civilian counselors asked with venom in his voice.

Athena glared even harder at the man. If looks could kill.

Hiruzen was looking very calm at the moment. He took a puff from his pipe before speaking.

"Athena"

The blonde at the mention of her name stepped forward still glaring dagger at the council members.

"I would like to introduce you all to Athena, some of you already met her" The old man said still calm. "Now then Athena has brought it to my attention that Naruto over there does not get accepted into the stores. Care to explain this to me, Gakuen"

The man named Gakuen was the same man glaring holes into Naruto. Athena clearly saw a flash of rage in his eyes before he plastered on a smile.

"Lord Hokage I assure that nothing of the sort has happened. All my stores welcome the young Uzumaki. The children are obviously pulling your leg" He looked straight at Athena. "Would you really believe a child? They have very wild imaginations you know"

Athena quickly stuffed her hands in her pocket when she felt the urge to punch something. Her glare never faltered and she gritted her teeth. She wasn't liking this man. He's clearly lying. Naruto wouldn't lie about something so serious. Not to the only friend he has. She knew him.

"Lord Hokage are you saying that you called this meeting because of two children? " Another civilian council member questioned.

"Yes" Hiruzen answered. "Is there a problem"

"Sir, you can't seriously be taking these children seriously. They are kids they must be playing some prank"

Athena gripped her fists even harder. There it was again. The thing she hated the most. She's a child so that automatically made her opinion useless.

"Athena"

She looked at the old man, glare disappearing briefly.

"You look like you have some things to say. Feel free to"

"Can I say it all? "

"If you must"

Athena turned her attention back to the council.

"To everyone on the civilian council I just have one thing to say. Especially to Mr Gakuen" She said very calmly. "You're all worthless fools"

Her bluntness and words was more than enough to almost send the shinobi council into a fit of laughter. Never before had anyone ever said such a thing to the council members. The shinobi council agreed with her statement completely.

"You insolent child"

"That I may be but I shall not apologize for stating the obvious truth. You must all be fools if you think you can lie to the Hokage. You're even bigger fools if you think you can convince him Naruto and I are lying"

"Lord Hokage you would allow her to speak so rudely to us? "

"No no no no" Athena glared. "Do not go to him, I'm not done with you old toads. The Hokage will not butt in. He gave me permission to speak every word on my mind so I will speak every single word uncensored" Athena finally removed her hands from her pockets and twisted her wrist. "I am very much offended that you do not take me seriously, you will regret that. As I said you are all worthless fools. You could be killed any second of the day for the things you do. You for example Gakuen. You know damn well what I'm talking about. You know that the stores do not let Naruto in. You are they're boss are you not? You're the one who instructs them not to let him in or raise the prices. That's pathetic. You would rob a child of his necessities because of something that happened five years back? Fools. Stop wallowing in self pitty and pinning blame on a five year old and act your damn age"

Everyone in the room was left completely shocked by her words.

"This is why humans disgust me. We are worthless selfish beings that cannot appreciate others. We are greedy. Ungrateful. Vile. Deceitful. Hateful. Vengeful. You cannot cope with certain situations so naturally you find someone to make you feel better about yourself. You blame a child for something he doesn't even know about. He doesn't know anything. He does not know why you all despise him. For all he knows his only mistake was being born. Because that is what you make him feel. He has skin and bones like you do. He bleeds red blood like you do. He feels pain like you do. He has emotions like you do. Yet you treat him worse than the dirt you walk on. So tell me who is the real monster here? "

Silence. The room was silent. Everyone was feeling something from the words the child spoke. Some even looked ashamed of them selves when the words sunk in. Athena was right. Humans really are despicable.

"You don't know what you're talking about! He's a monster" Gakuen fumed. "It's his fault I lost everything. It's all his fault"

"What? Are you gonna cry about it?" Athena questioned. "The nine tails is the one that brought destruction upon the village. I wouldn't even blame the thing it was being controlled. But the fact remains doesn't it? The nine tails is the one that caused you to loose everything , not Naruto" Athena sighed. "What he has inside of him does not define him"

"You could never understand, you are but a useless child not capable of anything with out assistance"

This struck a nerve. Useless? There it was again. How long had it been since she heard that word. It always made her feel depressed. Now. Now she felt rage at being called useless. She knows she's not useless. She couldn't be. She has a use in this world. She'll make damn sure of it.

Somehow the glare Athena had been directing at the man increased in intensity. There was a sudden change in the air. It was heavy and tense. The shinobi were shocked by what they were feeling. Even more so when they found it was coming from the small five year old girl. Danzo raised an eyebrow in interest. The civilian council couldn't breath. It felt as of all the air escaped their lungs. There was nothing entering their lungs. Nothing escaping. It was terrifying.

"Useless? " Athena's voice was suddenly laced with a thick coat of venom. The Hokage widened his eyes in shock. "Useless. Useless. Useless" This time she chuckled dryly. "You don't even know how many times that word had been said to me. Associated with me. You cannot even begin to comprehend the emotions it made me feel. You would be shocked by the amount of times I tried to cut my life short because I truly believed it. I truly believed that I was indeed a useless waste of space" She smiled slightly. A very terrifying smile. "Like you are right now"

Gakuen gulped in fear. He wanted to run. He wanted to scream. He wasn't capable however. He was glued to the spot. Groveling at the feet of this child.

"Hearing that word now only angers me dangerously. Over the past few days I've learned what I'm capable of. The things I can do. The feats I can perform. And I am very confident that I can put you in the hospital or worse" She clicked her tong.

"If you ever call me useless again it will be the end of your pathetic life"


	7. Chapter 7

Athena was wandering through the forest in an effort to clear her mind and calm down. She had left the Hokage office, with Naruto of course. He didn't talk much and she appreciated it. She dropped him off at his house and promised to come see him the next day. From there she just walked with no destination and found herself in the forest. She didn't really care. Maybe she could find a place to just sit down and relax. Maybe stare at the clouds. She was still angry about what had happened. The anger had faded even if just a little and now she was just feeling depressed again. She was starting to doubt herself. Her abilities. She told a grown man that she would end him if he insulted her again. Could she? She knows a bunch of jutsu that she could preform almost effortlessly thanks to her amazing chakra control. The man was but a civilian with no ninja training. Yeah. She could back up her threat. She knew it, so why was she doubting herself? Was that even the subject she was unsure of?

Maybe she was doubting her use.

Was she really useless? She never accomplished anything in her last life. She had no friends. Her grades were average. Her mother hated her guts. She was in pain every day. No one wanted to talk to her. She wasn't wanted. She wasn't needed.

She wasn't useful.

She tried to convince herself that she did or would have a use in this world. She was gifted with a natural talent for ninjutsu. That already makes her very powerful. Her chakra is off the charts as well. If she worked hard every day she could become pretty overpowered. That's what she wanted to do. She wanted to be strong. She never had power in her last life and she would strive for it in this one.

But the question remains.

Does she have a use in this world?

Should she even be here? She was clearly a mistake given who her parents are. She wasn't supposed to exist based on the anime she watched. Her being here wasn't right. It shouldn't be , should it? Was she just thrown into this world to be as worthless as in her last.

"What type of impact would I even make? "

She couldn't picture herself doing anything praise worthy. Despite her abilities. Naruto was the main character. She is just a side character. She probably wouldn't have as much impact as her cheerful god brother. Side characters die so there's that.

She sighed and stuffed her hands in her pocket. Was she even worth it? Was life even worth it?

Athena stared at the sky as she walked. She hated feeling the way she did. It made her feel weak. Like she could be hurt at any moment.

Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.

Motivate your anger to make them all realize.

The words flowed out of her mouth as she continued her walk. This song meant a lot to her. She had just watched the first episode of Naruto and this ending appeared. She wasn't expecting a song like that. Not after the very hype opening. It hit her hard because she could actually relate to it. By the end of it tears had wet her cheeks as she sat there with a mixture of emotions. It brought her comfort for some reason and since then she had always sung it to herself when she got depressed.

Climbing the mountain, never coming down.

Break into the contents, never falling down.

Hinata was lost. The realization scared her. She could clearly remember what happened the last time she was in the very same forest. She hadn't wandered off on purpose. She didn't even remember how she ended up in it. All she knows is that she was taken by someone and was terrified the entire time. She was a shivering mess by the time her father found her. She didn't like to think about it.

She had to find her way back home. The longer she stayed in the green Forest the faster the fear and memory of that night crept up on her.

She tried to retrace her steps but somehow ended up deeper into the forest. There was nothing but trees for as far as she could see. Any small movement got her attention. Every little sound made her jump.

Hinata was lost and genuinely afraid.

Don't try to look so wise.Don't cry 'cause you're so right.Don't dry with fakes or fears,'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

She heard someone singing and stopped walking. She trained her ears to try to hear better. To determine the direction the voice was coming from.

She found herself following the voice. It was soft and beautiful. As she listened closer she could hear the sadness and desperation in it.

She stopped and stared at the girl she stumbled upon. She knew her. They had met only once and she wished she could see her again. She was so nice to her. No one had ever told her she could do what ever she wanted as long as she believed. No one had ever told her they believe in her as well. Yet this girl she had just met did so. She said she was her friend. She had a friend. The thought made Hinata so happy. Since then she had been training a lot harder looking forward to the day she would return to spar with her like she promised.

She couldn't bring herself to move in fear of startling the blonde in front of her. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. She was just captivated by her voice. All the emotions she could feel and hear in them. It made her feel.. Well.. She didn't know how it made her feel. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was a good feeling, but she couldn't explain or understand it.

You say, "Dreams are dreams."

"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."

You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."

Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.

Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.

Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.

You still are blind, if you see a winding road,

'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

The song had come to an end and Hinata found herself wishing the girl hadn't stopped singing. She liked the trance she put her in and fully enjoyed it.

There was nothing said. Hinata didn't know what to say or if she should even say anything.

"Hinata? " Athena had turned around and looked confused to see the lavender girl. She tilted her head slightly. "What are you doing out in the forest all alone? "

Hinata fiddled with her fingers and couldn't look at the girl in front of her. "I-I-I'm l-Lost" She bearly got it out and her face was slowly increasing in brightness the longer Athena stared at her. She remembered her name. That alone made Hinata feel so much happiness. She didn't think she was very memorable and was sure Athena wouldn't even remember meeting her.

"How did that happen? "

"I- I don't kn-know" Hinata stuttered again looking at the ground.

"I'll help you home then"

"Um.. Why are y-you out here? "

Athena turned her attention to her shy friend. She stared at her without saying anything. Her eyes betrayed little to no emotion and it made Hinata self conscious. Even more so than she already was.

"I needed to think and clear my head, I suppose" Athena said flatly. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked away from the girl next to her.

"I-is that why you s-sang that song? "

Again there was a long silence as the question hung in the air. This time Athena was staring into the very depths of Hinata's eyes. She just stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"I guess. It's somewhat comforting to me"

"I-it s-sounded a b-bit a bit sad" Hinata said softly and looked at the blonde beside her. She was met with golden amber eyes staring at her again. This time there was an emotion, but she couldn't decipher it. "Um.. I-I I d-"

"It did, huh? " Athena sighed before Hinata could form a correct sentence. "It's bittersweet. I'm feeling a bit depressed right now so that explains it I guess"

"I-I.. I um.. I liked it" Hinata looked at the ground as redness started to take over her cheeks. "I mean, it sounded sad, but-but it was nice at t-the same time. It made me feel different, but a good different"

Athena raised an eyebrow as she looked at Hinata.

"You only stuttered twice in that sentence. That's a first"

Hinata blushed even harder and tried to stutter out another sentence, but a hand on her head stopped her.

"Don't struggle to say something to me if you can't form the words. You don't have to respond to me if you don't know what to say. I don't mind." Athena told her. "Besides I can get an idea of what you're trying to say, I'm pretty good at reading people"

"O-okay"

"Good, I'm glad you liked my song somewhat" Athena removed her hand and continued her track through the forest with Hinata following silently and closely behind.

"Why a-are you depressed? "

"Many reasons" Athena shrugged. "I was reminded of something I was trying to forget and it brought up too many emotions for me"

Hinata was quiet. She wanted to know what made her sad. The specifics. But she knew that asking would only make things worse. She figured if Athena wanted to tell her she would. She hoped she would, maybe she could help her the way she did her.

"Have you ever been called useless before, Hinata? "

Useless? No. She had never been called that although she did feel that way more often than not. She looked at Athena, the blonde didn't turn to look at her or even stop waking.

"No"

"That's good. I hope no one ever does that to you. If that ever happens be sure to tell me, alright? "

"Yes" Hinata nodded. She wanted to ask more again. She hesitated but she really wanted to know. " W-who called y-you u-useless? "

"Lots of people. I was always called useless and worthless. A waste of space. It really hurt. It still does. I tried not to think about it. I was actually succeeding for some time, but someone recently said that word to me again and everything came crashing into me again" Athena's voice was suddenly brittle. "I tried to convince myself that I am useful. That I have a worth. That I'm not a waste. Not a mistake. But I have so many doubts and it's so hard to believe myself. No matter how hard I try these feeling always return and each time it's stronger than the last and it's becoming overwhelming. Am I really useless? Do I have no worth? Should I even be here? " Her emotions were overwhelming her again and tears stung at the back of her eyes. She closed them and took a deep breath. She didn't want to cry. She shouldn't cry. It'll just make everything worse.

Hinata was suddenly overcome with an overpowering sorrow. Hearing Athena say all those things about herself was painful to her. Athena had been the same cheerful girl that encouraged her to be the best she could. She made her believe. She made her actually enjoy her training. How could she think such things of herself?

Athena felt small arms wrap around her waist from behind and a head rest against her back. She tensed at first. It was too much physical contact and she wanted to escape, but she couldn't move. She was starting to panic. Her brain wasn't thinking clearly. But then she felt warmth. It wasn't just physical warmth. It felt like it was coming from her insides. It was weird, but it felt really nice. She relaxed unconsciously and leaned back into Hinata who held her tighter.

"I don't think you're useless or worthless. I think you're amazing. It's because of you that I now believe in myself. It's because of you that I actually want to train. I want to get stronger. I want to be a great ninja like you will be one day. I want live by your nindo. You're the first person to tell me that I could do anything I believed I could. You're the first to tell me to be me. Your the first to be my friend. You're the first to tell me my eyes are beautiful. You made me happy to be me. You do have a use. A purpose. You do have a worth. When we first met you told me not to listen to the negative everyone says about me. You told me to listen to the positive alone. So please listen and believe me and only me"

Athena felt a wetness on her cheeks and realized that she was crying. She couldn't hold her tears back any longer. Hinata's words had a powerful effect on her. Never before had anyone said such words to her. Never before had someone hugged her. Her emotions were overwhelming her again. She couldn't help the desperate sobs that left her throat.

All this time she was trying to convince herself of her worth when she just needed to hear it from someone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiruzen sighed in frustration and worry. It had been over two hours since anyone had least seen Athena. She had just stormed off. Kakashi went home to check but she wasn't there. He decided to stay just incase she came back. Where could she be? Hiruzen was praying to any god out there that she was alright.

He thought back to what she had said to one of the council men. It had pained him to see the look in her eyes. The words she had used. He knew something was bothering her . Something had happened in her last life that was still causing her pain. He wished he knew what it was and he found out, even if it's just a little bit. How could someone call a child useless? A waste of space? He gripped his pipe as he felt the fire of anger swell within him. He wanted to know what she went through. He wanted her to talk to him, but she was still afraid to do so. He understood and knew he could do nothing but wait.

With a sigh he got back to his paperwork. It was hard to focus with the thought of Athena in his head.

The sound of the doors opening made him look away from his paperwork. He was expecting one of his ninjas coming to report something, but he was pleasantly surprised to find Athena looking at him.

"Athena, you're back"

Athena said nothing and only sighed and she shuffled some hair out of her face. She didn't look as depressed as she was before, but she still looked a bit down.

"Where were you? "

"The forest, to clear my head" She replied and stuffed her hands in her pockets as she stared at the floor. "It didn't help all that much, but I found Hinata wandering around, lost"

Hiruzen saw a ghost of a smile on the blonde's face at the mention of the Hyuga.

"I feel a bit better now I suppose" She sighed again. "I just needed someone to... " She trailed off staring at the floor again. "Never mind" She looked up at the old man. "I have a request and you mustn't refuse"

Athena stepped through the open door and walked into the familiar house. She was thinking over her discussion with the old man. He didn't refuse as she had asked and she was happy for that. What she had in mind needed to be done in order to improve the future. She wasn't going to wait around and second guess her decision. Things already changed with her presence in this world. If she was here she would make changes where she saw fit. She would prevent as much death as possible. She will help those worthy achieve the power they would need. She has a worth. She has a use. No more second guessing.

"Huh, so you came back" Kakashi sat in the living room reading a book. Athena looked up at him with the same emotionless eyes.

"Yeah I did, I have no where to go after all"

"Where did you run off to? "

"The forest"

"Care to tell me anymore about that? "

"Not really, no"

Kakashi stared at her and she returned his stare with a look of her own. At some point Kakashi sighed and looked back at his book.

"Prepare for bed, we resume training the same time tomorrow"

The next morning went like every other. Athena did her basic exercises and practiced her jutsu. She had improved and was capable of performing high ranking jutsu like the water dragon for example. Kakashi found himself feeling prideful of his young student. His one week of training was at it's end. He would have to pass her on to Might Guy later that day. He was confident she could handle training under him. He had built up her muscles just enough. Guy would make sure to push her to and past her limits as he should. Break her down then build her up.

"Athena" Kakashi called.

Athena at the moment was standing up side down on a tree. It was still a bit hard to walk on trees but it was becoming easier every day. She was even more determined than ever to be stronger and it showed in her enthusiasm during training that day.

"Get down it's time to go meet Guy"

She nodded at this and made her way down the tree. Once on the ground she dusted herself off.

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to being in pain twenty four seven" She sighed as she walked past her trainer. She purposefully ignored him knowing very well he might teleport them both to the spandex wearing taijutsu master. She absolutely refused to go through that torture again.

So the two walked through town like normal people. Athena was somewhat happy that she didn't have to go through teleportation as she followed after her care taker. She was fed and energized. She would take on any challenge thrown at her with her head held up. She would finally learn how to fight. Kakashi refused to teach her, saying that he would teach her a thing or two after she was properly trained by the master himself. All he had to do was help her with chakra and jutsu. Taijutsu and Gen jutsu were not his erea.

"Kakashi! My rival and friend! " Guy appeared out of nowhere the second the two stepped onto a training ground. Kakashi didn't seem all that surprised and knew to step aside when the other man came barreling towards him. Athena only stood aside and watched the scene before her unfold. Kakashi dodged the green body that flung itself at him and barely dodged a kick to the temple. To retaliate he sent a fist of his own and soon the scene turned into a full scale Taijustsu fight between two of the strongest Ninja. She wondered who would win. The swift and flexible Kakashi or the strong and experienced Guy?

The battle ended as suddenly as it started.

"Huh, a tie" Athena was a bit disappointed, but still satisfied with having seen the Kakashi and Guy fight right before her eyes. Even though she struggled to follow their movements.

"Young Athena, how happy I am to see your youthfulness again" Guy said very loudly with a blinding smile and thumbs up. The usual pose.

Athena tilted her head slightly as she tried to deduct the mystery that was Guy. His teeth really sparkled. Just like they do in the anime. So that means that the facial expressions that appear in the anime are possible here. Makes sense, kinda, she was in the anime.

"It's good to see you as well Guy"

Athena was panting as she ran past the same tree for the 15th time. Her legs hurt like never before. Her chest felt like it was on fire. Every breath hurt her lungs. Her head was cloudy and she could barely keep her eyes open. She was truly and utterly exhausted. If she thought Kakashi's training was hard Guy's was a nightmare.

"You can do it young Athena, just five more to go! Push forward with the power of youth!"

Athena wanted to say something to the man running alongside her like it was nothing, but it was hard enough already. She kept her mouth shut and focused on not face planting into the dirt. Running twenty laps around the training ground was only her first thing on the exercise list. After this she would have to do the same amount of push ups, sit ups and the likes. She didn't know how she would accomplish that and stay conscious. While she appreciated the voice of support from Guy she still needed a break. Her feet were getting weaker by the minute.

Immediately after she miraculously finished her twentieth lap she had to move on to the other activities. At least the push ups didn't involve her legs too much, still it was hard. She felt weak as it is and she needed to push her own weigh twenty times.

"You can do it Athena! "

She really wanted to yell at him at that moment.

Somehow she pushed through it all and finished all the exercises. She was too weak to move a muscle and just layed sprawled out on the grass staring at the sky. Her breath was coming in quick short pants. Her chest was heaving rapidly and she could hear her heart beat in her ear. Her body was hot. Super hot. She felt as if she had just walked through fire. Her clothes were soaked with sweat so much so one would think she took a dip in the river.

"Well done Athena, tomorrow we will do the same training and the day after as well. In no time at all this will be a piece of cake for you"

Athena groaned already feeling the pain she'll go through each day.

"Now, I will give you ten more minutes to breath then we shall begin our youthful training! "

Another groan and she rolled over to her side. The next few days were going to be very painful in deed. Maybe she should start looking for some healing ointments in hopes of easing the pain.

Ten minutes later as promised Guy came to get her. He made her stand on her shaky legs and began teaching her some basic Taijustsu. Despite the pain and weakness in both her arms and legs she paid very rapth attention and copied Guy's every move.

When I say every move I mean every move.

Every movement guy made she followed with both her eyes and body. At first Guy didn't notice it. When he did he didn't pay it much mind, but after an hour of teaching her the basics he moved on to more complex movements. He demonstrated it only once and Athena copied it flawlessly. This, this gained his attention. He demonstrated another complex movement and again Athena copied it like it was nothing. Four complex moves later and he uped the factor and a set of difficult moves in a row. When he told Athena to try it she did it perfectly.

Guy was shocked.

"Young Athena I think we should visit the Hokage"

Hiruzen stared at the young Senju after Guy had explained what had happened to him. Athena having the ability to copy anything she has seen once?

"Would you please demonstrate? "

Guy complied and did a couple of attacks in a sequence. During this Hiruzen observed Athena. She stood very still and just watched Guy unblinking. Her eyes followed his every movement. Observing and calculating. Hiruzen stared into the golden amber orbs that were her eyes. He watched as they darted in every direction Guy went. And finally he saw a quick flash of deep purple in her eyes. He blinked in shock. The flash was gone in an instant. Did he imagine it?

"Athena can you perform every step I just did? " Guy asked.

Athena blinked and nodded. She took on a position and proceeded to do the exact same movements Guy had done. Every step was timed precisely. Every step matching that of Guy perfectly. Hiruzen was both shocked and amazed. What could this mean?

"Athena how can you copy movements like that? "

Athena shrugged. "I don't know"

Hiruzen sighed. Athena was a very odd and rare child. She had all five chakra natures. Reserves as strong as a tailed beast. Control on par with the most skilled ninja. A knack for performing Justu and now she could copy someone's movements with ease? What is going on with this child?

"Hey" Athena had stuffed her hands in her pockets. Hiruzen was starting to understand that it was a habit of hers. He wondered if it was a nervous tick. "Seeing as I can copy any movement I see I would like to get back to learning Taijutsu"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "Why so enthralling? "

"I need to learn to protect myself, don't I? "

"Yes, but your skill in Jutsu is enough for that"

Athena didn't argue with that. In fact it made her feel happy that the Hokage recognized her abilities.

"I promised Hinata that I'd help her train the instant I learned some good Taijutsu. I'm no use to her if I can't even keep up with her" Athena admitted.

"You made a promise, huh? "

"Yeah and I don't break promises" Athena said. "Especially not to someone who was there for me when I needed it"


	9. Chapter 9

Athena was two days into her training. She had been copying every move Guy had and burned it into her memory. Most of her time was spent on the physical exercises she had to go through. Since she could easily copy any move taught to her Guy made sure she worked on her body. Three third of the day was spent working out while the one third is spent practicing Taijutsu. Despite the amount of techniques she had in her arsenal she hasn't went up against anyone yet. Guy promised to test her skills on the third day.

Kakashi had come visit during her training hours and seemed to enjoy watching her struggle through her exercises. She knew he was a sadist. The damn bastard. He would drop her off in the morning and pick her up in the night. Sometimes like today he would stay and watch when he had nothing better to do. He would openly laugh when Athena seemed in pain and she always shot him a glare. She wished she could kick his ass, but she knew he was a monster compared to her.

It was four in the afternoon when Guy had said they should visit the old man again. They hadn't seen him in two days. She wondered what he wanted.

On their way to the Hokage Office she found herself thinking about Naruto. She should probably go check on him when she gets the time. He must be lonely. At least he knows that Athena has his back. At least she hoped she did. She told him she'd be there when he needed her and she hoped she could pull through on that promise.

After arriving at the Hokage Office Athena stuffed her hands in her pockets and leaned against the far wall. They weren't the only one there. She recognized the ANBU in the room. He was staring at her and she returned it not at all unnerved by the mask.

"So, you brought Tenzo? Is he supposed to train me in the arts of wood release? " She said the sentence in the form of a question but it was an obvious statement. Athena could not see behind the mask but she knew he was shocked by the way he turned his attention to the Hokage. The old man sighed and nodded.

"I guess that answers the question of whether or not you know him" The old man answered. "You are correct about him training you. His sessions will be in between your training with Guy seeing as your Taijutsu depends on what you copy from him you'll have enough time in between to train in your wood release. "

Tenzo stared at Athena for some time before taking off his mask. Athena didn't give him a second glance already knowing what's under the mask..

"So you really know about the past and future"

"That I do Tenzo"

"Is it ok for me to know? "

"Yes, you are one of the four ANBU I actually trust"

"Four? "

"Yes the others are Kakashi, Itachi and I don't think the third is even a member yet"

This got a raised eyebrow from Tenzo.

"Very cryptic"

This got no answer from the five year old who pushed herself off the wall.

"Can I take a break from training to visit Naruto? It'll only be around an hour"

"Of course you can my youthful flower! Friendship is the essence of life" Guy said enthusiastically.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome young flower, but before you go allow me to give you these" Guy pulled a bag out of nowhere and planted it on the floor. He zipped it open and pulled out black leg, waist and arm warmers. "Please put these on"

Athena took one look at them and immediately knew what they were. She recognized them from Lee always having them on. They're the same type of leg warmer he always wears to conceal his weights . She had a feeling her warmer would be the weights. They didn't look that heavy though. She cautiously approached the bag and picked up a leg warmer. It weigh as much as a leg warmer should. She raised an eyebrow in question even as she pulled the accessory on. She tested it out. The weigh didn't change and she actually liked the way it looked on her

"They fit you perfectly" Guy grinned. "These are special weights. The weight depends on the amount of chakra you pour into it"

Ah, so they rely on chakra. No wonder they're so light. They have no chakra in them.

"Even when you're on a break you can train if you have these on" Guy said. "The power of youth is so beautiful"

Athena sighed. "And you want me to put some chakra in them"

"Yes, enough to effect you"

Another sigh and Athena did as told. She slowly added chakra into the weights until it was pulling on her. She tested her new obstacle. It was harder than usual to lift her arm, but she managed.

"This should be enough"

Athena wandered through town in search of Naruto. She wasn't really searching per say. She knew exactly where to find the ball of sunshine. She had a list of activities planned out for them. She would join him at Ichiraku seeing as that's where he spends his day. After that she'll go grocery shopping with him. She'll help him out around his apartment, Maybe cook him some dinner.

She turned down a corner and saw the Ramen shop in sight. She allowed herself a small smile as she approached the store.

Upon entering she immediately spotted the orange wearing Uzumaki.

"Athena! " The boy barrled off his seat and made to tackle the other blonde in a hug.

Athena reacted fast and side stepped the airborne Uzumaki and watched him fall face first into the dirt. It was an amusing sight. His face was in the dirt while his rare was in the air. After some time he sat up and dusted himself off. He smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"I forgot you don't like it when people touch you" He said and stood up. "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it. How about we eat some ramen and you tell me what's been going on these few days? "

Naruto didn't object and climbed back into his seat to finish his Ramen. Athena sat next to him and ordered a bowl for herself as she told Naruto to eat as much as he wanted for she was paying. The look of joy that crossed the boys face was satisfying. He tried to thank her with a mouth full ramen.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you'll choke"

He nodded and focused on swallowing what he had in his mouth.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome little brother"

Naruto beamed when she called him that and there was a slight tinge of red to his face. He wondered why Athena saw him as her sibling. The first day they met that was one of the first things she said to him. Even though she barely knew him.

The two spent thirty minutes at the ramen shop. They both talked about what they had been up to since the last time they saw each other. Naruto didn't have much going on. It was the usual for him. The only difference is that he was allowed into stores now. The old Hokage came through after all. Athena listened to everything Naruto had to say and it made him feel appreciated. An emotion he doesn't feel all that much. It was a positive change.

Of course Naruto was fanboying when he found out that Athena was training in the ninja arts. He listened to her stories with rapt attention and had stars in his eyes. He nodded at every detail and asked a butt load of questions. Athena found that it was nice to talk about what she had been up to in the past few days.

"That is so cool, can you teach me some taijutsu" Naruto asked with pure excitement.

"I can teach you the basic steps"

Apparently that was enough for the blonde as he jumped with joy. That action caused him to tumble out of his seat though , and his face hit the dirt again. He wasn't one bit fazed by this however and immediately shot up again.

The two stumbled into Natuto's apartment carrying bags filled to the brim with groceries. Naruto didn't see the need for so much stuff but Athena was persistent. In the end he followed her lead and helped her get what she needed. Now he helped her get everything out the bags and put them where they should. Canned goods went in the cabinets. Vegetables and liquids went in the fridge. Eggs in their container and so on. Naruto helped as much as he could since he didn't feel right having Athena do everything for him.

"Alright Naruto I only have about twenty minutes left to spend time with you so I'll make a quick dinner and head out" Athena said this as she got a couple of ingredients ready. She planed on making some yaki soba because of Natuto's love of ramen. Yaki soba can be made in any fashion. She can add whatever she so pleases. She wants Naruto to eat healthy so there will be lots of veggies.

"Awe, but you didn't teach me any taijutsu yet" Naruto was clearly disappointed at their short time together.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I'm on a tight schedule. I only have a week of taijutsu training until I move on to genjutsu for another week. I promise I'll teach you when I have a free day"

Naruto sighed but nodded. He understood why Athena had to go. He could wait. She always comes back to him. He just had to wait.

While Athena occupied herself with cooking, Naruto sat and watched. There was really nothing for him to do. He could help Athena cook, but he told himself he'd only be in the way. He was content with watching for the moment. It let him think. He was thinking about a lot of things lately. He was trying to be more responsible and independent like Athena. She could do anything even though she's as small, well smaller, than him. She was already training to be a ninja. That was super cool. Naruto knew she would be strong. She's Athena after all.

As he stared he thought back to that time in the Hokage office. He had seen a different side of Athena that day. He knew she was lonely, but he didn't know she felt that way. Like him. She felt the same way. Why would anyone be mean to her? She was so nice. She had been nothing but a friend to him since the moment they met.

What about him. Why do people treat him the way they do? What did he ever do? He never hurt anyone. He always tried to help. He always tried to make friends. But he always remained alone.

"Why do people hate me? "

He found himself blurting that question out suddenly. He looked away when Athena displayed a sympathetic look. He could tell by the look alone that she knew the answer. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. Not yet.

"You can't tell me"

It hurt. It really did. Athena knew. She knew the reason, but she couldn't tell him. No one wanted to tell him. What did he do that was so terrible? What was so unspeakable?

"Why? "

"Because.. " Athena couldn't come up with a reason that wouldn't hurt the already broken boy in front of her. "Because "

"I really want to know"

"I know you do Naruto, but I... I can't. Not yet" Athena had to fight the crack in her voice when she saw the hurt in the younger's eyes. She didn't want to see him like that. She wanted the sweet ball of sunshine. She wanted the bright orange Hokage.

"That man in the Hokage office blamed me for losing everything. I don't know him. I don't think I ever met him. Did I do something to him? I want to say sorry " Naruto was radiating sadness and could feel the tears threatening to overflow.

"You didn't do anything Naruto. You have nothing to apologize for. That man was just a delusional fool" Athena was angered by the fact that that lowlife was the cause of Naruto's pain at the moment. She will find his house.

"But-"

"No buts" Athena patted his head with a reassuring smile. "Don't let this bother you too much. Cheer up. After all you're Naruto Uzumaki and you're gonna be Hokage one day, believe it! "

Naruto couldn't help the small smile that snuck on him. He nodded.

"Yeah. Believe it"

It was nice having a sister. It was nice to know he had someone who understood him and was always there.

Athena was clearly going through something. Naruto wasn't blind to that. And despite that she was doing her best to be there for him.

He would make sure to be there for her as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiruzen found himself staring down at a mess of paperwork again. He had finished his last batch and received new complaints and problems. His dilemma was that everything was disorderly. His days of blissful paperwork had returned to the frustrating state it once was. He sighed, wishing Athena would arrange her system for him again.

A knock at his door broke his focus. He gave his verbal permission of entrance and waited. He was relieved someone came to distract him from his work. He would have to ask Athena to help with his papers the next he saw her. When was the last time they saw each other? Three days ago? He has been getting regular briefings on Athena's training progress from Kakashi. He has informed him of all her gained abilities and the talents she showed. Each time he was even more impressed than the last. Athena was a prodigy. It wasn't very difficult to see. She had almost perfect control of her chakra despite how unbelievably massive it was. She performed any learned jutsu with practiced ease. For some reason she can copy any move a person makes by just watching. There was a list of impressive brilliance she boasted.

"Lord Hokage"

Tenzo stood in front of him looking worried.

"What is it? "

"I lost Athena"

The old man sighed. Of course. What is it with that child? She always disappears for a long period of time and and just randomly appears. Hiruzen remembered why she left on her own the first two times. Worry washed over him as he envisioned the possibility. Could she be experiencing any negative emotions again? He was hoping that wasn't the case.

"Was something bothering her? "He aseked the ANBU in front of him. She tends to visit the KIA stone or the forest when she dived into her depression.

"I'm not sure" Tenzo frowned as he thought back to his time with the child. "I can never tell what she's thinking. Her eyes are always void of any emotion, or at least most of the time. When I can see emotion in her eyes it's difficult to tell what she's feeling" Tenzo looked uncomfortable at the memory

Hiruzen took a puff of his smoke. He understood Tenzo's discomfort. He's an ANBU and a master of reading and evaluating individuals demeanors. To have his match met in a child is unnerving to say the least. For a child to be such an expert in concealing their emotion. Athena was clearly suffering from emotional trauma. The thought angered the old man. For how many years did she suffer? What had she went through? What is she feeling? When will she tell him of her past? Will she ever reveal it?

"How long ago did you lose sight of her? "

"Not five minutes earlier"

Hiruzen sighed. Should he send ANBU in search of her? Should he send just Kakashi? Should he even send anyone in search of the young girl? When she uped and left like this the last times she understandably wanted some solitude. Should he rob her of her time to think?

In the end he sighed.

"She'll come back when she's ready. For now we just wait"

"Are you sure, lord Hokage? "

In all honesty he wasn't. Athena is a fragile child and needed to be handled delicately. He wasn't sure what sending anyone after her would situate.

"For now" he looked at his pipe just as he was about to take another puff. "Tell me, how's her training going? "

"Splendidly. She succeeds in everything I demonstrate, advise or suggest. She does everything seemingly naturally and after only three or four tries she demonstrates such skill that its hard to believe she only practiced less than five times" Tenzo was amazed by the feats the child could achieve so easily. "She's a prodigy. Her performance surpasses what Itachi achieved at that age"

The old man nodded in agreement. Athena was indeed impressive. Her natural skill paired with her knowledge of this world made her a great asset.

Athena sighed into the scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. The scarf was utterly unnecessary and a hassle. She wasn't all that affected by the cold. She could feel it bite into her skin. Her hands were freezing, stiff and blue. The word rigor Mortis popped into her mind the longer she stared at her small hands. Despite it all she didn't feel at all bothered by the cold. Yes it numbed her fingers and toes, but she didn't really care. She never showed any ounce of care for her own well being. It never mattered. No matter what she did, she would end up hurt. So why care?

She found herself in the forest again. What is it with her and the forest? The last time she was troubled. The forest was oddly calming. The sound of chirping birds. Billowing wind. Flowing water. It was soothing.

"Why am I even out here? "

Athena wasn't conscious of her reason for being out in the wild. For some reason unknown to her she wandered out to the forest. Was something bothering her? A useless question. Something is always bothering her. Always worrying her. Shecriticized every choice she made. She promised she wouldn't second guess anything she does and yet she judged every choice she made. Now she felt a mix of emotions. She didn't like it. She didn't like experiencing too many emotions at once. It's hard to grasp and hold onto one emotion. To hold onto the emotion she desired. The emotion she needed. It would never stay long. Happiness. She always managed to slip away and hand the reigns over to doubt, depression, anger and hate. Once they gain control it's a hard battle to subdue them. Athena couldn't handle that. She wasn't strong enough to face them. They had guns while she had nothing. She wasn't strong enough on her own. That's why she blocks out all emotions. She blocks them out to protect herself. She doesn't want to be hurt. It made her feel weaker than she already was.

She wished these thoughts would go away.

She didn't want to think about it. She wanted to ignore it. The pain in her chest. The emptiness she felt.

Why was she still feeling this way?.

She wasn't alone anymore. She had friends. She had people who cared. Who believed. Who understood. She should be happy. She was. Whenever she spent time with Naruto or Hinata. Those were blissful moments. They make her forget to withhold her emotions. They made her forget about the pain. They made her forget about the weight on her shoulders. When they're not around, when she's away from Kakashi, Guy and Hiruzen, she reverts back to the frightful child she is.

"Why can't I just be normal?"

A question she asked herself everyday. She wanted to experience happiness. She wanted caring parents. She wanted happy memories. She wanted pleasant dreams when she slept. She wanted to go about her day without constantly worrying. Criticizing. She wanted the fear in her heart to disappear.

Athena shook her head trying to rid herself of the negative thoughts

"Are you gonna cry princess? "

She paused and tilted her head in the direction the voice came from. Her right.

Before she could think she was sprinting in that direction. She didn't like the taunting tone in the voice. Something in the pit of her stomach knew who those words were aimed at and she felt the familiar flame of rage take hold of her with a deadly grip.

Before she was conscious of herself she was flying from branch to branch with skillful ease. She heard the voice again, closer this time. They were laughing. An arrogant laugh that fueled her rage even more.

She glared when the scene found her field of vision. Three boys loomed over the defenseless Hinata, each with a smug look on their faces.

Athena could feel her blood boil.

Who do they think they are?

They didn't know what hit them. One minute they were having fun the next their faces were buried in the snow.

Why is it that she always ends up in such situations? Why was she lost in the forest again? Why was she always being targeted? Did she do something wrong? She probably did. She always did something wrong. Whatever she did. She could never do it as perfectly as her father desired. Her strikes were too weak. Her moves were too slow. Her posture was wrong.

She was weak.

Is that why she was always treated this way?.

Her bottom was cold and becoming numb the longer she sat in the snow. She couldn't get up. They would just push her again. She wanted them to go away. Their words were painful. Tears stung in the back of her eyes, but she couldn't cry. She'd seem weaker than she already did.

She shut her eyes to stop the tears. To not look at the smug smiles her bullies adored. To make everything disappear.

There was a thud. A pained groan. And a growl.

Hinata hesitantly opened her eyes and was met with a furious Athena holding one boy by the collar. Another was cowering under her heel and the last was frozen in fear.

Hinata was shocked. Athena was the last person she expected to see. It had been so long since they last saw each other. There were so many questions. Was she alright? Did she still have those thoughts in her head? What was she doing out here again?

Hinata didn't know what to do when Athena met her eyes. Her shy nature overtook her and she looked to the snow. She couldn't meet her eyes. She must think she's weak now.

"Are you alright? "

She nodded weakly in response.

There was silence. She was still afraid to meet those golden amber eyes. Athena would be disappointed in her.

"Hey"

Athena got down in front of her. She sounded worried. She never heard that tone in her voice before. Well, they were only around each other for short periods. There's a lot of Athena she hadn't seen.

"Why won't you look at me?"

Silence.

She whimpered when Athena gently touched her chin and made her meet her eyes. She wanted to look away. She really did. But Athena looked at her with such worry filled eyes that she couldn't. When was the last time someone looked at her like that?

"Why are you afraid?"

"I.. "

Athena stared at her for an unknown amount of time.

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled up and out of the snow. She stumbled and landed in Athena's arms. She was surprisingly warm.

"You're not weak you know "

Hinata tensed at those words. Athena knew why she was afraid. Of course she did. She told her herself. She's good at reading people. Hinata wasn't good at hiding her emotions. Not like Athena.

"Those boys are the weak ones. Those who prey on others are weak scum" Athena spoke with clear distaste as she removed any remaining snow from Hinata. "And your father. Well I really can't say anything nice about him at the moment"

Athena stared at her again. Heat rised to Hinata's cheeks, making her temporarily forget about the numbing cold. Why does she always stare? It was as if she was staring into her very being.

"You're cold"

Hinata tried her very best to convince Athena to keep her scarf. She didn't listen and Hinata was soon hiding her blushing face in the equally red scarf.

"What did those boys say to you?"

"Um.. " Hinata looked to the dirt they stood on. She could feel Athena's intense gaze on her. She couldn't understand. Why was she hesitant to answer the question? They said a lot of hurtful words. They hurt a lot, but what hurt the most was what they said about her eyes.

Athena stuffed her hands in her pockets in hopes of containing her rage. Hinata was hesitant, but she told her everything. With each word that left her mouth Athena's rage grew. How dare those bastards belittle Hinata like that? She should have given them a harder beating.

Matters not.

She'll hunt them down just like she did Naruto's bullies.

They'll pay.

"Your eyes are beautiful" Athena let a small smile grace her lips as she gazed into the lavender eyes of Hinata. "They're always filled with this kindness I'm not used to. They always display your emotions whether you like it or not. That's something I can't bring myself to do, which is why I like your eyes so much"

Athena didn't take her eyes off the Hyūga even when she looked away in embarrassment.

"Hey, I learned some taijutsu and am pretty confident in my ability to take you on. I do remember promising you a match"

Athena's attempt to pull a smile out the other worked. Her smile grew.

It seems happiness decided to take the reigns again.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiruzen found himself staring at the young blonde in front of him. Her eyes were devoid of any emotion as per usual. Her mouth was a tin line and her brows were furrowed. He wondered what was transpiring in that head of hers. She was an odd one, Athena. She went missing for hours on end and just appeared in his office as if she didn't become a ghost. She didn't speak of her whereabouts or why she explored on her own. She made it very clear that she wasn't interested in sharing her private expeditions in the village.

The old man sighed as the silence stretched to uncomfortable length. It's a first knowing a child that makes almost no noise. She's always quiet and reserved. She doesn't seem to care about anyone or anything at all. Including herself. He has been informed of her reckless behavior during her training. She didn't care about hurting herself and seemed indifferent to the dangers around her. Such a child was an inigma and Hiruzen did not know how to confront her. She wasn't like Naruto, who was cheerful despite his situation. Most often than not she gave off a somber aura.

How does one go about such a child?

"Athena "

Emotionless eyes stared up at him. She didn't seem interested in whatever he wanted to say. He didn't know if that was what she was feeling at the moment or not. It's unnerving feeling those eyes on him. To see such lack of emotion on a child's face.

"Care to tell me why you ventured off on your own? "

Silence.

Athena only stared at him. Not once did any form of emotion cross her face or enter her eyes. Hiruzen was almost convinced she was incapable of experiencing any. But he knew she could. He saw it himself. It was a beautiful and rare sight.

"No"

The old man took a puff of his pipe. He continued to stare at the five year old and she met his gaze unwavering.

"Athena" he sighed. "It isn't very wise to disappear like that"

"I'm aware of that old man" her voice was flat and devoid of any hint of emotion. Hiruzen was slightly impressed with the child's skill in containing her emotions. She'd make a great ANBU. "I can't find it in myself to care or worry about that factor"

"You are a very odd child " another puff of hid pipe. "I suppose we can move on for now. Guy has informed me of your progress. He's quite impressed with your growing skill. He plans on teaching you a very powerful taijutsu skill"

"The eight gates"

Hiruzen blinked and sighed again. Of course. He was a fool for thinking Athena was unaware.

"Yes. He finds you worthy and strong enough to learn and fully master the technique"

Athena raised an eyebrow.

"But? "

It seems she already sensed the afterthought before it even left the Hokage's lips.

"Your indifference to your own wellbeing concerns me and I fear that learning such a technique with your mindset could be dangerous for you"

Athena didn't seem impressed.

"I'm going to assume you don't care about the danger"

Athena nodded.

"What could have possibly developed this indifference in you? "

Athena frowned and crossed her arms. Finally an emotion crossed her eyes. Sadly Hiruzen failed to identify it for it was non existent the second it was introduce. Athena uncrossed her arms and started to play with her necklace with a far off look in her eyes. Hiruzen didn't know if she was aware of it or not, but she was slowly rocking back and forth as she stared past him.

Hiruzen's question bounced around in her head and memories resurfaced. Her grip on her necklace tightened to the point where her knuckles were white. She didn't like the feeling that tried to take hold of her. Dread bared his claws and was approaching her at frightening speed. She hated it. She hated the memories. She hated her emotions. She hated it all. She just wanted to forget and live her new life like a normal child. As normal as one could be in this world. Is that too much to ask? Does she not deserve that?

She wanted to run. She wanted to hide. She wanted to crawl into her bed and hide under her sheets. The urge was childish, but it couldn't be helped. She was a child. A child that was trying her very best to see the worth of life. To find something, someone to live for. So she attached herself to those she respected and made it her goal to protect and help them. Apparently her resolve wasn't strong enough. Her will was bending and on the verge of snapping.

She was going to panic. She could feel it. She needed to leave. She wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment.

She silently slid out of her seat. Her feet were weak for some reason and she stumbled before finding her balance. She ignored the calls of the concerned old man as she left the office and the building.

She stumbled out of the building and into the busy streets of konoha. Her breathing was shallow as she weaved through the bodies around her. She was deaf to the world as she let her feet carry her away. She didn't care about where she would end up. She didn't care about the darkening sky. She didn't care about anything at the moment. Memories flooded her head rapidly. Images she tried to bury. Images she did bury. As deep as she could. It wasn't deep enough. They arose and her feelings returned with a vengeance. Happiness abandoned her, leaving her to fend for her own. Kindness betrayed her and fled as soon as she could. Will couldn't hold on anymore and was slowly breaking.

She hated it.

She needed something to hold on to. An ounce of hope. Kindness. A slither of joy. Anything that would stop the memories and emotions. She just wanted warmth to shield her from the cold that was slowly taking her.

"Senju? What are you doing here at this time of day? "

She weakly looked up at the light eyed adult standing in front of her. It seemed her feet had lead her to the Hyuga estate.

"Hinata" she whispered under her breath. "I want to see Hinata"

The overwhelming urge to see the young Hyuga was almost painful.

She was unconscious of following Hiashi. Of passing by many Hyuga clan members. Unconscious of passing a critical Neji. Under normal circumstances she would approach him. Acknowledge his existance. Try to become his friend and prevent him from going down the same path. But at the moment those thoughts weren't familiar to her.

Will was quickly losing. Preserverance had died. Resolve was cowering. And hope ran and hide.

All her emotions are cowards. Not strong enough to face the past. What did she expect? They were her emotions after all.

She stood in an open doorway. Staring at the ground. Her fists were in her pockets. She was biting the insides of her cheeks trying to withhold the tears.

"A-Athena? "

The familiar voice brought her some comfort. She looked up, meeting lavender eyes. A sound left her throat as she pushed herself into an unsuspecting Hinata. Tiny arms slipped around her and held her securely.

Warmth.

"A-Athena? What's w-wrong? "

Athena said noting to enlighten the confused Hinata. She gripped onto her tighter, craving her comforting warmth.

"Emotions"

Hinata was confused. She was sure she wouldn't be seeing Athena anymore for the day. For a couple of days even. She wasn't expecting her to fall into her arms seeking comfort. As confused as she was she was even more worried. Athena wasn't one for physicality. At least that's what she said. And that's what it felt like when she first hugged her. Now she encouraged it. She held onto her tightly as if she feared letting go.

Emotions?

Were her emotions overwhelming her again? She frowned. She was hoping such a thing never occured again. She may not have known the blonde for long but it still pained her to see her in this state. She looked like she could easily break. She was on the brink of tears and clutching onto her clothes in a desperate attempt to stop them.

Her father had left. Leaving them alone. Hinata carefully moved towards her bed. Once she was on it Athena climbed into her lap, never once letting go or adjusting her grip.

"Athena"

She felt a dampness on her shoulder. A sob racked the normally composed Athena as she let the tears fall. Hinata held her tight. Comforting. She could feel her own tears well and threaten to fall. She didn't want to cry. Right now Athena was relying on her. She trusted her enough to come to her. To hug her despite her discomfort with the human touch.

She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she should say anything. She just held the blonde and let her cry. It was more than enough. She had questions, but she knew they could upset Athena. She was already this emotional.

She was so happy earlier. They sparred like she promised. Athena was an amazing fighter. The thought of being on equal grounds with her was foreign and seemed impossible, but Athena was impressed and happy with Hinata's skill. She didn't criticize. She didn't break down all her fualts. She didn't push her. She was gentle and kind and encouraging. She was happy.

Seeing her utterly broken was unexpected and painful. Holding her in her arms was all she could do at the moment.

Athena's sobs stilled. Hinata didn't know if she was still crying or not. She was silent and made no move to lessen her grip or climb off her. She seemed content with her position, which made Hinata joyous.

"Thank you" Athena's voice was barely a whisper. At that moment she sounded so fragile. Not at all like the confident girl she was earlier. A drastic change.

"I didn't do anything "

"You did more than you realize" Athena hid her face in the crook of Hinata's neck. "And you didn't stutter just now "

Hinata was suddenly self conscious and embarrassed by the statement. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and that is when her stutters returned.

"I-i-i.. I me-mean... Uh.. "

Athena laughed quietly. Hinata smiled despite herself. At least Athena wasn't so sorrowful anymore. It's nice hearing her laugh.

"It came back"

"I-I-I'm s-sorry"

"No need to apologize. I have no problem with your stutters"

"Um... What... What w-was bothering you? " Hinata wanted to know. She was afraid of asking the question. She didn't want Athena to break down again, but she really wanted to know what put her in such a state.

"Lots of things bother me everyday" was the answer she received. Athena was evading the question. Hinata didn't want to push. If she didn't want to tell her she wouldn't inquire further. "Today I had a rush of memories I tried to bury and with it came unwelcome emotions. I'm not used to confronting or handling my emotions so when multiple make themselves known I get overwhelmed. Today it was much worse than usual "

"Are you feeling better now? "

Athena nodded. She was now drawing circles on Hinata's back as an idle distraction. "I needed something or in this case someone to hold onto so I found myself here seeking your warmth and comfort"

Hinata sighed relieved that Athena was feeling a bit better. Something unknown filled her very being when she realized that Athena came searching for her in her moment of crises. It made her feel truly special.

"I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you"

"It's ok" Hinata smile reassuringly, although Athena could not see it. "I'll always be here to help"

Hinata felt Athena's grip tighten again. Desperate once more.

"Please make that a promise"

"I promise"


	12. Chapter 12

The Uchiha clan

Athena could never understand them. For some reason they were almost always the cause of practically every conflict and war in the world of Shinobi. What is it with this clan and their absolute urge to rule? Athena honestly found that they had a superiority complex. If they are not in charge they feel weak. That is Athena's belief. Another thing she could never understand. It is said that the Uchiha clan is the strongest dojutsu clan. She wasn't sure if they were seen as the strongest clan in every other aspect. She didn't agree with that. In her personal opinion that she will never change, the Hyuga clan is the strongest dojutsu clan. She wasn't so sure about the strongest clan overall. She'll look into that. The sharingan could only copy until it hits the mangekyo where it gets seriously over powered. There's also the strong genjutsu they could put you in of course. That didn't seem all that powerful to her. The Hyuga clan on the other hand.

The Byakugan could see incredibly far in any direction. It has been noted that Neji had a visual range of over 800 meters. Plus the byakugan allows 360 area around their body except for that 1% blind spot not a lot of people know about. Their ability to see chakra points and internal chakra flow allows them exceptional control over the ability to release certain amount of chakra at specific points of their body allowing their rotation or ultimate defense. They can also see through solid objects. Literally X-ray vision accompanied by telescopic and microscopic vision along with a gift of insight. Their focus on fighting made them the only clan to strongly focus on taijutsu. The gentle fist technique doesn't need an axtensive amount of chakra, one of the reasons a Hyuga could not be outlasted in combat. An experienced byakugan user can use their gift to temporarily close off an opponent's various flows of chakra with carefully placed chakra blows, rendering the opponent unable to move the bodypart that had been struck. They can even kill a person if they seal off the right chakra points. The Hyuga are the masters of chakra control and hand to hand combat. And we know a certain Uchiha could not beat Lee despite his actvated sharingan. And Lee could not beat Neji a Hyuga. Although maybe that doesn't count seeing as Neji was a prodigy among them.

Now moving on to another subject that fueled Athena's belief.

Breaking a standard genjutsu is not hard for a skilled ninja, so comparing just the eye abilities of both clans Athena came to the conclusion that an Uchiha would be incapable of taking out a Hyuga in a fight. Even if they could read a hyuga's movements the Hyuga clan is trained much more thoroughly in the arts of taijutsu and always know the exact place that needed to be hit. An Uchiha would not be able to keep up with every single blow, as we've seen with Lee and Sasuke's match. Plus one hit would be enough to criple an Uchiha, if the right spot was hit. So close combat goes to the Hyuga.

The sharingan being able to see through any genjutsu would be useless. Hyugas don't focus on genjutsu. They rarely use jutsu to begin with. Casting a genjustu typically took a little time, but where is an Uchiha going to get that time when a Hyuga can know exactly where they are? It's not like they could run and hide or set up some master ambush while the byakugan is activated.

Now these are the reason Athena believes the Hyuga clan to be the strongest dojutsu clan.

The reason the Uchiha are so overpowered is because of their cheats. The mangekyo. Eternal mangekyo. The rinnegan. The rinne-sharingan did not count. They needed to be super overpowered for plot reasons.

In terms of max power, Rinnegan vs Tenseigan if the rinnegan is the strongest level the Uchiha eye can reach and the Tenseigan the highest the Hyuga eye can reach then they should be comparable. Rinnegan can create a moon. Tenseigan can control of destroy it. Rinnegan can bring the dead back to life. Tenseigan can rebirth a planet.

She also found that if the Hyugas were interested in their eye secret like the Uchihas were, they could have been stronger. It's their lack of drive tk discover more that they seem weaker.

That is Athena's unchangable opinion.

But back to the Uchiha. It was there urge to be the strongest that ended with them all dead. That is one of the reasons Athena felt sorry for them but also one of the reasons she could never understand them.

Perhaps she just could nkt understand why one could not just live in peace. Was it that hard? Well apparently it was. She shouldn't be surprised. Humans after all.

Although they aren't necessarily at fault. It is the distrust of the village that gave them that way of thinking. They are always the outcasts. Always the bad guy. Always treated as second best. Naturally they would want the respect they deserve even if it called for extreme measures that would have started another war.

Why was Athena trying to decipher the motives and existance?

Well she was standing in front of one. The prodigy among prodigy. The youngest ANBU captain. The one she felt for the most. The one she wanted to save from his guilt and sorrow.

Itachi.

It was time for her genjutsu training and he was assigned as her trainer. Seeing him reminded Athena of something else she needed to prevent. She'd go see the Hokage the moment a window opens itself to her.

"I've been told a decent amount about you"

Athena raised an eyebrow, curious. Whatever could the Uchiha know about her. Other than the basics.

"Apparently you have knowledge of the future "

The look the older boy gave her made her know two things. One, he was skeptical. Who wouldn't be? Such a thing is impossible. Impossible. She doesn't believe in that word anymore. It seems everything is possible. Even the impossible. Two, he was curious. Maybe there's something he wants to know. There was definitely something he wanted to know. Perhaps the possibility of a next war. He is the only Uchiha Athena knew that sought after world peace and harmony.

"That would be correct" Athena's hands were in her pockets as nerves suddenly overtook her. She was hoping he wouldn't ask her a question about major changes.

"The Uchiha's. How do they turn out in the future? "

Athena glanced up at him suddenly nervous. He met her eyes and she quickly looked to the ground. She gripped her fist tightly. She needed to regain her composure. How had she lost it so easily? She could handle anybody else, but Itachi was... He wash Itachi. His very presence effected her.

"There are certain things I cannot reveal"

Her voice was level and calm. She was nervous and would not let it show.

"I see"

Athena could feel eyes on her. She instinctively looked up and met piecing black eyes. Itachi just stared at her with no present emotion. She stared back not wanting to cower beneath him.

"I've also heard that you are quite the learner, having virtually mastered anything that was taught to you"

It seems her reputation prceeds her. Is that what's being said about her. Geez.

"Is that so? "

"A young prodigy "

Athena felt an unknown emotion bubble up in her. It made her feel very good. She felt like holding her head up and puffing her chest. Pride? Was she proud? She was proud of being called a prodigy by 'the' prodigy. That was an honor she never thought she would achieve.

A small smile graced her lips.

"We'll see how fast you grasp the arts of Genjustu"

"Not long now"

Hiruzen sat in hi office gazing down into the village beneath him. Just a couple more days. It had been so long since he last saw his pupils. They refused tk return to the village. The memories t painful to bare. He had to plead with them to return. Press the importance of what he had to tell them. He hadn't informed them of what it is he wanted to tell them. They needed to be there. Personally. He was hoping that reuniting the family could be the medicine they need. They all have their downs. All have their traumas. Maybe if they had each other it would make everything slightly better.

That brings him to Athena. Once more he was experiencing guilt at being the cause of her breakdown. He didn't want to hurt her. It was never his intention. The child was struggling as it is. Struggling with her emotions. With herself. With the new world she found herself in. With her discoveries. Everything was new to her and she was doing her best to adapt. She was doing so well. Well enough. She was enthusiastic about her training. About becoming stronger.

There were just song things she couldn't handle and was trying very hard to forget. And he had to resurvace those memories.

He took a puff of his smoke as Athena's words bounced in his head. She had made herself known in his office again. Hiashi had informed him of her whereabouts and his worry stilled slightly. He wanted to apologize the second he saw her and did so. She had no initial reaction to the words. There was silence for have a minute before she smiled a bit sadly.

"You know old man, you're pretty nice and you have a good heart. As much as I respect you there are some decisions you make, have made and will make that disappoint. You are the Hokage. You decide what goes on in the village and yet you let the council push you around. You're too soft and people take advantage of that"

Her words made him think. It made him look back to hi choices. All his meetings with the council. Everything. The advice he receinved and followed. The things he did in the name of the village. They were never really his ideas. It was those imposed upon him by the elders. The council. He didn't need to do anything they told him. He ranked far higher than them.

It is because of this softness that Naruto is treated the way he was. Because of this softness that the Uchiha's were isolated and now planning a coup to take over. Because of his softness that so much had been lost. He could have done so much more if he had shown a little more force.

That realization pained him.

He needed to change. Athena may not have said it, but it was inclined. He needed to change for the good of the village. He would change for the good of the village.

He sat at his desk and looked over the documents. He scribbled down his signature unconsciously. He wasn't focused on that at the moment. His mind wandered to the Uchiha's. Was there really no other way? There had to be. There had to be a possibility that did not involve blood. He wanted someone's advice on this matter, but it could not be any member of the council. He wanted advice from the one who knew everything she needed to know. He wanted Athena's advice. She already revealed that the Uchiha's were innocent and had nothing to do with the nine tail attack five years ago. She also reveiled that it was an Uchiha just not anyone present in the village. Who could it be? He wasn't aware of any rogue Uchiha.

He sighed.

He never once thought he would have to take advice from a five year old. He had to. Something wasn't sitting right with him.

Danzo.

Danzo was first to suggest the removal of the Uchiha clan. The look he had in his eyes were almost sinister.

Hiruzen knew that was the outcome he wanted. Hiruzen had a deep feeling in his stomach. Something that told him the ANBU leader would do anything to make it a reality.

"What are you playing at Danzo? "


	13. Chapter 13

A genjutsu is created when a ninja controls the chakra flow of a target's cerebral nervous system, thereby affecting their five senses; this is frequently used to create false images and/or trick the body into believing its has experienced physical pain. It is further explained that, because genjutsu affects activity throughout the prosencephalon structure of the brain, humans, dogs and other species of mammal are therefore all affected by genjutsu; however, insecs lack that specific structure in their brain and henceforth cannot fall victem to the wonders of genjutsu.

Genjutsu can also be used to manipulate others - similar to brainwashing - by feeding the victim illusive suggestions. Methods include integration with nature transformation and ingesting special pills that activate when the target sleeps. Audible genjutsu is deemed the most dangerous because the user can trap victims from long distances.

Those under the influence of genjutsu will either appear to be unconscious or continue to move around under the pretence of the genjutsu. The latter is very effective in battle as a genjutsu user can make themselves appear to be somewhere else and attack the victim from behind or change the environment to make the victim see a flat plain where there is a steep cliff.

A victim's chakra flow, if disrupted enough, can break the caster's influence. This "Genjutsu Dissipation" or "Genjutsu Reversal" can be done by the victim themselves, assuming they realise they're under a genjutsu's influence or an ally who emits chakra into them.

It can also be broken by real physical pain.

Athena already established that she was trapped in the illusionary technique. Despite her knowledge of her situation her brain refused to cooperate.

Darkness. That is all she met. No matter where she looked. There was nothing else to be found. Pure darkness. Not a sliver of light anywhere. She couldn't move. She tried, but was met with a barrier. A wall perhaps? She wasn't sure. There were four barriers keeping her where she was and they were very close. The space was crampt. Tight. She could hardly move.

It was dark and almost impossible to move.

Panic set in.

Claustrophobia typically classified as an anxiety disorder. It is one of the many phobias she was cursed with. It was accompanied by her fear of the dark. Scotophobia or lygophobia.

Those two were not a good pair. Athena couldn't help the panic and fear that gripped her tightly. She wanted to get out, but she couldn't. She couldn't move. She couldn't see anything. It was beyond terrifying. She struggled against the walls keeping her down. Tried to see anything at all.

She was in a genjutsu. She knew it. So why couldn't she just calm down and dispell it. She knew how to. It was basic knowledge. She needed to disrupt her chakra or inflict physical pain. It would all be over if she just did that. She would get out. She would escape.

But she couldn't.

Humans are weird like that.

They would be aware of their situation. Know what was wrong. What was the cause. Who was the cause. What they should do. They could no it all. But it would make no difference. Despite knowing all of that they do nothing. They couldn't do anything. They let fear take their hearts and have it's joyride.

Humans are weak and she was too.

Wasn't she?

She didn't know how long she had been in the darkness. How long she had been struggling. How long she had been berating herself. It didn't matter. She had stopped. She stayed still and stared ahead at the darkness. She forced herself to abandon all emotion. To be an empty shell. She felt nothing. She wouldn't allow it. It was cold and lonely. She didn't like it. She never did. But it was the one way she knew to calm herself to some degree. She closed her eyes and stopped thinking about where she was. What she felt. What she feared. Instead she thought about what she needed to do. She needed to break the illusion she was in and she needed to do it quickly or her panic would set in again.

She had almost perfect control of her chakra and while she never tried to intterupt it she didn't think it should be that hard to figure out. As long as she kept calm and fought the fear. The panic. As long as she remained strong she could get out. So she focused. Directed all her attention at the energy that flowed through her. She grasped it immediately and imagined a riple in the system. A riple in the flow. Just enough to disrupt everything for a moment. It took two tries, but it worked.

The genjustsu was broken. Her eyes snapped open and she abruptly sat up. She regretted it immediately. It was too fast for her blood to return back to it's usual circulation and her head spun. Despite that she got back to her feet and glared at the passive Itachi.

"Well that was faster than I expected" The boy admitted, uneffected by the ice cold glare he was receiving from tj child.

Athena let out a sound from deep within her throat and bolted past the Uchiha. She was angry. She was scared. She was on the verge of remembering painful things and she'd rather not be around the Uchiha. He may be someone she respected and liked but he was still Itachi Uchiha. The child who grew up in war. The passive ANBU who could be easily manipulated by a certain someone. And someone who despite being very kind could also be very insensitive and unknowing.

That thought reminded her of what he would or could do to his entire clan.

She wasn't sure if she should do something about it or not. The Uchiha were planning a coup d'etat and Itachi did not want another war. Then there was Danzo and Shisui's eyes.

There are tons of negatives that she wanted to change. The Uchiha massacre was a major event that set the stages for future major events. The end of the Uchiha's was what made Sasuke Sasuke. It's what led to him seeking power. Leaving the village and hating the leaf. It is what caused Itachi so much pain. Regret. It is what made him the villain Konoha needed him to be.

If she changed that. If she found a way to resolve the issue with no use of violence. Sasuke could grow up with his family. The Uchiha bloodline remains. Itachi wouldn't have to walk around with so much remorse in his heart. There are a lot of positives.

But when there are pros there are cons.

Hiruzen was getting very frustrated. Documents upon documents upon documents filled his desk. He didn't want to look at them. He didn't want to even hear anything associated with them. He found himself again seeking a distraction. Anything at all. A useless complaint. A mission report. Anything. He was again praying to any existing god.

And then the doors open.

His wish was granted in the form of an emotionless Athena. Again.

"Athena, to what do I owe the visit? "

The child sighed as she dragged herself into the office and climbed into the seat opposite the Hokage.

"Itachi used a genjutsu on me" she stated flatly.

"Did you break it? "

"Yes I did, but I had to shut down emotionally to do so" Athena admitted casually as she played with her necklace.

Shut down? Hiruzen was wondering and wondering. This child was a mystery wrapped around layers of emotional and pshycological trauma. Physical truama was also most likely webbed in there. Her unease with physicality should be an indication. Her way of coping seems to be not caring about anything or anyone. And if that fails her she locks off her emotions to the point where more than one present could overwhelm her.

What hurt the old man even more was her reluctance to open up to him.

"May I as why?" He was taking a big risk here. Athena was like a landmine. You need to know where to step or it's the end of the line. In this case he needed to be careful with his questions because anything could trigger the child and drive her to an emotional breakdown.

"I have a series of mental health issues if it wasn't obvious enough. The fear of the dark and the fear of tight spaces are included " Athena explained after a moments hesitation.

Hiruzen didn't need her to continue. He deciphered the rest by himself. Itachi had put Athena in a state where her fears could take over.

"Anyways" Athena tugged on her sleeve as she looked at the table. She seemed uncomfortable. The old man supposed it was because of the information she shared. "I didn't come here to talk about my depressing existance" Athena's voice was laced with a bit of amusement. Something that worried the old man even more. "I didn't plan on interfering too much when it comes to Danzo, but thinking about everything he caused and all the lives lost I decided I could help you out"

Hiruzen's eyebrows shot up in interest. He was about this. About approaching Athena in search of advice or hints to what he needed to do. What would happen. What could happen. How he could prevent it. He was not expecting the child to come to him. Willingly giving her the information he wanted.

"I'm listening"

"Kakashi may have told you about my spill" Athena started. She had leaned into her seat and continued to play with her necklace. Her eyes, while void of any emotions they were very calculating. As if she was debating whether or not to continue. "The Uchiha in the village are innocent of that day, but they are conspiring against the city. I think you already know that"

Hiruzen nodded in confirmation. Itachi had informed him of his father's plan to seize control. If such a thing took place he was afraid it could trigger another Shinobi war.

"And you've had a meeting with the council, right? "

Again the old man nodded.

"A suggested option is to get rid of the class completely, right? "

Again he nodded. Athena had a look in her eyes that made even him uneasy.

"It was suggested by Danzo wasn't it? "

The old man sigh with a nod. He didn't like it. He would rather another solution be found but such an option was difficult to detect. The longer he waited the more options he lost the more the council got restless the more the suggested Danzo's idea. By the look on Athena's face he sumized that worse case scenario was the victor.

"Not to sound rude but all of this is due to bending over and letting the council do as they please" Athena's tone was harsh and impaled the Hokage right in the heart. She had brought up this subject before. He had been thinking about it ever since and she was right. Her pointing out that the hatred the Uchiha harbored was because of him made the guilt even more unbearable. "I really shouldn't be pointing fingers but it's my opinion and I wanted you to know so you could change a bit"

"I understand. Go on"

"What I'm about to tell you shall not leave this room. I don't care about who you trust or anything of the sorts. This information is only for those I choose to tell. Promise me you shall tell no one without my permission "

Athena was dead serious. Suddenly the air in the office shifted as all pretense fell away. The old man took a deep breath and nodded.

"Say it" Athena looked him in the eyes. "I tell you nothing until you promise"

"I promise"

"Good" Athena said satisfied.

"Sit back and try to relax as much as you can for what I'm about to tell you might be a bit hard to take in"


	14. Chapter 14

Loneliness.

An emotion the little blonde knew all too well. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling. It made him feel out of place. He was. No one really liked him. He was a monster, although he still does not know why people refer to him that way. He was still trying to figure out what it was he could have possibly done to be branded such a terrible name. He wasn't getting anywhere with that.

At least things had changed. He made a friend and she stood up for him. Now he's allowed in stores and they don't dare raise the price. Athena was so nice to him. Such a nice person. Why would people hurt someone like her? She didn't tend to show it around him but he could tell she was in pain. She felt lonely. Like him. But there was more than that. More than loneliness. There was pain. Confusion. Depression. Uncertainty. Longing. A longing to be normal. To rid herself of the burdens she carried around.

But things were not that easy. At least it didn't seem that way. She always smiled for him. Put on a happy face. Cheered him up. Encouraged him. Believed in him. In his dream. So kind.

Why does she do that for him? She didn't know him, did she? She seemed to know more than she let on. Always held a knowing smile. Expectant gaze. Emotionless eyes.

He asked her once. She didn't answer him the way he wanted her to, but she said something that stuck with him.

"The loneliest people arethe kindest. The saddest peoplesmilethe brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone suffer the way they do"

Is that why she was the way she was. Always so kind because she understood the pain loneliness brings. Is that why she always smiles so brightly around him? Because she understood the sadness? Is that why she was so wise? Because she knew what it was like to be broken?

Was she trying to save him from falling in as deep as her?

He was grateful.

But what about her? Didn't she need saving. Didn't she need help. She was drowning. Someone needed to save her before it's too late.

He would be that person. He would save her. He would be strong. He would become strong and protect her. Keep her save help her. As much as she did him. She doesn't deserve to carry around so much pain. Not alone. But she didn't talk about it. She doesn't want to. It hurts. He knows. She may not say it or show it, but he knows. Because he understands what it is like.

Because they were the same somewhat.

And they both need each other. To be saved. And he would be there for her.

Because she's his sister and he her brother.

And siblings protect each other.

Athena was back at the Uchiha compound. She had been retrieved from the Hokage office. She followed along without a word. She already told the old man what she needed. She was satisfied for the moment. She would have to resume her training. Just a few days remaining. She could handle a few days under the Uchiha.

She was sat in the back yard of Itachi's house. She stared at the stick of Dango in her hand. Her teacher's mother had given it to her. She remembered her name being Mikoto. She was very kind and understanding. She seemed like every mother. Upon meeting her she wanted to pick her up. Of course Athena was having none of that. She managed to get her message across with a look alone. Mikoto didn't press or question. She only smiled kindly and asked her if she liked Dango.

So she got some delicious dango.

Something else happened.

She met Sasuke. At first she couldn't believe it was him. He had the biggest smile on his face when he saw his older brother. So innocent and ignorant to the world. As she watched him it was hard to believe he would or could be the emotional teenager she knew. He was shy. They were introduced and red tainted his cheeks.

"H-Hello"

Athena didn't know what to think. People really can change. The little boy in front of her could turn into the Sasuke she knew so well. She had stared at him. Pensive. Wondering what could be of him later on. It made him uncomfortable apparently, for he was squirming in embarrassment.

"I'm Athena. It's a pleasure to meet you Sasuke"

"Will big brother really be teaching you genjutsu? "

Athena only nodded as answer. Sasuke adored his older brother. That was a well known fact. He always sought out training from the teen. He wanted To be just like him one day. To make his father proud. But Itachi did not train him. Not seriously.

"I wish he would teach me too, but he always comes up with excuses" the boy pouted. An odd sight to Athena. Sasuke Uchiha can pout? "Why is he teaching you? "

There was obvious room for jealously. Why was his brother refusing to train him? Why was he training someone he did not know? Jealousy could lead to rivalry. Athena wasn't sure she would want that. It would be a constant pain in the neck to have Sasuke as a rival.

"The Hokage ordered it"

"Why? "

Athena shrugged and ate her dango. She saw no need to tell the boy. It would be a waste of breath of breath to tell him something he did not need to know. He probably wouldn't understand. Or maybe he would. Either it would bring up questions and he would ask them. She wanted none of that. She had been questioned enough for the past week. She'd like it if no one tried to learn about her. Just be satisfied with what you get.

"Are you two getting along? "

Mikoto made her presence known. Athena just met her, but she already liked and respected her. She's an expert at reading people and she prides herself on knowing who the good ones are. Mikoto was the idea mother. Scolding her teenage son for scaring Athena. Pampering her youngest son with her love. Defying her husband when he says something foolish. She didn't have to die.

Sasuke. What does it mean. Athena did know that he was named after the third's father. Fugaku is a respected man. He was a contender for the spot of fourth Hokage. His strife in battle had been noticed and not gone unappreciated.

He was an honorable man.

Was.

Athena doesn't like him.

Fugaku had taken his four year old son Itachi to the battlefield to see mountain of corpses, with the purpose to show Itachi the reality of the world he lived in as a shinobi.

He scarred his son for life. He is the reason Itachi is such a passive boy.

Fugaku also has the Mangekyo. He manifested it after his friend's death in the war. Tragic. He kept it a secret from everyone and that is a key factor. It is why the coup must not come to play because of the power that eye has.

"Are you alright Athena? "

Athena snapped out of her thoughts by the voice of Mikoto. Concern was in her eyes as she looked at the child.

Athena nodded slowly and looked at her stick. She finished her dango. It was delicious.

Mikoto followed her gaze and smiled knowingly.

"Would you like some more? "

Athena nodded again. She didn't feel like talking at the moment. There was too much on her mind and she might say something she shouldn't.

"I'll be right back"

The woman left leaving her with Sasuke again.

Where was Itachi?

Kakashi found himself in front of the Hokage. He had been summoned for reasons unknown to him. He adorned his mask as usual and was reading a book he picked up. It was quite interesting. He was starting to wonder if his summons had anything to do with Athena. Most likely. The child is an oddity. She prefers to stay by herself and hardly talks to anyone. She always puts up a smile around Naruto and Hinata, but that's about it. Kakashi was sure she didn't sleep at night. She's always up impossibly early and looks tired. Its a wonder she has no bags under her eye. If she did sleep it's likely she didn't for long. Is she afraid of going to sleep? Or does she have an illness?

"Athena has revealed some crucial information to me" Hiruzen began. He had been silent for so long Kakashi was starting to think he wasn't noticed. His theory about his reason for being there was right apparently.

"What about, lord Hokage? "

"The village. The Uchiha. Danzo. A list of things. She told me what she found needed to be changed and I shall not disappoint"

The Uchiha. He had been wondering what would be done with them. Athena had revealed that they were innocent. If so their dislike and rage is rightfully aimed. They were wronged by the very village they fought to protect.

This could be a massive problem

"As you are aware the Uchiha's are planning a coup. Athena has revealed information to me that could prevent bloodshed" Hiruzen was serious as he looked at Kakashi. It was an odd feeling. Being under that serious gaze. There was more to it. Something else. Anger and regret? This situation is weighing on the old Hokage. "This needs to be handled delicately and silently. You play an important part in this all"

Kakashi raised his one visible brow. His book was shut and all attention was on the Hokage. What duty was he tasked with.

"The ANBU cannot be trusted. There are but three current members Athena trusts with this mission. No one else is to be told"

Just as he said that Itachi appeared next to Kakashi. He smiled weakly and did a respectful bow to the Hokage. He looked tired. As always. When he was informed of this plan that was influenced by his first and only student he was curious. He was also hoping it succeded because he did not want to loose his family.

"Itachi, welcome" the Hokage smiled. "It seems Tenzo is the last to arrive"

As if being summoned by the sound of his name said ANBU appered beside the three. His face lacked any emotion as per usual. The only indication of interest was his raised eyebrow.

"Are we sure this plan will work? "He question.

Hiruzen nodded with a puff from his pipe. "Yes. It is the only option that avoids bloodshed"

"I have talked to Shisui " Itachi started slowly. He seemed to be recalling something before continuing. "He seeks peace between humans as much as I do. He offers his unwavering assistance"

"I'm glad. He has a very vital role to play" Hiruzen was satisfied at the moment. He looked down at his documents as he recalled Athena's words. Things must change. He must change. And it starts now. It must be dome quickly before Danzo discovers his plans. There is nothing he could do against Danzo for there is no proof of his schemes. His schemes hadn't commenced yet and could be stopped thanks to Athena. She was a great help. She will be a very powerful and influential person in the future. He could feel it.

She was special.

For now he focused on what needed to be done. He looked up at his three soul pieces of his plan. They were all he needed for the moment.

"It is time for change"


	15. Chapter 15

A feeling of dread washed over the blonde as she stood in front of the familiar gate to the leaf. How long had it been since she last stepped foot in this village? Five years. It had been five years. Five years since the attack. Five years since she lost her. She left and she never wanted to return. It was too painful. Everyone she loves. They all met their end. All in this village. All because of her. She should have protected her. She should have kept her close.

Why has she returned? She swore that she would never do such a thing. Did she not? Then what is she doing here? She wanted to leave. To turn on her heels and walk away. To forget that her teacher had summoned on her. It was urgent he has said. Very critical. She needed to return. He needed to return. Why? She didn't know. What she did know was that she wanted to get it over with and go. Leave and never return.

It was too painful.

She walked the streets of the village. Her mind was not focused. There was a haze covering her. So many thoughts. So many emotions. So many memories. The most prominate one being that of five years ago. October tenth. The day she gave birth to her daughter. When she first found out she was pissed. She was angry with the damn pervert. And she was angry with herself. How could she have done such a thing? She was drunk, but even then she should've stopped it. Instead she woke up beside the bastard the next day. She scoft to herself. Such a fool, that man. But her anger faded. It was replaced by an odd joy. Why was she suddenly so happy? She was pregnant. She was carrying a child. She would give birth to a child. A new life. It made her feel something. Something so unknown, but so warm? It was a comforting feeling.

She smiled at the memory. She had been so happy at the prospect of being a mother. She would have a child. The fact that it was that Of the idiot sage meant nothing. She would be a mother.

The joy she felt was otherworldly.

She would take very good care of her child. She wanted to be the best mother. To shower her schild in so much love. She would be there for her. Teach her. Guide her. Help her. Support her. She looked forward to it. She would make sure to give them anything they could ever want.

Those dreams were crushed on the very day she was born.

She was so small. So fragile. So soft. So innocent. She could still remember holding her in her arms. Humming a tune to sooth the wailing newborn. She was beautiful. In every possible way. She loved her. She always will.

That moment did not last very long. The nine tails was free. She was in danger. She needed to protect her, but she was in no state to even defend herself. It had meant nothing to her. She would give everything she had to secure her daughter's safety.

A sad sigh left her lips as she looked up at the grey sky. Snow fell on her face. She ignored it. Even as it melted an ran down her face. How many more days until her birthday? It was close. That day was the one day she felt like a waste. She felt worthless as she mourned the life of her little one.

She continued on. The sooner she arrived at the Hokage office the sooner she could leave this god forsaken village. Her tempo increased as she made her way past the bustling people around her.

Her mind was blank as she let her feet carry her. She didn't want to think about anything at the moment. All thoughts would be led back to that fateful day.

She was at the destined building before she realized it. She looked up at it. Her expression unreadable. Her eyes didn't linger for long. She looked away and stepped into the building. Her trek up to the office was uneventful. She hardly paid attention to what was happening around her. She almost walked right into the old man's office. Instead she somehow regained herself and knocked.

"Come in"

And so she stepped through the door. She was met with two pairs of eyes. One belonging to her teacher. The other to the father of her child.

The man wasn't his usual cheerful and perverted self. He looked serious. His eyes held the same sorrow she felt.

"Tsunade, I am happy you made"

Tsunade didn't answer of react. She only took a seat next to her fellow student.

"We're both here. What do you want? "

Hiruzen almost flinched from the tone of Tsunade's voice. She didn't want to be there. Jiraiya didn't want be there. It was easy to see. Why would they after suffering so much? He couldn't blame them. It saddened him to see his students like this. Broken and not wanting anything to do with their own village.

He didn't know where to start. He would be telling them that their daughter was alive and well. That they did not loose her. That she is very talented.

That she had been through a lot. A lot of pain.

"There is something I must tell you" He began slowly, not sure how to start. Not sure how they would react.

"You've said that already " Jiraiya sighed. "Tell us already old man. I have things to do"

"I don't know where to start or how exactly to tell you this" Hiruzen said with a look of uncertainty.

"What is it? "

"It's about Athena"

At the mention of her name both students visibly flinched as if the name itself ha stuck them in the heart.

"Why are you bringing this up? "

"We decided not to speak of it again, didn't we? "

Hiruzen sighed. "Well we have to now"

Jiraiya was frozen in his seat as the old man recounted everything to him. He was silent. Not daring to say a word in fear of breaking the spell that had taken hold of them. He could not believe what he was hearing. Surely it was not true. Why would the old man lie? How could she be alive? He told her she had... He told her they had lost her, didn't he? Now he's saying she's alive?

How?

He didn't know what to think. His daughter is alive? The thought was hard to believe and had a powerful effect on him. She's alive. That one thought was prominent in his mind. He had not lost her? He couldn't believe it. Could it be true.

"She's alive? "

His voice was hardly recognizable. Soft and vulnerable. As if he could break down at any moment. In all honesty he could. He was overtook with a sudden rush of emotions all at once. Relief. Joy. Confusion. Disbelief. Hope. His daughter was alive. He could see her. Talk to her. Hug her. There was so much he wanted to tell her. So much he had to apologize for. So much he wanted to show her. To teach her.

He thought he would never get the chance to. She was with him one moment. A small bundle of joy in his arms. The love for her he felt felt that moment had brought him to tears. The next she was gone and he could do nothing. He had never felt more worthless in his life. It hurt like nothing before. Not even a kunai through the heart could compare to the pain he felt. Nothing could compare to the pain of losing a child.

"Yes. She is and she has been training under the best for the last three weeks" Hiruzen say carefully. His words were barely heard by the two.

"Where is she? " Tsunade asked. Her voice was filled with so much desperation. "Where's is she?"

"On her way. I informed her caretaker of your arrival"

As if on cue there was a proof of smoke and leafs behind them as Kakashi appeared in the room. Tsunade and Jiraiya abruptly turned in their seat.

Next to Kakashi a small familiar child stumbled as one hand clutched her stomach and the other clasped firmly over her mouth. Her face was slightly green as she fought to keep her food in her stomach.

"I hate you" she mumbled towards Kakashi in contempt. She carefully removed her hand from her mouth before continueing to speak. "Old man, what could possibly be so urgent that Kakashi had to teleport me here even though he kn-"

Her line of speech was suddenly cut short when her eyes landed on her parents.

Jiraiya widened his eyes as he stared at her. She looked so much like her mother. The only inheritance of him were the lines under her eyes. She looked so beautiful. Just like the very first time he saw her. When he held her in his arms five years ago.

She stared at him with surprise in amber eyes. There was another emotion he could not recognize. What was it? He couldn't tell. Something withing him wasn't letting him believe it t be of the positive type.

"Athena"

Tsunade was suddenly out of her seat. She moved so fast. So purposeful. Jiraiya could only watch as she pulled the shocked child into a desperate hug.

Tsunade could not stop the tears that broke free as she desperately clung to her long lost daughter. She was alive. All this time she thought she had lost her. She had lived and she stood before her. In her arms. Tsunade was so relieved and happy it was overwhelming.

Athena had stiffened upon contact she had noted. As if she was afraid. Unused to physical contact or perhaps having a discomfort towards. Slowly, to her relief, she relaxed in her arms and fell into her. Tiny arms gripped onto her clothing. Desperately. Her face was buried deep in her chest as a sob ripped through her small body. She clung to her tightly as if she was afraid of suddenly loosing her.

"Athena " Tsunade breathed shakily as she adjusted her position. She was now seated on the ground and pulled the child into her lap. Her grip on her did not lessen. She refused to let her. She would not let go of her again. She would not lose her again. Not ever.

The child's sobs continued for some time. She said nothing. She never made a move to. She just cried until she could no more. She cried herself to sleep.

Tsunade shifted as she became aware of this fact. She looked up, meeting Jiraiya's eyes. He looked as if he didn't know what to do. She knew however, that he felt the same as her. They may not get along, but she knew that much.

She silently arose from her spot. Quietly. She said nothing as she carefully handed the sleeping Athena to the man. His hands were shaking as he held her. Carefully as if he feared she would break. He hugged her to himself and sobbed. He broke down completely.

Tsunade could only offer a small smile as she wiped the tears from her own eyes.

"How is she alive? "

Hiruzen seemed startled by the sudden question, but he quickly answered.

"From what she's told me she was transported to another dimension of sorts. There she lived fifteen years of life and knew of this world"

Hiruzen then explained everything. Tsunade was confused by it. There were other dimensions. Athena resided in one of them. It had been five years to them, but fifteen to her.

"How is that possible? "

"I'm not sure" Hiruzen frowned as he stared at the sleeping Athena. "Kakashi"

The ninja stepped forward after remaining as quiet as possible.

"How has she been? "

"The same. Not a lot has changed. She talks little and hardly displays any emotions. When she does it's mostly around Naruto and Hinata"

Tsunade didn't like the sound of that. She eyed Kakashi as if asking if he was telling the truth.

"And what of her sleeping habits? "

"She doesn't sleep much or at all. I'm not entirely sure. I do know that she is awake most of the nights and refuses to say anything "

Tsunade eyed her daughter worriedly now. She doesn't sleep? She doesn't display emotion?

"What's wrong with Athena? "Her question was firm and the look she gave the old man was dangerous.

"I don't know how to answer that question. She refuses to talk about. From what I've gathered She's been through a lot of trauma in that world of hers. For most of her life actually "

Tsunade frowned as she watched her sleeping daughter. Her daughter was in pain. She had been for years and she was not there to help. She could not be there to help.

But she was there now and she would make sure to remain with her daughter. She could not lose her again.

"Athena"


	16. Chapter 16

She had forgotten what is was like to sleep. The calm it brought when it was not plagued by nightmares of all kinds. When was the last time she slept through a night? She couldn't remember. Whenever she closes her eyes images flash before her. Images she does not want to see. Her sleep is always plagued and cut short. She never really got a good night of sleep. She was always afraid of what she would see. She was afraid of what could happen to her when her eyes were closed and her guard was down. It is was what lead to her insomnia. Just another illness on top of the pile she had constructed.

She felt satisfied when she had open her eyes. Her eyes stung with the remnants of tears however. She was comfortable and warm. She hadn't felt that in a while. It was something she only felt around Hinata. She was half expecting to find the shy girl. Instead she was met with the familiar face of Tsunade. She had blinked to get the sleep out. The events of the day suddenly hit her full force. She gasped and almost fell out of her mother's arms. Tsunade reacted quickly and held her tightly. She could see the immediate worry on the woman's face. She looked away. She was still getting used to such an emotion being directed at her. Only a small set of people gave her that look. Including a apologetic Itachi.

Her training with him went surprisingly well. He never once returned her to his dark genjutsu. His way of teaching was odd, but it worked. He never really instructed her in anything. He just did things and she would have to figure it out. It was frustrating but it worked. She learned to dispel genjutsu on her first day after all. Even though it was a terrifying experience. Soon he taught her how genjutsu was created. Well he didn't really teach her. He only told her to imagine. What was she supposed to do with that info. Turns out that if she released her chakra into her surroundings and imagine something, the person who was accidentally affected by her chakra would see and experience it. It was a learning experience. She still felt bad for little Sasuke.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she was shifted in the arms she found herself in. She realized that she was in contact. With another human. She had tensed and squirmed at first, but Tsunade was not letting go of her. Slowly she calmed and enjoyed the warmth she felt. It was comforting. Like Hinata.

"Are you alright? "

She nodded and returned her head to their place on her mother's impressive breasts. From such a position she could see her father watching her with tender eyes. He had a small smile of content on his face as he did. The tender look was another thing Athena was unused to. She could not meet the man's eyes.

"Did you sleep well? "

"Yes" Athena breathed. "Surprisingly" she had a dreamless sleep. No nightmares. That was new and welcome. She felt better. Like a weight was finally off her shoulder. Her eyes weren't as tired and she felt more energized. It was a welcome feeling.

"How so? "

Athena glanced at her mother. Worry had returned. She looked away promptly after. She didn't answer the question and just stared at her father who did the same. She didn't want to talk about her sleep disorder. She'd rather not talk about any of her disorders.

"Athena "

"I don't want to talk about it"

She was shifted again. This time she was being held in front of Tsunade. Face to face. She was really small. She was reminded of that. Her mother's eyes met hers in a stare. It was an odd stare. It was somewhat commanding, yet gentle. It was a look she could not disobey. She tried to look away, but could not. Most looks don't effect her. She could care less sometimes. But the way her mother looked at her made her feel weird.

"I have a sleep disorder " she suddenly spilled. She could take the stare no longer. The second those words left her mouth Tsunade's eyes softened in worry and sorrow.

"What else"

"I don't want to reveal anything else" Athena wasn't looking at either of her parents. She was not comfortable with talking about what troubles her. She never was. She couldn't find it within herself to tell them even if they were her parents.

"I guess we can't push you" Jiraiya sighed and lovingly ruffled her hair. She had instinctively flinged away from the touch. Athena made a face as she tried to get her bangs out of her face.

"Please don't do that"she muttered. "You messed up my hair" she sighed. "And I'm not entirely comfortable with physical contact. Even as small as that"

"We could tell with how you tried to het out of Tsunade's arms" Jiraiya said with a small smile despite himself.

"Are you uncomfortable in my arms? "

"No, not anymore. It's warm. I like the warmth. I haven't felt it in a while" Athena admitted as she gazed at the bustling streets.

"You haven't? "

Athena hummed as she continued to stare past her parents. As they past by a shop she saw a familiar shade of purplish hair and immediately knew who it was. She was suddenly struggling in her mother's arms again.

"Athena what are you doing? "

She didn't answer. Instead she made quick hand signs and poofed away. In her place was a log.

Jiraiya and Tsunade stared in shock. They had been informed of her training, but did not know what to expect.

They immediately turned in the direction Athena was running and quickly followed in fear of losing her.

The parents came to a stop at a small shop. They stepped into the small place and saw their daughter conversing with a small Hyuga. She had a smile on her face as she did so. The smile was of genuine happiness. It was the first time they were seeing her smile and could not help but stare. It was wonderful. The feeling it brought within them was unexplainable.

"She's got your smile" Jiraiya chuckled.

"I guess you're right. It looks nothing like thag dumb smile of yours "

The two silently laughed together. The heavy weight of loss had been lifted from their hearts. They could smile. Their daughter was alive and well and very skilled in the arts of jutsu.

"Athena" Tsunade called as she stepped toward the animated child. She gave her a look that Athena purposfully avoided. "Don't run off like that, you had me worried"

Athena sighed and nodded. Her attention was soon back on Hinata, who's face was now beet red.

"This is Hinata Hyuga" Athena introduced. "Those two are my parents "

Tsunade noted that Athena had an odd look on her face when she said "parents". What could that entail.

"H-h-hello"

Tsunade smiled kindly at the young girl. She had remember Kakashi mentioning her name. He had said that Athena only showed any emotion when around her or Naruto. It seems he was right. Athena seemed to like being around the shy girl.

"Hello there young Hyuga. I'm happy to meet a friend of Athena's"

"Ah, Tsunade, Jiraiya"

Hiashi had appeared in the group. He held a container filled with cinnamon rolls that he handed to a happy Hinata. He glanced at Athena and then at her parents as he connected the dots.

"You've arrived. I could only imagine what you must be feeling "he smiled.

Jiraiya returned that smile as he watched his daughter. It seemed to be something he does a lot lately. But he could not help it. He felt that if he took his eyes off her for a second she would disappear.

"She's very talented" the Hyuga leader said as he watched the children interact. "She comes over every now and then to see Hinata. She mostly helps her train and I must say that she's a very skilled fighter despite the fact that she was recently introduced to the art"

"I see. The Hokage has also informed us of her impressive chakra reserves"

Hiashi nodded. "Yes. They rival that of a tailed beast. It's extraordinary " he turned to the two. "Do you plan on training her yourself? "

They both nodded in confirmation. "We'll take her with us in a few days"

Hiashi only hummed.

"I imagine Hinata would be very sorrowful of her leave" he chuckled slightly. "She's grown attached"

Athena was aware of the adults watching them. It's the first time she had any real supervisors. She mostly wandered off to spend time with her two friends. She was not expecting to find Hinata in town. It seems the shy girl has a craving for cinnamon rolls. That's something learned.

"You really like cinnamon rolls " Athena mussed aloud as she held one in front of her. She never had one of these. She was discovering the taste of new foods these days. Dango has become a favorite. Training under Itachi meant that she spent a lot of time in the Uchiha compound. Specifically Itachi's family. His mother made Dango daily so Athena developed a liking for it. Something the kind Uchiha mother took note of. She gave her a container full of them the day before.

"I-it's delicious"

Athena was starting to notice the lack of stutters when Hinata spoke to her. It was something that made her smile because she realized the girl was comfortable around her. Comfortable enough to lose her nervous stutter. Of course it always returned when Athena brought it up.

"I never tried one "

Hinata blinked at her. "You haven't. "

"No, there's a lot I haven't tried. I recently tried Dango and it's delicious. It's become a favorite "

Hinata looked at her as if she had to correct some grave wrong doing.

"Have one" she motioned to the one Athena held within her hand.

She looked at it. It did look very appetizing. It smelled good too. With a shrug she took a bite.

She hummed at the taste. One she never experience before, but it was good. Really good. She could see why Hinata liked them so much.

"It's good"

Hinata nodded in proud agreement.

"The look of pride is an odd one on your face" Athena said honestly. Its not bad. It's cute actually, but it's an odd one. She's never seen Hinata really be proud of anything.

Her comment made the girl's blood rush to her face.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. Just so you know"

"Hinata, it is time to take our leave"

Hiashi stood over their table. Hinata got a dejected look as she slipped out of her seat to stand next to her father.

"Don't look so down, I'll come visit soon. I promise " Athena patted Hinata's head as she often did. It was something she could not resist. And it seemed to sooth the other so all was good. Fair play.

The two had to part ways. Athena watched her follow after her father. She'd visit her later. If not today then the next.

"You plan on leaving the village again, do you not? " Athena asked as she was picked by her father. She made no room to resist. It would be a waste and she should at least try to be comfortable around her parents. As hard as it was.

"Yes, and we're taking you with us" Tsunade said

"When? "

"In a few days"

"For how long? "

"The old man suggested until you reach the age of twelve" Jiraiya said thoughtfully. "You'll spend three years training under your mother. Three under me and one year doing your own thing. It is what the old man advised"

Athena only nodded. That meant she would be gone for seven years and return just in time for the graduation exam. If her math was correct. At least she planned on returning just in time.

"I won't see Hinata for seven years" she voiced out loud. She went quiet after that. The thought brought an odd feeling with it. She didn't understand it.

"You'll get to say goodbye" Jiraiya said as he noted the look on Athena's face.

"Not my point" Athena said calmly. The look was gone. Forced away. "If I'm gone who'll spar with her and make sure she knows how strong she is? She doesn't have any other friends. She'll be alone. And if I'm gone I can't be there to kick her bullies into next week. The last ones got off easy but I know genjutsu now. I'll become their worse nightmare if they even dare look at her the wrong way"

"You're very protective of her" Tsunade noted with a knowing smile. She shot Jiraiya a look and he chuckled.

"I protect the very few I care about" was the answer they received. An interesting answer to say the least.

"And what about Natuto. You don't seem to worried about him"

"Of course not. I requested something of the old man some time ago"

"And what does this request entail? "

"That he allow Naruto to come with us"


	17. Chapter 17

Having spotted a blob of orange and blonde Athena instinctively stepped aside and out of the way of direct impact. Naruto stumbled, not being able to control his velocity, and fell face first on the floor. He groaned in pain as he slowly pulled himself into a seating position. All eyes in the office were on him and he blushed a mighty red. He chuckled nervously as she stood up and dusted off his clothes. He glanced at Athena a bit apologetic.

"Sorry, I forgot again"

Athena nodded with a small smile and patted his shoulder. It had been a while since the two last saw each other. She wondered how he's been. Hopefully he had no problems when it came to shops and bullies. She had told him to inform her of such things anytime they met. He looked a lot better. He had more muscle on his body and he seems to have grown an inch or two. He's almost at her height. Athena nodded to herself, proud of his growth. That's all she wanted. She wanted him to be healthy and happy. He seemed happy so she'll call it a job well done. She planned on carrying him out for ramen later.

Currently there was some important business to handle.

She stood in the Hokage office. Naruto beside her. Her parents were seated and Kakashi stood to one side, looking disinterested. He's somehow always in these little meeting. Maybe because he's Athena's current care taker. Or at least he was.

This meeting was something she requested. Her parents planned on leaving in two days. She had made sure they included Naruto in their plans. It wasn't hard seeing as he is indeed their god kid. So of course they would take him under their wing with the old man's permission. That was already cleared and out of the way. The only issue remaining was Naruto himself. Or rather his lack of information. Athena had told the old man that it was time to let the cat out of the bag. Naruto needed to know. The sooner the better. If he knows now he'll have some closure. He'll understand why the village has a distaste for him. He'll work a lot harder because of it. He needed to know who his parents are. To claim his father's name and be the genius she knew he was. He just needed guidance. And that is something she knew her parents could give him.

"What's going on Gramps? "

Athena caught the old man's eyes and glared a determined glare. He was not going to back out of this. Not while she was there.

"It is time I told you of your parents and the power you hold"

Naruto was frozen to the spot. Did he hear correctly. Did the old man just say that he would reveal the identy of his parents to him? That he would tell him of the power he held? He was going to find out who his parents were. That thought made him happy and afraid at the same time. What if they didn't want him? What if that is why he ended up alone? What if they, like everyone else in the village, hated him from the moment they laid eyes on him? Were they still alive? What if they did love him. Where were they now? Are they alive out there somewhere? Are they dead? If so how did they die? Was it his fualt? Maybe it was. A lot of things were his fualt. He never meant to hurt anyone and yet it seemed as if he always did. Maybe he hurt his parents. Maybe he was the reason he was alone.

"I didn't plan on telling you any of this until you were older, but Athena insisted I tell you now before you leave" the old man said as he blew out the smoke he received from his pipe.

Leave? He was leaving? No one said anything about that to him. Athena sure didn't say anything about leaving. He was confused. He looked to Athena for answers, but he only got a reassuring smile as she motioned for him to return his attention to the old man. He did as she silently instructed. Athena has never led him astray or done anything to hurt him. He would trust her. If she hadn't told him about him leaving she had her reason. It was either not the right time or she was just being Athena. Not saying anything until she is asked.

He was stiff with anticipation. He didn't speak. He hardly remembered to breath. This would be a life changing moment for him. It was nerve racking.

There was silence in the room as Hiruzen shuffled through one of his drawers in search of something. It made Naruto even more nervous. His palms were sweating. He gripped his fist before releasing it again and rubbing it against his pants.

Hiruzen seemed to have finally found what he was in search of. He looked at it with a sad smile. He placed it on his desk and motioned for Naruto to approach him.

With slow steps Naruto approached the desk. He stood in front of it until Hiruzen motioned for him to come behind it and stand beside him. Again he did as told and stood beside the old man.

On his desk was a photo. There were but three people present on it. Two were recognized immediately. It was the old Hokage and the late fourth. It's the first Naruto had seen a picture of him. He had seen his stone face everyday, but that is different to seeing him on a photo. He was a blonde like him. He had blue eyes like him. He was dressed in the Hokage attire. He had pulled the big hat a bit low over his face and was grinning like a child. There was something about thag grin. Naruto couldn't help but grin as well. Next to the fourth Hokage stood a woman. She was smiling just as big. Her hair was a deep red and very long. Her eyes were a beautiful violet that glimmered. Naruto didn't know how to describe the woman as anything other than beautiful.

"Minato Namikaze, late fourth Hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki" Hiruzen informed as he watched the boy carefully. "You're parents "

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock as he took in the news. They were his parents? The fourth Hokage was his father? He couldn't believe it. All this time he was the son to one of the strongest ninja the leaf had been graced with. He had heard lots of stories about him. The most prominant being the one of him saving the village from the demon fox. He had never met him and never had a distinct opinion of him. He just thought he was cool. He was the Hokage who saved the village. Who wouldn't find that cool? He never dreamed that he could be his father. The thought never once entered his mind. For a moment he thought that the old man was lying. That he was pulling his leg. Paying him back for all the pranks he pulled. The thought did not remain long. The look on the old Hokage's face and in his eyes said it all. He was telling the truth.

He looked at the photo with new eyes. He started comparing himself to his parents. To his father. He could now see the resemblance. He looked exactly like his father. He thought those two side bangs were cool. Maybe he should grow his hair like that. He couldn't find any of his mother's physical features on himself. She was an Uzumaki though. That's what makes him one.

Why wasn't he named Namikaze?

He thought about it. If he was named Namikaze everyone would know he was the son of the fourth. If it was like that then he would not be pestered by bullies or treated the way he did. He was a nice thought and fantasy, but he needed to be realistic. If he was named Namikaze he could be in danger. Alive or not the fourth was an impressive ninja. If people knew he had a child it could bring trouble.

Naruto couldn't help but think there was another reason. He had a feeling it had to do with the weird tattoo on his stomach.

"How did they die? " he asked. His eyes never leaving the picture.

Hiruzen glanced at the photo. His eyes then went to Tsunade and Jiraiya. They both had a far off look on their faces as they stared into space.

"The night you were born was the night the fox attacked"

The way Hiruzen said it made him suspicious. It was connected wasn't it? It wasn't a coincidence.

"Do you know the meaning of the wordjinchūriki? "

Naruto nodded. It's a term used for those who have one of the tailed beast sealed within them. That is all he really knew of them.

"You're mother was the jinchūriki of the nine tails" Hiruzen revealed.

Naruto didn't physically react. He just stood. His eyes were still on the photo. His mother held the nine tails within her. And it got out on the day of his birth. He connected the dots. He looked up, meeting the old man's eyes. His gaze was filled with so many emotions that it was hard to determine the key emotion.

"It got out because of me? "

Hiruzen widened his eyes and turned his entire body to face the boy. He opened his mouth to say something, but someone beat him to it.

"Don't you dare blame yourself " Athena said surprisingly loud. She had never been loud. It didn't matter what the situation. She was always quiet and calm so the new volume shocked Naruto. "What did I tell you Naruto? "

"Not to apologize for things I did not cause" he said repeating the words Athena had drilled into him.

"So why are you disregarding what I told you? "

"Because.. It's my fault "

"It's not your fualt. You did nothing wrong. No one blames you. Your parent did not blame you. They loved you. You were their pride and joy. They would not want you to have such an absurd thought in your head" Athena said firmly as she leveled an intense gaze upon the boy.

Naruto swallowed and nodded. He gripped his fist and held his head down. Athena may say that, but he still felt guilty.

"Hold your head up and get rid of that unnecessary guilt"

He nodded and did as told. He met Athena's firm gaze. He still felt guilty.

Athena sighed. A small smile graced her lips.

"Your heart is too big for your own good Naruto. I don't know what else to say to make you evaporate that guilt"

Naruto had a small smile of his own. He didn't know why he was smiling. He just did because Athena was smiling. It did make him feel better though. He should stop blaming himself. He did nothing wrong. His parents loved him. At least that's what Athena told him. He believed her. She never lied to him.

"How did they die? " he asked again. "Tell me"

"They died protecting you from the fox" Hiruzen told him. "Before they took their last breath they sealed half the fox within you. The other half was sealed within your father"

It hit him harder than anything in his life. That is why the villagers hate him. That is why they call him a demon. That is why he's treated the way he is.

He contained the very demon that almost destroyed the entire village.

It all made sense. There was a reason for the hate. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders. At least they did not hate him because he was born. But the fact still remained. He held the nine tails within him. Is that what the tattoo was?

"I'm a jinchūriki"

Athena's hands found her pockets as she silently watched the other blonde. His expression was unreadable. He was perfectly still. She wondered what ran through his head. She hoped he wasn't blaming himself again. She wouldn't allow him to continue with that mindset.

It's ironic how she could do nothing against her own negativity, but made it her goal to save someone else from their own. Or maybe it isn't. Maybe it's because she could not pull away from her negativity. From her past. Maybe it was because of her emotional struggle that she wanted to make sure Naruto didn't think about the same things she does.

"What I have inside me does not define me, right Athena? "

She blinked. She looked into those blue eyes. She smiled. He remembered. Huh. She could hardly remember that day herself. It wasn't her favorite.

"Exactly "

Naruto smiled.

"Now that I know who my parents are I have to work even harder to become the Hokage. I'll make my father proud"

Athena chuckled and removed her hands from her pockets. Her worries were gone. At least for the moment.

"Yes you will" She patted the boy on the head. "That is why you're leaving the village with my parents and I to train"


	18. Chapter 18

Shogi, also known as Japanese chess or the Game of Generals, is a two-player strategy board game. The only reason Athena knew of the game was because of the Nara clan. Shikamaru could mostly be seen playing the game with his father. It was a game she took interest in. The game helps develop a mind for strategy. It teaches one to think. Observe before making a move. Determine your enemy's weakness. Plan for your strike. It was a very useful game to take up. She never played it before though. However, she did know the rules. And how the game was set up.

In the first row there were eleven pieces in total. Lance. Knight. Silver General. Gold General. King. Gold

General. Silver General. Knight.Lance

She eyed her pieces. Each had a role to play. Some would have to be sacrificed. But one thing is for certain. They would have to protect their king at all cost.

In the second row stood another set of pieces. Well only two actually. On the second column from left stoof the Bishop. On the second column from right stood the Rook.

The third row held pawns. Her soldiers of battle. Those most likely to be sacrificed for their chance of Victory. The poor souls. But they were nothing but pawns, weren't they? Yes, but it does not mean that they are useless. It does not mean that they are only there to be sacrificed. They do not exist to be killed. A pawn can rise up and prove its worth. A pawn is the most important part of it all.

That is what Athena thinks. For in her mind everyone is a pawn. They may think they are the king. Knight. Bishop. Lance. General. But they are nothing but pawns. Pawns to each other. Pawns ready to be used for their schemes.

She was a pawn. A part of the bigger picture. Something bigger than herself. She could be used. She would be used. There's no stopping that. It happens. It's life. Life isn't very pleasant sometimes. That she knows. She's seen the darker side of life. She knows what it's like to be nothing but a pawn to others. To be looked down on. To be branded worthless. To be branded as someone who will never succeed.

She's straying. Her mind is wandering. She's supposed to be focused on the game. She's not supposed to over think or dive too deep into everything. And yet that is exactly what she was doing.

She slowly placed her fingers on her chosen pawn. She scanned the board. Taking in her opponent's play. Clever. Very clever. She's destined to fail if she does not plan carefully. Expect anything. Think. Observe. Stay calm. Stay focused. She moved the pawn. She stared and waited.

She didn't know if she could win. She was up against a Nara. Up against a member of the smartest clan. Could she excel? She was doing surprisingly well. The game went on. She did not fall. It had been thirty minutes. All was silent. The adults were no longer conversing. She could feel eyes on her. Watching and observing. It made her uncomfortable. She wasn't supposed to focus on anything except the war she was currently in. She must protect her king. She ignored her discomfort. She pushed it to the back of her head. She focused.

She looked up and met the eyes of the prodigious Nara she sat opposite of. Her eyes went back to the board. The boy made a move.

She blinked.

She was trapped.

She hadn't seen it coming. She was distracted by her own thoughts. It wasn't for long. She had only been in her head for less than a minute. That was more than enough for him to find an opening. For her to miss his plan. His strategy.

Now she was trapped with no where to go.

It was checkmate.

"Do you wanna go again? " the boy asked. His voice was laced with clear laziness. He didn't seem interested in the situation at all. He yawned as he started to rearrange the board. Slowly. He was taking his time.

"You're very good at the game, are you sure you never played it before? " came the voice of the adult Nara in the room.

Athena glanced at him and shook her head. She looked back to the board. Her hand was toying with her necklace as she watched.

"Why exactly did you make me play the game? " she questioned as she looked at the four adults in front of her.

They sat at a table, drinking tea. Her parents were watching her very carefully. So were Shikaku and Inoichi.

For some reason the Hokage saw the need to direct her to the Yamanaka compound to see the clan leader. She didn't like the sound of that. The Yamanaka's are known for their mind abilities. Mind transfer jutsu being the one Athena more familiar with. Either way she didn't find it very amusing to be seated in front of the man. She was even more uncomfortable when she found that Shikaku was paying a visit. When she arrived they suggested she try her luck with Shogi against Shikamaru while they conversed. She didn't object or say anything for that matter. She just sat there and played the game for the first time. She was a hit proud of herself. She didn't immediately lose to the boy. Their game lasted longer than she expected.

"The way one plays can say a lot about them" Shikaku said as he sat with folded arms. He looked bored. Very bored. Lazy Nara. "You're a very smart kid. Your strategies were impressive. But you were distracted by your thoughts. You were pulled into your head and as such your kingdom fell"

Athena frowned and looked down at the board again. She was being observed and was easily decoded. She felt exposed. Vulnerable. She hated that feeling. She shifted uncomfortably, her grip on her necklace tightened.

"Why did the Hokage direct me here? "

"He wanted me to try to help you" Inoichi informed. "I've been told you have some issues that gravely affect your mental state and was of thinking"

Athena glared at the ground as she realized what she was unwillingly pushed into. A therapy session. That old man. She told him she would prefer her past remain the past. There was no need to bring it up. She just wanted to forget. Like it never happened. She wanted nothing to do with her past. That life exists no more. So why is it affecting her so? Why is she still afraid?

"I can help you"

"I want to forget but I'm sure that is not what you're supposed to do, is it? "

The man shook his head. "I apologize but it is not healthy to bury such things. They will only resurface to hurt you again"

Athena said nothing for she knew the man was right. She knew that burying her memories wasn't the best idea, but she was too afraid to face them. She sighed as she looked up at the man. She had to face them, didn't she? At some point she would have to. She would have to is she planed on being the best ninja she could. If she planned to protect those most important to her.

She sighed.

"Fine"

"Fine? "

"Yes, fine. You can tinker around in my head. Do whatever it is you need to do. Just stay away from the important info" she said as she turned her bod fully towards the man and closed her eyes as she waited. She was nervous. Very nervous. This man would be in her head. It was not the most ideal situation for her.

She felt fingers placed carefully on her temple. The man was gentle as he added slight pressure. Athena took a deep breath as she prepared for the new experience. She had no clue what it would feel like. She just hoped it was not painful. She was hoping she was prepared for it.

After some time she could feel an odd pressure on her mind.

Inoichi was confused. Generally it took him no time at all to enter an individual's mind. He just had to focus. Clear his mind. Focus on the other's chakra. The way to flowed to the brain. Connect and enter. Simple. He became an expert in this field. It is something he trained for for years.

But at the moment it was not working. He could not access the child's brain. He could gain no access.

Maybe if he added a little more pressure. Mostly if it is hard to enter one's mind he needed to be a bit forceful. To push past whatever it was that was blocking him. Bypass what was trying so very hard to push him away.

Ever so gently he started to add a bit more pressure. He was slowly pushing back. Being as gentle as he could. He didn't want to hurt the child. He was trying to help her. She's been through a lot. That much he could tell. He did not wish to cause her more harm.

He let out a breath. It was becoming straining. He could feel it wearing down on his mentality.

How could he not access this child's mind.

He pushed further. The pressure on his own brain only grew. Odd. What is trying to push him back.

He pushed harder. He was being a tad bit more forceful.

It was a mistake. Something pushed back. Hard. The pressure on his brain increased considerably and he let out a shout of pain. His hands left Athena's tanples and found his own as he tried to ease the pain.

What in the world?

He struggled through the pain to open his eyes. To look at the girl.

He blinked in confusion when he noticed the change in her eye color. He was sure her eyes were golden amber. Yes they were. So how were they suddenly a deep purple? Her pupils seemed to be surrounded by flames? Flickers? He didn't know what they were. It confused him.

No sooner had he seen it and it was gone. She had blinked and her normal eye color returned. She looked at him. Confusion in her eyes.

"What happened? "

Inoichi said nothing. He was still confused and suffering from the pain.

"Inoichi" Shikaku went to check on him. "What's wrong? What happened? "

"I couldn't get in. I was being pushes away. Forced away. When I tried to force myself in there was sudden immense pressure on my mind" He explained as he rubbed at his temples. The pain was slowly fading. Very slowly.

"Athena, were you resisting? " Tsunade asked as she went to check on the girl to make sure she wasn't in any pain what so ever. She was confused as well. She had seen the change in her eyes. It was only for a brief moment, but she saw it. What was that? A dojutsu? That could not be possible. Could it?

"I wasn't resisting. At least I don't think so. I accepted that this was needed and tried to calm myself, but I did not try to resist "

"Then why can't Inoichi access your mind? " Shikaku asked. It wasn't really directed at the girl or any one. It was more to himself. He was trying to figure this out. He had seen the child's eyes as well.

"Troublesome"

Shikamaru sat silently in a corner watching the entire scene calmly. He had nothing to say. He didn't know what was going on. He could care less about it actually. He just wanted to go watch the clouds. Or take a nap. Or do nothing. Even so, he found himself curiously eyeing the young blonde. Why did her eyes suddenly change? He may not know exactly what was going on but there was one thing he knew for certain.

This girl wasn't normal by any means.

Athena was lost in her head as she walked the streets of Konoha. She had left the Yamanaka compound with her parents some time ago. Nothing was said. It was silent between them. She needed to think. The entire situation that took place a few minutes ago made no sense to her. Go did Inoichi fail to enter her mind? He was an expert in his field. It should have been a piece of cake for him. A walk in the park. But he couldn't do it. Not only that but he got hurt as well.

Something wasn't right.

What was wrong with her? When she had opened her eyes everything had seen different. Everyone suddenly had some odd aura around them. Colors varied. There was something else. She couldn't place it. An odd feeling. A very odd feeling that left her confused. When she blinked everything was normal.

She sighed and finally looked up to see where she has brought herself.

"The Hyuga compound? " Jiraiya questioned behind her. "You here to see your friend? "

Athena shrugged and continued on. Those she past didn't pay her much attention. She visited enough times it seems. Seeing her was starting to become normal.

"Ah, young Senju" Hiashi was the one to greet her at his door. "Tsunade, Jiraiya, welcome "

"Sorry for the intrusion. We're just following Athena" Tsunade excused.

"It's quite alright. She comes here often" He stepped aside as the five year old walked into the house.

Athena had been there enough to know her way around. She had met Neji once or twice but they never spoke. The second he saw her he would head in the opposite direction. It seemed he was determined to stay away from her.

She stepped out of the house and out onto the training ground to find Hinata training, as she expected.

"Hey Hinata"

At the sound of the voice the coy girl jumped and yelped in shock.

Athena couldn't help but smile at the reaction she received. It was adorable. Hinata never fails to bring a smile to her face.

"Athena. Um... Hello"

Athena chuckled to herself at the awkward way the girl waved. She placed herself on the ground near a tree and motioned for the Hyuga to join.

"Is something wrong? "

"No" Athena started to pull some grass out of the dirt as she just enjoyed the other's company. "I just found myself at your compound "

"Oh" Hinata noticed that whenever Athena came to see her it was mostly unconsciously.

"My parents are leaving tomorrow " Athena was calm despite the odd emotion she felt swelling. She started to roll the grass between her fingers. "I have to go with them"

Athena then turned to face her friend. An unreadable expression on her face. She could tell by the look in the Hyuga's eyes that she understood where she was going with the conversation.

"You'll be away for a long time, won't you? " she was almost afraid to say those words. Athena would be gone for a long period of time. Years even. She could tell by the look in her eyes. It didn't make he feel so good. "How long? "

"Seven years" Athena sighed. "I'll spend three years training under my mother. The same amount of time with my father and the last year I will go off on my own"

"You'll come back right? "

"Of course I will. I want to be a ninja of the leaf" Athena allowed herself a smile. "Besides I have to come back to see how much stronger you have become "

Hinata smiled weakly. "You'll be gone for so long"

Another sigh. Athena looked at what she had created with the grass from the ground. A necklace. She smiled as observed it. Made of grass, holding a flower made of wood.

"Here" she held it out to Hinata. "Take it"

"A necklace? "

"Yeah. I just made it"

Hinata held the gift in her hands. Did she really make that with grass and wood? Athena was really... What word should she use to describe her odd friend?

"That's a lavender flower" Athena informed with a smile.

"You like lavenders? "

"Yep, very much" Athena smiled brightly. "Your eyes have a mix of lavender in them so the flower is fitting "

Hinata blushed at the comment. Athena always said such things about her eyes. She's the first to appreciate her eyes.

"I'll make myself one. I'll make it special. I'll try to make it that whenever one of us adds chakra to it it'll glow just a bit. We can always stay in contact like that. " Athena suggested. "Do you like that idea? "

"Very much so"


	19. Chapter 19

The gate to Konoha. As Athena stood before it she could not help but think back to the first time she stumbled upon it. The emotions she felt. The confusion. The excitement. She allowed herself a smile. The gate was as impressive as ever. It still made her feel very small. Maybe it's because she was actually small. The first time she stood before the gate she didn't know who she was. She didn't what she was doing there. She didn't anything. But now. Now she did. She knew who she was. She was Athena Senju. Daughter to legendary Sanin Tsunade and Jiraiya. God sister to Naruto Uzumaki. God daughter to the late Minato and Kushina. She was Athena. The girl with mental health issues. The girl who doubted herself even though she told herself not to. The girl who is too afraid to face her path. But that's alright. She'll accept it. That is who she is. Every fear can be conquered. She'd be strong enough to face her past one day. One day soon. She owed it to her parents. She owed it to does who cared. She owed it to herself. She couldn't hold onto her past the way she did. She was holding herself back.

She needed to move on.

That will take some time.

"Wow, I never left the village before"

Athena looked at the excited child next to her. Naruto. It was the day they leave for training. She would be going with her mother. He with her father. The two got along very well. Naruto has taken do copying Jiraiya's odd posses. It was amusing. As it was at the moment, the boy appeared to be buzzing with excitement. He was obviously overjoyed with the fact that he is going to train to be a ninja.

Athena had requested this of the old man that day Hinata made her believe in herself. That is the day she decided not to second guess herself. That is the day she decided and changes needed to be made. She would take it into her own hands to make things better. She always believed that Jiraiya should have raided Naruto. He was his god father and yet he was never around while he was growing up. If he had started to act as the title he was bestowed Naruto would have been an impressive gennin. Rivaling Sasuke in everything. She needed to make sure Naruto received training from a young age. She needed to make sure Naruto was aware of the fox at a young age. She needed to make sure Naruto was aware of his heritage at a young age. It will all prove to make him stronger.

There was something she only recently noticed. She asked herself how she had failed to see it on occasions where she spent time with her cheerful god brother. He had a necklace. One similar to hers. A teardrop necklace. When she saw it she questioned her parents and they informed her that they were the same. They both contained chakra. So she took it upon herself to ask them what use the necklace serves. Why it held their chakra. The answer was that she would know when she needed to.

So she left that in the corner for a moment.

"You won't be seeing the village for some time" Athena turned to the boy and motioned to his home. He would be gone for as long as she would. Like her he would be trains by both sannin for three years each. The last year he will spend by himself or possibly with Athena herself. She was curious as to what would become of her friend when he has trained under her mother. An understanding of medical ninjutu? Better control over his chakra? Chakra enhanced attacks? She didn't know. Tsunade may choose to train the boy differently than she herself.

"I know, but when I come back I'll be strong" he had this pure innocent look in his eyes. It was one his adorable moments. The moments where Athena couldn't help but smile. As she looked at him she wondered how much he would change. Or wouldn't. Would he loose the orange? He's supposed to be a ninja, yet he wears bright clothing that call for attention. Will he learn to be more calm? Level headed? Will he start to behave more seriously? Or will his remain the same?

Only time will tell.

"Yes you will. Very strong" she raised her fist. "This is where we part ways for now, brother"

Naruto grinned and connected their fists. "See ya in three years, sis"

Athena felt a hand on her head and looked up to see her father grinning like a fool. He ruffled her hair, an action thag resulted in her swatting his hand away. Her actions only made the playful sage smile brighter. He did it again, this time pulling away before she could hit him. Athena shot him a glare. A glare thag reminded him so much of Tsunade. Jiraiya chuckled and purposefully repeated his earlier action. This time around he was not fast enough to get away from Athena. She gripped his bigger hand and angled it towards his arm while adding pressure to his pulse. Jiraiya started to scream like a little girl.

"Let go. Let go. Let go! How are you so strong?! "

Athena only pressed harder. Tsunade watched with an amused smirk on her face. Jiraiya got what he deserved. He should have left her when she made it very clear she did not want her hair messed up. She had great technique. Adding pressure to the pulse to interfere with the flow of blood.

"That's a good technique " Tsunade crouched down to Athena's level. "Remember to steadily increase the pressure on his pulse and bend until you hear a pop"

Jiraiya widened his eyes. She could break his wrist. Tsunade was encouraging it. Which is no surprise, but the fact remained that he was in serious pain. What's even worse is that Athena was taking her mother's advice.

Naruto didn't know what to do in that moment. At that moment his admiration for Athena increased. She was so cool to him. But at the same time he was afraid. He was seeing what Athena could do to him if she was angered or annoyed enough. That looked very painful. He instinctively gripped his own wrist as if he could feel Jiraiya's pain. Poor guy.

At some point Athena let go. Luckily for Jiraiya she didn't see the need to break his wrist. It was however, very sore and in an incredible amount of pain. He flexed it and winced. He was even more against the idea of Athena spending the first three years with Tsunade. He wanted to have her first. And if she stayed with Tsunade for that long she might pick up on some of her personality and ticks. She was already strong enough as it is. When she learned to enhance her strength with chakra, he could be in trouble. He would then have two stupidly strong females that he could easily anger and that would lead to very painful events. He could see it already. He could feel it already.

"It's time to go Athena "

Athena found herself eyeing a ridiculously sized book. It was big. Very big. She stared at it, wondering if her mother was serious. She was. Very much so. Athena adjusted herself on the bed she was placed. She and her mother traveled over to the nearest village and booked an apartment. Once in the apartment Tsunade started to inform her daughter about what exactly training entails and how she will be trained. Athena knew she would be trained in the medical department. She was prepared for it. However, she wasn't expecting a massive book practically as thick as the forbidden scroll. And her mother wrote it herself?

"That book contains all of my notes and techniques. I've come across diseases man hasn't discovered yet. Injuries that we're severe enough to never be mended" Tsunade had explained. "Everything is in there and you have to know it all"

Athena sighed and opened the book. The first couple words were on the human body. How it functions. How chakra flows. Which points could be deadly if blocked. That knowledge will prove useful. Ways to mend impossible injuries. Cure unheard of diseases. Athena was amazed. In awe even. The first page already contained some impressive information. The first page. She couldn't help the curiosity and wonder that overtook her as she quickly read through the first page. She was on the third page in less than a minute. She was a fast read. Her eyes only needed to see the words. Her memory did the rest. Written words are never forgotten by her. A very useful memory. Especially at that moment.

"Are you reading that fast? " Tsunade could only watched as her daughter literally breezed through pages. Her eyes roamed from left to right rapidly. Her attention completely focused on the book and the knowledge she could find with it.

"I easily remember written words so it's not hard for me to reads at a fast pace" Athena had briefly looked up from the book. Her eyes didn't stay on her mother for very long.

"I see, then it's safe to assume you'll have the required knowledge far sooner than I anticipated" Tsunade said as she sat next to her daughter. Athena only nodded and continued to read. The knowledge the book contained was very useful and fascinating. The human body was very odd. She learned that Because of cartilage compression in one's spine, they will be a whole 1cm shorter when they go to sleep at night than when they wake up. She didn't know that red blood cells do an entire circuit of the human body every 60 seconds. How fast do they move?

A hand in her hair made her unconsciously sigh in content and lean back. Her head met a soft chest and she realized that her mother was sitting behind her now. She didn't move from her position. She allowed her mother's hands to massage her skull. She allowed her mother to pull her into her lap. She allowed Tsunade to be a mother.

Her mother.

It was comforting. It put her at ease as she read through the book. Tsunade is the best medical nin the ninja world has seen. It might have to do with the fact that she came up with the idea and trained herself to her impressive level. Athena would be training under her for three years. She's a quick study. She can soak up an amount of knowledge in a short period of time. It will prove to be very helpful to her. She would train to be as good as her mother. She would make her proud. She had to live up to her name. She was the daughter of two of the legendary Sannin. A Senju. She would have to make them all proud. And to do that she needed to work hard. Stop falling into her negativity. Get over her fears and grow up for once.

It's a lot easier than done, but she'll do it.

"We leave again in the morning" Tsunade suddenly said. Her voice was soft and caring. Athena was still trying to get used to it so she was quiet for a moment as she processed the voice. And then she blinked.

"So soon? "

"Yes, I have an apprentice in the next town over as well as some business to take care of"

"I see" Athena went back to her book. She almost asked whether that business involved drinking and gambling. Her mother has a reputation after all. If she did end up doing such a thing Athena would come with her. She could win her some money. She felt that Tsunade deserved to win at least once. She didn't know why she was so bad at gambling but she was sure that bad luck did not pass down to her.

"What type of training will I undergo? "

"Well, first I would like to have you get a grasp of medical ninjutsu before we move on" Tsunade informed. "And seeing as you're a fast reader and learner I wouldn't be surprised if you master every medical technique I teach you in a few months time" Tsunade sounded very proud as she said that.

"Will I be learning any jutsu?"

"Everyone I know"

"Your seal? "

"I'll teach you"

Athena hummed and went back to the book.

In three years she would be a master in her mother's field.


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto was a panting mess as he continued to push his feet with everything he had. He was tired beyond belief. The boy had a lot of natural stamina. Enough to run fifteen laps around a massive field and only start to feel it around the sixteenth. That is when everything kicked in. That is when he started to wear down. His feet were weak. His lungs were on fire. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He could hear his pulse in his ear. Feel it in every part of his body. He wanted to stop. To admit defeat but he couldn't. He wouldn't. He had to push on. He needed to be stronger. This was nothing. He could take more. He would be Hokage one day. This is child's play.

Jiraiya was impressed. He had told the boy to do twenty laps around the field. He wanted to see what his limit was. How far he could go. He exceeded his expectations. He ran more laps than he expected. He pushed harder than he thought he could. He went on even when he could hardly breath. He was sweating so much you would think he walked through a water fall. The boy had determination.

Jiraiya smiled. He was just like his parents. The enthusiasm and energy of Kushina. The looks and determination of his father. He must be the boy of Prophecy. He hoped he wasn't wrong again.

Naruto was on his seventeenth lap. Jiraiya smiled. The boy had massive potential. Athena obviously saw this. She knew it. It's why she requested he train with them. He wondered what his daughter was planning. It was something he picked up on. She seemed to be planning something. He was starting to realize that everything she did was a step in some plan she had. Everything was timed. Everything was calculated. His daughter is a little genius.

He chuckled.

Eighteenth lap. He stumbled but regained himself and went on. Just two more. Naruto told himself he would make it. It was only his firs day of training. He could make it. He knew Athena could do it. If she could he would have to as well. How could he be there to catch her if he wasn't strong? How could he do such a thing if he could not catch up to her? He would have none of it. He would have no doubts. No fears. No limit. He would push himself to his breaking point and beyond.

He would never give up.

Nineteenth lap. His legs were quivering. With every step he took he had to fight to keep his knees from buckling. He was breathing through his mouth in hopes of getting more air. His chest hurt with each breath he took.

Just a little more.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow when Naruto finished his last lap and collapsed to the ground. He was heaving. The rise and fall of his chest was the only movement he made. Jiraiya chuckled and stood up. He retrieved a bottle of water and made his way towards the young boy.

"Drink up kid"

Naruto nodded and weakly sat up. He huffed and leaned forward as he reached for the bottle.

"You did great" Jiraiya ruffled blonde hair as Naruto gulped down the water as fast as he could. He let out a loud sigh and smiled brightly.

"I told you I could do it"

"Yeah yeah" Jiraiya sat down next to Naruto. "Take a break, we start in thirty minutes "

"What are we going to do? "

"Build up your muscles. They're pathetic. After that I'll teach you some taijutsu before moving on to some jutsu"

Naruto nodded. He looked forward to learning everything he could. He didn't know much about the sage, but Athena told him that he was a sannin. He didn't what that was either so Athena just told him that he's really strong. That was all the boy needed to hear. He was nervous at first. He didn't know how Athena's parents would react to him. Most people hate him after all. But not them. They accepted him with kind smiles. They were nice to him. They even brought him out for ramen. It was nice.

"Did you know my parents? " Naruto was curious. He wanted to know more about the parents he could never have.

"Yeah. I did" Jiraiya sighed and looked to the sky. "Your father was my student "

Naruto widened his eyes in shock and excitement. Jiraiya trained his father? He was being trained by the man that trained the fourth! He couldn't believe it.

"Really? That is so cool"

Jiraiya chucked at the boy's behavior. It seems the boy had fully recovered his breath.

"Yeah. He chose to name you after the main character of my first book" Jiraiya admitted as he fished his book out of his pouch. He ran a hand over the cover before handing it over to Naruto. "It's a silly name, but both him and Kushina wanted to"

"You think my name is silly? " the boy was pouting. "My name is cool"

"If you say so"

Naruto huffed and looked down at the book he was offered. He wanted to read it. It must be special if he was named after the main character.

"I'm not a good reader"

"Don't worry about it. I can teach you "

Naruto grinned happily. "Can I keep this? "

"Sure I've got a copy"

"Can you tell me more about my dad? "

"Well" Jiraiya thought for some moments. Minato was an interesting person. There was a lot about him. Where should he start. "Well he was very smart, calm, perceptive, collected and shrewd. He never did anything without reason and was always respectful. He was a talented ninja although he came up with techniques that were weird or had a weird name. " Jiraiya laughed at the memory of his student's rediculous jutsu names. "He had an indomitable spirit and fierce ambitions that drove him through all his choices in life. He was unwavering in his loyalty to Konoha and his loved ones, friends and family "

Naruto only listened with wide eyes fascination. Jiraiya used some big words but Naruto knew what they meant. He had spent enough time around Athena to pick up on some impressive words. He paid enough attention. His father sounded awesome. He wanted to be like him. He as the Hokage. He would be the Hokage one day too. He would be as strong as him. Stronger than him.

"And mom. What was she like? "

Jiraiya shivered at the thought of Kushina. She was as scary as Tsunade when she got angry.

"Scary"

Naruto tilted his head. He hadn't caught that.

"What was that? "

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Nothing. " he wouldn't want to admit that to the boy. "She was a lot like you, or should I say it the other way round? "

"I'm like her? "

"Yes. She was always full of energy and enthusiasm. She was cheerful and very nice, but she could be scary when she got angry. She loved ramen as much as you did too. She was headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, and stubborn. Oh and sassy" Jiraiya nodded to himself. Kushina was a fiery character.

Naruto smiled brightly. His parents sounded nice. He wished he could meet them.

"While your father was the Yellow Flash your mother was ths Red Hot-Blooded Habanero " Jiraiya informed

Naruto suddenly shot up and struck a childish pose. "The Yellow Flash and The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero make The Orange Hokage!, You know? "

Jiraiya snickered and bursted into a fit of laughter. He even had his mother's tick.

"What's so funny? "

Tonton is Tsunade's ninja pig, often kept in the care of Shizune.

Athena had almost forgotten about the intelligent animal. She was always curious about her whenever she would watch the anime. The pig was an oddity. Even now as the pig sniffed at her as if she was carrying something delicious on her. She only watched the pig circle her in curiosity. Curiosity that was returned.

There's a lot about the pig that Ahena liked. Tonton is a highly devoted, and dutiful pet pig. That is something Athena respected. Her devotion to Tsunade was noted during her master's battle with the other Sannin, which she watched in earnest as Gamakichi and Gamatatsu bickered. This even surfaced during the Fourth Shinobi World War, where, in her earnest to aid the Logistical Support and Medical Division, Tonton carried around several large sized crates around the camp ground, eventually spraining her foot.

The pig is loyal to the end. She's also very smart. She doesn't talk but somehow Tsunade and Shizune always knew what the pig was trying to say. All the pig could do was oink.

Athena furrowed her brows when the pig sat in front of her and oinked. Did she want something? Was she trying to tell her something? Athena didn't know so she looked to her smiling mother and a curious Shizune..

"What does she want? "

"She's saying "hi"" Shizune informed her as she picked up the pig and held her out for the five year old to take her.

Athena only stared at the pig. She didn't make a move to take her..

"How do you know that? The pig doesn't talk"

Said pig made a sound and snorted. Athena raised an eyebrow. Was the pig angry?

"What was that? You angry or something? "

The pig snorted again. The animal had an air of self-righteousness around her that made Athena narrow her eyes.

"She doesn't like being called a pig" Shizune again informed.

"Why? She's a pig. Why does that bother her? "

Shizune sighed and shuffled the pig into Athena's small arms. She could already tell that the kid and pig were going to have an interesting relationship. She shot a glance At the happy Tsunade.

"So this is your daughter? "

"Yes. She looks a lot like me doesn't she? "

Shizune nodded as she watched the child genuinely try to communicate with the pig.

"You're going to be training her? "

"Yes"

"I see" Shizune looked at the setting sun. "We need to find a hotel"

"Yes. Yes. But we need the money first"

"We are not going gambling" Shizune Said sternly.

"Of course we're not"

Athena sighed as she watched her mother lose more money. How did they end up gambling? She dididn't know. All she knew was that Shizune was angry at the outcome and keeping her close. She was a five year old in a gambling bar. Shizune had the right to be protective. So Athena could only sit and watch as her mother continued to lose money an go down the road of drunkenness..

"She really is the Legendary sucker" Athena slipped out of Shizune's lap and made her way to her mother. She made herself known and placed herself on her losing mother's lap.

"A kid? You brought a kid? "

Tsunade only giggled and Athena sighed again. She came just when there was another dealing of cards.

"I'm taking over for the Legendary sucker" she stated as she picked up the card in front of her. She had been following the game. She noted that it was kind of like Poker. The winner was the one with the "royal flush". She just needed to get the good cards. That wasn't too hard to achieve.

"You're serious"

"Yes"

"You're a child" the man opposite them laughed. "You'll easily lose"

"Which spells more money for you, does it not? "

The man smirked. "Smart kid. Alright let's get this over with"

"If I win I take everything you won from my mother along with everything you currently have"

The man only laughed and nodded. "What ever you say kid"

Tsunade and Shizune were quiet as they watched the game. They were curious. Would Athena win? She seemed to know what she was doing. She remained calm and showed no emotion. There was no hint as to what her cards were what so ever. During every draw she kept the same face.

After twenty minutes the man smirked victoriously. He had this in the bag.

"I win kid" he announced as he placed his hand of card on the table. He had an impressive hand with some high ranking cards.

However, Athena did not react. She just sighed and placed her own cards on the table.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Do you know the meaning of the word finesse? "It was Athena's time to smirk. "I've won and we had an agreement "

The man growled in anger at his loss. He lost a child. A five year old. How could such a thing happen? She had to have cheated. There's no other explaination.

"You cheated "

Athena only raised an eyebrow as she started to gather all the money on the betting table.

"Did I? Or are you just too insecure to admit that a five year old is smarter than you? "

The man growled and abruptly sat up. Athena only looked at him

"Don't get smart with me"

Athena only sighed as she shuffled her victory money and items into her mother's bag. She really had nothing to say to the man. She won her mother's money back and that is all tjay matters.

"Let's go" she got up to leave.

"Do you think I'm just going to let you leave with my money! " the man shouted and slammed his fist on the table.

Athena frowned as she looked at the man. Why did he have to be so loud. It was late. She wasn't in the mood for loudmouths.

"Yes"

"You thought wrong kid. Boys! "

At his words a menacing group of men stood up and looked ready to fight. Tsunade glared and pulled up her sleeves, ready to teach this drunkard a lesson. How dare he threaten her daughter? He would be lucky enough to make it out of the bar alive.

But before she could do anything Athena decided to take care of it on her own.

"Pathetic "

With one word a heavy pressure settled over the entire bar. The young girl glared daggers at the now shocked gambler. She was not in the mood to be looked down on. She was not in the mood for loud drunkards. She wasn't in the mood to feel depressed. She wasn't in the mood to take anything from anyone.

"I'm not in the mood for this nonsense, so sit down before I decide to do something you'll regret"


	21. Chapter 21

An explosion shook the earth in a peaceful village. The villagers were confused and worried. What could have caused such an explosion? The village scarcely dealt with problems. It was a quiet peaceful village. The villagers lived peaceful lives. They never caused problems and problems never came their way. It was good living. The day was like any other. The stalls were open and selling a variety of necessities. Green, fruits, rice, some candy for the kids, clothing, souvenirs, jewelry. They had everything they needed. There was hardly a need to leave the village. Everything was right there. They loved their village. They were small and practically unknown. There are hardly any natural disasters. No rogue ninja pass through and cause problems. There was no crime for the people were very friendly. They would happily welcome any visitors.

A peaceful village.

But a peaceful day was interrupted by a ground shaking explosion. What could be happening?

Athena skillfully evaded her mother's powerful attack and retreated to the forest. That was a close call. Her mother almost got to her. She was quiet and stealthy. She easily snuck up on the seven year old. But Athena saw her plan just in time and threw herself out of the way. She had watched the cracks appear in the dirt and spread further. Her mother's blow was strong enough to send trees to the ground. Her area of effect was impressive. That is the power of a sannin. Athena was yet again impressed by her mother's show of strenght. It had been two years and she could still be amazed. She smiled to herself as she took to the trees. In the two years a lot had taken place. She had read and memorized her mother's medical book. She was taught every technique. Taught all the oddities. Her mother taught her everything. She started off small. She starts healing animals. A fish. A squirrel. A fox. She slowly moved on to bigger animals unti she was skilled enough to tend to a human being. Due to her mother's constant travels she developed quickly. In each village there was someone in need of medical attention. She was tasked with such things, along with Shizune of course.

The tw years have bee great. But of course there were bumps. There always are.

At some point Athena's past had to be revealed. At first she was distracted by her training. The thoughts of her past were starting to become rare. She was doing better. She was sleeping at night. She was starting to overcome all of her fears. She was starting to get better emotionally. Her mother was there for every step of the way. She was actually happy and believing in herself more.

She had a nightmare once and everything came crashing down. She was reminded of everything. Her happiness was again threatened. The days after that weren't as bright, but they were not bad. Tsunade tried to cheer her up as best she could, but she could do nothing if Athena refused to talk.

But she had to. And she did.

It was doing het personal medical training. Athena was carefully inspecting the fish she had caught. She had managed to swipe a scalpel from Shizune. She was very careful in her endeavor. She had gently cut the fish open. Blood had started to leak and its organs were revealed. She wasn't affected. Blood wasn't something she feared. At least not at that moment. With the fish's insides revealed she inspected. She carefully inserted finger in search of its heart. She wiggled a bit and winced when a sharp pain shot through her. She had cut herself. She quickly retrieved her finger and made a move to wash it, but she froze.

She was bleeding.

When was the last time she saw her own blood? She couldn't remember. As she stared at her finger a feeling of dread started to take over. She was still missing a vital detail of her memories. She couldn't remember what had happened before she woke up near the leaf village.

The feeling in her stomach grew the long she stared and wondered. Memories suddenly filled her head and she stumbled. It was overwhelming. There was so much going on. So many images just trying to fill her head.

She remembered. She remembered the last time she bled. It wasn't pretty. There was so much. It was spilling from her chest. From her mouth. From her nose. She was bleeding too much.

She remembered.

She had died.

Athena snapped out of her thoughts though a flash of lightning was shot past her. Tsunade was hot on her tail. She would have to retaliate sooner or later. How should she do that. She had an arsenal of jutsu up her sleeve. She could choose any one.

She jumped off the branch of a tree and bounced off another to turn herself around. She was facing her mother. She smirked as she quickly formed the familiar hand signs.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu"

The attack was only a distraction. It would only deter her mother for a limited amount of time. She wasn't planning on attacking just yet. She needed a little more time.

"Shadow clone jutsu"

The of her copies appeared and they scattered. That should buy her some time.

She could hear her mother laugh behind her and she smiled.

"Run as long as you want Athena! I'll catch you soon enough "

That she would but it would be on Athena's terms.

The revelation of her death had been hard. She had actually died. And contrary to what she thought she wasn't the one to end it all. She didn't kill herself despite thinking it. She had been killed. Shot three times. Right in the chest? Why?

Someone found out. Someone found out about what was really taking place in her home. They had found out about things her "parents" did to her. The cuts. The bruises. The violation. The pain. They found out and tried to be a hero. Jokes on them. The police were called. They were afraid. They blamed her. She had told, hadn't she? She couldn't keep her mouth shut and be a good girl. It was always her fault.

But she didn't tell.

They didn't believe her. They were angry. Angrier than they had ever been.

It didn't end very pleasantly.

She always knew they would be the death of her.

She could hardly breathe when she remembered. Everything came rushing back and hit her like a bullet. It was painful. She had succomb to panic again.

She didn't know how long she was out there, but she was found by her mother at some point. She didn't remember much. All she could remember was a soothing voice and warm embrace. Her mother smelled nice. It was comforting. She broke down in tears as she was held. She cried like the child she was.

She told her everything.

Athena skidded to a halt in a clearing. The space was wide and there was a lake right at her side. Perfect.

She had calculated everything. Every move she made was all apart of her crazy plan. She had timed everything. If her calculations were correct she had no more than a few seconds remaining.

It was time. It took her far longer than she would like to learn the jutsu she was going to use. It was one of the many jutsu she wanted to learn so very badly.

She took a breath and prepared herself. The Jutsu she was about to use is most likely every Naruto fan's dream.

"Ushi, Saru, U, Ne , I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Ne, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi, I, Hitsuji, Ne, Jin, Saru, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mi, Ne, Saru, U, I, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Ne, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Jin, Ne, I, Tori "

She succeeded in one breath and smiled happily. She worked hard on that jutsu. She completed the jutsu just as her mother came into sight. Victory shall be hers.

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu"

Athena was feeling very proud. Her jutsu worked without a hitch. Her signs were formed perfectly. Her chakra was controlled precisely. The satisfaction she felt when she saw her mother dripping wet with water was something she could get used to. She knew her mother could withstand the attack. It was not used to defeat her. It was used for Athena's amusement. That was something Tsunade easily picked up on.

"Lady Tsunade what happened to you?" Shizune questioned while trying to withhold her laughter. Tsunade was wet from head to toe. Her bangs were in her face and she made no move to fix that issue. She looked slightly annoyed to be honest. Athena contrasted. She was smiling brightly.

"Athena decided to use water dragon jutsu"

"You know that jutsu? "When had Athena learned it? It wasn't one Tsunade had taught her. She must have spent time training on her own again.

"Yes. I worked hard to master it "

Tsunade sighed as she splattered some water on the seven year old. She was Annoyed but she was also happy. Athena had been doing great for the past few months. When she had revealed everything to her, her heart had broken. How could someone do such things. How could they treat a child as if she was nothing. Meant nothing. They had traumatized her. It was because of them that her daughter was hurting.

Just thinking about it made her angry.

Athena had fell into her depression after that but Tsunade would not allow her to dwell on the past. She was with her. With her real mother. The mother that would never hurt her. The mother that loved her with everything she had. She made sure to be there for her.

"Cheeky" Tsunade teasingly pinched Athena's cheeks. It always irritated the seven year old. It was pay back for practically sending an entire lake and then some on her.

Athena grumbled and tried to pull away from her mother's grip, but to no avail.

"Let go"

"Not until you apologize"

"I do not have To apologize for anything. That jutsu was within our rules of engagement. It was a legal attack"

"Yes that may be so but you only used it for your amusement "

"We have no rule about such a thing. You have nothing against me, woman"

Tsunade hummed. Athena had a very valid point. Tsunade still wanted an apology though.

Something pulsated with light under Athena's shirt and her eyes fell to it. It was the necklace she had created before leaving the village. She managed to construct it as she wished. Tsunade wasn't aware of how she connected the two necklaces, but she did and it was impressive.

Athena reached for the necklace. She had a lavender flower. Same as Hinata. She couldn't do much with the necklace. All she could Make it do was pulsate whenever Hinata added chakra to her own necklace. It was their one way of communication, next to letters of course.

Athena took her necklace in hand and sent her own pulse of chakra through it.

She wondered how Hinata was doing.

The glow stopped and she returned it back to its place with a smile. She glanced at her mother who was eyeing her with a smile she did not like.

"Don't look at me like that "

Shizune burst into a fit of giggles at the face Athena was making. She wasn't sure if she was aware of it or not but the child had puffed out her cheeks in a pout.

"Don't be embarrassed Athena " Tsunade snickered as she patted an annoyed Athena on the head.

"I'm not embarrassed. I just don't like that Annoying smile you plaster on your face"

"You say such cruel things to your mother"

"My mother should stop teasing me"


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto was confused. Actually confused is an understatement. He had so many questions and was trying his very best to come up with answers for them. He blinked as he stared into the weird yellow space he found himself in. What in the world was going on? How did he end up in a cloudy yellow space? The last he remembered he was in bed. Asleep after reading some more of the gutsy ninja. It was a really cool book. The main character was relatable. Naruto was very proud of himself. He could read like a master now. At least that's what he told himself. It has been two years. He spent two years with Jiraiya. He had learned a lot. Including the fact that the sage was his godfather. Which made Athena his godsister. She already knew that, he realized. That's why she declared herself his sister. He still smiled at the memory. He was so alone back then. And then she came along and made things a but better. She then introduced him to her parents, who were happy to see him. He had a little family. He had godparents and a sister who were very kind to. He found himself smiling despite his confusion. He got distracted. Over the two years with Jiraiya he had learned to fight. That was something he was vs proud of. He couldn't wait to see Athena again. He would challenge her to a sparring match. He was also taught Jutsu. He learned that his affinity was wind. He was also taught a super cool jutsu his dad had created. Rasengan. That name is so cool. He grinned. He couldn't wait to show Athena. He also learned the summoning jutsu. That wasn't so fun. Jiraiya had kicked him off a cliff. He was s angry about that. But he managed to summon Gamabunta, the frog can be mean. Naruto mostly summons Gamakichi for company. They make a pretty good team.

He got distracted again. He sighed. Where was he? What should he do? Athena would probably know what to do. She knew a lot of things he didn't. She knew more than she let on. Another sigh. What would Athena do? She would most likely remain calm and try to analyze the situation.

There wasn't much to analyze. There was just a yellow cloudy space.

"Where in the world am-"

Before he could finish his sentence he heard a soft giggle. He furrowed his brows in confusion and twisted abruptly. The giggle came from behind him. Was it an enemy? If so he had to be on guard. He was already charging up the rasengan when he turned to face whoever the giggle came from.

He froze in utter shock.

In front of him stood a red head. She was smiling kindly at him. He blinked. The rasengan faded. He went quiet. He knew her. He had only seen her in photos. He never thought he would meet her in person. He found her to be very beautiful. Her red hair was cool. And very long.

He gulped.

"Y-y-" he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He was just shocked. Emotions started to bubble up within him the longer his eyes lingered on her.

"Mom"

She giggled again and nodded. She had a very happy smile on her face as she spread her arms. Naruto didn't need words. He immediately tackled her into the tightest hug he could muster. Tears were stinging his eyes as he buried his face in her clothes. He was hugging his mother. He sniffed. He was hugging his mother. He thought he would never get such an opportunity. He would never feel his mother's embrace. He was okay with it. There was nothing he could do about it.

But he was proven wrong. And he's glad he was.

"You're a strong one" Kushina laughed as she stroked the blonde hair on her son's head. Blonde and spikey. Like his father. Blue eyes like his father. She sighed. She had waited so long for this moment.

Naruto grinned and wiped away his tears. There was no need for tears. Even if they were of joy. He was with his mother. How? He didn't know. Did he care? No. Not at all. He had his mother. But he still had questions.

"How.. Where.. What? "He had a lot of questions and did not know where to start. He wanted to ask his mother so much and tell her just as much at the same time. He wanted to tell her about Athena. Jiraiya. About Ichiraku ramen. The old man. The mean villagers. The cool things he was learning. His dream be the future Hokage.

Kushina couldn't help the joyous giggle escaping her. She could tell the boy had a lot of things on his mind. He was fidgeting and mumbling with the cutest look on his face.

"Focus on one thought Naruto" Kushina rested a hand on the boy's head.

"But there is so much I want to ask and have to tell you, ya know? "

"I know but you need to choose a subject, ya know?

"But it's hard, ya know"

The two went silent before falling into a fit of laughter at their verbal tick.

"Why do we keep saying "ya know"? "Naruto giggled out.

"I was hoping you wouldn't inherit that" Kushina admitted. It was her tick. She had a tendency to finish her sentences with that phrase whenever she was nervous or excited. At least her red hair wasn't passed on.

"The pervy sage told me I'm a lot like you" Naruto was swaying with excitement. "Do you like ramen too? Was ichiraku around before I was born? Tuechi makes the best ramen ever.

"Yes. I had a craving for it when I was pregnant with you. Tuechi really does makes the best"

"My favorite is miso ramen with extra pork" Naruto beamed. "Ramen is the best. I always have some cup noodles with me"

"That's not very good for your health" Kushina sighed. She had passed over her love of ramen to her son. It was always a concern. She didn't want him to eat it as much as she did.

"Athena said that too. She made me eat healthier. She told me what was good and what was bad. She told me that I can always have some ramen as long as I eat a good amount of veggies "

Athena. Kushina remembered her very clearly. Her goddaughter. She never thought she'd ever be friends with the legendary Tsunade, let alone be asked to be her daughter's godmother. It was an honor. She smiled at the memories. When she had first met Tsunade she was, in all honesty, internally fangirling. Tsunade was the best female ninja of the leaf. She might as well be the best of all the nations. Kushina wanted to be like her. To be as renowned. To be admired and looked up to. So of course she was overly happy when she became friends with the woman.

"Athena looks out for you"

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Yeah. She told me she would be my sister on the very first day we met. Back then I didn't know she was my godsister. She's my one best friend"

"I'm glad you two get along" Kushina smiled at her excited son.

"Yeah. She's really cool. She knows a lot and uses a lot of big words like approximately, distinguishable, condescending and a lot more. At first I didn't understand but she explained them to me. So now I know a lot of big words"

"I see" Kushina was just noadding along as she happily listened to her seven year old talk. It was very clear to her that the boy looked up to her.

"She gets me, ya know? "Naruto had a small smile om his face. "She understands what it's like. I was alone for as long as I could remember. Practically everyone in the village hated me And never really talked to me because I was a "monster ", but Athena did. She talked to me and didn't care about what anyone else said, because she knew what it was like. She's been there for me ever since"

Kushina smiled sadly. She was aware of what her son went through. She went through the same. It was lonely. She didn't want that for him. She wanted him to have someone. She wanted Minato to stay with him. Sadly that could not be so. She couldn't be there. He couldn't be there. They couldn't be there..

"I'm sorry"

Naruto looked to his mother, confusion on his face. Why was she apologizing?

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for sealing the fox within you. I'm sorry for not being there to shower you with all my love. I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I hope you can forgive me" Kushina was trying very hard to hold back her tears. She should've been there for him. She wanted to be there.

"Stop that" Naruto's sudden sternness shocked the sorrowful Kushina. He was looking at her with a fire in his eyes. "Don't apologize for something you had no control over" Naruto quoted Athena. "You had no choice. I know that if you could you would have found a different solution. The way I was treated is not your fault"

Naruto smiled. "I used to apologize for everything. I thought everything was my fualt. I thought I was the reason I was hated. I thought I was the reason you died, but it wasn't my fualt. I figured that out after some time. Athena always told me not to apologize for something when it wasn't my fault. Now I'm telling you that"

He smiled the very same smile Minato would wear when tries tried cheer her up. He was so much like him

"You're just like your father"

"In looks " Naruto corrected. "I wish I had your red hair. It's so cool"

"You think so? "

"Yeah. It's totally awesome! "

"Thank you for the compliment"

Naruto shot a thumbs up. He asked some of the questions he had in mind and was satisfied. Now he needed to asked the dominant question.

"Can you explain how all of this is happening? "

"My chakra was sealed within you and your necklace. It was Minato's genius idea"

"That's cool. So I can talk to you when I want to? "

"Whenever you fall asleep or enter a meditative state" Kushina explained. "And I wasn't sealed within you just to talk to you"

"What's the other reason? "

"Well you see.. "

"You're supposed to train Naruto and I? "

Athena found herself facing a smiling Kushina. She had suddenly woken up in a familiar yet unfamiliar space. She had recognized it as the space where Naruto met his parents. Finding herself there was odd and it made her question everything. The questions increased in numbers when she found Kushina standing in front of her. If she was facing her that meant that her chakra was sealed within her. Or maybe it had more to do with the chakra within her necklace? She wasn't sure, but her situation was an interesting one.

Kushina said she would Naruto as well. That meant Naruto had met her as well. That's a major change from canon. Naruto wasn't supposed to meet his parents until he was a teenager. It was a drastic change, but one Athena saw working out for the better. Both Naruto and her would be trained by a Uzumaki. All she could think about was sealing techniques.

"I have a question "

Kushina motioned for her to go ahead and ask.

"How long can you remain here? "

"For a surprisingly long time. Minato had his ways "

He did indeed. Athena was curious. If what Kushina said was true that meant there was more than just a little chakra in play. She wanted to know what exactly Minato did. It would be worth learning.

"Questions? "

"A few"


	23. Chapter 23

Athena was in her last year of training with her mother. As it was the eight year old could be found floating in a lake with nothing much to do. She was eyeing the clouds and just thinking over some things. Her life was interesting. She was her training. Her hand went to her forehead as she smiled. She finally got the seal. She had learned how to create the reserve seal and was very proud. It was in the shape of a diamond, just like her mother. It had the same color and everything. Everyday she would need to add some chakra into the seal. She had learned every medical technique. Every chakra trick. Every jutsu. Anything her mother could teach, she learned. She also signed a contract with the slugs, like her mother. From what she's been told Naruto signed with the frogs. She hasn't heard a lot from the boy. Jiraiya hardly sent letter. What she did know is that they would be seeing each other soon enough. It had already been three years. There are only a few days remaining.

She was also pretty adept when it came to Fuinjutsu. Her training with Kushina was paying off. All she needed to do was enter a meditative state or go to sleep. She would automatically appear in front of the smiling Uzumaki.She was very kind. She would've been a nice mother. She was mothering Athena. She was her god mother after all. She would scold her when she did something reckless and encourage her when things weren't going so well. Athena got to truly experience what it was like to have two mothers. As it was Athena could make her own paper bombs, sealing scrolls, summoning scrolls, she could even alter Naruto's seal if she needed to. It was important for her to know how to, that was something Kushina told her. With some hard work and determination Athena succeeded in creating her own seals. She'll put them to use later on.

"Athena "

She glanced to her right to see her mother. She waved lazily as she continued to drift above the water.

"Why in the world are you naked? "

"I didn't want to wet my clothes" Athena answered simply as she let herself sink back into the water and swim to the edge. "Is there something you need? "

"Yes" Tsunade handed the child her clothes and watched her get dressed. She had a mission for her daughter. It would benefit her. She would have to travel on her own for the first time. Meaning she would have to protect herself if any dangers introduced themselves. Tsunade tried not to worry about it. Athena could handle it. She was very strong and very smart. She would know what to do.

"What do you need me for? "Athena asked as she followed after her mother all the while adjusting her pants and hair.

"I need you to deliver a message to the village in the clouds " Tsunade said as she handed Athena a scroll. Athena eyed the object, wondering what could be found within it. "You must bring this straight to the Raikage"

The village in the clouds. Killer B's village. She could meet Killer B, possibly. His brother was the Raikage so the chances were high. The thought excited her. She always wanted to meet the rapper.

She also realized that it was that very village that had sent ninja to kidnap a young Hinata in hopes of acquiring the secrets of the Byakugan. It was becaof them that Hizashi had to die. She sighed. Seriously. She started to remember that they caused a lot of trouble over the past few years.

"May I ask what this message entails? "

"No, that is classified "

Athena sighed and slipped the scroll into her back pouch. Welp, she tried.

"Why do I need to go? "Mostly Tsunade or Shizune handle such things. Athena was never sent out on a mission. Alone. Athena was aware of Tsunade's worries. She didn't want her to go off on her own because she was still afraid of losing her. So of course Athena was not expecting to be sent on a mission.

Tsunade sighed as she looked down at her curious daughter. In all honesty she didn't want to send her out, but it was her last lesson. She would have to go out on her own and know how to handle herself. Tsunade was sure she would pass with flying colors. Worry was still present, however.

"It's your final lesson"

Athena hummed in thought. "I need to learn what its like to be out there on my own?"

"Yes, Naruto has to go through similar lesson. I think he's being sent to the village in the sand"

"Why there? "

"Because of the one tail Jinchūriki. It would give him a chance to meet someone similar to him"

It made sense. Naruto would be tested on his abilities and he would get to see that he was not the only one going through hardships. He was not the only one branded a monster because of what he had within him.

He could meet Gaara. Athena was hoping he did. Knowing Naruto he would try to become his friend and that is exactly what Athena wanted to happen. If Naruto influenced a young Gaara it could cause beneficial changes in the future.

"Alright, when do I leave and when should I arrive? "

"You leave now and should arrive within three days"

Athena nodded as she looked to yje forest she came out of. It was time for her to be off on her own, even if it was for only three days.

"Don't worry too much. I can handle it. I'll be back as soon as I can" She tried to reassure her mother with a hug. She was short and only reached Tsunade's waist, which the woman always teased her about.

"I know"

Naruto hummed in joy as he chewed on the delicious ramen he had in his mouth. It may not have been Ichiraku, but it was still ramen. He was enjoying his free day. He had nothing more to do and was more than happy when Jiraiya offered to take him out for some ramen.

His training went well. He could proudly say that he could handle himself in real life situation. He could fight. He could use ninjutsu. He knew his way around seals, thanks to his mother. The only thing he lacked was genjutsu. He didn't think he needed it anyway. His training was hard,but fun. Jiraiya was fun to be around, despite him being massive pervert. Kushina made sure Naruto did not follow in the Sage's footsteps. Naruto would have to hunt the man down and drag him away from the women hot spring before they could kill him. It was all in the name of his research. Kushina would would warn the boy not to be like his godfather.

"Hey kid"

Naruto glanced at Jiraiya, ramen still in his mouth. The man was looking at him. Almost as if he was debating something. Naruto raised an eyebrow. What was the ma debating. And did it have something to do with him? Most definitely. He was staring at him.

"What is it? "

Jiraiya hummed and slipped a scroll towards the eight year old. Naruto was curious and accepted the scroll, wondering what it was. What it entailed. Why it was given to him. He looked up at his teacher as he pocketed the scroll.

"I need you to get that scroll to the Kazekage. You must not open it under any circumstances " Jiraiya instructed very seriously. It was the last lesson. The boy needed to experience the outside world on his own. He would need to protect himself against danger. Trust no one. Go above and beyond to complete his important mission.

"I have to travel to the village hidden in the sand? "Naruto questioned. He had read about the village from the many books his mother had reccomended. Being surrounded by desert offers the village a natural deterrent against invasion, as few foreign powers would be willing to endure the sandstorms and water scarcity common to Suna. Sunagakure itself lies in a fortified valley behind cliffs of rock, with passage in and out of the village restricted to a single cleft between two cliff faces, making the area very hard to attack from the ground. The buildings inside seem to be made of clay or stucco, which would help to keep the buildings cool.

Conclusion, the village was hard to get into and he was tasked with doing just that. Well he did have a massage for the Kazekage. Maybe they will let him in knowing who he was and what his mission was as well.

"I need to do this by myself? "

Jiraiya nodded. "Don't tell me you don't think you can do it"

Naruto puffed out his chest proudly and grinned brightly. "I can do it, believe it! "

Jiraiya chuckled and ruffled his hair. He knew he could do it. The boy was very strong despite his goofy attitude. He's also taken to reading and is very smart. He would know how to come up with a plan should he end up in a sticky situation. Latened genius, just as Athena said.

"I do believe it little Hokage"

"Hey! Don't call me little Hokage. I'm not that small. I've grown a lot and I eat healthy" Naruto protested. He did. He followed Athena's advice and cut back on the ramen. He ate more fruits and veggies. It did him some good.

"Whatever you say" Jiraiya paid the stall keeper and hopped out of his stool. Naruto got the message and quickly finished his ramen to follow after his teacher. "You leave today and hack three days to make it there. Don't be late"

Naruto nodded with determination. He would not be late.

"Is this a test? "

"Yes, your last lesson before I hand you over to Tsunade" Jiraiya admitted.

"Does Athena have to do the same thing? "

"Yes, she's headed to the village hidden in the clouds"

The land of lightning, if Naruto's knowledge was correct. He read a lot about those guys. Weren't they constantly causing problems for other villages because they wanted power?

"What's in this scroll? " Naruto asked as he observed the object. It looked like any other scroll.

"Classified information you are not allowed to know"

Naruto said nothing as he returned the scroll to its place in his pouch. He WS tasked with delivering secret information. He wondered if he could run into Athena on his three day travel. It would be nice to see her again.

He had stopped walking when he found himself at the edge of the village he was staying in. He looked up at a smiling Jiraiya who motioned for him to go on.

"My first mission"

Athena was wandering the forest. It was. Uneventful. Nothing had happened. It was very quiet and calming. She had said goodbye to her mother and Shizune around thirthy minutes ago and set off. She was prepared for anything. She had pouches full of kunai, shuriken and paperbombs. That was all she would need. She's a skilled user of Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. She could handle any low ranking enemy. Maybe even jonin level. Just maybe. Most definitely. One would not expect much from a ten year old. She could use that under estimation to her advantage.

She adjusted her arm warmers as she glanced at the sky. High noon. She had hours until nightfall.

The arm warmers were the very same given to her by Guy. She still used them. She would add chakra Everytime she got used to the former weight. It was great training. Maybe she should introduce the method to Naruto the next time they see each other.

She was still very curious as to what was written in the scroll. It had a seal upon it. One she could alter if she wanted to. It would get her in trouble. She sighed. Curiosity can be dangerous.

"My first mission ended up being highly classified. It'll only be a matter of time before I'm attacked or something"

Words, dangerous words.


	24. Chapter 24

A kunai zipped past Athena's cheek as she landed on the ground. She sighed and turned to face her chasers. It was her second day on her mission and she had run into some trouble in the form of chunin level ninja. She couldn't tell which village they were from. They had no headband and if they did it was hidden. Their ninja outfit weren't traditional and didn't belong to any of the village. Incognito to the T. Athena did not need to question them to know they were after the scroll she was entrusted with. She had noticed them following her at some point. Picked up on their chakra and determined that she was their objective. She pretended not to notice. She played the naive child. Of course at some point she had to run. Oh, but she was most definitely not running away. Athena would not run. She just ran when they started running.

Well she stopped and was facing them now. She held a neutral expression as she reached for a weapon in her pouch. They were watching her every movement.

"Don't do something you'll regret kid" the head ninja finally spoke as he spun a kunai around his finger. Athena raised an eyebrow as her hand hovered just above her pouch.

"You're just a kid. We don't want to hurt you. All you need to do is hand over that scroll" another said.

Athena knew better. They could care less about her age and experience. They would harm her. They would kill her. No one is to he trusted. No ninja is to be trusted. She must always see through deceptions. Always remain one step ahead. Always plan. Always gather information.

Her hand went into her pouch and the kunai was thrown. She reacted quickly and drew her own kunai, using it to reflect the one thrown at her. She spun her own around her finger as she drew five shuriken. She smiled, very brightly and very innocently.

"Wanna play? "

Her five shuriken were airborne in an instant. The ninja dodged only to find she was not present anymore. They were distracted for a moment. Not even three seconds. Where could she have gone?

There was a grunt as one of their comrades fell to the ground. They were on high alert. They underestimated their opponent. She may be a child but she knew what she was doing. She easily took one of them down without being spotted. Who was this kid? All they were tasked with was locating and retrieving the scroll from her. They thought it would be no trouble. The child was eight.

How wrong they were.

Another grunt and another comrade fell. The remaining three drew their weapons. They needed to locate the child quickly or their mission would be unsuccessful. They would have failed because of a child. That could not happen.

Another ninja dropped and the last two realized standing around was doing them no good but what could they do? Run? If they did they would be abandoning the mission. Maybe they could draw the child deeper into the forest. Distract and attack.

One remained. He knew there was nothing he could do. The child was fast. He didn't even see her when she struck the others.

"And then there was one"

The ninja jumped when he heard a voice behind him. He spun around weapon drawn ready to strike when Athena jabbed him in the gut before he could do much. The kunai fell from his hand and he tumbled to the ground clutching his stomach in pain. He didn't know what the child did but it was painful. He was brought down to Athena's height and she looked him dead in the eye.

"Who sent you? "

He said nothing. He would not talk. It's bad enough he failed the mission if he talked it would only make things worse. It didn't matter that he could die at any moment.

Athena sighed. "Don't make me force it out pal. I'm not one for unnecessary violence "

Still nothing. Athena hummed as she crouched before the man. She had sent some chakra straight through him, disrupting his usual chakra flow. She made sure it hurt to render him useless before her. Perks of being a medical nin. You learn about such things.

"Listen here. If you don't talk I will seriously hurt you. I won't kill you, I'm not like that, but I will make you wish you were dead. So you either tell me or you suffer, either way you will be telling me who sent you"

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree in an attempt to lose his followers. They suddenly attacked him out of nowhere. He was just minding his business. Setting up a camp when the sun began to set, when suddenly shuriken flew over his head. He immediately froze and stiffly turned to face his attackers. Four ninja. He could tell which village they were from. They didn't dress traditionally. That didn't matter all that much because he was soon being chased. Seriously. He had a pretty good idea why he was being chased. It had to be the scroll. It was supper important. That was obvious. He could not let it fall in The hands of the unknown group of ninja.

"Shadow clone jutsu"

Three clones of himself manifested and directed themselves at his chasers. He soon turned to them as well and sent himself flying towards the nearest ninja.

His fist met his target's face. He grinned with excitement when his opponent stumbled back from the unexpected force of his blow. He recovered soon after and decided to throw his own attack.

"You would hit a little kid? "Naruto asked as he dodged the blow and connects a foot to the stomach. He watched as the man tumbled forward, before swiftly dealing uppercut blow to the chin. Blood left the ninjas mouth as he fell to the ground.

When the man had leaned forward his blood had rushed to his head and since Naruto didn't give him time to regain himself the uppercut had a serious affect.

His clones had easily taken down the other three and he was left standing victorious. He stood over the pained ninja and grippef his collar, pulling him u.

"Who sent you? "

"As if I would tell a snot nosed kid like you"

Naruto glared and almost punched the man but remained calm. His mother taught him to always remain calm in certain situations. Getting angry will make him act rashly and it could make things worse, jeopardize the mission or get one of his comrades hurt. Stay calm.

"Hey, you have to talk. If you don't I'll have to make you talk and I can be pretty creative. I've got a wild imagination, trust me"

The ninja glared at the young boy and said nothing. He would rather die than give in to an eight year old. Nothing could be more embarrassing than being defeated by a child. As slowly and stealthy as he could he moved his hand to his pouch. He should have a paper bomb there.

Naruto sighed. The man refused to talk. What should he do? Question him of course. But how? Painfully, obviously. Such stupid questions he was asking himself.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when a paper bomb was slapped onto his arm.

The ninja thought the child would panic the second the bomb landed on his skin. He didn't even flinch upon seeing the bomb. He only smiled brighter and pulled the ninja closer.

"Activate it" he said. "I dare ya"

Was this kid out of his mind? If he activated the bomb they would both be in danger. Did this kid not care at all?

Naruto grinned and removed the bomb. He tossed it aside and reached into his own pouch to pull out his bombs. He can be very creative.

"You've given me an idea"

He placed a self made bomb right on the ninjas forhead. He smiled proudly when he saw all the blood drain from the man's face.

"I made these bombs myself. Mom taught me how to. They have a lot of firepower, believe me. I accidentally set on off once" Naruto giggled as he remembered back to the day. Jiraiya's face was so black.

"Talk or you go boom"

Tsunade sighed as she set down her empty sake bottle. How many had she drowned in already? She couldn't remember. Which means it had been a lot. Another sigh as she rested her head on the wooden table beneath her. She was worried about Athena. It had already been two days. She just had one more day remaining. She could handle it. Athena could handle it. She could take care of herself. She was strong. She was smart. She was calm. She could do it. She would not get hurt.

Tsunade knew this and yet the worry would not leave. She knew her daughter could handle the mission. She trained her. She personally saw what her kid could do. She was powerful. She could easily take down a jonin if she was serious. She was worried. Why?

She had gotten used to being around her quirky kid. She had gotten used to always being there. And now she was off on her own. Out in the dangerous world.

That's the problem isn't it? She was still afraid of losing her. She was still afraid that she would disappear again. She knew that wouldn't happen, but she was a mother and she was worried.

"Lady Tsunade you've had enough" Shizune stopped the woman from filling her glace with more liver poison. She put the bottle away and helped her teacher stand. "What is wrong with you? " Tsunade hadn't drank that much in a long time. She had to cut back after Athena started traveling with them. And it wasn't because they had a child around. No. It was because Athena would physically hurt her if she drank more than she had gave her permission to. The child was determined.

"I'm worried"

"About Athena? She could handle herself. You and I both know that"

Tsunade nodded. "Yeah, but I'm still worried"

Shizune sighed. She was aware of Tsunade's fear. It was understandable. The woman was used to losing those she loved. She had gotten Athena back, but if she were to be taken away from her again. Shizune didn't see Tsunade recovering from that.

"I should tell her you went over what you were allowed" Shizune said in hopes of changing the topic.

"She would be furious" Tsunade laughed weakly. "She would hit for doing something like that"

"You broke her rule"

Tsunade sighed. "At least I never promised her. Promises mean a lot to her"

Shizune hummed as the two stumbled into their hotel room. She made sure Tsunade crawled into bed as she went to see what she could wip up in the kitchen.

Tsunade felt something climbing up her body under the sheats and raised them to find TonTon.

"Hey there, we're you home alone? "

The pig snorted somewhat ignorantly making Tsunade laugh. She scratched the back of TonTon's ear affectionately.

"Little pig" Tsunade teased. It was something Athena would always do to annoy the proud TonTon.

The pig snorted angrily and headbutted Tsunade's chin repeatedly.

"Calm down TonTon. I know you don't like to be called a pig and little no less" Tsunade fended off the angered pig. "But you are still a pig"

Bad choice of words. TonTon squeeled furiously and flung herself into the laughing Tsunade. The pig used her little hooves to attack the unaffected Tsunade.

"Okay I'm sorry. Quit it TonTon" Tsunade held the asualting pig away from her.

"Save it for Athena"


	25. Chapter 25

"Athena! "

Upon hearing her name and the familiar voice, Athena turned around only to be tackled to the ground in a bonecrushing hug. All she managed to see before crashing onto the grass was a blob of orange and yellow. Familiar colors that were associated with her god brother. Apparently he hadn't changed one bit when it came to his excitement.

"Naruto, get off please"

Immediately the boy was on his feet and apologizing profusely. He quickly helped Athena up and dusted off her clothes. He stood in front of her with the biggest smile ever and was practically buzzing with excitement. He had so much to tell her. So much to show her. So much to ask her. He didn't expect to run into her on his way to the village Jiraiya had told him to come to after his mission. It was a delightful shock.

Athena could feel the excitement rolling off the young boy. She smiled and ruffled his hair. He had grown. He was finally taller than her. And his muscles were developed enough. He looked very well kept. Better. She was happy. He was doing good. She wondered how his training with Jiraiya went. What had her father taught the young ball of sunshine? Did he know as many seals as she did? How good was his taijutsu? How many jutsu had he learned? Did he already have the summoning technique?

"How have you been little brother? " she asked, the smile remaining. "Have you been eating well? You held back on the ramen like I told you, right? "

Naruto nodded rapidly. "Yeah. I only eat ramen two times a week and I make sure to eat enough veggies and fruits to keep me healthy. I always drink self made fruit juice and try to cook for myself as often as I can. I make sure to bath on time and always keep myself clean"

Athena couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. Naruto really followed all her advice. To the T. He paid close attention and was very proud of his achievement.

"That's good. I didn't expect you to take all of my advice" Athena admitted as the two started to walk together.

Naruto only grinned a response to that. He was shocked he even took all of her advice. He could be very forgetful.

"Where are you going? " he asked. It seemed as if they were heading in the same direction. Could they be heading to the same little village?

"The same place you are"

"Wow really? "

"Yes, Naruto. It's been three years already. You'll be handed over to my mother today "

Naruto blinked. Oh. He had forgotten about that. He had gotten so used to the perverted Jiraiya that he had totally forgotten that he would have to train under Tsunade at some point. He wondered what he would learn under her. His mother had told him that she was the best medical nin. Would he learn medical Ninjutsu? She also said she was super strong. She could reinforce her strenght with Chakra. That was cool. He wouldn't mind having such a technique.

"How did your mission go, Naruto? "Athena asked. She was curious. She wondered how the boy handled his first mission.

Naruto immediately brightened up. "It was a success. I got attacked on day two, but I easily took those guys down and interrogated one of them. He didn't know who sent them, but they were offered a lot of money by the mystery person. After that I had to brave through sandstorms to enter the village in the sand. I met the Kazekage. I didn't like him. He gave off a dirty vibe to me" Naruto recalled his mission and meeting the Kazekage. He didn't like the man. His eyes were cold. That man was no good. He could feel it in his bones. The way the man looked at him was territorial. It was as if he was an object standing before him. As if the man was already planning on ways to use him.

Naruto had realized that the man knew he was a Jinchūriki. He knew and it spelled trouble.

"I didn't stick around long. I had a bad feeling"

Athena nodded. Naruto did the right thing. It's good to trust your gut. Athena absolutely despises the Kazekage. He was a cruel man. He treated his own children as military weapons. He wanted to use Gaara as a weapon. When he realized he was doing the poor boy more harm than good and that the boy was scaring the villagers he ordered his death. He sent assassins after his own child. It pissed Athena off.

"Did you know the sand village has a Jinchūriki too? " Naruto asked.

"Yeah, the one tail"

"I met him. " Naruto said with a somber look in his eyes. "He was very sad. No one wanted to be around him. He was alone"

Naruto understood the feeling. He knew what it was like to be treated like a monster. He could relate to the boy. He tried to be his friend. He talked to him. At first it was hard. The boy didn't trust him, but he was persistent.

"His name is Gaara" Naruto told Athena. He had gotten the boy to introduce himself and talk a bit. He could tell he didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to talking to those his age or people at all. He was hurting. He had bags under his eyes. "I don't think he sleeps"

Athena looked to the ground. Gaara. Her heart went out to him. He had to go through so much. He had to suffer so much. He was alone. His father didn't care. His uncle tried to kill him. His siblings couldn't understand him. They feared him. They all feared him. He just wanted to be loved. All he needed was love.

"You tried to make friends? "

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, he didn't talk much, but I think I made him a bit happier. I told him not to give into the darkness. Things would get better. It may not be now, but things will get better for him, right? "

"Yeah. Most definitely. Things will improve for him"

"Do you think I can be his friend?"

"Of course" Athena ruffled blonde hair again. "You can be anyone's friend"

"You're just being nice" Naruto blushed and Athena laughed. "How about you? How was your mission"

"A success. I was also asualted on day two, but that was easily taken care of. My attackers also had a secret benefactor." She told the younger. "I made it to the cloud village on time and delivered the scroll. It wasn't so interesting. "

"Awe, didn't you meet anyone interesting? "

"I met Killer Bee" Athena admited. "He's the Jinchūriki of the eight tails. He likes to rap" Athena remembered meeting the man very vividly. He was interesting. He immediately took a liking to her when he noticed that she could care less about what his older brother told her. It was kinda funny. The Raikage was yelling at her for being ignorant and she was ignoring him. Bee was a laughing mess and decided to take Athena out to one of his concerts. He even tried to teach her to rap.

"You met a rapper!? "

"Yes I did. He tried to teach me to rap"

"Did it work?"

"I don't know. I never tried to rap" Athena shrugged.

"Come on try it" Naruto had stars in his eyes. The possibility of seeing Athena rap was so enticing.

"Naruto, I'm not a rapper"

"Come on. It can't be that hard. You just have to make words ryme. "

Athena raised an eyebrow. "Alright, then rap".

Naruto blinked. "Huh? "

"Rap" Athena repeated. "If it's so easy you should have no problem doing it"

"But... "

"If you can come up with a small rap I'll try it too"

"Really? "

"Yes"

Naruto hummed and looked to the ground in thought. He needed to come up with a rap no matter how bad it might be. He just needed words to ryme.

"Okay. My name is Naruto Uzumaki... I'm gonna be Hokage so the village can see I'm not a beast ... A hero is what I'll be? With Athena by my side there is no... No... No mountain I can't climb. Together we will rise to the top, never stop. Potential unlock.. " Naruto grinned brightly. That was not so bad. "Hey, that was pretty good. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm gonna be Hokage so the village can see I'm not a beast a hero is what I'll be. With Athena by my side there's no mountain I can't climb. Together we will rise to the top, never stop. Potential unlocked" Naruto started bouncing to whatever beat he had in his head.

Athena could only watch in amusement. He tried his best and it came out pretty good. Bee would've been impressed.

"Now you" Naruto was beaming as he gazed upon the casual Athena.

"I can't rap, Naruto"

"Try. Please "

Athena sighed. "Athena Senju, packed with all the Jutsu. Start my life a new. Since arriving here I knew. I would have to be strong for I found where I belong. Work hard all day long to make sure nothing goes wrong. I must not fail. Always prevail. This world I will save from a fate so grave I must never be afraid it's part of my ninja way"

Athena wasn't impressed with her "rap". But she was saying what she had on her mind. Naruto seemed very happy so she smiled.

"More"

"What? "

"Come on. More rhymes"

"No, Naruto "

"Please"

"No"

"Athena. Athena. Athena. Athena. Athena. Athena. Athena " Naruto annoyingly chanted her name over and over. She regretted mentioning Bee to him. He would no let it go.

"Fine, shut up"

"Yes! " Naruto fistbumped the air and waited patiently for Athena to continue but she said nothing. "Hey! Did you lie to shut me up? "

"Yes"

"No fair"

"You're being Annoying right now"

"But sis"

Athena sighed. "I have a little brother who wants to be Hokage so by his side I must stay. I will help him on his way and watch him become great. He is really really brave and has a cool ninja way. His future has taken shape. I have opened up the gate. From his path he won't ever stray"

Naruto was just buzzing with excitement and could not resist the urge to hug her as tight as he could.

"You're so cool"

Athena sighed and wiggled out of Naruto's grip. He was impressively strong.

"Can we move on? "

Naruto nodded. "Sure. Does mom train you too? "

"Yes she does"

Naruto nodded with a smile on his face. "She taught me how to strengthen the seal on my stomach. Apparently it's weakening and the fox's chakra is leaking out. I think he's trying to escape"

"Of course he is Naruto. He's trapped in there" Athena poked Naruto's stomach. "There's an upside to his attempts though. Due to his chakra leaking you have stronger chakra reserves and I'm pretty sure you heal rapidly "

"That's cool" Naruto touched his stomach. "Should I worry about it? "

"Not at the moment. Benefit from it"

"If you say so"

"Trust me. When you reach the age of twelve you can strengthen it"

"Alright" Naruto slipped his hands into his pocket. "Do you want to go out for ramen when we reach the village? "

"Sure, I don't see why not"

"Can we get miso ramen with extra pork? "

"Sure"

"What's your favorite food? Do you like ramen too? "

"I like ramen, but my favorite food is dango, well that's a sweet, isn't it? "

"It still counts as food" Naruto said. "What's your second favorite food? "

"Ramen"

Naruto fist pumped the air at that. Did he seriously want Athena to like ramen as much as him?

"Seriously Naruto "

"Do you want to spar when we get there? "

"If I say no will you ask the question again? "

"Yes. I want to show you what I can do"

"If that's what you want I have no problem with it"


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey mom"

Tsunade jumped when she heard Athena's voice behind her. She quickly turned around to find the girl standing there with a neutral expression. Tsunade sighed. How is Athena so silent? It's hard to detect the child and she had a tendency to appear out of nowhere. Sometimes she would smile about it. It must amuse her. Other times she didn't seem to notice.

Tsunade had got down to her daughter's height. She opened her arms and Athena practically fell into them. She heard her offspring sigh in content. She wonder if she had missed her as well. She didn't tend to openly admit such things, so Tsunade would have to read between the lines. If she's relaxing in her hug and doesn't appear to want to leave anytime soon then it was safe to assume that the eight year old had missed her mother.

Tsunade figured she wasn't the only one who grew attached.

"How was your mission"

Athena shrugged. "Easy enough"

"Did anyone come after you? "

"Chunin level ninja. I handled that as soon as it started. Easy prey"

Tsunade giggled. She could only imagine what Athena had done to those ninja. She's not one for violence but she could be very brutal if she had to resort to it. Tsunade had seen what she could do when she was tasked with interrogating a suspect. She had her ways.

"Where is Naruto? " Tsunade asked. She was sure the two would run into each other. She had pulled away from Athena, who did not seem too happy with that, although she didn't say anything. Tsunade had the laugh at the displeased look Athena had on her face.

"Awe, you missed your mommy" Shizune teased and poked Athena's cheek. The child groaned and looked away. She wasn't one to admit feelings and didn't exactly like being teased about it.

TonTon had bumped her snout against Athena's legs making the child look down. The pig sat at her feet, looking up defiantly. She snorted.

"What's your deal? If you want me to pick you up, don't look like you're doing me a favor" Athena scolded as she held the pig in front of her. They had an interesting relationship. To anyone not used to them it would seem as if they didn't like each other. Shizune and Tsunade knew better. TonTon was always there when Athena had nightmares. She was always there when the girl wandered off on her own. She was always there when the girl trained on her own. The pig just refused to show that she cared because Athena always calls her pig.

"Tsundere pig"

That earned her and angered snort and hooves on the face.

"Tsunade my love"

Tsunade immediately adopted an annoyed look when she heard Jiraiya's voice. She turned to face the pervert with her usual glare. Naruto stood next to the Sage, an innocent look on his face

"She's angry at you. What did you do Pervysage? " he asked as he looked between the two. "Did you try to get a peek? "

Jiraiya laughed a perverted laugh as he glanced at the boy. "Oh believe me, I got more than a peek"

Naruto blinked. What did he mean by that? He couldn't ask because Tsunade's fist met the sage's face and sent him flying into the nearest tree. Naruto stared in shock.

"Holy cow! "He exclaimed and looked from the pained Jiraiya to the angry Tsunade who was stomping her way towards the man. "She going to kick his ass! "

Naruto was way to excited for that. He watched with an amazed smile as Tsunade tore him a new one.

"Yeah, kick his ass! "He cheered as he watched Tsunade abuse the hell out of Jiraiya.

Jiraiya felt betrayal next to pain. How could Naruto cheer for Tsunade? He thought they had a bond. He thought they were close. He thought they had something. But apparently he was wrong. Naruto was encouraging Tsunade to kill him. The kid betrayed him. He'll never take him out for Ramen again.

Athena and Shizune stood aside, debating whether or not they should step in and stop Tsunade before she actually kills the man.

"He'll survive " Athena waved it off and turned to Naruto. "Are we still up for our ramen date? "

Naruto beamed and nodded. "Of course. I saw a ramen stand just down the street and I think they also sell sweets"

TonTon was handed back to Shizune with a pat on the head. Athena suddenly felt bad about the fact that they were off to eat miso ramen with extra pork. She might hold back on that and order a different type of ramen.

Naruto sighed as he finished his second bowl of ramen. Athena was still on her first bowl. She took her time unlike the boy next to her. Naruto wasn't full yet and wanted to order another bowl. Athena only watched silently. The boy could eat as much as he wanted for the one day.

"Naruto, did you ever try taking your time? " Athena asked as she finally finished her bowl. "If you eat so fast it's no wonder you're never full. You're not giving your stomach enough time to register that you had your fill"

Naruto looked at her, ramen hanging from his mouth. He slowly sucked the ramen into his mouth and swallowed. "I never thought of that"

"Try it" Athena pushed away her bowl and ordered some dango. The stand they decided to visit had a variety of foods and sweets. It was the perfect stop for them both. Naruto could have as much ramen as he wanted and Athena could enjoy some dango.

Naruto was taking Athena's advice and slowed down. He ate moderately and eyed Athena silently. He noticed that she had three necklaces. One with her name on it. The other is the teardrop necklace he had and the next was a flower necklace. Was it glowing?

"Athena, your necklace is glowing" Naruto pointed out to the oblivious girl.

Athena looked down and sure enough her self made necklace was glowing. She stared down at it for some time before reaching to it and holding it in front of her. She hummed with a smile as she sent her own chakra through it.

Naruto noticed the change in mood from Athena. What's with that sudden happy smile? Why was the necklace glowing? How did she make it stop glowing?

"What's with the necklace? Why does it glow? "

Athena returned to her Dango after a moment and hardly looked at Naruto. "I made it. It glows when it receives chakra from it's... "What would she call the other necklace? They are one of the same. A twin? Other half? She shrugged. "It glows when the person with the other necklace sends chakra through it"

"Is the other necklace a flower too? "Naruto was suddenly curious. Who had the other necklace?

"Yes"

"What type of flower is it?"

"Lavender"

"Why lavender? "

"Because I like it and it reminds me of my friend"

"It does? "

"Yes" Athena didn't feel like revealing to him why it reminded her of Hinata. He'd ask more questions.

"Who has the other necklace? "

"My friend"

"Is your friend a boy or a girl? "

"A girl"

"Does she live at home? "

"Yes Naruto. She lives in the leaf village"

"What's her name? "

"Hinata Hyuga"

Naruto was silent for a moment. Hyuga? As in the Hyuga clan? The clan with the weird eyes and interesting dojutsu? He had read about them. He tended to read a lot ever since he learned to read better. People say they are the strongest dojutsu clan behind the Uchiha.

"Did we ever meet? "

"I wouldn't know"

"Can you tell me about her? "

Athena went quiet. Why was Naruto so interested? He's suddenly making her think more about Hinata than she had in a while and it's making her really miss the coy girl more than she already did. She sighed and rested her head against the counter top.

"She means a lot to me"

Naruto hummed and nodded. So this Hinata was special to Athena. He smiled. She must really be nice if Athena liked her that much. Naruto then realized something. It was something his mother had told him. He stared at Athena for a moment and determined that he could be right.

"So, she's your girlfriend" he said seriously. "I didn't know you liked girls like that Athena. That's pretty cool. "

Athena was frozen on the spot. What? How had Naruto concluded that Hinata was her girlfriend? She said no such thing. She was her friend. That is what she told him. That is what she is. Where had he pulled that idea from. They were only kids for crying out loud.

"Naruto"

"What's up? "

"I never said she was my girlfriend" Athena was very calm despite the emotions that were roaring within her.

"You didn't have to. You said she means a lot to you"

"That doesn't mean she's my girlfriend "

"But you miss her and you even have a necklace that lets you communicate in a way. You had this smile on your face when the necklace glowed. It's like the one mom gets when she talks about dad"

Athena said nothing and returned her head to the counter. Why? Why did Naruto have to do this? Why did he have to bring such a thing up? This was going to bother her for a very long time.

"She's not my girlfriend "

"Ok" Naruto nodded. "But you want her to be"

Athena took a deep breath and sat up in her chair. She turned to Naruto and hit him right on the head. The boy held his head in pain and watched as Athena slid off her stool and left the stand.

"What did I do? "

Tsunade was walking through the village in search of Athena and Naruto. Jiraiya was limping next to her. Shizune had told them that the two ran off to a ramen stand. Tsunade refused to let the fool come with her, but he still ended up coming with her.

"You went too far" Jiraiya whined as he rubbed his bruised head. He winced in pain when he touched a particularly soar spot.

"You went too far" Tsunade shot back. What the hell was wrong with him? Saying something so perverted to the innocent boy. "You better pray that Naruto didn't pick up your pervertness because if it turns out he did, I will kill you"

Jiraiya chuckled nervously. He was fairly certain the boy did not follow in his footsteps. The only thing he adopted was his love for books and his weird poses.

"The boy is fine. He stayed innocent" Jiraiya reassured. "He actually tried to stop my perversion "

Tsunade smiled. That's good to hear. She wanted Naruto to remain the innocent cheerful boy she had met three years ago. He looked so much like his father, but had his mother's personality. She was looking forward to training him. Maybe she could help him control his chakra better. Her seal might do him some good. It will help with his control. The boy had potential.

"Hey Pervysage" Naruto appeared in front of them with a smile. "You look a mess"

"Thanks for all the support back there kid" Jiraiya scoffed.

Naruto only smiled and patted his leg. "You'll be alright. After all you're Jiraiya! " Naruto struck a pose and Jiraiya copied. The two snickered to themselves.

"Where's Athena? Shizune told me you two went off together " Tsunade asked.

Naruto giggled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "She left"

"Why? "

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. She just hit me on the head and left. I don't think I said anything bad"

"What were you two talking about? "Jiraiya asked as the three started to walk together.

"About her girlfriend " Naruto grinned. Jiraiya glanced at Tsunade, who shrugged. "Well she said she's not her girlfriend but I know she likes her " Naruto nodded to himself.

"Is that so? "Jiraiya asked.

"Would this girlfriend happen to be Hinata Hyuga? "

"Yeah, that's the name. She said she meant a lot to her" Naruto said. "Hinata must really be special if she means so much to Athena. I didn't even know she had a friend back when we were in the village. She didn't seem to like people"

Tsunade chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Naruto you are something else. "

"She probably doesn't even know what to do now that you brought such a thing up" Jiraiya said with a laugh.

"What do you mean? "

"Athena is new to a set of emotions, remember? "Tsunade said.

The boy nodded.

"So she probably doesn't know how or what she feels and must've buried it until you brought it up and now it's going to be on her mind for some time"

"Oh"

"That's why she hit me"


	27. Chapter 27

Athena was staring at the sky. She was on her back in the grass. She enjoyed the wind hitting her body and relaxed. She had traveled to the next village with her father. Her mother and brother remained in the last visited village. She was curious as to what she would learn under her father, but she was excited. Of course she would have to wait. Her father went to go take care of some business. Athena didn't know if she should take him seriously or not. Was he doing something serious or was he spying on women in the hot spring? She didn't know.

She didn't care as much as she should. She liked the time to herself. Time to think. Her conversation with Naruto was still in her head. Why did he have to say such things? It was frustrating. He was implying that she had feelings for Hinata.

Hinata of all people.

Yes she admired her. Yes she respected her. Yes she's a bit protective, but that didn't mean anything.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Hinata originally married Naruto. She developed feelings for the boy after he saved her from bullies in the winter. Athena always liked that scene. Naruto got beat up and his scarf was a mess but he stood up for her.

"His scarf"

It was red.

"He saved her in the winter. From bullies. He had on a red scarf"

She blinked and suddenly sat up. How had she only then realized it? She had saved Hinata in the winter. She had fought her bullies. She had on a red scarf. Hinata now had the scarf.

"Oh no"

She fell back into the grass and groaned. She did not mess up the chance of Boruto and Himawari being born. She did. She most definitely did. Naruto never met Hinata. He never saved her. He hadn't been there. She had.

Another sigh.

Things were getting out of hand. She didn't care about changing canon. It's what she had been trying to do since she arrived. She's pretty sure she saved the life of practically every Uchiha. She wasn't informed of what the Hokage had done but she believed the Uchiha clan was not slaughtered. Sasuke may or may not turn out differently. Naruto would be trained. He would be stronger and smarter. That was okay. She was okay with such changes. She was not okay with changes that directly affected Naruto's future children. Or emotionally involved her.

She didn't plan any of this. She didn't plan to grow attached to Hinata.

Naruto should have never asked questions. He didn't even know what he was encouraging. Hinata is his future wife.

"I don't want to think about this"

She stood up and wandered back to the village. She could hunt down her father. She didn't want to think about her emotions towards someone who was meant to be with her brother. One of the reasons she didn't like emotions was because they are unreliable. One cannot control their emotions. Not fully. Emotions cause problems. And problems are something Athena wants to avoid.

She found herself in town and behind the hot springs. She had easily located her father and found him doing his "research". She sighed as she quietly approached him. Her steps were silent, as always. Silent steps is a habit she developed in her last life. She would sneak out of her room at night and she had to learn to be as silent as the most skilled ninja.

She stood behind her father and gripped him by the collar. The man yelped in shock and struggled as Athena pulled him away.

"Hey! I wasn't finished "

"You are now" Athena sighed. "You should stop spying on women"

"You know I can't do that. How am I supposed to get good content for my book? "

Athena said nothing as she dumped her father by a tree. He had his work in progress around his waist in a pouch and Athena easily snatched it from him. She flipped it open and read through the contents. She had always wondered what was to be found in the famous Icha Icha Paradise book Kakashi was so obsessed with. It was interesting. She read through everything in less than a minute.

"I'm not sure you should be reading my book. It's not really for kids" Jiraiya took the book from Athena and put it away. "I need the research for the steamy scenes"

Athena said nothing and just sat in front of her father.

"You know, I just realized that I don't know a lot about you. How about we change that? "Jiraiya sat up straight and folded his legs. He would have three years with his daughter. He wondered what she was like. She was obviously better now. Time around her mother had helped. He knew she was blunt and honest. He also knew that she wasn't one to admit emotions. At least not all the time. But that's about it.

Athena had nodded and shrugged to the idea. It could be interesting and it would take her mind off of other things.

"What do you want to know? "

"I don't know. Do have any hobbies? "

Athena hummed and looked down to the grass. "I like to draw and sing. I write sometimes but it's not serious. Just something to sort my thoughts and emotions"

She draws and sings. He didn't know that. She also liked something he liked. That was good to hear.

"Do you have any of your drawings on you? "

Athena nodded and reached into her pouch. She pulled out a scroll and opened it in front of her. She placed her palm on it and watched as her drawing equipment appeared from a puff of smoke. She took her drawing pad and flipped it open, handing it to her father.

Jiraiya had interest in his eyes as he went through Athena's drawings. She had a talent for it. The drawings were so realistic and very good. He had stopped at a drawing of Naruto. It featured the boy at different ages. The first was of the five year old he was three years ago. He was alone and surrounded by shadows. A representation of what he went through. The next was of a seemingly twelve year old version of the boy. He had on the leaf forehead protector and was adjusting it with a massive grin on his face. The other was of the boy at fifteen or sixteen. He had a rasengan that looked like a shuriken held above his head. The other was of the boy in sage mode. Toad sage mode. Next to that was that of him glowing yellow and black spheres floating around him. He held a small staff in his hand and looked serious. The other was of an adult Naruto. His hair was cut short and his outfit had changed. He was smiling with his hands behind his head. The last was of the boy dressed as the Hokage. He had the hat over his head and was smiling brightly

Jiraiya looked to Athena, who was also staring at the drawing.

"The evolution of the Naruto I watched grow up"

Jiraiya flipped the drawing pad to the latest drawing. It only had two versions of the boy. The five year old and the smiling eight year old.

"The evolution of the Naruto I am now watching "

"He becomes to Hokage? "

Athena nodded. "He will become the Hokage and I will be by his side for the entire journey "

Jiraiya smiled and ruffled Athena's hair. He received an annoyed glare as the girl returned her hair to its perfected state. It was obvious the girl liked to keep her hair neat.

"You said you like to sing"

"Do not ask me to sing for you, because I will not"

"Are you embarrassed? "Jiraiya teased and poked an annoyed Athena. She swatted his hand away and said nothing. She gathered her art supplies and returned it to her scroll. The scroll was then returned to her pouch.

"Don't tease me. I will break your wrist "

"I thought you weren't one for violence"

"I'm not, but I'm still my mother's daughter. Test me enough and I will hurt you"

"I am your father" Jiraiya cried anime tears. She was just like Tsunade. So cold towards him. She was dead serious about breaking his wrist. She would hurt him if she was angered or annoyed. He knew spending time with Tsunade would do that to her.

Athena blankly stared at her father. He was really something else.

"Your books or book" Athena had somehow retrieved the book from the man.

Jiraiya was shocked and reached for the place he had stored it. How had Athena gotten it from him?

"Genjutsu, I'm very skilled in it" Athena said casually as she flipped through the book.

"When did you even activate a genjutsu? "

Athena shrugged as she continued through the book. "Your book is based on your personal experiences in love ,particularly your rejections by mom" Athena lingered on the last written page. " You're retelling it in a comical way"

Jiraiya laughed nervously. At times he forgot how much Athena knew about him and the world. Of course she would know such a thing. He was sure that if she didn't have her knowledge she would still come to the accurate conclusion. She's a smart kid.

"You make me want to feel sorry for you, cheer you on and relate all at the same time" Athena chuckled. "When I watched you in the anime I was really hoping you'd end up together "

"I'm going to guess we didn't "

Athena had looked away at that. They could have ended up together. Sadly Jiraiya had not returned from his fight against pain.

She would not let that happen. She would find some way to prevent it. She would keep him alive. She couldn't lose him. She had broken down in tears when he died on screen. Now that she was actually in his world. Now that she knew she was his daughter. Now that she saw him as a father. If he died she didn't know what she would do. She didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to lose her mother. She didn't want to lose the old man.

There are a lot of lives she planed on saving. Haku could have been very useful. The same went for Zabuza. She would have her own spy network in the future. Just like her father. She would want those two be one of her reliable spies. She would try to keep them alive. Working for her would be a lot better than Gato or anyone else they would work for. She would pay them a considerable amount and make sure they had everything they would need for any mission.

She would make sure they were happy. They would not be hunted down. They didn't need to constantly be on the run. They could just be Zabuza and Haku.

"Hey, are you alright? "

Athena nodded and pulled out of her thoughts. "What's first on our training list? "

Jiraiya stroked his chin in thought. It was just an act. He already had things planned out.

"I have to take you to Mount Myōboku" Jiraiya stood up.

"Why? "

"The old toad told me to bring you to him. He said he had something important to tell you. I think he had a prophecy dream involving you"

Why did Jiraiya say it so casually? The toad sage wanted to see her? He requested to see her. He had a prophecy about her.

She was curious.

"Well then, let's get our guide" Jiraiya bit his thumb and performed the needed hand signs.

Athena calmly watched him slap his palm on the grass. She watched the markings start to creep across the grass. Summoning frogs is different from summoning slugs.

"Summoning jutsu"

With the usual puff of smoke a small toad was revealed. Athena immediately recognized the odd hair on the toad's head.

"Shima? "

"Hello, child" the kind elderly toad greeted. Shima ignored Jiraiya and hopped towards Athena. She ended up in the girl's open palms. She inspected her. "I see you've adopted your mother's looks"

"Hey, she has my red lines or whatever they are"

"But that's about it" Shima disregarded the sage. "You have very strong chakra, child"

"I've been told that a lot"

The old frog smiled and climbed up Athena's arm. She landed on her shoulder and sat there comfortably.

"Your a special one. I can feel it" The toad said quietly. "Never had anyone naturally possessed yin and yang release without the rinnegan"

Athena spluttered. Say what now? She had yin yang release. How in the world was that even possible. She turned her shocked expression to the smiling Shima, who motioned for her to keep quiet.

"What did you say to her? Athena is hardly ever shocked" Jiraiya inquired.

"No need to worry about that" Shima waved him off. "We have to go see the senile old man"

Athena was starting to dislike any form of teleportation. She always ended up with a mixed up stomach and the urge to vomit.

"Are you ok? "

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine" she waved off her father's concern. "I just get a bit sick whenever someone teleports or uses any form of teleportation apparently "

"If you say so"

"Hang in there child" Shima patted her cheek. She was still seated on her shoulder.

Athena nodded and followed after her father. He lead her into an odd cave like structure that was a bit dim. She expected to a least see Gamabunta. He was massive. She would have easily seen him and expected to. But she didn't.

"Oi, old toad. I brought Athena "

The sage was old. Athena remembered him being around to help Hogoromo or Hagoromo, whatever his name was. The one thing she tended to forget was the name of the sixpaths. She didn't care about it too much. The sage should be over a thousand years old. He lead a long life.

"Ah, Athena. Yes"

He said nothing after which made everyone realize that he had most likely forgotten who she was.

"Senile old geezer"

Athena glanced at the toad who had very clearly said that and met Fukashaku, Shima's husband.

"That's Jiraiya and Tsunade's daughter. You said you had prophecy involving her" he reminded the old ever smiling Gamamaru.

The old toad seemed to finally recall everything and made a sound of recognition. Seeing as he did his job Fukashaku hopped over to Athena and climbed up her body to rest on her free shoulder.

She sighed. She knew Fukashaku and Shima tended to bicker and they ended up sitting right on her shoulder.

"Why have you two taken place on my shoulders? "

"Your chakra is very pleasant and is very close to natural energy" Fukashaku explained. "You're a very special child"

So now she found out her chakra is close to natural energy.

Great.

Just what the hell is up with her?

"Right"the old toad must have recalled everything. Athena found Gamamaru to be very funny.

"Athena Senju, the unknown Goddess"


	28. Chapter 28

Jiraiya was scared and impressed at the same time. In front of him Athena was effortlessly holding a massive toad statue over her head in one hand. She was looking up at it curiously as if she was wondering how she was pulling such a feat. Jiraiya was scared because he had been teasing Athena for some time and she made it very clear to him that she had no problem hurting him. So he was praying her annoyance and anger towards him had faded enough for her not to decide on throwing that statue at him. He was impressed and proud because apparently Athena's chakra was practically all natural energy. The percentage was high. He didn't know how such a thing happened or how he didn't notice but Shima and Fukashaku told him it was so. She naturally possessed natural energy and as such she could enter sage mode if she trained enough.

Her sage mode would not be linked to the toads or any animal. He wondered how that would work out. What would her sage mode even look like. Maybe it's linked to the elements. Maybe she was unconsciously collecting natural energy for all those years. It was coming from the earth without the help of toad oil. So maybe it was elemental. There's that and the fact that she possessed all five elements.

And what is this about her having yin yang release without the rinnegan. Are they saying she could pull of feats one could if they had the rinnegan? Is that what they're trying to say? Could she do things Hagoromo could. Could she actually create a living creature.

That is interesting.

And the title given to her. The unknown goddess.

"My daughter is a goddess" he grinned happily.

Seriously.

The unknown goddess with the knowledge of past, present and future. The one to determine life and death. The one to determine the outcome of the future. The one to control the beasts. The one to unify. The one with the eyes that could see it all.

The one who watched over the brothers.

The brothers. What did the old toad mean by that. Who were the brothers? Indra and Asura? Their reincarnations? He didn't know.

He did know that Athena had big part to play I future events.

It had been decided that most of her training would be taking place on Mount Myōboku. They would be teaching her how to utilize her natural energy and enter sage mode. She was also given a contract to sign. Apparently she could be promised to multiple animal summonings.

As Jiraiya watched her he suddenly realized why she was so strong despite being so small. He was starting to think she was reinforcing her strenght with chakra like her mother. It was more or less the same thing with natural energy.

Athena had put the statue down and fell into a seated position. Shima and Fukashaku were still present on her shoulder. They were bickering about some little thing. Athena took amusement in it. The two seemed to like their spot on her shoulders so she let them be. They were causing no harm and their bickering was interesting.

Athena tuned them out and began to run her mind as she usually did. A lot has been brought to her knowledge and she needed to think things through. She started with chakra and what it is exactly.

Normal chakra is made up of both yin and yang. In other words it is made up of spiritual and physical energy. The combination of these two things together is what grant ninja the ability to mold their chakra into a physical form. The balance between the two is essential for chakra to take form. If the two are imbalanced in a bad way one cannot perform a jutsu. It fails. Once chakra is properly balanced, when yin a yang are perfectly balanced, one uses hand signs to mold the chakra and perform a jutsu.

That was basic knowledge. At least it was to her. Yin and yang energy must not be confused with yin and yang released. She was still confused as to how she actually had such an ability

She moved on to natural energy or senjutsu.

Nature energy or natural energy is energy gathered from the environment around the user. If the user can obsorb this energy then balance it with their physical and spiritual energy they achieve sage mode and can use senjutsu techniques.

Senjutsu is powerful but the drawbacks are just as deadly. If the user cannot balance the nature energy with the yin and yang energy they will turn to stone and inevitably perish. The risk is worth it though. Senjutsu gives one sensing abilities as well as extremely enhanced speed, strenght and durability. It also acts as a counter to truth seeker orbs since it cannot be canceled out by their properties.

She wondered if her natural energy is the reason Inoichi could not access her mind. It was plausible.

"You said my chakra is very close to natural energy, what exactly does that entail? " Athena interrupted the bickering elderly toads to ask her question

"It means that your chakra is almost all natural. It seems that you either unconsciously collected natural energy over the years and also automatically balanced it with your yin and yang" Shima explained

"Or you were somehow born with natural energy and as such it was only natural you were capable of balancing things out" Fukashaku said.

"So I can use Senjutsu? "

"With trainin, yes"

"That's why I'll be spending most of my time here"

"Correct " Shima nodded. "We'll be helping you. We'll also try to help with your yin and yang release"

"Yes, you won't need the boy to teach you anything " Fukashaku mused.

"Hey! She's my daughter, I'll teach her everything I know. You don't get to hog her for yourself. She's my little goddess! " Jiraiya exclaimed dramatically. As he lifted the two toads off his daughter's shoulder. The action earned him two tongues to the face, causing him to drop the toads who swiftly reclaimed their place on Athena's shoulders.

"Stupid old toads" Jiraiya grumbled.

"You're being overdramatic " Athena sighed.

Athena found herself sitting on one of the toad statues. She was calm an breathing steadily. There was something she needed to confirm and she needed time to herself to do so. The married toads had respected that and left, making sure she knew they would return. She was amused by the fact that they really favored her.

Athena took a deep breath and got to work. She had not forgotten what had happened when she was at the Yamanaka compound. For a very short amount of time she saw the world differently. When she blinked it was gone. She didn't know what it was but she had a theory and she needed it to be confirmed. She started to believe even more in her theory when Gamamaru had said she was the one with eyes that could see it all.

She released another breath as she started to gather chakra behind her eyes. She did so slowly and steadily. She didn't know what pushing too much chakra to her eyes would do. She kept her eyes open to determine when she would need to stop.

Slowly the world around her began to change. She smiled as she paid attention to every change. Everything gained a colored aura around it. She didn't know what it meant but the more chakra she focused to her eyes the more she started to see. The aura's strung out from their places in the form of thin threads that connected themselves to her.

She wondered.

She touched the string connected to her neighboring toad statue.

She saw more. A young man. Maybe around twenty years or so. Athena didn't care too much about his appearance. She just focused on what he did or was trying to do. He was also contracted to the toads. Apparently he tried to gather nature energy on his own. He used the oil to assist. Athena saw the whole process. She saw him slowly turn into a toad of incredible size. Try as he might he could not stop the inevitable. He soon turned to stone and has been that way for years.

Athena blinked as the vision faded. Did she just see the past of that statue?

"Well that was interesting "

She was still seeing the aura's around everything. Everything has a past. Everything had a future. Could she see them all?

She touched another string. It displayed a young red toad. Very small. She was nothing but a child. She was hopping around on her own. The area she was in looked familiar. Was it the near the statues?

It was. The frog was soon looking up at the statues and decided to climb one.

Hold on.

Athena blinked and pushed the vision away. She leaned forward to look down at the ground. Her eyes were sharper. She figured that focusing chakra into them helped. There on the ground, looking up at the statue she was on was the same red frog. She suddenly jumped on the statue and decided to climb.

"Ah" Athena continued to stare down. "Did I just see this happening before it happened? "

The frog finally made it to the top and came face to face with Athena. They stared at each other for some time.

"Hello"the young toad waved. "What are you doing up here? "

"I could ask you the same thing".

"I asked first"

"Fair enough" Athena shrugged. "I'm testing something out"

"What are you testing out and why are your eyes so weird? "

Athena blinked. Her eyes. They changed? "What do they look like? "

"Deep purple. No, wait it changed color. It's now blue. That's cool, it just changes color " The frog was smiling. "Your pupils are the same. Before you had weird flame like things around them now you have straight tomoes connecting the outline of your pupil the end of your iris. They're intricate and cool"

"Ah, I see" Athena stopped sending chakra to her eyes. When she blinked her eyes were back to golden amber. "Thanks "Athena stood. So she had tomoes. A sharingan feature. She wasn't happy with that. She realized that her eyes were different but she didn't like the fact that it had similar features to the sharingan. At least she had straight tomoe's and blue eyes. She sighed. And at least she could see the times of everything around her. She doubt that's all she could do. She'd have to work on that.

"Who are you anyway? "She asked the frog next to her.

"Shiroi, who are you? "

"Athena"

"Nice to meet you. What's with your eye? "

"I don't know" Athena shrugged and motioned for Shiroi to climb up on her shoulder. "I'm learning a lot about myself these pass few days. I'm working on figuring things out"

Athena proceeded to effortlessly jump off the statue and go off to find her father. She wanted to spar with the man.

"Where are you going? "

"Wherever my father is"

"Is he that perverted ninja that always comes here? "

"Yeah, that's him"

"He managed to score a girl? "

Athena snickered. "Miraculously"

Athena slid to a stop by a nearby lake where she spotted her father working on his novel.

"Dad, let's spar" she pulled him by the collar and dragged him off. "I want to test something out"

Jiraiya sighed and put away his work in progress. He let himself be carried away by his daughter. He had folded his arms and legs and waited patiently. He had looked up to find Shiroi staring at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who's your friend? "

"Shiroi"

"Hello" Shiroi greeted. "What were you writing? "

"My novel"

"What's it about? "

"Romance amongst other things"

"Can a I read it? "

"Its not for kids"

"Do you really peek on women In the hotspring? "

"Yes"

"You shouldn't be proud of that" Athena said as she dumped her father in the grass

"You're not suited to have a daughter" Shiroi said bluntly as she jumped off Athena and sat under a tree.

"What does that mean? "Jiraiya questioned the toad.

"Leave her be dad" Athena waved the situation off. "Although I do see her point"

"What? "

"Don't worry about it" Athena stood opposite the man and motioned for him to charge her. "Let's spar"

The second Jiraiya made his move towards her Athena channeled chakra to her eyes. Again her vision was filled with colors surrounding everything. She focused on her father. His aura was fire red. Athena wondered if it was because of his chakra affinity. She did remember his natural element being fire.

Athena took on her own fighting stance and kept her eyes focused on Jiraiya. She was curious. She didn't move as she only focused on her approaching father.

And then it happened. It looked like an after image of her father. It had split off from him and made it's own movement. He was coming off straight forward. He was probably testing her. The after image type Jiraiya came to her with a fist raised. His body favored the right.

She smiled when the image went as soon as it came. Her father proceeded to make the very same movements.

She had literally saw it coming and sidestepped him. She saw his thread of aura or what ever it was and gripped it.

Jiraiya was a bit shocked to see Athena's eyes change. Why were her eyes suddenly blue? It was like the last time. The only difference being that it was purple before. As Jiraiya stumbled forward after missing Athena he felt an odd sensation. It was in his gut. It felt as if someone was grasping his chakra. It made his entire body weaken and he collapsed to the ground.

Athena had watched the scene and raised an eyebrow. Her father seemed to have lost all strenght. She let go of his string. Jiraiya pushed himself back up and looked confused.

"What the hell? "

"Thanks for being my test subject. I also apologize for doing that to you"

"You don't sound sorry"

Athena smiled and fixed her hair.

"At least I apologized"


	29. Chapter 29

Chakra control was hard, but Naruto had managed to get a grasp of it. He wasn't a master at it. Tsunade pointed that out. He couldn't be when his chakra was so big. He would learn to master chakra control. Athena could easily control her chakra and he knew she had massive chakra reserves as well. If she could do it, surely he could with enough practice. With hard work and determination anything could be achieved. So he would practice everyday. He could easily walk on trees and water. What he could not do, for the life of him, was heal a fish. Tsunade had told him that medical ninjutsu required a higher level of control. When he had asked how long it had taken Athena to heal the fish he received two days as an answer. Athena had practically perfect chakra control even as a five year old. Naruto knew he would not be capable of healing the fish in two days. He would try to reach that milestone as soon as he could though.

Tsunade had given him a giant book to read. He did read it, but it took him three weeks to finish it. He would spend most of his day reading and go to bed early in the morning. Even asleep he was training. His mother was still teaching him sealing techniques and some of her jutsu. She had told him that she would teach him how to manifest chakra chains soon. He looked forward to that lesson. The chains were the Uzumaki clan's ultimate jutsu. He wondered if Athena could learn it too. He did know that the Uzumaki clan is the only one to use the chains, but it was not a kekkei genkai. It's a hidden or secret technique.

Secret techniques are passed down from generation to generation in certain regions or clans.The groups who possess these techniques are usually extremely secretive about them in order to ensure that no one other than the members of the group or clan learns them. As such, they are passed down through oral means instead of being written down or recorded. A few hiden techniques require a special ability or lineage and as such are usually the pride and fame of the clan that possesses them.

In other words, someone outside the clan could learn the technique if they somehow had the required special ability. Someone would need to inform them of how to use the technique.

Naruto was told that Kushina also trained Athena, so he knew she could tell her if she wanted to. He knew Athena would be able to learn it. She's very talented and she does have Uzumaki blood in her veins.

A hand on his head snapped the blonde out of his thoughts. She looked up to find a curious Shizune. He had been staring at the same page of his book for over twenty minutes.

"Are you alright, Naruto? "

The boy nodded and flipped the page of his book. He was rereading The Tails Of A Gutsy Ninja. He had read it an uncountable amount of time already. He really loved the book and wished to read Jiraiya's new novel whenever it was released. But he was always told that it was not kid friendly.

Stupid Pervysage.

"I thought for sure you would be off on your own practicing " Tsunade suddenly appeared in the room that was assigned to him. She was used to Athena leaving without a word. She somehow expected the same from the boy.

"I was going to, but then I got into my book" Naruto motioned to the book he was reading.

"Isn't that Jiraiya's book? "

Naruto nodded. "The tail of a gutsy ninja"

"Ah, you were named after the main character " Tsunade read a couple of sentences of the current page. She never took the time to read Jiraiya's book, so she couldn't understand why Minato and Kushina would name the boy after the main character. When she first heard of the decision she thought they were joking. Apparently they were not.

"Have you read it? It's really cool"

"No I haven't. I don't really have an interest in it"

"Oh. Well that's fine. Everyone likes different things" Naruto shrugged and flipped another page.

"What type of books do you like to read, Naruto? "Tsunade was curious. Shizune also raised an eyebrow in interest from her place by the door. She never took the boy for the book loving kind.

"I can read anything. Mom had pointed out a bunch of books for me to check out. I learned a lot about the five nations from them. I also learned about the different clans. Kekei genkai. Dojutsu. Hiden techniques and so much more. " Naruto was very proud of everything he had read. "Athena knows a lot and I want to know a lot too, so I read "

Tsunade smiled and patted the boy on the head. He really looked up to Athena. That much was obvious. It must be why he was insistent about learning medical ninjutsu. If Athena could do it, he could do it as well. That must be his mindset when it came to training. Tsunade did not plan on teaching the boy medical ninjutsu. It could be deadly in his hands. If the fox's chakra were to be mixed into his own during the healing process he could kill someone. The fox's chakra is poisonous to others.

That's why she made the boy practice his control. He would need to know how to cleanse his chakra and that required high level control. It would take him some time no doubt, but he was determined. She believed he could do it.

"How about I help you with your control today? "Tsunade suggested to the boy.

Naruto's book was shut almost immediately and the boy was at the door within seconds.

"You don't even need to ask"

Half a year into her training with her father and Athena found herself in the familiar cloudy space. She expected to meet Kushina, as she usually did. Instead she found no one. She was confused at first, but then she remembered that Minato would have to take over at some point. Kushina had told her he would appear when he felt the time was right.

Was it that time already?

Apparently it was. For suddenly Minato was in front of her with a soft smile. The man looked very calm as he waved at the similarly calm Athena. That was all that was done. None of the two said a thing. They just stared at each other for an amount of time.

"Naruto looks a lot like you"

"You look a lot like lady Tsunade"

After that there was silence again. It was not awkward. The two were just observing each other . The two were somewhat similar in personality. The two were perceptive and collected. They were also shrewd people, they didn't tend to do something without a reason.

"So" Minato started as he met the eyes of the calculating Athena.

"So" she repeated and continued to stare.

"I'm supposed to train you"

"I'm aware"

Minato hummed and placed himself in a seated position. He seemed in thought.

"What will you be teaching me? "Athena asked as she sat down as well.

"Well, you've already learned and mastered the rasengan. I'll be teaching you every one of my sensory abilities. I'll also teach you to completely rid yourself of hand seals"

"Without them there would be no wasted time in battle" Athena said with a smile. She liked how Minato thought. As much as she found the hand seals to be pretty cool she had to admit that it did take time. It didn't matter if that time was only seconds. A lot can happen in seconds.

Athena had quickly tilted her head away when Minato aimed something unkown at her. It was impossibly fast. Athena raised an eyebrow at the smiling Minato.

"You're impressively fast. With my space-time jutsu you would be undetectable " he revealed with a smile. He was impressed with the child. He had been dormant within her for some time and was recently conscious of the things she did. He noted how fast and deadly silent the child was. She was already undetectable by those unaware. With his jutsu even S-rank ninja would not be aware of her presence. There was so much she could teach her. So much he could teach his son. He was aware of the bond they had formed. They got along perfectly and undergo the same training. If they worked together they would be a powerful duo. Now, if both possessed his techniques they would be feared.

That brought a smile to his face.

"Did Kushina teach you how to make my Flying Thunder God seal? I have a feeling she did"

Athena nodded in confirmation. The day she was taught the seal was the day she was informed of her future training with the late Hokage.

"Good. I'll be teaching you that as well. You learn fast. You'll have it under your belt in no time at all"

Athena nodded with a smile. Minato really believed in her. They had just met, but he had been with her for a long time.

"When do we start? "

Naruto blinked when he woke up to the familiar cloudy space. It was the same. Vacant and never changing. The one difference was the fact that his mother was nowhere to be found. Usually she would be waiting on him with a loving smile. They would talk about his day and the Ramen ideas he had. They would laugh. Kushina would tell stories of her past. And at some point they would train.

Where was his mother?

"Naruto"

He jumped at the new voice and turned to face the owner. He was met with a familiar face. Blue eyes stared at him kindly. Lovingly.

The fourth Hokage was standing in front of him. The fourth Hokage. His father.

He suddenly remembered his mother telling him that he would also be trained by his father at some point. It hadn't been something he thought about often. He was enjoying his mother's company too much.

"Dad? "

Minato only smiled with a nod. Naruto didn't need him to confirm it. He looked a lot like his father he could see it. He had his blue eyes. His blonde hair. He would grow out his bangs like that when he got older. It was cool.

Naruto had tackled his father in a tight hug. He buried his face in his shirt and sighed. He finally met his father. He wanted to cry, but he didn't. There was no need to cry. He was happy. He met his mother. He got to know her. She taught him so much. She told him awesome stories. She loved to talk about his father and now he was meeting him. He would get to know him. He would learn from him. He could tell him stories as well.

"You're very strong " Minato patted the boy on his head. "You have a lot to tell me, don't you? "

Naruto nodded frantically with his signature happy grin.

"Yeah. There's so much. I have lots of questions. What are you going to teach me? Can I be as fast as you? Do you think I'll make a good Hokage? Have you met Athena? Are you training her too? I wanna tell you about this book I like to read, but I think you already read it. I have lots of stories about training under the pervy sage. There is so much, ya know? "

Minato chuckled. Naruto definitely had Kushina's personality. "Yeah, I know. Where do we start? We have all night "

Naruto grinned and fell into a seated position. Minato did the same. And just like that Naruto pulled his father into a long conversation about most of his life until he caught up to recent events.

"You know, I really think Athena likes this friend of hers, but maybe she doesn't know or doesn't want to have the feelings or she refuses to admit them, she's weird like that, ya know? "

Minato nodded. "I know. Kushina was like that at first. A real tsundere that one"

Athena was quiet after Minato had revealed some interesting information to her. There was something he planned on doing and Athena did not know he could do such a thing. At least not the version of him she was faced with. Wasn't he just a manifestation of his chakra?

She had asked that.

"It's a bit more intricate than that" Minato had answered. "I had altered a couple of seals and improvised to pull off my ultimate plan" he explained

Athena was quiet and attentive.

"You see, if Kushina and I were just manifestations of chakra we would not be capable of remaining present for long periods of time. It wouldn't last but I wanted it to. I wanted you and Naruto to meet us. We wanted to teach you. Guide you. To actually be there even though we couldn't. And so, I quickly came up with something that would work in theory, so I took a chance "

Athena nodded.

"I managed to seal our chakra within the two of you in the same fashion one would seal a tailed beast. It wasn't the exact same, but it was very close. The necklace you wear is one of the things holding up my magic trick. It contains our chakra and acts as a sort of rock binding us"

Athena nodded again. Interesting. "I see, so because of that you have more freedom"

"Exactly "

"And you really plan on doing such a thing? "

"Yes, you're strong enough. I do not need it. It would benefit you"

"I'm strong enough as it is"

"Yes, but you are the one who would control the beasts, if I'm correct "


	30. Chapter 30

Jiraiya was in pain. His everything hurt. He groaned on the ground he found himself on and rolled onto his back. Athena was looming over him with an apologetic smile. He sighed and smiled back even though he could feel the pain in every part of his body. He was okay with it. Athena was not mad at him. She didn't lash out on him. She had asked him to spar with her. As she has been doing for the past year. She always kicks his ass. Over time she actually started to genuinely apologize. She would always ask him if they should stop when she would see him getting tired, but of course he pushed on and waved off her concern and now you have him battered on the ground

"You beat up your father again? "A cold amphibian landed on the man's chest. Eyes were staring at him full of pity. On top of him was little Shiroi. She stuck around since the first meeting and has been with Athena for the entirety of the half year she already spent training.

"We could have stopped some time ago. He would not be in pain if we did, but he insisted" Athena placed herself by his side and pressed a hand to his chest. She blinked and her eyes were purple and containing flames that formed a flower like patern. She was curious about the two colors her eyes could achieve. She wasn't completely sure what the purple eyes could do but she do figure out an interesting use of them. When activated she saw the very same, but some were broken. And what is broke can be fixed, or in her case it can be restore to what it once was

"Restore"

Within seconds all of Jiraiya's bruises were healed and his energy was restored. He was still amazed when it came to Athena's powers. He always felt great when ever she did that little restore thing of hers. He was on his feet immediately and jumping around. He felt as light as a feather. He could go again. And that's what mostly happened. She healed him. He would feel on top of his game. She would manhandle him and the cycle would start again.

"I feel bad for constantly doing this to you in the name of learning more about myself" Athena admitted. "How about we take a break? Let me help you write your novel"

"You want to help me write my novel? "

Athena nodded.

"It's not for kids"

Athena raised her eyebrow and shot her father a look. The look that read "why are we still doing this? "

"Just let me help. I can help you write your female characters. I'm a girl and I have seen lots of women naked, including mom" Athena added. She knew that would have to convince Jiraiya for he adopted his perverted look he usually had when he planned on spying or if he had an image in his head.

"Can you draw her for me? You know, with all her curves and everything? You wouldn't mind doing that for your old man would you? "Jiraiya asked as nicely as he could. Athena was unpredictable. She could be very nice and generous when she wanted to. Sometimes she even helped him do his "research". He was hoping she was feeling generous at the moment.

"I can draw you a woman, but I will not draw my mother. It feels wrong" Athena answered with a slight smile. "That's still better than nothing isn't it? "

Jiraiya grinned and nodded. He offered his hand and the two shook on it.

Shiroi sat aside as she watched the two get to work. Athena had made a shadow clone that moved on to draw the promised picture. Athena herself busied herself with her father's novel. She had been using him for her own benefit, somewhat and felt like she needed to make it up to him. She would correct every mistake he made and help him with his female characters. It's the least she could do to help.

"Here you go" the clone had finished the drawing and handed it to an expectant Jiraiya. The clone dissolved soon after, leaving Athena to eye her father, who had quickly accumulated a nosebleed as he oggled the drawing.

Jiraiya could not believe it. Athena really did him a solid. Her drawing was perfect. She even colored it for him. The woman she drew was in a very erotic position no less. It was gold and he would cherish it. He wondered if she would make him anymore.

"This is good. It's perfect. Would you make another one? "

Athena shrugged with a nod. "Later"

Athena had spent only thirty minutes working on her father's novel. It was really good. She understood why Kakashi liked it so much. She could understand the characters and their motives. It was very amusing to read next to that. Jiraiya really liked his comedy.

She couldn't help wondering what would become of him and her mother. Would they actually be a thing in the future. If they still made the bet. If Jiraiya came back alive. Would her mother give him a try?.

Maybe. She sighed. Jiraiya and Tsunade. They were the romantic pair she cheered for when she watched the show. They were her number one. She was sad when her wish didn't come to be.

Athena returned her attention to the novel she had in her hands. She had touched everything up and added some of her own scenes in there. She managed to copy Jiraiya's way of writing rather easily. It wasn't that different from her style.

"Dad, I think this will do for now" she handed her father his novel and proceeded to fall back into the grass. Shiroi was right next to her, looking down on her. What a curious toad she is. She's always watching, trying to figure something out. It's cute.

Jiraiya was constantly nodding as he noted the errors Athena had corrected. He was very impressed with the bits she added herself. She copied his style perfectly. What impressed him even more was her description of the female characters. She described them so well he could actually picture them in front of her.

"Are you sure you don't want to write your own novel? "

Athena nodded. "It would be depressing "

"If you say so" Jiraiya hummed as he continued to read what Athena had written. "You describe the female body so well, it's an art"

Athena nodded in actual agreement, to Jiraiya's shock. Did she just agree with his statement about women. He wasn't expecting that.

"You just agreed to my statement "

"Yes I did"

"Huh, I wasn't expecting that"

Athena sat up to look at her father. She was smiling. "Well, you may not think we have a lot in common, but there is one thing I know for sure. That is that we both like women" Athena admitted. "Although I'm not a massive pervert about it. That better not rub off on me"

Jiraiya chuckled nervously at the clear threat behind those words. Despite that he was actually happy that Athena admitted such a thing. He already knew, but still. She was so casual about it too. And then he smiled. A smile Athena immediately recognized.

"You love the Hyuga " Jiraiya sounded like a child when he stated that. Athena was reminded of Happy from Fairy Tail. It struck a nerve.

Jiraiya was not shocked to receive a glare from his daughter. He was expecting her to hit him, but she did not. Instead she sighed and fell back into the grass.

"I'm too young for such emotions. You shouldn't have brought it up"

Was she upset? Jiraiya furrowed his brows. She was. She really was upset. She wasn't angry. Was she sarrowful. Jiraiya didn't really know what to say to her. She already struggled with emotions as it is.

"Sorry"

"It's ok"

"You have to sort out your feelings before you return to the village. You realize that, right? "

"I do and I have. I won't hold myself back by being stubborn. Is best I just sort things out and accept it. And that's what I did. I just feel like I'm too young for these things. I'm not even ten years old"

"Well, you are mentally older"

"Matters not"

Jiraiya sighed. "Love sucks, huh? "

"Most definitely "

Athena was again in front of Minato. She was making the Flying thunder god seal. Minato had asked her to do so. It was just to make sure she knew how to create it perfectly. Which she did.

"Good job" Minato nodded. "You should start making a lot of these and supplying yourself with triple-prong kunai . If you can't find any try and make your own"

"You say it like it's such an easy thing" Athena said blankly as she started to make another seal.

"When you're done with that we move on to the important issue"

"You plan on doing it so soon?"

"The sooner the better"

Athena shrugged. If Minato found it to be a good idea then she would go with it. The man doesn't do things without reason. Maybe he could help her with her yin yang release. She has no idea how to go about training such a thing.

"Do you think you can help me with my yin-yang release? I have no idea how to even start"

Minato nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. "I can try. I'm not sure how to go about such a thing, but I'm sure I can figure it out"

Athena smiled. That's better than nothing. "If my yin-yan release is as powerful as rinnegan level release I may be capable of bringing the deceased back to life. You wouldn't mind being my test subject, would you? "

Minato chuckled and actually ruffled Athena's hair.

"Sure. I don't see why I couldn't be a lab rat"

Long before the founding of the hidden villages, the Sage of Six Paths saved the world by sealing the Ten-Tails into his body, becoming its jinchūriki. Some time later, the Sage was inspired by his youngest son, Asura, to use his Creation of All Things ability to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine living entities, what would become the tailed beasts. The Sage named the nine and explained to them that a link existed between them despite their separation. He also foretold of a day when they would be brought together again — though not as they were — and that at that time someone would emerge to show them what true power is. In the anime, it was shown that before his death, the Sage and his followers built temples in nine different regions of the world where the tailed beasts could live and be protected.The tailed beasts were originally created not only to prevent the Ten-Tails' resurrection, but also to maintain and balance peace. The first person to come close to their original usage was Hashirama Senju, who had captured several of the tailed beasts with his Wood Release and distributed the beasts amongst the new villages in order to stabilise the balance of power between them. However, Hashirama's usage of the tailed beasts were forceful rather than earning their willful cooperation. This method would be realised by Naruto, of course.

The tailed beasts were not meant to be used as weapons. Of course humans failed to see that. Humanity is disappointing, something Athena still thought.

Athena was very calm as she stood before a very angry Yin Kurama. The creature was glaring holes into the calm child behind the cage he was in. Athena wasn't affected by it. She wasn't affected by the dark chakra just rolling off the creature. She just stared at him with soft eyes.

She kinda understood where they were coming from. They were treated as tools, object of wars. They were captured and sealed against their will. No one ever asked them. No one ever thought that they had their own opinion.

Over the centuries, humanity failed to recognise the tailed beasts as sapient individuals, instead seeing them only as monsters, demons, or mindless beasts worthy of fear and disdain.

Humanity. Athena was trying very hard not to fall into her hatred of human nature.

Fickle creatures.

"Hello Kurama"

Kurama let out a deep growl in answer. He clearly wanted nothing to do with the child. It was bad enough he was sealed within the bastard that split his power. He refused to be sealed in the one person he should have killed on the very day she came into existence.

"You don't like me"

"What gave you that idea? "The fox responded sarcastically.

Athena smiled. "Stingy aren't you"

"I don't want anything to do with you kid. I'd rather be trapped in the dead bastard than you"

"Technically you are already sealed within me"

"Return me to the dead Hokage"

Athena shook her head no as she took a step towards Kurama. The fox flinched and she stopped. He didn't want her to get closer. Was he afraid of her?

"Do I scare you? "

The hell if he would admit such a thing. The child didn't scare him. He was apprehensive. She had the power to control him very easily. She may not know how to but he would not give her the chance to figure it out.

"I'll kill you"he threatened.

Athena hummed and stayed where she was. "I won't harm you".

Kurama wasn't believing that. She's human. Humans are despicable creatures.

"I won't force you under my control either. I just want to talk. You never know, we might get along "

Highly unlikely. Get along? If she was genuine she wouldn't have him behind a cage. He was trapped with no where to go. He was trapped within the one creature he tried to avoid at all cost.

Athena sighed and closed her eyes. She was in her mind scape. She could change the scenery if she wanted to. She realized that keeping Kurama behind bars wasn't the best idea. She imagined a forest. A very big forest filled with healthy trees and plants. She pictured little animals running around. A massive lake. She figured the fox would be more comfortable in the environment. If he as like a normal fox he might like to chase the animals imagined.

When she opened her eyes she stood in the forest she visioned. She was by the lake in a clearing. The sky was a beautiful blue and the wind was pleasant. She smiled when she saw the shocked fox.

"Is this better? You're free to do what you want here"

Kurama's glare had returned soon. He still didn't trust her. She gave him freedom and that would be her downfall.

Athena didn't move when Kurama suddenly shot all his tails at her. She was soon being tightly squeezed by his tails, but she still didn't move. The fox had brought her closer. She was right in front of him. She could feel everything. She could feel the hatred.

She wasn't affected.

She smiled. "You really hate humans"

Kurama said nothing as his chakra started to climb up Athena's body. Athena noticed, but didn't resist.

"I get it. I used to hate humans as well. I sometimes still Do. We are selfish creatures that fail to take others into consideration. You were used. An object. You had no say. Your opinion didn't matter. You were forced. Your were powerless "

His chakra had already taken half her body.

"I understand. I know what it's like to be nothing but a pawn. Humans are scum. But not all of them are the same. There are those who see your worth. Who see you as living organisms. There are those that would listen. "

"I'll listen. I won't force you. I won't try to use your chakra if y don't want me to. I won't trap you. I won't disregard you. I'll give you freedom. I'll treat you with the respect you deserve. I won't ever hurt you"

His grip had faltered. The darkness had stopped taking over her body. She still didn't try to escape him.

"I'll be your friend. That I promise you. I never break promises"

"I want to go out into the world again"

Athena nodded.

"I want to see my siblings, even though they're bastards"

Athena nodded with a light laugh.

"I'll figure something out. I can't release entirely because you'll be hunted down. I can find a way for you to roam the earth while still bound to me. You might have to be reduced to a smaller size though"

Kurama put Athena down. The darkness had faded. He would trust her. She was telling the truth. She could feel it. She knew what it was like. She understood.

"I'll trust you kid. You better not make me regret it"

Athena grinned and patted one of his tail in reassurance.

Jiraiya had been sitting in front of a meditating Athena when he noticed what was going on. She suddenly started to release dark chakra and sprout tails one by one. He was shocked and afraid. The nine tails was taking control. He wanted to do something, but she told him not to interfere.

So he did nothing. He sat there, worried sick, but he did nothing. He waited. He was patient.

He blinked when everything changed. The dark chakra faded and was replaced by a deep yellow coat with black lines trailing over her body. He could feel the immense chakra rolling off her.

She smiled and opened her eyes. They were red and her pupils were now slits.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Kurama"


	31. Chapter 31

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror. More specifically, he stared at the diamond mark on his forehead. He thought it was cool. Tsunade had taught him how to create it. He had to add a larger amount of chakra into it than she did. He was told it was the same for Athena. She had huge chakra reserves as well. The seal helped him out a lot. He gained better control of his chakra. It had been two and a half years since he started training under Tsunade. He had successfully learned how to purify his chakra and gained incredible chakra control. He was proud of it. He could heal people without fear of harming them. It made him a more versatile ninja. He had a lot under his belt.

He had the rasengan. The toad summons and the slug summons. Multiple wind style jutsu. He was skilled in Bukijutsu, although his main weapons became the special kunai his father had suggested. He was a skilled martial artist. He liked to see himself as a good strategist. He had almost perfect chakra control despite everything. He could reinforce his strength with chakra. He had Tsunade's special seal. He could use medical ninjutsu. He could manifest chakra chains. The Flying thunder god technique.

The list went on and on. The one thing he still had to conquer was the tailed beast within him. He was afraid to try anything for he feared losing control. Athena had told him she could help him and would when they had to travel on their own. For the time being he should not worry. He trusts Athena and did as suggested. He didn't think about it too much.

His father had taught him everything he knew. Once he could teach him no more his mother appeared again. He wondered why they had to show up individually to train him, but could be together after training. He didn't know and did not care. Together they would tell him a lot about their childhood a life together. They would also spar wit him, teaching him new fighting styles.

"Naruto are you ready? We'll leave without you if you take your time"

Shizune was at his door. At the question and warning, Naruto quickly pulled on his jacket and equipped his book in his pouch. He was standing in front of Shizune with a smile.

"Do you have everything? "She asked and looked around his room just in case the boy had forgotten something.

"Yes I have everything "Naruto reassured as he started to shuffle her out of his room and into the living area. Tsunade was waiting by the door with TonTon by her side.

"What took you so long Naruto? "Tsunade asked. "You always complain about us girls taking forever to get ready when you just took your time"

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "My head was in the clouds"

"Of course it was " Tsunade ruffled his already messy hair and motioned for him to step out the door. "Time to go"

Naruto adorned a happy smile as he enjoyed the ramen Shizune had ordered him. It was getting close to the night and they had just arrived in the next village. They found a bar/restaurant that served ramen and decided to stop for some food. Naruto and Shizune ate while Tsunade enjoyed the bar part of the establishment.

Ramen was Naruto's reward for doing so well in training. They always took him out to eat when he worked especially hard. They would get him anything he wanted, which is just Ramen when he could.

He had six months of training remaining. After that it was off on his own with Athena. They could choose to go do their own thing individually, but they decided against it. Athena could help him with a lot of things and he liked being around her. It was a win win in his book.

He wondered what else Tsunade could teach him. She had taught him even more wind style jutsu. He learned that she had four affinities, while he just had the one. He wanted to work on developing another. Maybe lightning or fire. They are cool.

He would have to return to the village in 18 months. He was lookimg forward to it. He was told that despite his skills being far superior to that of genin he would still have to start out as one. He didn't know exactly what time he will be going back, but Athena told him it would be some time near the ninja academy graduation tests or something along those lines.

He would be placed in a team. Most likely with kids he didn't know. It didn't matter. A ninja must be flexible and versatile. He should know how to work with anyone. Team work is important. But he was still hoping to be on the same team as Athena. It would be cool.

He wondered if the perverted Sage and Tsunade would come to the village with them. He never asked why they were never in the village, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Athena. What he wanted to know was if they'd return when it was time. It would be nice to have them there. He was really seeing them as family. Athena would like that too. They were her parents. He knew she would love to have them there with her.

Naruto pulled out his book and started reading while he finished his ramen. He knew they would be there for some time. Tsunade wanted to enjoy her time at the bar. He would just read the gutsy ninja like he usually did. He would never get tired of the book. He absolutely loved it and would treasure it.

"I wonder how Athena's doing "

"I live inside my own world of make-believe. Kids screaming in their cradles, profanities

I see the world through eyes covered in ink and bleach. Cross out the ones who heard my cries and watched me weep" Athena was lying under a tree as she suddenly heard cradles in her head and decided to sing it. The song has interesting lyrics with a beat that makes it hard not to dance.

"I love everything. Fire's spreading all around my room. My world's so brigh. It's hard to breathe but that's alright

Hush"

She hummed the tune to herself as she bobbed her head. She wanted to dance, but was very comfortable on the ground.

"Are you lazy today? "Shiroi was on her forhead, looking down at her.

"More or less" Athena shrugged. She didn't feel like beating her father to a pulp. She didn't feel like practicing sage mode. She did not feel like experimenting with her eye. She didn't feel like playing with the flying Thunder god technique. She didn't feel like drawing. She didn't feel like working on her yin yang release. She just wanted to lay under the tree and relax.

She sighed and closed her eyes, but then she heard Kurama growl in her mind. She opened her eyes again. He was probably bored again. That fox runs out of ways to entertain himself pretty quick.

"Alright, hold on"

She blinked and activated her blue eyes. The blue eyes are the one with the straight tomoe. She decided to name it the Wheel of Fate or Unmei no Sharin. She didn't know what else to name it. She felt as if she should give it some name with gan at the end of it since it seems to be the trend. Sharingan. Byakugan. Rinnegan. Tenseigan. They all have gan behind them. Unmeigan didn't sound right.

With her eyes activated she could see the dark string of chakra coming from her stomach. She had promised the fox she'd get him out into the world and she pulled through. She found a way to help him.

She sat up and took hold of the string. What she had to was extract the chakra from her body while still being connected to it. Once she extracted a good amount the fox takes shape although he is small, around the size of any normal fox. To do that she would have to activate her purple eyes and restore the chakra to it's original state, being the fox. The string grew in size and as it drifted away from her stomach, while staying connected. At a certain point she let go and blinked. Purple eyes with a flower like pattern made of flames then appeared. They were dubbed the Flower of Fate or Unmei no Hana. She was content with the name for now.

"Restore and take shape"

And so the chakra did as told. It was restored to what it originally was and took the shape of a normal sized fox, with nine tails of course.

"Took you long enough"

Athena extracted chakra from her eyes and didn't even pay attention to the fox as she fell back into the grass.

"Ungrateful"

"Stupid human"

"I'm the human who granted you your wish and treats you like an equal. Show some class"

"The fact that your bickering with the nine tails amazes me" Shiroi commented as she watched the two throw insults at each other. They got along just fine when they wanted to. Sometimes they just felt like arguing about nothing. Kurama usually starts it.

"The next time you deny me my freedom I'll kill you" mini Kurama threatened and Athena smirked.

"That's a big threat for a little cute guy like you" Athena teased. The little Kurama was adorable. He looked a lot like baby Kurama, which was what Athena was hoping for. She could not control what he would look like, just his size. The cute look was a bonus. Of course the fox did not like the appearance. He felt like a child and Athena loved to tease about it.

"I hate you"

Athena did not respond to the fox for a few seconds. "Why don't you go hunt down some animal? "

Kurama growled but left her side. He was in the mood for torturing some innocent rabbit. He was cooped up for too long. While he appreciated being in the outdoors, he did not like his size and appearance. He was used to being massive and malicious. Now he was small and cute.

Cute.

He was not supposed to be cute. What would his siblings think of him? Shukaku would be a bastard about it and laugh. Stupid.

But then, what if Athena could grant them all the same wish and they end up just as small and cute. Who would be laughing then? He chuckled. Oh he would. He would laugh as much as he could. Especially when he saw Shukaku's face. He could already see it.

Athena could hear the fox's thoughts and chuckled. He may be a great distance away, but they were still connected. If Athena were to activate her eyes she would see a line of dark chakra connected to her stomach and going into the forest. The fox could go very far. He had a hundred mile radius. When he passes that one of them gets pulled towards the other. It depends on who's more stubborn at the moment.

"Do you think he'll bring back a dead rabbit like he did the last time? "Shiroi asked as she eyed the forest. The fox had returned with a rabbit he had mercilessly killed and dropped it in front of Athena. He did it to get back at the girl for calling him cute. He might do it again.

"He better not. That's disgusting"Athena wrinkled her nose in disgust. The fox had a interesting sense of humor.

"He's coming back already" Shiroi pointed out as she saw the fox emerge from the forest. He had something in his mouth. She had a feeling it wasn't alive

Athena watched as the fox walked up to her and put the dead animal on the ground in front of her. He was obviously smirking at her.

"You disgust me"

"It's what you get for calling me cute"


	32. Chapter 32

Naruto was following after Tsunade and Shizune as they lead him through the village. He had his head in his book and was dodging people solely by sensing their presence. Jiraiya had released his book just a week ago and he made sure to purchase one. It was an interesting story, to say the least. It was already year three. He was being brought to their meeting place. He was happy to get to see Athena again. He had a lot to tell and ask her. His father had told him that he had given her the other half of the nine tails and that she had befriended and gained his powers on the first day. She was so cool. He was sure she would help him gain control of his half of the fox as well. She easily persuaded the yin Kurama to work with her. Yang would be no problem.

"So the main character is constantly rejected" Naruto muttered to himself as he flipped the page to continue on. The book was funny and the female description was very realistic. He could picture each woman in his head. He didn't know pervy sage could describe women so well. Maybe his research actually did his writing some good.

He was so deep into his book he didn't notice when they had stopped. Nor did he noticed Athena staring at him. Nor did he notice Jiraiya and Tsunade start to bicker when the sage made a perverted comment.

A hand was on his book and pulled it away from his face. He blinked and looked up. Who took his book? He was really into it. He met amber eyes and a smiling Athena. She turned the book to herself and read a few lines. She smiled even more and handed it back.

"Don't let dad know you have the book" Athena warned as she motioned for the boy to put the book in his back pouch. He nodded and did as suggested. Jiraiya had already told him the book was not for him.

"Have you read it? It's pretty good" he decided to make conversation with the only other person who reads Jiraiya's book.

"Yeah, I helped write it. I worked on writing and describing all the female characters. "

"You did? That's so cool"

"You think? " Athena placed her hands in her pants pocket. Her father always compliments on her writing and suggests that she writes a book of her own. Maybe she will. What it would be about she did not know. She'll think about it if the time ever comes.

Before Naruto could answer the girl Athena was pulled into a tight hug by her mother. Tsunade had missed the girl. She had grown since she last saw her. She should be around eleven. She'd be a teenager soon. It feels as if time just flew by.

"Mom" Athena's voice was muffled in her mother's chest. She missed her mother. That was something she did not mind admitting . It had been three years after all. She didn't mind her mother's hug. What did bother her was the fact her oxygen supply was quickly running low. She could get no air for her face was buried between her mother's mountains of flesh Jiraiya was so obsessed with.

"Lucky" Jiraiya muttered under his breath. He had grown to know Athena and understand her workings. She liked women and women tend to like her because she was a cute kid. It didn't help that she was respectful and kind to every female she met. It didn't matter what age. They all liked her. The amount of times he had seen her face buried between glorious breasts was infuriating. His daughter attracted more women than he had in his entire life. And she didn't even care about that important fact.

"Mom I can't supply myself with oxygen. Let go "

Tsunade did as Athena ordered. She smiled apologetically as Athena took a deep breath of air. She didn't mean to suffocate the girl.

"I'm sorry "

Athena sighed and waved off the apology. She adjusted her shirt and hair as she regained her breath. Something bumped against her foot and she found TonTon looking up at her. Her expression was a stubborn as usual. It seems the pig refused to change over the three years. Athena made no move to pick up the pig. TonTon knew Athena refused to pick her up or greet her when she looked at her so stubbornly.

The pig grunted and bumped her forehead against Athena's leg with force.

"You're not helping your case"

The pig bumped her again. Athena sighed and picked her up anyways. She held her in front of her and stared for a long moment.

"You're an annoying little pig, you know that? Maybe I should take you with me when I go get ramen with Naruto" Athena smiled. "You know his favorite is miso ramen with extra pork"

TonTon let out an angered "oink" as she glared at the guilty looking Naruto. The boy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head a he tried to wave the statement off with his other.

"Don't take it the wrong way TonTon. I loved it long before I met you. It's nothing personal "

The pig wasn't having any of it. She had jumped out of Athena's arms and asualted the eleven year old boy. Naruto yelped as he struggled to get the angry TonTon off his face.

"Well, I didn't mean to get him in trouble" Athena said as she watched the scene. TonTon was repeatedly hitting Naruto with her hooves and didn't seem like she would stop soon. "Shizune, you should stop her"

Shizune sighed as she shook her head no. "You started it"

"I didn't mean to. I didn't think she'd attack the guy"

"Handle it"

The three adults stood and watched as Athena joined the fray and tried to pry the angered animal off Naruto's face.

"They have one more year" Jiraiya mused.

"They'll be traveling together, won't they? " Tsunade asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. It'll do them good. Athena can help Naruto with his half of the fox seeing as she already took care of hers"

"Minato passed him to her? "

"Yeah. Some time agk. She befriended the fox in a day"

She did? The nine tails. The yin half of the very same creature that hated humanity? She managed to come to an understanding in a day. Tsunade should've known Athena would not stop impressing her.

"What's this you say about her having some Dojutsu? "

Jiraiya hummed. "She has a dojutsu, or is it two? She has blue eyes with straight tomoe and purple eyes with flames forming a flower. She dubbed them Unmei No Sharin and Unmei No Hana. It seems she has some grasp of time and chakra when the eyes are activated"

Tsunade watched her daughter. She was restraining TonTon in her one arm while she checked on Naruto. Athena was strong. That was something she already knew, but then she goes off with her father and she finds out that she was dubbed "The Unknown Goddess". There's a prophecy involving her. She would decide life and death. She Would control the beasts. She had yin yang release along with natural chakra. Next to that she had some time altering dojutsu and full control of the nine tails power.

Athena was on another level.

"How do I look? " Naruto asked as he adjusted the jacket he just pulled on. Athena stood in front of him, pulling on the ninja sandals she had bought. She looked up at the boy. He had on black long baggy pants that were cut off by his orange leg warmers and black black sandals. He adorned a black shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol proudly on his chest. Orange arm warmers and a sleeveless orange jacket repping his clan on his back. He also equipped himself with a forehead protector similar to that of Jiraiya. His had the kanji for "believe" engraved on it.

"You just had to didn't you? " Athena sighed as she stood straight. She adorened very similar outfit. The difference being that her leg and arm warmers along with her jacket were red. Her shirt and Jacket repped the Senju clan symbol. And the kanji on her forehead protector stood for fate.

"What? I thought it would be cool if we matched" Naruto grinned brightly.

Athena sighed as she reached into her back pouch to retrieve one of her books the same time Naruto did. They stared at eachother before laughing quietly.

"I guess it's not bad"

"It's awesome "

"Yeah. Yeah " Athena put the book back in her pouch and started to leave the hotel room they had spent the night in. "Let's go, we have a lot to do"

"One year on our own" Naruto was walking beside Athena. He had his hands behind his head and was staring at the sky. He wondered what they would do. They had some money but it would not last a year. They would have to find a way to make money. What could a wandering ninja do to make money? Are they even wandering ninja? They were trained by the best but they were not dubbed ninja by the village yet, so no.

"What will we be doing? "

Athena shrugged. "We'll be traveling and see what we run into. Other than that we'll be working on you and your half of the fox"

Naruto nodded. Control of the fox is the one thing he didn't have under his belt yet. He hoped he could handle it and not be consumed by it's chakra.

"When do we start? "

"Soon enough" she stopped in a clearing in the forest they found themselves in. It seemed like a good spot to camp. She could hear the growl of an annoyed and bored Kurama in her head. She had been ignoring him for some time. It was her revenge on him. The last time she let him out he brought back a dead animal again. If he thinks she'll stop calling him cute, he's dreaming.

"We camp here" she informed Naruto as she placed her two hands on the ground.

Naruto watched in amazement as wood shot out of the ground and entangled themselves in front of him.

"You can make a house! "

Athena simply nodded as she stood from her crouch and eyed her house proudly. She started walking towards it while motioning Naruto to follow.

"I didn't know you could make a house"

"I have wood release, remember? "

"Yea, but I didn't think you could pull a full house out of the ground" Naruto wandered into the house and looked around. All it was missing was the basic furniture but that was not needed. It was just for the night. They moved on the next day and would rebuild somewhere else. The house had two rooms. They were both empty.

"We need futons"

Athena nodded and retrieved one of the many scrolls she carried around. She spread it on the ground and pressed her palm to it.

Apparently Athena came prepared. The scroll held two futons along with some food Athena was sure to prepare later in the day. She also had some cup noodles for Naruto. She didn't really need to. Naruto had his own scroll and of course Ramen could be found in it.

"I guess you always come prepared" Naruto said blankly as he gathered a futon and made his way to the nearest bedroom.

"A ninja must always be prepared for anything"

"True " Naruto dumped his stuff in his room and made his way out of the house. Athena was already sitting under a tree. She was casually leaning against it with her eyes closed. When she opened them they were blue. Naruto blinked. Since when could Athena's eyes change color? Since when did she have a dojutsu?

Blue soon turned to purple and Naruto watched, what he assumed to be chakra, form near Athena. It took the shape of a little fox.

Wait.

Once the fox fully took shape Athena's eyes went back to normal and she shot the fox a look full of warning.

"If you bring back a dead animal I swear I will not let you out for two full months. I am serious Kurama"

The fox scoffed and sat in the grass. He proceeded to scratch behind his ear while he glanced at the confused Naruto.

"It's the other brat"

Athena sighed. "Naruto, meet yin Kurama"

"Eh? He's the nine tails?" Naruto approached the two and crouched before the grumpy Kurama. "He's so tiny and cute"

"Cute?! Dont you dare call me cute! "Kurama pounced but was caught by Athena before he could reach Naruto. The fox may be small and made up of a small portain of chakra, but it was still dark chakra and could overwhelm the boy. Athena easily restrained the fox and placed him next to her. She shot him a look and the fox sat down.

"He doesn't like to be called cute, despite the fact that he is in this form"

The fox growled and turned his back on the pre teens. How could he, the mighty nine tails, be reduced to nothing but a cute fox that could easily be controlled by a child?

"How is he so small? "

"Its the one way I can grant him his wish of wandering the outside world. I could grant him his full size, but that would cause trouble. The size of a normal fox is best. "

"Can I do that too? "

"I'm not sure. The only way I learned to do it was with the use of my eyes. I used my ability to see and interact with chakra with my ability to restore anything to what it once was and this happened"

"Oh, how do you have a dojutsu? "

"No clue"

"Well when I befriend the fox, can you do the same for my half? "

"Yes, I can"

"Alright. That would be so cool"

Kurama sighed and decided to just take a nap in the grass. He wasn't in the mood to hunt down any animals.

"Kurama, you're helping us with this "

"The hell I am. My other half is your problem. It shouldn't be too hard. He's a softy"

"It would be better if you helped us out"

"What do I get out of it? "

"And increased range, twenty four seven freedom and a slightly bigger size for one month" Athena offered.

"Make it two"

"One and a half"

The fox thought it over for a moment. It was a good deal. All he had to do was go negotiate with himself.

"Fine I'll do it"


	33. Chapter 33

Naruto was buried in his book, as usual. He was reading Icha Icha Paradise again. He never gets bored with Jiraiya's books. Jiraiya just does not have to know he reads Icha Icha. It's not like he could take the book away. He already read it and he would have to take the book from him. Naruto wasn't just going to sit back and let that happen. He flipped over to another page and his eyes started the journey going up and down the page.

He continued to read even as Athena left his side and four different chakra was picked up. Someone was coming after them again. He was hoping that they would have a no trouble day on their way back home. Apparently it was too much to ask. Someone going to interrupt his reading time. They were pretty close. Hidden, but close. He knew where they where, but he wanted to read his book so he could wait for them to make the first move. Besides he had Athena doing her thing in the shadows.

Athena landed on a near tree branch and jabbed a marked kunai in the tree. The ninja were getting pretty close to Naruto. She caught sight of one. She only raised an eyebrow and moved onto her next target. Another tree was marked. And another. She jumped around from tree to tree, jabbing the special kunai into it's wood.

"Naruto, it's about time you close that book" She muttered to herself as she landed on forest ground. She had her first target in sight. Her hands went to the short swords on her back.

"But no one attacked me yet" she heard Naruto whine in her head. She sighed, but smiled.

"Fine, I guess I'll draw first blood" the ninja turned, she was gone. Why did he feel like he was being watched? He couldn't pick up on any chakra near him. The only he felt belonged to t-

His thoughts were interrupted by sharp pain. He looked down to find the end of a blade straight through his stomach. He grunted and fell to his knees.

The blade was retracted. Athena quickly swiped it through the air to rid it of the blood while she sent the other through the air. She heard a grunt of pain and a thud signaling that her twin blade had hit it's target. That's two down.

"No fair, you took out two" Naruto's voice was in her head again.

"That leaves two for you, don't be greedy" Athena responded as she crouched down to the dying ninja. She rested a hand on his wound and started to quickly heal him just enough for him to make it back to wherever it is he came from. What happens to him after that is none of her concern. He knew of the risk he took coming after the siblings.

The other ninja had fell right by a tree she marked. She was there in an instant. The blade was pulled out of his chest. The blood was removed and both blades returned to their place on her back. The dying ninja was quickly healed and she was gone before he could even open his eyes.

Naruto sighed and put away his book just as a kunai came flying at him. Why not a jutsu? He caught the kunai and returned it to sender. He heard a satisfying groan of pain and nodded in success. He could sense the two. They were right under the trees Athena had marked. He saw what she did. She trapped them for him.

"Nice"

He was gone and the two ninja were on their guard. The boy is well know for his speed and unpredictable attacks.

One ninja felt his chakra behind him, he turned with his weapon raised but he was not there. All he managed to catch was a flash of orange. He felt his chakra again, but he was gone. He was confused. Where was the boy.

The ninja stumbled back when he was dealt a blow to the face. A hit to the back followed and he turned. He still could not spot the boy. He looked up and saw the kid smiling down at him from a branch. He had a kunai in his hand. He dropped it. The ninja side stepped.

"You missed, kid"

"Looks like I did" Naruto sighed and shrugged. "Oh well"

The man blinked. Naruto was gone again. And suddenly the boy was right in front of him, holding the same kunai.

"Did I really miss? " he questioned as he jabbed the kunai into the man's stomach. He sent a bit of Kurama's chakra through the blade and into the man. He tumbled in pain and crashed to the ground. His entire body was on fire. "Did you know one's chakra could be poisoned? "

That was the last he said before he disappeared leaving the man on the ground bleeding and suffering.

"Hello there " Athena was standing above him and crouched down to remove the kunai.

"It's you"

Athena said nothing and healed the man just enough.

"Goodbye" and she was gone.

Naruto dealt the other unsuspecting ninja the same fate. He was lying on the floor bleeding and poisoned in less than a minute. Athena appeared by the boy's side and healed the ninja just enough.

"Let's go"

The two vanished, leaving four battered ninja behind.

Athena fished a book out her back pouch. The bingo book. She searched through it. Maybe one of those ninja were present in the book. Sadly they were not. She hummed and returned the book to her pouch. Naruto was reading the Gutsy Ninja again. He was lost in his own world as usual.

It had been a full year. The two went all over together. Athena had helped Naruto talk to his half of the nine tails. Yin Kurama was sent in with the boy to make his other half see the bright side of things. Apparently negotiating with oneself is not as easy as the fox thought. Was he really so stubborn? It was on that day that he looked at himself in a new light.

Things worked out in the end. Yin Kurama did his job and got his reward. Naruto had a talk with and befriended the his half of the fox so Athena granted him access to the outside world with his other half.

Since both of them had the foxes and both of them formed some sort of friendship with them the two could communicate through a telepathic link they shared. It was very useful in the field.

Their one year together was mostly spent going after ninja listed in the bingo book, just to make money and improve. By doing such a thing they built their own reputation and gained their own spot in the bounty book. It was something Naruto was very proud of while Athena didn't seem to care.

In that one year time Athena worked on building her spy network. Naruto helped her in the task so it became their spy network. They had spies everywhere and no one would even know. Most of their spies are the least suspected.

But as Athena says, the least suspected is the most suspected.

"We're here" Naruto finally looked up from his book. The gate to the leaf was before him. The book was returned to his pouch as he glanced at Athena. She smiled as she spotted a sleeping Kotetsu and Izumo. Those guys will never change. It brings back memories.

She remembered how strong the urge to throw a stone was.

"I am not resisting it now" she picked up a near stone and observed it. It was flat. It would move fast and if she threw it just right it could cut someone. "Perfect"

"You're going to throw it at them? "

"Yeah" Athena launched the stone at a nearby tree and watched it bounce off the tree and hit first Izumo then Kotetsu right in the head.

Both guards jumped awake and rapidly looked around. Their eyes landed on the two blondes.

"Who are you two? Why the hell did you throw that stone? "Izumo questioned.

"Athena"

"Naruto"

"You were sleeping on the job again"

The guards blinked and took a better look at the two. Where they really the two toddlers that left the village seven years ago. They noted the red lines under Athena's eyes. They were longer, but it was the same. Boy had she changed. She still had the waist lengh hair. The eyes. The lines. What she gained was a body of a woman. Shouldn't she be twelve? Why was she so developed? The two remembered who her mother was and everything made sense. Wow, did she take after her.

Athena sighed. "Stop staring you fools, I'm twelve"

The boys looked away and scratched their cheeks.

"And you ask why I like jackets " Athena said to Naruto as she zipped up her red jacket. She only zipped it up half way for the time being.

Naruto shrugged.

The two paid closet attention to the boy. He had grown out his side bangs. They now framed his face similar to his father's former hairstyle. He had the whiskered cheeks. The prominent blue eyes. The toothy grin. The only difference with him was his length and built. He was very lean and slightly taller than Athena

"You've grown"

"Yeah who would have thought we'd grow in seven years" Athena said sarcastically and Naruto chuckled.

The guards sighed. "Alright let us take you to see the Hokage"

"No need" Athena casually sent a kunai over the gate. Naruto rested a hand on her shoulder and the two waved.

Hiruzen took a puff of smoke. Apparently his two favorite blondes were supposed to return soon. He looked down at his mess of a desk. Maybe Athena could help him out again. He didn't feel like writing anything. He didn't even know what was in front of him anymore. He was sure some important request was in there somewhere.

He sighed.

"I'm too old for this"

"Couldn't agree more"

The old man jumped when he heard a girl's voice behind him. He turned to find Athena sitting in his windowsil, her drawing pad in hand as she eyed the man with a calculating gaze.

He'd recognize that gaze anywhere. It did help that she looked a lot like her mother and had two red lines going down her cheeks past her nose.

If she was there, where was Naruto?

"Someone requests a babysitter? I thought the Hokage handled important things" Another voice and he turned to see Naruto going through his paperwork with ease. He just glanced at them and put them aside. He had created four heaps as he read. "There's something about ANBU all the way at the bottem. That's important stuff isn't it? "

Naruto looked so much like his father. He even grew out the side bangs.

"You've matured" Hiruzen noted with a smile.

The two shrugged. Athena slipped off the windowsil and placed herself in one of the chairs opposite the old man. She had closed her drawing pad and looked at the old man.

"You've adopted more wrinkles"

"Why do you have to be that way Athena? " Hiruzen sighed. He didn't need her to point out the obvious.

"Hey, since you're too old, I can take your place" Naruto offered with a big smile. "I'd make history "

"You're not even a genin"

"So? I've made a name for myself"

"I'm aware" Hiruzen recalled the bingo book. A certain ANBU had let him see the bingo boom. To his shock Naruto and Athena are two of the most wanted wandering ninja. Their bounty is impressive and they've earned themselves nicknames.

"They refer to you as the Orange flash"

Naruto smiled proudly and held up one of his special kunai.

"I tend to use this a lot"

"He loves the Flying Thunder god technique. You should have see his face when he gained this title"

He was so happy he wanted to tell his parents immediately, even though they already knew. Of course in his excitement he could not enter a meditative state, so he asked Athena to help him.

She knocked him out.

"And you, Athena. "

The girl looked at him blankly.

"Shadow Princess And Devil's shadow? "

"People need to stick to one name when it comes to these things" Athena sighed.

"How did you claim such names? "

"It's obvious isn't. I stick to the shadows. Sometimes I'm not in the mood and let Naruto handle things while assisting him in the shadows. Sometimes I do feel like doing something so I handle it, but I'm not someone a ninja is likely to detect easily or at all, so yeah"

"She's a master of stealth, I'm telling you" Naruto added. "She could sneak up on anyone. You won't even know she's there until it's too late"

"And let me guess, sometimes you fight together, hence the Blonde devils"

They chuckled and fistbumped.

"Oh yeah, that is the most prominent name"

Hiruzen sighed.

"Well then, Blonde Devils. Welcome back"

"It's good to be back"


	34. Chapter 34

Iruka sighed as he walked into his class. He ended up being late because of a situation. He was informed that he would be getting two new students. That's odd. It's the day before graduation, why would he be getting new students at this time? He didn't bother asking, it was something the Hokage told him so he must want them in his class.

"Sorry I'm late everyone" he apologized as he placed his clipboard on his desk and stood behind it. He didn't know when these new students would be showing up so he'll just start the class and let the kids know they'll be having new classmates.

"Sensei, is it true that we're getting two new students? "

He nodded. News spreads fast apparently. He didn't bother going into detail about it. Even he didn't know what was going on. It would be useless to enroll a child the day before the exam. And he was told to treat them the same as everyone. That meant he had to let them take the test. What is going on?

"Isn't that useless? We have graduation tomorrow"

Iruka nodded. "I know, but the Hokage told me to let them take it"

"They're recommended by the Hokage? "

"Something like that" He sighed. "I don't know what time they'll be here, so I'll just start the class. Seeing as tomorrow is graduation day, I would like to ask you all to line up. Let's see how good you all are when it comes to clone jutsu"

Just as those words left his mouth the door was slid open. Everyone turned their attention to the door to meet two blondes. There was silence.

"Are you sure this is the class, Athena? "

The girl nodded and stepped into the class. She held a drawing pad in her hands while she worked on one of her drawings. She looked up to the kids seated above her and immediately found light grey eyes with a hint of lavender.

Naruto stepped into class after his sister while adjusting his forehead protector. He glanced at Athena, curious as to what she was drawing. He saw her staring at someone, so he followed her gaze. She was staring at a Hyuga, he noted. The girl was blushing and had an unreadable look in her eyes. Naruto noticed the necklace around her neck. He looked back to Athena.

It clicked.

He grinned one of the biggest grin ever as he looked between the two.

"Ooooooooh" he drawled. Athena's eyes immediately snapped towards him and he giggled. "It's your gi-"

He couldn't finish for a pencil was sent flying towards him at incredible speeds. He narrowly dodged it and watched it bore into the shut door. He took a deep breath. That was close. If that had hit him, he was sure to be bleeding.

"Don't you dare, Naruto. I will have no mercy"

Naruto laughed nervously. That wasn't very bright of him. He knows how Athena gets when he refers to Hinata as her girlfriend. He remembered very well what happened the last time.

"I'll keep my mouth shut"

Iruka was a bit shocked when the pencil was thrown. It was so fast, he was impressed. He knew the two. Athena and Naruto. He was told of them.

"Hello you two, I'm Iruka sensei. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class"

Athena had been staring at Hinata again and looked away. She gazed upon the familair students. Sasuke, although he wasn't as depressed. Sakura, who was drooling over the boy. Ino was practically the same. Shikamaru was asleep. Choji was eating. Kiba, was staring at her and smiled when she looked at him. Shino was occupied with a bug.

In the end her eyes ended up on Hinata again. The urge the hug the girl was overwhelming, but she controlled herself.

"Athena Senju, pleasure to meet you"

"The name's Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki the future Hokage"

Athena sighed at the boy's enthusiasm. He took to using both parents names during introductions. He didn't care if people knew who his father was. He was proud to be his son and he would make sure everyone knew.

At the names the class fell into murmurs. Athena caught Sasuke looking at her with sudden recognition. She smirked. She wondered how the boy turned out now that he still had his clan. She still wasn't informed of what the Hokage had pulled off to stop the coup, but it apparently worked. The Uchiha live and go about normally. She planned on visiting later in the day.

"Are you related to the fourth? "

"Yes, he's my father"

"No way"

Athena wasn't listening to anything the kids were conversing about. She went back to her drawing pad. She was drawing all of the tailed beasts. She was in the mood for it.

"I thought there were no more Senju alive"

Athena sighed.

"May I take a seat? "

"Yes of course. Sit wherever's free"

Athena always found herself lucky. She was more than happy to take the seat next to Hinata. The fact that no one sat next to her was gold to Athena. She noticed that when she headed up the stairs to find a seat, most of the boys scooted over to give her space. She didn't even glance at any of them.

Naruto took his seat next to a disappointed Kiba. Poor guy.

"Hey Hinata "

Hinata had to resist the urge to hug the smiling Athena as well. It was so good to see her again. She had been gone for so long. Hinata didn't know when she would be coming back but at least she could check on her every once in a while because of the necklace.

"W-welcome back" Hinata managed a small smile.

"Good to be back" Athena sighed in content and rested her head on the shared desk. She was still looking at Hinata though. "How have you been? Has anyone been bullying you? "

"No, not really "

"What does not really entail"

"No one bullies me. They say that my eyes are weird though"

Athena hummed. "I see, point them out"

"What? "

"Point them out. The kids that say your eyes are weird"

Hinata hesitated. She knew what Athena could do to people. She saw her beat up three boys with ease when they were kids. There's no telling what she could do now.

But she pointed them out, because Athena gave her a look she couldn't disobey

Athena eyed the kids she had pointed out. None of them were familiar to her. That made things easier. She made a handsign under her desk.

Naruto glanced at Athena when a couple of kids went white the face. They looked terrified. So much so that they couldn't say anything. It seemed as if the were actually afraid to utter a word. His sister held a victorious smile and returned her attention to the girl next to her.

"What did you do? "

"A simple genjutsu"

"Of what? "

Athena only smiled in reply. It's best the coy girl not know.

"Alright class, as I was saying we'll be practicing the clone jutsu today " Iruka continued. "when your name is called, come down and perform the jutsu"

Everyone agreed to the arrangement

Hinata wasn't paying too much attention to what was going on. Athena had pulled her into a conversation about what they were up to the last seven years. She paid rapt attention to what the girl had to tell her. Athena seemed happy. There was no more sadness in her eyes. It made Hinata happy. She's better. That's good.

She almost didn't hear her name being called. She had to snap out of whatever trans she was in. Eyes were on her as they waited. She blushed as she usually does when there was any attention on her. She quickly stood up and made her way to the front of her class.

She could feel eyes on her but the one she was deadly aware of was Athena's. She was staring. Hinata had quickly looked at her to find her smiling. Her chin was resting in her palm and she was just smiling, encouraging her.

"Ok"

She would have to execute the jutsu perfectly. She knew she could do it. She performed it multiple times before.

She just hoped her nervousness wouldn't make her fail in front of the one person who believed in her since the beginning.

Athena was all smiles as she watched Hinata perfectly execute the clone jutsu. She had a perfect clone next to her with ease . Athena wondered if she could pull off the shadow clone if she taught her.

She'll work on that.

"Great job"

Hinata couldn't help the embarrassed smile she found on her face at the compliment.

"How about we go out for some cinnamon rolls later? "

Hinata nodded with a happy smile.

Naruto's name was finally called. Apparently Iruka had left the two new students for last. Naruto was at the front of the class with a grin.

"Do you know how to perform the clone jutsu? "

Naruto shook his head no and most of the class sweat dropped.

"Alright, I'll show you " Iruka sighed.

"No need" Naruto waved him off. "I can't perform the clone jutsu but I can pull off a shadow clone"

Iruka blinked. Well, he was not expecting that. The shadow clone technique was a forbidden jutsu. Where had the kid learned it.

"That's a forbidden jutsu"

"I know" Naruto made the cross and there was a perfect solid clone next to him with a poof of smoke.

Iruka was impressed. He actually pulled it off.

"Alright, good job. I guess "

Naruto nodded proudly and the clone dispelled.

"Alright Athena, you're up"

Athena nodded and came to stand in front of the class. She also never tried the clone jutsu, because she had no need for it.

"I'll be using the shadow clone technique as well"

Iruka didn't get time to answer for the girl made a quick handsign and a clone of herself appeared in the same manner as Naruto. The clone was gone when she received a nod from Iruka and she went back to her seat.

Iruka was starting to understand why the Hokage told him not to worry about them.

The second Iruka dismissed class Hinata found her hand in Athena's as the girl pulled her out of the classroom. She easily navigated the halls of the school and they were outside in less than a minute. Athena continued on and Hinata hurried to keep up.

Hinata was confused when Athena pulled out a kunai and tossed it into the forest. She was even more confused when they suddenly appeared in the forest.

She felt sick.

Athena caught her when she stumbled. She didn't let go and only pulled her closer.

She was hugging her.

Hinata sighed as she returned the gesture. The feeling in her stomach had been replaced by another. It was pleasant. She giggled and buried her face in the crook of Athena's neck. She smelled nice. And she was warm. And comforting.

"I missed you" she mumbled at some point.

Athena hummed as she leaned against a tree. "I missed you too"

"Will you be leaving any time soon? "

"Nope"

"You promise? "

"Yes" Athena smiled. "And if I ever do leave again, I'm taking you with me"

Hinata giggled happily again.

"I'd go anywhere with you"

Naruto sat under a tree reading the Gutsy ninja when someone approached him. He looked up to meet the black eyes of a certain Uchiha.

"Want something? "

"Where's your sister? "

"Athena? " Naruto thought back to when he saw her leave with Hinata. He smiled. "I don't know. What I do know is that she doesn't want to be found at the moment "

Sasuke sighed. He was hoping to get to talk to her. He had questions he wanted to ask. Questions his brother refused to answer. Something was telling him she would have those answers. They had met years ago and they spent a good amount of time around eachother. She didn't tell him much about herself, but she did talk to him. She was being trained by Itachi. He sill couldn't understand how his brother could train her but not him. Well, the Hokage assigned him the task, but still.

Sasuke turned to leave.

"What did you want her for? "

"I just want to ask a couple of questions"


	35. Chapter 35

Athena was happily munching on some Dango while Hinata enjoyed her cinnamon rolls. Athena planned on spending her day with the other girl. She could go visit everyone else the next day. And she was sure Naruto could find them a place to stay. He's a good negotiator and can sweet talk anyone. Mostly women. But he can still sweet talk anyone.

She was having a casual chat with the girl she missed so very much when she caught sight of a certain Uchiha genius. Their eyes met and recognition flashed. He immediately approached her, following after him was a brunette. She was familiar.

Izumi?

"Hello Itachi and friend " the last part was said with a new tone in her voice. One Itachi noticed and raised an eyebrow as he eyed the girl

"Athena and friend " he said the last part with the same tone. The two stared each other down before looking away.

Two can play at that game.

Hinata looked from Athena to Itachi and back. What was that about? What are the two implying. Izumi had the same look of confusion on her face as she looked between the two.

"Um.. Itachi. How do you two know each other? "

"She was my very first student " Itachi admitted and slid into the booth opposite the twelve year olds. Izumi slid in next to him.

Izumi looked at her differently when the information was revealed. She was the little girl Itachi talked about. She was the one who prevented the worst from becoming a reality. She always wanted to meet her. To thank her for warning the Hokage and making him do something before it was too late.

"Thank you "

Athena tilted her head in actual confusion. Hinata was staring at her when she did. She never saw Athena do that. It was surprisingly cute and so innocent.

"What for? "

"For doing something. For warning the Hokage. Itachi told me of what you did. If it wasn't for you there would have been a lot of bloodshed"

Hinata glanced at Athena again. She had no idea what Izumi was talking about. She would have to ask Athena later.

"Oh" Athena seemed to just realize that. She shrugged and took a Dango into her mouth. "Don't thank me"

"You're being modest "

"No I'm not. I don't like to be thanked for such things. It bothers me"

"You're in the same class as my brother" Itachi stated as he took a stick of Dango off Athena's plate. The girl stared down at the plate as if she couldn't believe he just took her food. She glared at the Uchiha as he ate her Dango.

"You rude bastard"

Itachi smiled while the other two present sweat dropped at Athena's geniune annoyance.

She sighed and made due with the Dango she had.

"Yeah I'm in his class, what of it? "

"He'll approach you"

"With questions" Athena sighed and rested her chin in her palm. He must have questions. He must have realized that something was going on those seven years back.

"Look after him" Itachi said seriously and Athena raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? "

"I know you'll be placed on the same team as him. Look after him"

"He's your brother " Athena shot a the older boy. "If he has questions you answer"

"He won't take it very well" Itachi sighed. He knew how the boy is. He's already doing everything he could to be stronger than everyone. He's trying to prove himself to his father. The war may have been prevented but his father did not change.

Athena said nothing and finished her Dango. "He's trying to prove himself, isn't he? Trying to prove to your father that he can be just as good"

The older Uchiha nodded.

"Alright " Athena smiled slightly. "I'll take care of everything "

"Why is she smiling like that? " Izumi quietly asked Itachi, who was smiling.

He didn't answer the question. Athena had changed. She wasn't the same traumatized little girl he was told to teach genjutsu. She came into her own. She had confidence.

"So, what are you two doing out here? "Athena asked curiously.

"We decided to come out for some Dango" Izumi answered with a bright smile.

Athena smiled as well. She eyed Itachi and made a quick sign. The Uchiha didn't seem affected. He only held the smile he usually had as he returned the sign.

Athena furrowed her brows and stared her former teacher down. He returned her gaze.

"What are you two even doing? "Izumi asked as she looked between the two.

"Nothing" Athena stood and glanced at Hinata. "Well it was good seeing you again Itachi. It was nice meeting you Izumi. We'll be taking our leave"

Naruto smiled proudly as he stood in front of a nice little house. He had managed to buy it from the seller with sweet words traded here and there. He had managed to talk the seller into a lower price. He knew that Athena would most likely spend her day with Hinata so that meant he had to go looking for a place to stay. He found the perfect house. Two bedroom. Two bathrooms. A nice kitchen and living room. A huge back yard. It was perfect. He was sure Athena would appreciate it.

A job well done.

"Not bad"

Naruto jumped when he heard Athena behind him. He turned to face her. She had a small smile on her face. She was accompanied by Hinata.

He waved.

"Hello, I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. It's nice to finally meet you Hinata" Naruto introduced with a bright smile.

"Y-you k-know my name? "

Athena noted that Hinata tends to stutter around others. She lost the habit when she's around her.

"Oh yeah, Athena told me you're a very close friend who means a lot. She missed you, if she didn't tell you. You know she really l-"

A look from Athena made Naruto realize that he almost said something he was not supposed to and he shut up. He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you" Naruto said at some point. "This is our new house. I just bought it"

"How much? "Athena wondered. The house was perfect for them. It wasn't big and it wasn't small. It was a good distance away from other houses and she could tell it had a big back yard. She'd turn it into a training ground.

"Not much, I managed to convince the seller to lower the price"

Naruto was very proud of that.

Athena hummed. "Does it have furniture? "

"Sure does, I went and got us everything we would need"

"Very well done"

Naruto grinned proudly at the compliment.

"Come Hinata" Athena took the girl by the hand and lead her towards the house. Naruto followed after them while he retrieved his book and continued where he left off.

Athena sighed as she sunk into her new bed. Naruto did well. He bought everything. Her bed was perfect. Her closet was filled with the type of clothes she loved to wear. She had a bookshelf above her bed and storage compartment filled with art supplies.

She glanced at the embarrassed Hinata and chuckled to herself. It seems the girl didn't know what to do now that she found herself in Athena's room.

"Hey Hinata, come here for a sec" Athena sat up on her bed and motioned for Hinata to come sit next to her.

Hinata was curious so she climbed onto the bed and sat next the smiling Athena. Did she want to show her something?

"Your hand, please"

Hinata was confused but offered Athena her hand. Athena gently took her hand and clasp her other over Hinata's. She focused a bit of chakra to her flesh, while picturing the seal she wanted to appear. When she removed her hand there were the kanji for protect. It was only visible for a moment as it faded.

"What was that"

"A seal. I can teleport to anything I mark"

"Oh" Hinata observed her hand. It didn't feel any different and the kanji had faded.

"If you're ever in trouble and I'm not around, just focus chakra into your hand, ok? "

Hinata nodded.

"Do you think we'll end up on the same team? "

Athena shrugged and fell back into her bed. She really didn't know. Things will change, that she could say for certain. The Uchiha were alive. There were a couple present in Iruka's class that she noted. She could end up on a foreign team. Or she could end up in a team she's familiar with. Maybe she won't be placed on a team at all. Maybe the Hokage had a use for her.

But Itachi said he knew she'd be on the same team as his brother.

"Time will tell" She said at some point as she stared at the ceiling. She wanted to be on the same team as Naruto and Hinata. She worked well with Naruto, although she could work with anyone, she just preferred Naruto. And Hinata, well she just wanted to be around the girl. She hadn't seen her for seven years. If they end up on separate teams she won't be able to see her as often as she wanted.

Athena suddenly sat up in bed and Hinata jumped. She looked over at her blonde friend and found her staring at her. It made her feel self conscious.

"What is it? "

"Do you like wearing jackets? "Athena asked as she opened her closet.

"I guess so" Hinata just tended to wear jackets often. It's just something she started doing.

"Great" Athena retrieved a handful of jackets from her closet and dumped them on her bed. She had a proud smile on her face as she eyed her collection. "Try on some of mine"

Hinata glanced at the pile of jackets. They all belonged to Athena and most of them were her signature colors. Red and black. There were some blue. A few lavender.

So Hinata tried one on. It was light lavender in color and actually had Athena's initials on the front and back. It fit her perfectly. She felt comfortable in it. It was a turtle neck hooded jacket that was cool on the inside.

Hinata was blushing different shades of red when she saw the proud Athena. Apparently the girl liked how it looked on her. Hinata liked it as well. It had a comforting scent that made Hinata smile.

Athena understood why her friend preffered jackets or baggy clothes. Hinata is shy and insecure. It's only natural she dress that way. Athena didn't mind it. She couldn't imagine the current Hinata without a jacket. It suited her.

Besides, it's really cute.

"You look like you really like it"

Hinata nodded despite her embarrassment of admitting it.

Athena chuckled. It was perfect for Hinata. When it's warm the jacket can cool her down. When it's cold the jacket will keep her warm. Multifunction. All Athena's jackets are like that.

"You can keep it"

"I can? "

"Yes"

"But it has your initials on it"

The realization only made Athena brightened.

"That makes it even better" the thought of Hinata wearing that jacket often made Athena feel a way. She couldn't describe it, but she knew it wasn't far from possessiveness.

"It does? "

Athena nodded and zipped up the jacket. Part of Hinata's face was hidden behind the turtle neck. Athena found it adorable. She'll have to supply herself with more lavender colored jackets just so she could give them to Hinata.

"Why do you have so many jackets? "

"I like them" Athena admitted as she eyed a red jacket. It also had her initial on it. She looked back to Hinata. How would she look in red?

"Is there a special reason."

"They're comforting to me" Athena admitted as she turned to face the the curious Hinata. "That's all I can say, I can't explain further than that "

Hinata hummed. She had a number of questions. She never asked Athena much about herself when they were kids. Now she really wanted to know. She had spotted Athena's art supplies and assumed she liked to draw. That was something she didn't know. She wondered what she liked to draw.

Athena caught Hinata looking at her art supplies and surmised that she must be curious. So she retrieved her drawing pad and pencil and scooted closer to the Hyuga.

"Curious? "

Hinata nodded.

"Feel free" Athena handed her the drawing pad while she held onto her pencil.

Hinata found many drawings. Of different people, animals, places. They all looked so realistic. She had a couple of drawings of Naruto. Hinata focused more on the one in progress. It had a four drawings of him, all of different ages. The current was of the twelve year old boy she had met.

There was another of a small toad. One of her father. Another of her mother. One of Shizune and TonTon.

She had many.

"May I draw you, Hinata? "

Hinata found herself nodding without even thinking the question over.

"Great" Athena took back her drawing pad and made some distance. She stared at Hinata for some time before flipping onto a blank page and.

"You're drawing me now? "

"Capture the moment" was her response as she glanced back up at Hinata, who was now blushing.

"This is embarrassing "

"No need to be embarrassed "

"It's not that easy"

"I suppose" Athena's eyes were on her drawing pad. "Matters not. You're cute when you blush"

That only made more blood rush to the Hyuga's face.

Athena smiled.

"Perfection"


	36. Chapter 36

Athena stared down at the test in front of her. Day of the exam. The room was quiet. Everyone was focused on the sheet of paper on their desk. The written test meant as much as the practical. They had to at least get an average score. She could see the struggle on some of the student's faces. She sighed and looked back down at her paper. The questions were elementary. She was finished in less than ten minutes and had just been observing. Shikamaru had finished almost as fast as her and went to sleep. Naruto was happy, which meant he had already answered all the questions. Sasuke was neutral, but Athena knew he was finished. So was Sakura. Hinata as well. A couple other students too.

Those who struggled aren't cut out to be ninja. The knowledge provided by the academy is basic. They weren't prepared for the real world. She had managed to pull Iruka into a conversation and found that the kids only take field test once a month . The school teaches more book smart than they should. They should be simulating situations they are likely to encounter in the field. Train them and teach them how to handle those situations. They should be teaching more jutsu and chakra control. The students should learn what their nature is at an early age and be taught jutsu of that nature. They should expand their weapon training. Kunai and shuriken are not the only weapons used in battle. Sealing techniques would be useful. Medical training would be more than beneficial.

The academy lacked. She'd need to have a chat with the old man. If things went on as they are, anyone could become a genin and the village would just be sending them out to die.

She wanted to draw. Of course she could not, because she was in the middle of a test. It didn't matter that she had finished within minutes. She would have to sit there until the full hour was up. She wasn't even placed by a window so the hope of staring out into the world was lost. Maybe she should just follow Shikamaru's lead and sleep.

Or she could follow Naruto's lead and doodle on the back of her test.

Or she could do her own thing and cast a genjutsu to make everyone think she was still focused on her test.

She went with Naruto's example and flipped her test. She took her pencil and started to sketch out a drawing. She wasn't sure what it would be, sometimes her drawings just take shape.

She must have been occupied with it for the rest of the test because Iruka came to collect before she even finished the drawing. She had to give him her test either way. She didn't like to leave a drawing unfinished, but she'd have to let that one go.

In all honesty she could care less about the test. It was easy and she wasn't even sure it was required to pass.

In all honesty the school should be set up like the one in Boruto. To make sure the next generation of shinobi were better prepared, the entire curriculum had been revamped. Advanced chakra control lessons, such as tree-walking and water-walking were made a part of the curriculum and a requirement to pass the ninja courses, and elemental ninjutsu, which is rare for a young ninja to learn currently.

After all the test were gathered the students were free to sit wherever they wanted. Of course Athena had her eyes set on the seat next to Hinata but before any of that could be done, Sasuke slid into the seat next to her. She wanted to groan in frustration. She just wanted to go sit next to Hinata. Was that too much to ask for? It's not that she didn't like Sasuke. She actually likes him a lot but she did not want him next to her because a lot of people would be jealous. She does not want that negative energy around her.

"Sasuke, make it quick"

"I want you to tell me what was taking place seven years ago"

Sasuke wanted to know. He knew something was taking place back then. He was just a kid, but he remembered his father being infuriated about something. He was going on about the weak Hokage and how the village doesn't respect his clan. One day Itachi and Shisui showed up to have a talk with him and that didn't go so well either. The next day the heads of his clan were missing for a full week, including his father. Itachi and Shisui were gone as well. When they returned it was as if nothing happened. His father was still angry, but seemed cautious.

"Ask your brother"

"You know he refuses to answer me"

Athena sighed. She could feel eyes glaring into her back. The girls of the class weren't taking the situation very well. She turned to Sasuke. The boy looked determined.

"I can't tell you right now. It doesn't feel right" that was the truth. She may have known what the hell was going on but she has no idea what the old man did to stop it without anyone being killed. "But I'll tell you at some point"

Sasuke didn't like the answer, but it was better than what his brother was giving him.

"Fine"

"Good" Athena looked up and met glaring girls. She does not like fan girls. "Look Sasuke, I'm going to be perfectly honest here"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I like you and all, I mean I see you as a friend even though we hardly talked as kids, but right now I don't want you around me when we're in class. You understand, right? "

Sasuke nodded. He understood perfectly. He could see the girls planning on murdering Athena. He never talks to the girls that are so crazy about him. Athena is actually the one girl he knows he can talk to without being annoyed, because unlike the other girls, she is not infatuated with him.

"I'll be on my way" he made to get up but Athena stopped him.

"No you can stay I'll be leaving."she vaulted over her desk and made her way towards Hinata. She waved at Sasuke as she did.

"You know Sasuke? "

"Yes. His older brother was my teacher, remember? I saw him a lot as kids"

Hinata nodded. She was about to ask another question when she caught Athena watching her with a very happy smile. Of course the girl was immediately embarrassed. She should be used to Athena's stare, but it still made her blush. It didn't help that she was wearing Athena's jacket. That was obviously what made the girl so happy.

"Um.. P-please stop staring"

"Why? "

"it's embarrassing "

Athena nodded, but didn't look away.

"Athena, you're still staring"

Athena nodded.

Hinata sighed and looked away from the girl. Apparently she was content as she was and didn't want to look away. At least the girl could try to hide her face behind the turtle neck of the jacket. She ended up wearing it because it had Athena's comforting scent. And because Athena asked her very nicely to wear it.

"The test was easy wasn't it? You were finished in around ten minutes"

Hinata nodded. The test was easy. They weren't asked incredibly hard questions.

"The curriculum of the academy lacking" Athena admitted to the girl. She was sure Hinata understood. She was smart, something people don't notice about the shy girl. In fact, people tend not to notice much about the girl. Something that annoyed Athena.

"It makes it easier for most to pass, though " Hinata said as she looked around the class. She was sure the curriculum was as it was because it made it possible for civilian children to become ninja, although they are a talented bunch. Sakura for example. She was a civilian child. She was very smart and always scores highest on written exams. She may not excel in taijutsu, but Hinata noted that her chakra control is near perfect.

"Yes, but what's the point? I have been informed that you only had field training once a month and weapon practice only twice a week"

Hinata nodded to confirm. Taijutsu wasn't taught as often either. What she knew was of what she was taught since she could walk.

"After our physical or what it is, we're visiting the Hokage. I need to have a chat with him"

Hinata nodded again.

"Naruto "Athena called. The boy turned over in his seat to look at her with curiosity. "We go see the old man after the test"

"Sure thing" Naruto offered a thumbs up and returned his attention to reading his book next to Shikamaru while chatting with Choji.

Soon enough Iruka returned and called the first name. Athena had a feeling she and Naruto would be called on last again.

That made her remember Mizuki. Both her and Naruto knew the shadow clone technique. He would want the information on how to perform the jutsu from one of them. Athena didn't feel like dealing with him.

"Hinata, I plan on visiting some friends today. Would you like to come along? "

Again a nod. Athena had to laugh. It seems the girl was still embarrassed about Athena staring at her and couldn't speak.

"You won't talk"

Hinata opened her mouth to say something but it came out in a embarrassed stutters. Athena laughed again and Hinata stopped trying to talk. She just fiddled with her fingers.

"Too embarrassed to form correct sentences? "

Hinata nodded.

"Would you get over your embarrassment if I offer you some cinnamon rolls I made for you? " Athena asked while she slid a bento box onto the shared desk. Hinata had no idea where it came from but she was very interested when she heard cinnamon rolls.

"Y-y-you made cinnamon rolls? "

Athena nodded proudly as she opened the lunch box to reveal what she had prepared. It wasn't only cinnamon rolls. It was everything cinnamon. There was also rice in the shape of a smiling fox.

"Wow, it's amazing"

"Thank you" Athena pulled out her own Bento box. "I had lots of practice. I tend to cook for Naruto more often than not " as she said that she pointed at the boy who had also opened his fox themed bento. Choji was admiring it with as much respect as one would show the Hokage. "I made him some noodles today "

Hinata smiled. Athena took very good care of Naruto. Athena had told her that they were god siblings and are very close. If she didn't know that fact she would think they were related. She would actually think they were Fraternal twins. They were both blondes after all and they dressed similarly.

Hinata decided to try the food Athena had made her. She of course went for a cinnamon roll.

Athena chuckled when she saw the look of pure joy on Hinata's face when she tasted her cinnamon roll. The girl looked as if she had a taste of heaven.

It was delicious. Hinata was enjoying her favorite food. The taste was familiar yet new at the same time. She didn't know what Athena added to the mix but it gave the cinnamon roll a defining taste that she loved.

"I'm glad you like it"

Hinata nodded happily as she savored her food.

She just made Athena's day. She was very content as she snacked on the Dango she made herself.

At some point Naruto's name was called and he quickly made his way to the next room. Iruka sat behind a shared desk with a man he didn't recognize.

"Naruto, I'm glad to inform you that you have passed the written test with flying colors. To be made an official genin I need you to create three clones of yourself "Iruka said. "Shadow clones are allowed since it is an advanced version of the clone and the one you seem capable of performing"

Naruto noted the look of interest on the other man's face. He heard Kurama growl in his head. If the fox didn't like him it meant he could not trust him.

Naruto looked back to Iruka and made the signature cross sign as he devided his chakra.

Mizuki smiled when Naruto created three solid clones of himself. When the boy received a nod from Iruka he dispelled his clones.

"You've passed. You are now a genin. Whether or not you keep that title is up to the jonin you'll be assigned. Feel free to take any forehead protector you wish"

Naruto was smiling as he looked over his options. There were protectors with cloths of all colors. In the end he went with black because as cool as the orange one was he had enough bright colors on him. Even though the orange his what identifies him.

Naruto stepped out of the room, removing the protector he wore for a year. He stared down at it and sighed. He liked how it looked on him and he had engraved the word that meant something onto it. Maybe he could still keep it on and wear his newly gained protector somewhere else.

He'll think about it.

When he stepped out he immediately spotted Athena. She had on her own acquired forehead protector as well while the one she always wore was tied to her pants. Hinata had her own tied loosely around her neck.

When Athena saw her brother approach she raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, that Mizuki guy is suspicious " He voiced as he placed his hands in his pocket

"We'll just have to inform the Hokage" Athena shrugged and stepped out of their classroom.

"Hey"

They turned to find Sasuke behind them.

"What? "

"I'm coming with you"

Athena eyed him for a moment before shrugging again.

"Suit yourself "


	37. Chapter 37

Hiruzen was doing the usual. Since Naruto had separated his documents he could do his work faster and better. He was looking forward to having an empty desk. Not long to go. He took a pull from his pipe and let the smoke fill his old lungs. He should probably stop smoking. Athena hadn't told him to stop, she must think he's a lost cause. She did tell his son and he did not listen. Hiruzen sighed. Athena and Naruto are ninja and they will be sent out into the field. He was in charge of creating the teams and as he went through the students who had passed he decided that he'll be doing things differently.

He looked up when the doors to his office was pushed open. In stepped Athena, her forehead protector tied around her forehead. Her former at her waist. Naruto was grinning as he adjusted his own. The old man was used to them coming in alone so he was curious as to why the other two were there. Less so about Hinata. He knew Athena was close to her and had a feeling she would be keeping her close since her return.

So what is Sasuke doing with them?

"Congratulations on passing the exam each of you"

There were words of thanks as Athena placed herself in front of the old man. "The academy lacks"

The academy lacks? What does she mean by that? Was she speaking of the curriculum? He thought it was pretty good, although he hadn't went over it in a few years. He should probably do that , but as far as he's concerned the school is great.

"What makes you say that"

"Because it's lacking. I took the test today. It was elementary. I finished it in minutes. A set of us did. Those who did not should be rehabilitated. For if one could not answer those questions they are not ready for the field. Classes only have one day of field training every month. Weapon practice twice a week. I'm pretty sure the only jutsu those kids know are the substitution, transformation and clone. Taijutsu is basic. Do they even teach chakra control? What about obstical courses? You need to revamp the entire academy."

Hiruzen sighed. Lacking. Since when had the school fallen to what it currently was? He would have to hold a meeting with the council again. He smoked and Athena shot him a look. She said nothing but the old man knew she was judging him.

"Alright, I'll do just that. After tomorrow the school will be shut down for a month. In that time I'll take care of everything. Any suggestions"

"Introduce seals they're helpful. Chakra paper. Let the kids learn what their nature is and teach them jutsu after that. The school should also teach chakra control. The leaf sticking exercise, walking on trees, walking on water. Taijutsu training and weapon practice everyday. New weapons should be introduced as well. They should have field training twice a week and an obstical course should be added. When it comes to book smarts increase the knowledge given. They should also be taught to strategize. I'm sure the only ones capable of such things are the Nara, Sasuke, maybe Sakura, the Aburame, Hinata, Naruto and I. Also did you ever think it would be useful for them to know basic medical information? They would need to know how to fix themselves or someone else up in the field. It's best they know what to do. How to stop excessive bleeding . How to remove poison. How to properly bandage a wound"

Hiruzen noted that Athena was very critical and very right. The ninja the school produced would be better overall. And prepared. Of course if the lessons are installed the school would most likely have a lower graduating number, something the civilian council will not like. The way to school is set up is perfect for their children to become ninja.

"I understand. I'll take care of it

Don't be surprised when I call you in to help me with some if not most of this. "

"If you're tearing down the school building, because it really needs to be rebuilt and if you don't do it I will demolish it myself, anyways, when you do that come find me. I'll take care of rebuilding it and you'll save a month. Everything would most likely be done in a week or less"

Hiruzen nodded. Athena must've gotten very skilled in using her wood release.

"Well that was what I needed to talk about. I'll see you later in the day"

The group was walking through the village. Sasuke was still with them. Athena wondered why he stuck around while Naruto was curious. He might just want to know more about them or get Athena to spill. Athena didn't care too much. It was just Sasuke. And this Sasuke is more tamed and less depressed and not focused on getting a girl pregnant and murdering his older brother. This Sasuke was pretty ok so she would let him hang around.

"Ichiraku! "

Athena sighed when Naruto ran into the familiar stand. Athena followed, making sure to take Hinata by the hand. Athena had feeling that if she didn't focus on her presence and make sure their in contact when they go around she would lose Hinata. Lose her in the same fashion a mother loses her child. Hinata was quiet and made herself unnoticeable. She also doesn't appear to be paying a lot of attention to her surroundings at the moment.

"Tuechi! "Naruto climbed onto a barstool and happily slammed a hand down om the bar. "Ramen, for all of us. I'm paying"

"Naruto, is that you? I haven't seen you in seven years. You've grown. How have you been? "

Athena took place on her own stool and watched Naruto have a friendly conversation with the old ramen stand owner. Athena thought for sure Ichiraku would be the first place Naruto came to. Apparently he didn't visit the shop the day before.

"Alright here you go. Two miso ramen with extra pork and two ordinary miso ramen, one with an adding of cinnamon "

"Thanks for the food"

Chopsticks were pulled apart and they ate. Naruto was in heaven. It had been so long since he had Ichiraku ramen. In his opinion Tuechi made the best ramen and no one can change his mind. He had went to multiple ramen shops during his travels. He has seen and tasted a variety of ramen and remains true to Ichiraku.

Conversation started. Not by Athena though. She was enjoying her ramen while taking amusement in watching Hinata enjoy hers. She remembered the title she had gained for eating a large amount of ramen. She beat Naruto. That was impressive.

"Hey Sasuke, why did you come with us? "Naruto asked after he had ordered another bowl.

"Because I wanted to" Sasuke didn't even look at the boy. He had his reasons. First of all he wanted to get away from Sakura and Ino. Second of all he was curious about Naruto and Athena. Mostly Athena because she held the answers he was in search of. And third of all, Naruto and Athena were obviously stronger than him. He wanted to be strong so hanging around them seemed like a good idea. Fourth of all, Hinata and Athena are the only girls besides his mother and Izumi that he feels comfortable enough around. They do not go crazy for him. They do not war to sit next to him. They are not loud. They are normal and that's the energy he wants. If he went off on his own he would find some fan girl around some corner and his day would be ruined.

"Oi, you're an Uchiha. Have you unlocked your sharingan? "

Sasuke shook his head no. He looked disappointed in himself at the answer. His father doesn't respect him because he wasn't as good as Itachi. He wasn't a child genius who unlocked his sharingan at a young age. He didn't graduate at the age of seven. He didn't become a jonin before fifteen or an ANBU.

He sighed.

"One must experiences a powerful emotional condition with regards to a person precious to them, their brain releases a special form of chakra that affects the optic nerves, transforming the eyes into Sharingan" Athena said suddenly as she looked to Sasuke. "You haven't had that emotional impact yet. Be patient"

Sasuke said nothing and only ate his ramen. Itachi and Izumi try to cheer him up about his sharingan, but he is reminded of it everyday when his father looks at him.

Worthless.

"Hey, can I come to your compound later? I always wanted to check it out" Naruto said excitedly. "Oh and Hinata, can I come to yours too? "

"Yes"

No stutters. Athena smiled proudly and patted Hinata on the head. That only made the girl go red In the face and stutter profusely.

"I should visit too. It's been a while since I saw your old man "

Athena sat in front of Hiashi Hyuga. She Had a cup of tea in her hand and was reminded of their first encounter. She was conflicted about him. Now, not so much. He had redeemed himself so she was ok with him. Her mixed feelings still remain, but not as much. Hinata had retreated to her room for a moment, leaving the two alone.

Athena sipped her tea.

"You did not tell him"

The clan leader sighed and sipped his own tea. He couldn't bring himself to do so. He didn't know why it was so hard. He figured he would tell Neji when he's old enough but by waiting he only made the young boy despise the main branch. Him and his daughters. Especially Hinata. He didn't take a liking to her gentle nature.

"Old man"

He sighed again.

"The boy hates you. He hates your daughters. He thinks you sent your brother out to die. Do you know what that does to one's mentality? "

"I know, I just can't bring myself to tell him"

Athena wanted to growl. It was because of Neji's hate that he almost killed Hinata. The hell if she's going to let that happen. She'll train with Hinata on the daily and make sure she's skilled enough to beat him. In fact she is skilled enough. They had a sparring match the day before and she noted how much better she was than she originally thought. The pride Athena felt at that moment.

"Where is he? "

"Training "

Athena nodded and stood. She discarded her tea while thanking the man and made her way down the familiar hall.

She stood on the training ground, watching the Hyuga train. He was skilled.

Another sigh.

"Hyuga"

Neji froze and looked at her. Recognition. He remembered her. She was around the compound a few times when they were younger.

"What is it? "

Athena approached the boy casually. "I challenge you to a fight"

"You? "

"Yes"

Neji made a sound in his throat as he took on his stance. Athena watched him for a moment before adopting her own.

She smiled.

Time to beat destiny out of the boy.

Hinata stood on the raised platform outside of her house. She just stood there, alongside her father and younger sister. They were watching the fight between Athena and Neji.

"Big brother is losing" Hanabi commented as she watched Athena keep up with his strikes and perfectly counter with her own.

"She's reading his moves perfectly and is unaffected by his blows" Hiashi also offered commentary. He wasn't expecting Athena to go pick a fight with the prodigy of his clan.

Hinata was quiet as she watched. Neji was strong, but Athena was stronger. It was as if she was seeing his moves before he himself executed them.

Hinata followed every move. She had activated her Byakugan and was surprised to find such large amount of chara residing within Athena. The striked chakra points did not remain closed for Long. There was too much chakra flowing through them for them to remain blocked. Each time one was struk, chakra flowed towards it and forced it open.

Athena was making sure no chakra point was blocked.

Hinata directed her eyes at Neji. She blinked. Some of his chakra points were blocked. She looked back to Athena. Was she blocking his chakra? Was she striking his chakra points? How does she know exactly where they are?

Neji had fallen and Athena stood before him. She stared down at him. She had hurt him. Not very badly, but he'd feel it in the morning. She got down on her knees and held her hands above him. She focused chakra and began to heal the boy.

"You're skilled" she said as she stood. She offered a hand to help him up, but he refused. "And ignorant "

He said nothing.

"You should learn to loosen up and let go of unnecessary hate" Athena advised. "If you don't you won't be liking your destiny"

The boy looked at her, slightly surprised. He won't be liking his destiny?

Athena waved at the young Hanabi when she approached father and daughters.

"Hey there, I'm Athena. Nice to meet you Hanabi "

"You're Athena? "Hanabi tilted her head and took a closer look at the casual Athena. "Your strong"

"Thanks, I bet you are as well" Athena was smiling. She had met the girl before. Not officially but she had seen her. She was just a baby back then. A newborn infact.

"You're big sister's friend. She's talks about you a lot"

Athena snickered. "Does she? All good things I hope"

"I don't think she can say anything bad about you"

Athena raised an eyebrow. Hinata suddenly took interest in the floor. Athena could practically feel her want to disappear.

"Why don't we have some tea and you can tell me all about what Hinata has said about me"

"Sure, I have lots to tell you and ask too. do you think you can teach me to fight like that? "

"I don't see why not"


	38. Chapter 38

Hiruzen was again doing the most common job of the Hokage. For once he was trying to separate each document into groups, because it was again a mess and he was getting tired of it. He couldn't just request Athena or Naruto to come help him. They had their own things going on.

Speaking of which. Hiruzen still had to go over the teams. It was already written in stone that team ten will consist of Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. That is basic. The formation needs to remain seeing as the family works very well with each other. In all Honesty he had every team except eight and sevem down. The class consisted of uneven number. The teams are supposed to be of three genin and one jonin. The way things are he would end up with a team of four genin. He sighed. He could make an exception and allow a four man team or he could alter it in some way. He didn't necessarily know, but he did know who he wanted to be together.

Athena, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. He thought long and hard about this and decided they would make a good team. Why? They go well together. Athena works perfectly with Naruto and has a strong bond with Hinata, which pushes said girl to grow stronger. He added Sasuke onto the group because he was aware of the questions he had and to make sure he doesn't end up going down the wrong path Athena would be there for him. There's also the fact that he found it would be better to do things differently. Normally each team would specialize in a field. Team seven are supposed to be the front liners. Eight is supposed to be trackers. Those sent out to locate a target. Team ten are sent in to stall and distract. That is how it was planned. Hinata was originally supposed to be a member of team eight, because of her Byakugan. She's a skilled tracker. He would then add Sakura onto team seven because of her book smarts. She could come up with strategies, but things have changed. Mostly he was just going with his gut with the new team seven formation.

He just knew they would be a good team. They are each skilled children that would excel on the front line. And he had a feeling that if Hinata was not in the same team as Athena she would be angry. She would accept it and he doubt she would be angry at him, but she would be angry. Which is a double Edged sword.

He sighed. What to do?

He looked up when his door was kicked open. In walked Naruto, dragging a body behind him. He waved with a smile as he dumped the body on the floor.

"Mizuki? "

"Yeah" Naruto adjusted his forehead protector. "He wanted to learn the shadow clone for some interesting reasons which involved taking over the village and stuff. He tried to win me over by telling me what I already know, thinking I would hate the village and go along "Naruto kicked the man in the side."I'm not that naive, so here he is. If you want make sure my claims are true just drag him off to the IT department "

Hiruzen nodded. "Thank you Naruto, I'll see to it that this is taken care of"

"Cool" Naruto retrieved his book as he turned to leave. "Gotta go or I'll be late and Athena will scold me"

But then he stopped and turned back around. He was smiling. "Tell Konohamaru I said hi "

Athena was seated next to Hinata a usual. She was watching the door, waiting on Ino and Sakura. She just wants them to race into the class to claim Sasuke. She was suddenly amused by the idea of seeing it first hand. Why? Because, she may be sitting next to Hinata, but Sasuke was next to her. She allowed him to sit with her. She was aware that he was trying to get away from the fangirls. So she let him. She was starting to feel sorry for him.

"Ah" she perked up slightly when the door was thrown open and the two girls struggled to get through. She was smiling as she watched the scene.

Hinata was watching her and wondered why she was so amused. She looked from th girls to Athena and back again. She glanced at Sasuke and suddenly made sense of everything. Was Athena amused because the girls would try to sit next to Sasuke? Was she amused because she sat next to him and wanted to see what they would do about it?

"Ha! I win" Ino exclaimed as she pushed past Sakura.

"Stop lying ! My foot stepped into class seconds before you" Sakura retorted.

"Get your facts straight billboard brow! "

"Oh shut up Inopig"

And just like that the two got into an argument about who entered class first but it didn't last for they raced up the stairs to come and stand next to Sasuke, still arguing. They made to ask him to sit next to him when they noticed Athena sitting there with a big smile on her face as she observed them.

That smile was full of amusement and the two took it as a smile of arrogant victory. In their head she was taunting them because she arrived first and hence has the right to sit next to their beloved Sasuke. How very far from the truth.

"You" Sakura said slowly.

Ino only glared and Athena smiled brighter.

"Is there a problem? "Athena asked casually as she rested her chin in her palm and raised an eyebrow. "It looks like you want something "

"I want to sit next to my beloved Sasuke! "Both girls exclaimed and Sasuke sighed.

"Ah, well, you should have arrived sooner and maybe you would have gotten to do just that, but as you can see this bench is full so, you can move on" Athena said very camly and very sweetly. "It's not like you'll never see him again, you'll just be seeing him less from now on seeing as the chance of any of you ending up on the same team as him is very slim"

"You don't know that "

Athena shrugged. "Ino Yamanaka. You'll most likely end up with Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. It's your family's tradition "

Sakura snickered at that. That eliminates one opponent, but she could still end up in a team with Sasuke. They are both high scorers in the academy and while he may be awesome at Taijutsu she had the brains to go along.

"And you Sakura" Athena seemed to be in thought for a moment. "I really can't say anything about you so maybe you have a chance. Slim, but it's there"

The smug smile on her face only amused Athena further.

"Word of advice" she sat up a bit straighter. "You both like Sasuke, that is very obvious. You want him to notice you and all you're doing is making him dislike you. You're focused on him while you should be more focused on you. You are genin now. It's your first step into the world of ninja. Do you think that crush of yours will do you any good when you end up dead because you focused more on a boy instead of your training? How good are you at Taijutsu? How's your weapon skills? If you're caught in a genjutsu will you remain calm and immediately deactivate it or will you panic like a little girl? And if you do end up in a team with Sasuke, do you think he'll have time to save you when he has to look out for himself as well? " Athena raised an eyebrow.

The girls were silent. So was everyone who heard the conversation. Most had to admit she had a very good point. What had the girls done other than fantasize over the boy? They could hardly defend themselves. Book smart won't help on the field. What will they do then?

Before anything else could be said, Iruka stepped into class and everyone had to go take a seat. Athena was satisfied. Hopefully she opened their eyes and made them realize how childish and idiotic they were being.

"Good morning class" Iruka greeted and only continued after the class returned said greeting. "Starting today you are all ninja but don't get too cocky, you are only genin. You still have a ways to go"

Athena started looking around class. She still wasn't sure how things would turn out. She could feel eyes on her. She eyed a corner of the class for the moment and sighed. The Hokage was watching the class. She caught Naruto staring in the same direction. Sasuke and Hinata as well. She smiled. Good to know her friends are skilled enough to detect such a thing.

"Soon enough you will be receiving missions to help the village. Today three man teams will be formed with exception of one. Due to the uneven number of genin today, there will be one team consisting of four. This team was specifically designed by the Hokage himself"

Athena raised an eyebrow. She had a feeling she would be in this special team. She could see the girls eyes light up with hope that it gave them a chance to end up with Sasuke . Lost causes.

"As we all know, each team will be lead by a jonin. This jonin is your new teacher and you must listen to them if you want to succeed. Each team has been balanced out "

And so the teams were announced. Athena paid no attention to team one to six. When she heard team seven her eyes were back on Iruka. It's time to see what changes had been made or what had remained the same.

"Team 7 will be the four man team consisting of Naruto Uzumaki"

That remained the same. As expected.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Athena glanced at the boy and he looked to Naruto who held a thumbs up.

"Hinata Hyuga"

Athena blinked and looked to the girl. Hinata in team seven. Now that is a very interesting change. She wondered how that would work out.

Sakura had her fingers crossed as she prayed to hear her name next. She could be on the same team as Sasuke . She had a chance.

"And Athena Senju"

"Whoo! "Naruto fist pumped the air in joy. He was hoping Athena ended up with him. He liked his team. He thought it would work out pretty well.

Hinata had a happy smile on her face when she heard the name. She would be on the same team as Athena. Which meant she would be seeing her as often as often as she liked. She almost giggled and Athena glanced at her. Immediately she went red in the face.

"Now this is an interesting team" Athena said with a smile. "Very interesting indeed.

"Next up, team eight "

The look of total depression on Sakura's face when she found out she was paired with Shino and Kiba. She had the worst luck.

Athena on the other hand saw the benefits that team would offer Sakura. She has near perfect chakra control and a good knowledge of genjutsu. Kurenai is a genjutsu specialist. She could learn a lot from her. Sakura would end up pretty good if she studied genjutsu. And because she is with them she would be seeing Sasuke less and less. At some point that crush would have been reduced to nothing. And if she still had such feelings maybe she would come to realize how stupid she had been and try to improve overall.

"Iruka sensei, may I ask why team seven is consisted of the four? " some random Uchiha kid asked. Athena remembered him somewhat. He seemed to have a thing for her, along with almost every boy in class.

"Well" Iruka looked down at his clipboard. "I don't really know, the Hokage made this team. He didn't inform me as to why he found them to be a good pairing"

The boy grumbled and stared out the window.

Athena will have to go talk to the old man.

After all the teams were announced Iruka told them to take a break until it was time to be introduced to their jonin.

"Alright team 7! Let's go have lunch together " Naruto happily exclaimed as he stood proud on a desk. Athena hit him behind the knee and he tumbled. "Hey! "

"Get off the desk, other students have to use it"

Naruto did as told with a sigh and followed after his new teammates.

"So where are we going?"he asked.

"You proposed so you tell us" Sasuke said as he was already enjoying the rice ball his mother had made him.

"Let's find a tree or something "

Athena shrugged as she handed Hinata the lunch she had prepared for her.

"Your special cinnamon lunch"

Hinata was more than happy to accept it. She loved Athena's cinnamon lunch. It has a different but delightful flavor to it that she was still trying to decipher.

Naruto already had his bento box in hand and plopped himself under the tree he had located. He hummed happily as he opened it to reveal his noodle lunch.

"Thanks for the food Athena" he grinned happily and separated his chopsticks. "Since we're a team now maybe you can make lunch for Sasuke too, ya know? "

Athena nodded as she offered said boy a stick of dango. She knew his mother loved to make the food and also knew that he loved it as much as she and his brother did.

"Thanks"

"What type of lunch do you prefer? "She asked.

"Rice"

"Dango for desert? "

He nodded.

"I wonder who our sensei will be" Hinata said quietly. She looked up to find three pairs of eyes looking at her.

"No stutters, nice going" Athena praised. "Here's an extra cinnamon roll as reward" she offered one she had in her own lunch box. She had some there for such an occasion.

Hinata was embarrassed but accepted the extra delicacy with a smile. She was almost out of cinnon rolls as it was.

"I know who our sensei will he" Athena said at some point. "He was my first sensei"

"Who is he? "

"Naruto, try to remember that uncle Minato was the leader of the former team seven "

"Yes? What does that have to do with anything"

"We're the new team seven so the Hokage is assigning the last remaining member of the former team seven as our jonin"

"Kakashi Hatake? "

"Yes, exactly "

"He was your teacher? "Naruto suddenly lit up. His parents had told him a lot about him. From what he gathered he was very skilled. "What did he teach? "

"He helped with my chakra control and discovering my chakra nature. He also taught me some of the jutsu he knew"

"I bet he knows a lot, they call him the copy cat of the leaf"

"Why? "Sasuke suddenly asked. How could he gain such a name? He also heard he was called Sharingan Kakashi. Which could only mean one thing. He has a Sharingan, but how? Who gave it to him.

"He copied over a thousand jutsu"

Athena sighed when she noticed the look on Sasuke's face. The boy was an interesting one to say the least.

"Doesn't matter. He'll be our teacher and that's that"

"I wonder why we are all on the same team" again it was Hinata who wondered aloud and again she was offered a cinnamon roll as reward for no stutters.

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe it's because we're kinda from high ranking clans although both mine and Athena's are practically extinct "

"Is it not because we are all skilled enough to be placed on the front lines? "Sasuke questioned. "We all have the highest scores of the graduating students. I haven't know you blondes for long but your obviously strong, why would the Hokage enter you into the academy just a day before graduation and let you take the same test as everyone? And you, Hyuga. You're timid but intelligent and very good at taijutsu. Your chakra control is impressive which makes sense because of your clan. "

Athena chuckled at how fast Hinata turned red and tried to stutter out a response to the unexpected praise. Athena liked this Sasuke.

"I guess you have a point" Athena admitted. "Front liners need to be skilled because they are sent out to handle the situation. It also helps that we all have our own set of skills that would help in the field of battle. "

Naruto nodded along. "There could be lots of reasons but one thing is for sure. "

"Team 7 will be the best of best"


	39. Chapter 39

"He's late" Naruto sighed as he sprawled out on one of the desk. Team 7 was the last team remaining. They had sat there and watched every other team leave. Everyone's jonin came and got them at some point. Even Iruka left to go home. Naruto was so excited to meet him and he's late. He suddenly remembered his father telling him about his habit of being late to almost everything. He was even late to Minato's wedding.

"I would be worried if he came on time " Athena said casually. She was seated behind the very last desk near a window. She had her drawing pad in hand and was constantly looking up at Hinata. "Kakashi is always late. I doubt that will ever change. If Kakashi says thirty minutes he means an hour. If he has a set time to arrive he'll arrive around one or two hours later"

"He was your teacher? How did you put up with this? You hate it when I'm late" Naruto scratched his head in remembrance of the time Athena hit him in the head for being late. She taught him to always be on time and if he planned on being late it must never be more them five minutes.

"I lived with him" Athena glanced up again. This time around Hinata had looked at her when she felt eyes on her. She blinked and like clockwork she went red in the face and looked away. Athena said nothing and continued her drawing. She took to drawing the girl often. She received permission to after all.

"You were trained since you were five? " Sasuke decided to enter the conversation seeing as he had nothing better to do. "By Kakashi the copy cat ninja and my brother. They each have a field they excel in so you must have had a taijutsu teacher"

Athena nodded.

"Was he Might Guy? "

"Yes, he's the best when it comes to taijutsu"

Sasuke said nothing after. There was one thing about Athena he knew since he was a kid. She was a prodigy. That is something Itachi said himself. She was better than Itachi was at that age. If only he could've been somewhat like her. He sighed. That's stupid. He should be his own person and prove himself to father. He was not Itachi and he didn't plan being like him. He was Sasuke Uchiha and he will become his own person. And if his father refuses to acknowledge him even then, he could care less.

"I feel like I should do something to make him pay" Naruto said to himself as he stared at the door. "Hey Athena, do you want to help me set a trap for him? "

Athena looked up from her drawing and raised an eyebrow. "What are we talking here? "

"Something simple but affective. One he won't see coming" Naruto grinned mischievously.

"Lead the way" Athena shut her drawing pad and vaulted over her current desk. "Hinata, Sasuke come help "

Sasuke shrugged and followed after the blondes. Hinata hesitated for a moment before deciding to go along. It may be a childish prank but it would show teamwork if they did it together.

Athena stood next to her teammates with a satisfied smile on her face. Naruto looked very proud as he toyed with a created paper bomb. This was more than just a prank. He giggled. Oh it was a masterpiece. If he was not praised for his work the world would be a lie. No one can beat him when it comes to traps, accept Athena, but that didn't count in his mind.

"Now we wait" Athena said as they all sat at the very front of the class and stared.

"What if he doesn't react in time? " Hinata asked as she stared ahead of her. She couldn't even see the wires they had used to keep everything in place.

"Then he gets a kunai in the face" Naruto shrugged. "But he'll react"

"He must" Sasuke said while eating his last rice ball. "I would rather we not get into trouble on the first day of being ninja"

All eyes were on the door when a hand was spotted. They fell silent as they watched the masked Kakashi slide the door open. Three of them smiled as the eraser fell on his head. He looked up and took it off his head, holding it in his hand and low enough to tug on the string it was attached to. There was a click in the distance and he looked up just in time to catch the kunai sent flying at him. He blinked. There was something attached to it.

At the sound of an explosion Naruto almost bursted into a fit of laughter. Kakashi had thrown the Kunai before it could blow up in his face but the look on his face was priceless.

"Hello Kakashi. Long time no see" Athena waved. One dark grey eye landed on her and the 26 year old sighed. He was not expecting that. At all.

"Athena" He located the invisible string and cut it. That was a bad move because instantly multiple shuriken were sent his way. He dodged them all and almost failed to notice the one stuck to the wall with another explosive tag on it.

Again Naruto bursted out in laughter. The kunai was throw out the window just in time but the second that went off another paper bomb exploded right under him. He was so distracted with everything being sent at him that he failed to notice what was right under his feet. It did help that Athena installed an invisible seal on it so it was only visible to them.

"Who did this? "Kakashi asked as he dusted himself off. The tag was not a strong explosive. He was practically unscathed . He made sure to double check his surroundings before moving.

"We did" Naruto said proudly. "I came up with the idea"

"I um... I supplied the wires and some kunai and helped Athena create the seals for the bombs" Hinata said meekly.

"I helped Naruto put everything in it's place" Sasuke said with an unreadable expression.

"And as Hinata just informed I created the bombs. I also supplied the rest of the kunai and shuriken and it was also me who placed that invisible bomb on the ground "

Kakashi sighed but smiled under his mask. Teamwork. They worked together to set him up as a team. It pulled through very well, he was impressed.

"I see, very good" Kakashi complimented. "We meet on the roof"

And so the group of four found themselves on the roof facing their Jonin. Athena had retrieved her drawing pad again and Naruto was reading the gutsy ninja while he tried to let Sasuke read it. Hinata was eating some cinnamon roll Athena had given her. Apparently she still had some in her lunch box.

"Alright, it's pretty established that we don't know each other besides Athena and I. So this will be the time for introduction" Kakashi explained from his spot on the railing. If he leaned far enough back he would fall. Athena was wondering if she could tip him over. It would be amusing. She was still salty about all the times he teleported her without warning.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first? "Naruto asked.

"I suppose" Kakashi seemed deep in thought. "Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are not very important . Dreams for the future... I haven't really thought about it. As for hobbies, well I have a lot of those"

The four just stared at him blankly for a moment.

"You suck" Naruto said. "All you told us was your name"

"That was my introduction"

Athena sighed. "He likes to read Icha Icha paradise because he can't get himself a girlfriend. He dislikes those who prioritize a mission over their friends because they are the worst of scum. His dreams for the future is not for me to share. His hobbies are an interesting bunch but he is obsessed with the Icha Icha series "

Kakashi stared Athena down after she so easily exposed him. She met his gaze with the usual calm in her eyes. Kakashi noted that she had changed but at the same time remained the same. He would have find time to have a chat later.

"You read Icha Icha too? On what book are you? Have you read them all? What do you think about the main character? "Naruto threw questions at him and Kakashi was actually shocked and a bit jealous to find that Naruto had all the books. And they were signed.

"That book is not for kids, and how is yours signed? "

"Oh Athena got me them" Naruto said happily. "Her dad wrote it, I think you know that. Did you know that she helped write them? Specifically the scenes with woman"

Again Kakashi looked to the amused Athena. She had helped write the book he was so fascinated with?

"You know I have every part of the series on me and they're all signed. These are special for they have my drawings of each women in them"

Kakashi widened his one visible eye. She had the special collection. There are only 40 of them out on the world and they are expensive. He had never come across one.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? "he knew how deceptive Athena could be.

Athena smiled very sweetly as she retrieved one of her scrolls and added the needed amount of chakra. There they were. All four books of the Icha Icha series. Athena handed him one and he was delighted to find it signed on the very first page. He flipped through it until he found the first glorious drawing. He looked back up at Athena who looked very amused. She drew this?

"You drew this? "

"Yes"

"You know what, I won't say anything about this" Kakashi said. The books are obviously rated R and yet these twelve year olds have them. And one of them even co-wrote the books along with added some very erotic drawings to the mix.

"May I have them? "

Athena nodded and shuffled all the books over to her jonin. Kakashi looked at her with raised eyebrow. He thought she would want something in return but she only smiled.

"I'll collect when I'm ready"

He didn't like the sound of that.

He cleared his throat when he put the books away. Hinata was the only one in the group that seemed confused as to what had just taken place. She looked to Athena for guidance and only got a pat on the head.

"I would like to preserve your innocence "

She was confused as to what Athena was trying to say for a moment.

"Let's move on. I introduced myself and now it's your turn" Kakashi was back to his laid back self. "You, Go"

Naruto grinned happily and nodded. "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki at your service. I like ramen, it doesn't matter what type. I also like to read especially the Pervy sage's books. I also like Athena's cooking. She's the best. Also I like my team. You guys are cool. What I don't like is those who call me a monster because of what I hold within. I also don't like bullies. My hobbies are training with Athena, reading and trying out different types of ramen. I also meditate often so I can talk to my mom and dad in my mind. It's pretty cool to kind of have them around. My dream for the future is to one day become the Hokage and make everyone take back their words " Naruto had a small smile on his face as he said the last part. "I also want to make my parents proud and show them that their sacrifice was not in vain"

There was silence. Athena had paused in her drawing for a moment. She suddenly remembered what she had asked of her god father. She's still working on it. She glanced at Naruto for a moment. She'll make sure it works.

Kakashi was staring at Naruto. He finally took the moment to take in his appearance. He looked just like his father with the sidebangs. It was probably his intention. Minato trained and guided him. Now it was his turn to do the same for his son.

He would not fail.

"You, Uchiha"

Sasuke stared down at the ground for a moment. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes include my mother, big brother and recently the team I find myself in. My dislikes consists of those who do not see or acknowledge me because I didn't graduate as young as my brother. I'm not sure what my hobbies are. My dream for the future is to prove myself to my father by becoming my own person. I won't try to be like my brother. I lived in his shadow long enough"

Athena was right in assuming that Sasuke struggled when it came to proving himself. His clan doesn't see him as Sasuke. To them he is the brother of the prodigy. Expectations were high. They expected him to be a genius as well. They expected another Itachi.

Especially his father.

He had trouble with his father. That is something Kakashi picked up on. Maybe they're similar in more ways than he thought. He was curious to see how he would turn out. He would have to make sure he stayed on the right path.

"Hyuga"

"Um... "Hinata fidgeted with her fingers as she refused to meet anyone's eyes. "M-my n-name is Hinata Hyuga. I um.. I like cinnamon rolls, my family and friends. I don't l-like shrimp or crab. My hobby is to press flowers. My dream for the future is to gain the acknowledgement of my clan. I want to become a strong shinobi to prove those who doubted me wrong"

There was more to it than that. She wanted to be strong to make Athena proud. She was the one person to believe in her since the very beginning. She couldn't disappoint her.

Kakashi was curious. He was aware of how close the girls were as children. Athena was staring at Hinata with a soft smile before returning to her drawing. She seemed happy about something.

"And now Athena, present yourself"

Athena looked up from her drawing again and smiled slightly. "Athena Senju. My likes are drawing, singing, writing, reading, training I suppose. As for the people I like, I would like to say that they are all present at the moment. I also obviously like my mother and father. The old man can be a bit of a pushover sometimes but I like the old man. There's my past trainers as well. What I absolutely do not like is to be overlooked because I am a child. Another thing I absolutely hate is to see those I care about in pain. It doesn't matter what type of pain it is, if I find out that it was caused by some lowlife, someone will die. I suppose my hobby is drawing seeing as it's the one thing I do often. As for my dream for the future, well I just want to prevent as much death as possible and change the fate this world has been cursed with. I want to help those I care about achieve their own dreams as well. When Naruto becomes the Hokage I plan on being his trusty advisor to make sure he doesn't do anything idiotic. "

Naruto grinned happily at that. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"I see, you all have interesting and unique personalities. "Kakashi said calmly. "It was nice meeting you. It's good to know you're not a bunch idiotic wannabe ninja"

"Wow, so inspiring " Sasuke said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"This was it for today. Tomorrow you are tested as Ninja. We meet at training ground seven at five am sharp. Skip breakfast or you'll mos likely throw up"


	40. Chapter 40

Team 7 found themselves in the blonde sibling's house. Naruto was still trying to convince Sasuke to read the gutsy ninja. The Uchiha didn't take any interest in it and was starting to get annoyed by the persistent Naruto. The girls were in the kitchen. Naruto had asked Athena to cook up something for them so there she was, in the kitchen overlooking the pots she had put on the fire. While that was going on she sat at the bar with Hinata and was sketching her again. Hinata was trying very hard not to blush. She should get used to Athena just staring at her.

"What are you making? " she figured a conversation would distract her.

"A little bit of everything " Athena shrugged. "You like zenzai, right? "

Hinata nodded in confirmation. It was number two on her list of favorite food.

"Hey Athena, what do you think about tomorrow? "Naruto asked as he wandered into the kitchen followed by Sasuke, who was lazily flipping through Naruto's book.

"Should we believe our jonin when he tells out to arrive at five in the morning without eating? "Sasuke asked as he placed himself on a barstool. The book was placed on the bar and he flipped to the next page.

"It feels like a trick" Hinata said as she hid her face behind the turtle neck of her jacket. Athena had given her another one. Like the last it had the Senju's initial on it. She had supplied her with a number of them just so she could wear them daily. She seemed to take great pride in it.

"That's because it is" Athena had her nose in her drawing pad. "Like I said, Kakashi can never be on time. He's going to make us get up early in the morning only to make us wait for hours. The part about no food is to make sure we're starving by the time he arrived and that just makes things worst"

"Soooo, we go against everything he said" Naruto said with a nod of his head. "How about we head over to the training ground around eight in the morning? I'm sure Athena wouldn't mind making us some breakfast and luch"

Athena only nodded in response. Her pencil was discarded and she gathered her coloring supplies. A splash of color here and there always gives life to her drawings.

"Then it's settled" Naruto was on the other side of the bar and tried to steal some dango Athena had in front of her. The second his hand was just centimeters away from Athena's food she glared and he froze. The look said it all. He would be punished if he dared take her sweet dango. He laughed Nervously and stepped away from the glaring Athena. He should've known. Hinata may be allowed to have some, but he was still not special enough.

With Naruto far away from her food Athena returned to her drawing.

"Are the noodles done? "

"No"

"Rice? "

"No"

"Zenzai? "

"No"

"Cinnamon rolls at least? "

"No"

Naruto opened his mouth to ask another question but was silenced by Sasuke's hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, just no"

Naruto sighed and dragged himself back into the living room. He threw himself across the three person couch and just lied there, motionless.

"I'm starving "

"Don't be so dramatic"

Naruto hummed like a child as he happily ate the ramen Athena had prepared. He was grumbling before but the food was worth the wait, as always. He was seated cross legged on the couch even though Athena told him to sit on the floor if that's how he planned on sitting. She gave up and ignored him as she ate the zenzai she had made. The thing she liked about the soup is that she could add dango in it. And that's exactly what she did. Sasuke was still exploring the gutsy ninja. Apparently Naruto succeeded in getting the boy to read the book. Hinata was in her own world as she enjoyed her cinnamon rolls and the zenzai. It was adorable to watch and of course Athena watched every now and then.

"The main character of this book is named Naruto" Sasuke looked at the boy with the very same name and raised am eyebrow. "Do you like this book because the protagonist happens to have the same name as you? "

"No" Naruto shook his head. "I was named after the protagonist. The man who wrote this book was my father's teacher and is my god father. Dad really looked up to him so I guess he decided to name me after the gutsy ninja because of that fact" Naruto shrugged. "The book is really good. I've read it a million times"

"It's not bad" Sasuke said. Coming from Sasuke that meant it was actually pretty good. High praise.

Naruto was staring off into space while he ate. He liked the atmosphere in his house. It was nice and relaxing. Their little team was actually pretty cool and they got along very well. It would be nice if they all lived together, but he knew it couldn't be that way. Sasuke and Hinata are from very important clans and must remain at their compound. Especially Hinata, seeing as she's the heiress of the Hyuga clan. He glanced at her. He doubt anyone believed she could lead her clan. Did she even want to lead the clan?

Eh, if something's bothering the meek girl Athena will figure it out immediately and work on cheering her up.

"Athena"

Athena glanced at Sasuke who was looking at her. She raised an eyebrow in question as she chewed on her dango.

"You know Kakashi, do you have any idea what he'll have us do tomorrow? "

Athena nodded. "The bell test most likely "

Naruto lit up at that. "The bell test? The pervy sage had told me about it"

Athena nodded. "The test will be to take two or maybe in our case three bells from him. The one who does nor obtain a bell fails and is dropped"

Hinata hummed in thought. Three bells. One fails. That doesn't seem right.

"If he does that no one will want to work together because they'll try to get themselves a bell"

Athena nodded again with a proud smile. "Good observation Hinata"

"I see, he's trying to trick us" Sasuke said in thought. "The solution is to work together, isn't it? "

"Yes it is" Athena shrugged. "Though I don't know if Kakashi will incorporate the test or not. He must know that Naruto and I know of the test. If he does incorporate it he might just be testing how well we can work together "

"It'll be easy" Naruto finally finished his noodles. "Athena and I work perfectly together and can easily work with anyone else. If we need a distraction just send me in, I'll distract the hell out of him. " Naruto seemed very proud of his ability to be a distraction.

"I'll come up with something"

The next morning the four met at training ground 7 at eight in the morning. Kakashi hadn't arrived yet. Athena did as Naruto suggested or requested and made everyone breakfast and lunch. She was snacking on an apple since she already ate her breakfast.

"Eat up, we have thirty minutes" Athena could sense Kakashi's chakra on her way to the meeting place. Her calculations are almost always on point and she was relying on that for the moment.

"You have a plan? "Sasuke asked. He was already sampling the rice ball Athena brought him.

Athena shrugged as she finished her apple and proceeded to casually plant the seeds in multiple places. Sasuke and Hinata were curious as to why she was planting apple seeds while Naruto didn't bat an eye. It was normal enough to him and he knew why she did that.

"We'll just work together"

"That's not a plan"

Athena only smiled as she planted the last seed.

"Just wait and see"

Kakashi arrived exactly thirty minutes later and found the four patiently waiting on him. Naruto was reading Ichi Icha while Sasuke busied himself with the gutsy ninja. Athena had her art supplies in front of her and seemed to be teaching Hinata a thing or two. They didn't look tired or hungry.

He smiled. He knew they must have arrived later than he told them to and that they had most likely eaten.

"Good morning everyone"

"Yo" Naruto and Sasuke casually greeted.

"Let me guess" Athena sighed. "A black cat crossed your path so you had to take the long way"

"Black cats bring bad luck"

"Classic"

"What will we be doing today? "Hinata asked.

Kakashi didn't answer. Instead he pulled an alarm clock out of nowhere and placed it in a stump nearby. He fiddled with it for some time before he was satisfied.

"The clock has been set to noon. You have 3 hours and 30 minutes to complete this test. " He soon had three bells dangling from a string. Athena smiled upon seeing them. So he went with it anyway. "All you have to do is take these from me. Those who do not get a bell will be tied to a post and get no lunch. I'll even sit right in front of you and eat whatever delicacy you brought with you"

"That's mean" Naruto pouted.

"The person who does not get a bell will fail and be sent back to the academy "

Kakashi knew the team already knew what his game was. That's good. He could tell the moment it was revealed they set a trap for him. They understand what it means to be on a team. Now he just wanted to see how well they work together.

"Everything goes today. You are ninja so you must fight and act as such. You must come at me with the intention to kill, otherwise you will fail"

They all nodded.

"Now then, disperse and let's begin

Athena was staring at the spot where she had planted her seeds. Enough time had passed for her to use them. She glanced at her team mates and smiled. She had a plan and it would work perfectly.

"I have a plan and it's very simple " she started. "I planted some apple seeds and I need Kakashi to be near them, specifically standing right on top of them "

"Those seeds? "

"Yes" Athena ignored the look of curiosity in Sasuke's eyes. "Don't wonder about it. You'll see when it happens"

"So what do we do? "

"You and Sasuke get Kakashi where I need him. Work together and balance each other out "

The boys nodded. They could work something out.

"What about you and Hinata? "

Athena glanced at the girl. Naruto and Sasuke would lead Kakashi to her trap. She would need to activate it. Hinata would need to do the rest.

"I activate my trap, Hinata gets the bells"

"Me? "

"Yes"

Athena read the look of worry on her friend's face and petted her head in reassurance. "Don't worry, we've got your back. We'll be there to help if you end up in a bind"

Hinata nodded, still worried. She wasn't sure she could get the bells from a jonin.

"You can do it. I wouldn't be sending you in if I didn't believe you couldn't "

"I'll try"

"And you'll succeed"

Kakashi senced two familiar chakra signals heading straight for him. They found him, and so easily. Impressive. He had hidden his chakra as best he could. He wasn't expecting to be found so quickly. He sighed and closed his book. He couldn't be reading while trying to handle his team. They're a strong bunch and he would most likely lose if he were to underestimate them.

The whistle of the wind was in his ear as a kunai zipped past him. It landed right in front of him and he raised an eyebrow. The look of curiosity turned to shock once he took note of the familiar type of kunai and the seal it wore.

Within the blink of an eye a grinning Naruto was in front of him and prepared an attack. Kakashi dodged only to make distance when he felt Sasuke behind him. When did Naruto teleport the boy behind him?

"Can you keep up Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he twirled a kunai around his finger.

"It's a bit nauseating, but I'll manage" Sasuke could feel his stomach twist in discomfort from being teleported. It's uncomfortable but impressive.

"Well then let's get to work" Naruto tossed multiple kunai into the air.

Kakashi knew he would face some difficulty handling the boys. He almost forgot that the boy knew his father's technique. He sighed. He was tasked with leading a powerful bunch with a mastermind of a planner and a mini flash. Of course there had to be two dojutsu users on the team as well.

It's going to be a long ride.

"It's always team 7 "


	41. Chapter 41

Athena was perched up on a tree branch, hidden from sight. She was eyeing the three clashing ninja. Naruto and Sasuke were doing their jobs and leading Kakashi straight to her trap. She could feel Hinata's chakra nearby but she couldn't see her. That was good. As it was, Athena was relaxed. She had her short swords strapped to her back, ready to be used. She had her special kunai. Her shuriken. All her seals and even her medical supply. Of course she also had her drawing pad safe in her back pouch. She just had to wait.

Kakashi had to take the boys serious. How were they working together so well? They just met the other day. He wouldn't be surprised if Athena and Naruto showed impeccable teamwork, but he was not expecting what he was faced with. They went together perfectly. When it wasn't Naruto, it was Sasuke. He wasn't offered any time to breathe. They were always there.

Kakashi had to make some distance when Sasuke was a bit too close for comfort. The boy was already throwing handsigns and he knew what was coming. He didn't see Naruto so he needed to be very careful. He couldn't see any kunai nearby either. Where was the blonde?

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu"

Kakashi saw it coming and managed to get away. The second he did he spotted Naruto above him. He didn't use any handsign but he was readying a jutsu. He's Minato's son alright. What he planned on aiming at him was unknown, and that made it dangerous.

Kakashi made to make distance again. He used substitution jutsu to dodge the group of shuriken Sasuke sent towards him. He sighed in relief when he landed on a tree branch. That didn't last long because Naruto was suddenly behind him and grinning brightly.

"Wind style: Air Pocket Bursts"

Kakashi was pushed back by a burst of wind near him. He almost lost his footing on the branch and decided to land on the ground. He was right back where he started and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. There was no sign of Sasuke either.

Athena was smiling. Perfect. They pushed him right back where he began. Right on her trap. With a silent jump she landed behind the ninja. He didn't notice her right away, but when he did, it was too late.

Athena had her fingers dug into the ground as she activated her trap. She sent chakra through the earth and straight to her apple seeds. She hummed happily when she saw wood suddenly burst out of the ground. It was fast enough that Kakashi couldn't get away. The growing trees took hold of his legs and quickly climbed up his body, keeping a tight grip on him.

Kakashi looked to Athena and met her eyes. She was smiling, but she wasn't moving. Kakashi's hands weren't restrained yet, so he could still try to get out with a substitution jutsu.

Athena took a deep breath as she focused on finding Hinata's chakra. Once found she held onto it.

Hinata ignored the wave of nausea she felt once she was quickly brought to another location. She had to focus on stopping Kakashi from getting out and quickly retrieve the bells. She activated her Byakugan. If she blocked the right chakra point she could successfully stop him from succeeding.

Kakashi knew what was coming. If he didn't perform the justsu quickly Hinata would disable him.

Damn.

Hinata hit the right spots and put an end to Kakashi's plan. He could do nothing. He sighed and gave in. Hinata looked at him cautiously. He didn't move so she reached for the bells. Just as she did everything around her changed. She was suddenly falling. She could feel the wind whistling in her ear and could see the fast approaching ground.

A genjutsu.

It was broken the moment she realized it.

Kakashi sighed. It was worth a try. It was also his way of testing her skills. Hyuga's can easily detect and break out of genjutsu, for obvious reason.

"I guess you guys win" Kakashi resigned to his fate and let Hinata take the bells. She was smiling happily as she did. "Good teamwork. "

"Thanks"

"I'm assuming you sent Naruto and Sasuke to lead me here. You trapped me and Hinata was supposed to do the rest? "

Athena nodded proudly. "Someone had to move in immediately and I knew that your hands wouldn't be restrained immediately. You're very skilled but you still need to make signs. Sooo, Hinata was the best person to send in because she could mess with the flow of your chakra, thereby making you unable to successfully pull off your jutsu"

"Very well done"

Naruto and Sasuke soon appeared on the scene. Naruto seemed very proud of himself. Athena pulled her fingers out of the ground, but Kakashi was still tangled in multiple, still growing, apple trees.

"We passed "

"Yes you did"

"Good" Athena smiled and turned to go get lunch. "You stay there until noon"

Kakashi widened his eyes in shock and struggled to get free of his constraints. The trees were still growing, although it was slower than before, it still made him worry. On Top of that Hinata had blocked off some important chakra points so he could perform no jutsu anytime soon.

"Athena don't you dare! "

"I told you I would collect"

"Oh yeah, we passed! "Naruto was doing a little dance as the group made their way through the village. His dance was awkward but very amusing. "We are official Ninja! "

"Even so" Sasuke had his hands in his pocket as he stared ahead. "We are but genin. We will be assigned missions but nothing dangerous. Just chores around the village"

"We get higher ranked mission when we prove to be strong enough, right? "Hinata questioned, avoiding eye contact. She had zipped her jacket all the way to her turtle neck just to hide her face. She may have learned to get over her stutters with the group, but she was still the shy Hinata.

"Yeah, eventually " Athena nodded. She was adjusting her arm warmers. They doubled as weights. She took to wearing them after her training with Guy. It was good practice and kept her grounded enough. They were heavy. No one really noticed, however. "Maybe sooner than one would expect"

Her friends nodded. Nothing else was said. Athena let out a sigh when she heard Kurama yell at her in her head. She hadn't let him out in a few days, he must be pissed. It only made her chuckle. He could hold on. He spent five years trapped in a dead man. He could spend a couple days in the forest Athena had created in her mind for him. So ungrateful, that guy.

"When you made those trees grow" Sasuke drew her attention. "That was wood release wasn't it? "

"Yes, I'm very skilled with the technique "

"You really are a Senju" Sasuke sighed. "You must be related to the first"

"I'm his great granddaughter. My mother is his grandchild" Athena revealed. At the mention of her mother her mind wandered. She missed her. She already spent a year away from her. Tsunade must miss her as much as she did her. She should write to her. She could come to the village could she not? She got over her fear of blood. She had to because Athena developed the same fear and she could not be there for her if she feared the same thing. She had to get over it for her daughter. Another sigh left Athena's lips as she stared at the ground. The good thing is that she got over her fear as well. She had to. She couldn't be a ninja with that fear. But it wasn't completely gone. She never liked to see the blood of those she loved.

It was the one instance where she feared blood. And if it was caused by someone else, that fear would turn into anger. She remembered the time she almost killed a man because he had the balls to make Shizune bleed. Tsunade had to stop her before the man was lost to the world.

Hinata glanced at Athena. She could sense a shift in her mood. What was she thinking about? Her amusement from before was gone. Now she felt as if whatever she was thinking about made her a bit sad.

Naruto and Sasuke sensed it as well. Sasuke looked to the boy with raised eyebrow. Naruto said nothing. He had a feeling she was missing her mother. She didn't miss Jiraiya as much because they can go visit him at Mount Myōboku.

Hinata felt Naruto nudge her and looked to him curiously. He motioned to Athena with a look in his eyes.

"Cheer her up"

"Me?"

"Yes" Naruto nodded and looked to his distracted sister. "Yes. You. "

Hinata was hesitant and Naruto noticed. He sighed and gently pushed the meek girl towards Athena. She bumped into her and received a questioning look. Naruto nodded proudly and rested a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"How about we leave them be"

"Are you trying to set them up or something? "

"No. I just want Athena to cheer up and Hinata always makes her smile"

Sasuke couldn't disagree. She did tend to be more cheerful around the innocent girl.

"She likes her, doesn't she? "

"No" Naruto draped an arm over Sasuke's shoulder and directed them in the opposite direction. "She is completely in love with her"

"I see, well the Hyuga likes her as well"

"Oh yeah, I know. I don't know is Athena knows. If she does she probably doesn't want to do anything about it yet"

Sasuke hummed and let Naruto guide him to Ichiraku.

"Is ramen the only thing you eat?"

"No. I eat other stuff, I just like Ramen"

Hinata was almost as red as the jacket Athena had on. She couldn't help but laugh a bit. Hinata suddenly bumped into her and struggled to apologize without stuttering at every word. Athena had reassured her but she still tried to mutter an apology. She noted that Naruto and Sasuke were gone.

That's rude. They didn't even say goodbye or anything.

"Stop trying to apologize it's OK"

"B-b-b-"

Athena chuckled and took the girl by the hand. She was adorable. She started pulling her as she continued through the village. Hinata was silent as she follwed. She was so embarrassed, she could just disappear.

"Um.. Athena? "

"Hmm? "

"What were you thinking about just now? "Hinata asked as she fell into step with the other. "You seemed kind of sad"

Athena said nothing for some time. She just continued walking and looked to the ground. Hinata was worried the question had bothered Athena and was about to apologize when Athena gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I miss my mother" Athena admitted. "I haven't see her in a year. We had been apart for three years before that and only spent time with each other for a day before I had to leave with Naruto. And now I really miss her"

Hinata could only listen, for she knew not what to say. Athena wanted her mother. Sometimes Hinata forgets that Athena is just a kid like they all are. She doesn't tend to show too much emotion, but they are there and sometimes she lets them out.

"Where is she? "

Athena shrugged. "Everywhere. She doesn't stay in one place for too long. She could be anywhere right now"

"Will she come to the village? "

"At some point. I just wish she was here right now"

Hinata could understand the feeling. She missed her mother as well, but she could not get her back. She had come to terms with that, but at the moment she too found herself missing her absence.

"Hinata? "

The girl looked up from the ground.

"Want to spend the night at my place? "

Hinata didn't react for a moment. I was as if she was trying to process what Athena had asked her. When she did blood rushed to her face.

She found herself nodding without even thinking things through. She would have to ask her father. She doubt he would mind. He actually likes Athena.

"Great" Athena smiled brightly.

"I need to go get clothes"

"Don't worry about that. You can wear some of mine. I have the perfect pajama for you"

Hinata nodded. She already knew she is was going to be very embarrassed in whatever outfit Athena had for her.

Athena sat on her bed with a big smile. Hinata was fidgeting in front of her. Her face was very red and of course Athena found it very adorable.

"Um Athena this is um... Is.. "

Athena was very proud of herself. Hinata looked so cute in the oversized hoodie she had given her to wear. The sleeves hid her hands which made Athena so happy. She just looked so cute and innocent. Athena could just hug he. The hoodie reached her mid thigh and hid the pair of shorts she had on.

"You are the cutest thing"

"I um.. But this is embarrassing "

"But it's so adorable. You are so adorable" Athena pulled her down into bed with her. She could cuddle with her forever . "Precious"

Hinata made a sound of embarrassment when Athena's arms slipped around her waist and pulled her closer. She ended up as the little spoon and it didn't seem as if Athena planned on letting go anytime soon. She held her tightly and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"I might ask your father if I can keep you" she mumbled.

Hinata could say nothing for she was sure nothing intelligible would pass her lips. She could only shut her eyes tightly and try very hard to calm her racing heart.

"You wouldn't mind being kept, would you? "Athena whispered and chuckled when she heard Hinata yelp.

"N-n-no"

Athena hummed very happily. She liked the sound of that.Athena was perched up on a tree branch, hidden from sight. She was eyeing the three clashing ninja. Naruto and Sasuke were doing their jobs and leading Kakashi straight to her trap. She could feel Hinata's chakra nearby but she couldn't see her. That was good. As it was, Athena was relaxed. She had her short swords strapped to her back, ready to be used. She had her special kunai. Her shuriken. All her seals and even her medical supply. Of course she also had her drawing pad safe in her back pouch. She just had to wait.

Kakashi had to take the boys serious. How were they working together so well? They just met the other day. He wouldn't be surprised if Athena and Naruto showed impeccable teamwork, but he was not expecting what he was faced with. They went together perfectly. When it wasn't Naruto, it was Sasuke. He wasn't offered any time to breathe. They were always there.

Kakashi had to make some distance when Sasuke was a bit too close for comfort. The boy was already throwing handsigns and he knew what was coming. He didn't see Naruto so he needed to be very careful. He couldn't see any kunai nearby either. Where was the blonde?

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu"

Kakashi saw it coming and managed to get away. The second he did he spotted Naruto above him. He didn't use any handsign but he was readying a jutsu. He's Minato's son alright. What he planned on aiming at him was unknown, and that made it dangerous.

Kakashi made to make distance again. He used substitution jutsu to dodge the group of shuriken Sasuke sent towards him. He sighed in relief when he landed on a tree branch. That didn't last long because Naruto was suddenly behind him and grinning brightly.

"Wind style: Air Pocket Bursts"

Kakashi was pushed back by a burst of wind near him. He almost lost his footing on the branch and decided to land on the ground. He was right back where he started and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. There was no sign of Sasuke either.

Athena was smiling. Perfect. They pushed him right back where he began. Right on her trap. With a silent jump she landed behind the ninja. He didn't notice her right away, but when he did, it was too late.

Athena had her fingers dug into the ground as she activated her trap. She sent chakra through the earth and straight to her apple seeds. She hummed happily when she saw wood suddenly burst out of the ground. It was fast enough that Kakashi couldn't get away. The growing trees took hold of his legs and quickly climbed up his body, keeping a tight grip on him.

Kakashi looked to Athena and met her eyes. She was smiling, but she wasn't moving. Kakashi's hands weren't restrained yet, so he could still try to get out with a substitution jutsu.

Athena took a deep breath as she focused on finding Hinata's chakra. Once found she held onto it.

Hinata ignored the wave of nausea she felt once she was quickly brought to another location. She had to focus on stopping Kakashi from getting out and quickly retrieve the bells. She activated her Byakugan. If she blocked the right chakra point she could successfully stop him from succeeding.

Kakashi knew what was coming. If he didn't perform the justsu quickly Hinata would disable him.

Damn.

Hinata hit the right spots and put an end to Kakashi's plan. He could do nothing. He sighed and gave in. Hinata looked at him cautiously. He didn't move so she reached for the bells. Just as she did everything around her changed. She was suddenly falling. She could feel the wind whistling in her ear and could see the fast approaching ground.

A genjutsu.

It was broken the moment she realized it.

Kakashi sighed. It was worth a try. It was also his way of testing her skills. Hyuga's can easily detect and break out of genjutsu, for obvious reason.

"I guess you guys win" Kakashi resigned to his fate and let Hinata take the bells. She was smiling happily as she did. "Good teamwork. "

"Thanks"

"I'm assuming you sent Naruto and Sasuke to lead me here. You trapped me and Hinata was supposed to do the rest? "

Athena nodded proudly. "Someone had to move in immediately and I knew that your hands wouldn't be restrained immediately. You're very skilled but you still need to make signs. Sooo, Hinata was the best person to send in because she could mess with the flow of your chakra, thereby making you unable to successfully pull off your jutsu"

"Very well done"

Naruto and Sasuke soon appeared on the scene. Naruto seemed very proud of himself. Athena pulled her fingers out of the ground, but Kakashi was still tangled in multiple, still growing, apple trees.

"We passed "

"Yes you did"

"Good" Athena smiled and turned to go get lunch. "You stay there until noon"

Kakashi widened his eyes in shock and struggled to get free of his constraints. The trees were still growing, although it was slower than before, it still made him worry. On Top of that Hinata had blocked off some important chakra points so he could perform no jutsu anytime soon.

"Athena don't you dare! "

"I told you I would collect"

"Oh yeah, we passed! "Naruto was doing a little dance as the group made their way through the village. His dance was awkward but very amusing. "We are official Ninja! "

"Even so" Sasuke had his hands in his pocket as he stared ahead. "We are but genin. We will be assigned missions but nothing dangerous. Just chores around the village"

"We get higher ranked mission when we prove to be strong enough, right? "Hinata questioned, avoiding eye contact. She had zipped her jacket all the way to her turtle neck just to hide her face. She may have learned to get over her stutters with the group, but she was still the shy Hinata.

"Yeah, eventually " Athena nodded. She was adjusting her arm warmers. They doubled as weights. She took to wearing them after her training with Guy. It was good practice and kept her grounded enough. They were heavy. No one really noticed, however. "Maybe sooner than one would expect"

Her friends nodded. Nothing else was said. Athena let out a sigh when she heard Kurama yell at her in her head. She hadn't let him out in a few days, he must be pissed. It only made her chuckle. He could hold on. He spent five years trapped in a dead man. He could spend a couple days in the forest Athena had created in her mind for him. So ungrateful, that guy.

"When you made those trees grow" Sasuke drew her attention. "That was wood release wasn't it? "

"Yes, I'm very skilled with the technique "

"You really are a Senju" Sasuke sighed. "You must be related to the first"

"I'm his great granddaughter. My mother is his grandchild" Athena revealed. At the mention of her mother her mind wandered. She missed her. She already spent a year away from her. Tsunade must miss her as much as she did her. She should write to her. She could come to the village could she not? She got over her fear of blood. She had to because Athena developed the same fear and she could not be there for her if she feared the same thing. She had to get over it for her daughter. Another sigh left Athena's lips as she stared at the ground. The good thing is that she got over her fear as well. She had to. She couldn't be a ninja with that fear. But it wasn't completely gone. She never liked to see the blood of those she loved.

It was the one instance where she feared blood. And if it was caused by someone else, that fear would turn into anger. She remembered the time she almost killed a man because he had the balls to make Shizune bleed. Tsunade had to stop her before the man was lost to the world.

Hinata glanced at Athena. She could sense a shift in her mood. What was she thinking about? Her amusement from before was gone. Now she felt as if whatever she was thinking about made her a bit sad.

Naruto and Sasuke sensed it as well. Sasuke looked to the boy with raised eyebrow. Naruto said nothing. He had a feeling she was missing her mother. She didn't miss Jiraiya as much because they can go visit him at Mount Myōboku.

Hinata felt Naruto nudge her and looked to him curiously. He motioned to Athena with a look in his eyes.

"Cheer her up"

"Me?"

"Yes" Naruto nodded and looked to his distracted sister. "Yes. You. "

Hinata was hesitant and Naruto noticed. He sighed and gently pushed the meek girl towards Athena. She bumped into her and received a questioning look. Naruto nodded proudly and rested a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"How about we leave them be"

"Are you trying to set them up or something? "

"No. I just want Athena to cheer up and Hinata always makes her smile"

Sasuke couldn't disagree. She did tend to be more cheerful around the innocent girl.

"She likes her, doesn't she? "

"No" Naruto draped an arm over Sasuke's shoulder and directed them in the opposite direction. "She is completely in love with her"

"I see, well the Hyuga likes her as well"

"Oh yeah, I know. I don't know is Athena knows. If she does she probably doesn't want to do anything about it yet"

Sasuke hummed and let Naruto guide him to Ichiraku.

"Is ramen the only thing you eat?"

"No. I eat other stuff, I just like Ramen"

Hinata was almost as red as the jacket Athena had on. She couldn't help but laugh a bit. Hinata suddenly bumped into her and struggled to apologize without stuttering at every word. Athena had reassured her but she still tried to mutter an apology. She noted that Naruto and Sasuke were gone.

That's rude. They didn't even say goodbye or anything.

"Stop trying to apologize it's OK"

"B-b-b-"

Athena chuckled and took the girl by the hand. She was adorable. She started pulling her as she continued through the village. Hinata was silent as she follwed. She was so embarrassed, she could just disappear.

"Um.. Athena? "

"Hmm? "

"What were you thinking about just now? "Hinata asked as she fell into step with the other. "You seemed kind of sad"

Athena said nothing for some time. She just continued walking and looked to the ground. Hinata was worried the question had bothered Athena and was about to apologize when Athena gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I miss my mother" Athena admitted. "I haven't see her in a year. We had been apart for three years before that and only spent time with each other for a day before I had to leave with Naruto. And now I really miss her"

Hinata could only listen, for she knew not what to say. Athena wanted her mother. Sometimes Hinata forgets that Athena is just a kid like they all are. She doesn't tend to show too much emotion, but they are there and sometimes she lets them out.

"Where is she? "

Athena shrugged. "Everywhere. She doesn't stay in one place for too long. She could be anywhere right now"

"Will she come to the village? "

"At some point. I just wish she was here right now"

Hinata could understand the feeling. She missed her mother as well, but she could not get her back. She had come to terms with that, but at the moment she too found herself missing her absence.

"Hinata? "

The girl looked up from the ground.

"Want to spend the night at my place? "

Hinata didn't react for a moment. I was as if she was trying to process what Athena had asked her. When she did blood rushed to her face.

She found herself nodding without even thinking things through. She would have to ask her father. She doubt he would mind. He actually likes Athena.

"Great" Athena smiled brightly.

"I need to go get clothes"

"Don't worry about that. You can wear some of mine. I have the perfect pajama for you"

Hinata nodded. She already knew she is was going to be very embarrassed in whatever outfit Athena had for her.

Athena sat on her bed with a big smile. Hinata was fidgeting in front of her. Her face was very red and of course Athena found it very adorable.

"Um Athena this is um... Is.. "

Athena was very proud of herself. Hinata looked so cute in the oversized hoodie she had given her to wear. The sleeves hid her hands which made Athena so happy. She just looked so cute and innocent. Athena could just hug he. The hoodie reached her mid thigh and hid the pair of shorts she had on.

"You are the cutest thing"

"I um.. But this is embarrassing "

"But it's so adorable. You are so adorable" Athena pulled her down into bed with her. She could cuddle with her forever . "Precious"

Hinata made a sound of embarrassment when Athena's arms slipped around her waist and pulled her closer. She ended up as the little spoon and it didn't seem as if Athena planned on letting go anytime soon. She held her tightly and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"I might ask your father if I can keep you" she mumbled.

Hinata could say nothing for she was sure nothing intelligible would pass her lips. She could only shut her eyes tightly and try very hard to calm her racing heart.

"You wouldn't mind being kept, would you? "Athena whispered and chuckled when she heard Hinata yelp.

"N-n-no"

Athena hummed very happily. She liked the sound of that.


	42. Chapter 42

"Target spotted, your distances? "

Athena sat casually on a tree branch. She had Icha Icha paradise in her hands. She was five meters away from the target. She heard her team mates respond. Sasuke had six meters. Hinata four. Naruto three. He was the closest.

"Athena"

"Six meters"

Kakashi was silent for a moment. The mission was easy. They just needed to hunt down and return a missing cat. In all honesty he found that this mission was a waste of his team's talent. They are all skilled and he's sure they can handle themselves in battle. He knew the Hokage agreed, but they were still given such a mission.

"Go"

With a blink of an eye they were no longer in their original spot. Naruto was the closest and easily captured the struggling cat. He was a feisty one and scrapped him multiple times. Naruto held the creature away from him and glared. Why so mean? He could hear Kurama curse the cat in his head. Maybe it was because of Kurama.

"Can someone take him? "Naruto held the cat out. Hinata was the one to take the animal off his hands. She was gentle with the animal, smiling as she scratched under his chin and received a purr in answer.

"Alright, Hinata holds the cat" Sasuke said, his hands in his pocket, his expression neutral. He looked to Kakashi, who raises an eyebrow. "We knew we would be getting chores for missions but this is ridiculous "

"I must agree" Athena said calmly, her eyes never leaving her book. "The old man knows this, but apparently he chose to have some fun with it"

"I know you guys are deserving of higher ranked missions, but I cannot do anything about it"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah. Let's just go see the old man"

Athena hummed as she flipped to the next page. She felt Hinata nearby and closed the book. She glanced at her and Hinata actually pouted. She was the only one in the group that never touched the book. Even Sasuke read a couple of chapters. Only because Naruto wouldn't leave him alone. Athena refused to let the girl read even one word of the book.

"May I at least read one page? "She asked.

Athena shook her head no as she placed the book securely amongst the others in her pouch.

"Your innocence must remain"

Hinata said nothing after that and only followed after the group. She was still curious about the book, but Athena was determined.

"When can I read it? "

Athena said nothing for a moment. She had an answer to that question in her head and immediately pushed it away. It made her chuckle.

"Some day"

And that day will be the day her innocence is lost. Athena wanted desperately to be the taker. She sighed and shook her head. Her father rubbed off on her a bit too much.

Some day in the distant future.

Team 7 stood and watched with pity as the cat was crushed in hug from his owner. They all felt sorry for him. Even Naruto, who did not like the cat. The poor creature. No wonder he ran away. Athena only watched the scene with a blank expression. The woman was oblivious to the cat's torture. Athena sighed as Kurama's sadistic cackle rung in her head. The beast didn't like the cat.

Dog

A smirk was on her lips when that thought entered her mind. Immediately Kurama yelled at her in anger for calling him such a thing.

"A job well done team 7" Hiruzen started once the woman left. He was sorting through papers as he did. It was all a mess again. "As for your next Job, let's see" He read through the document in his hand. A babysitting job. He sighed and smoke left his lungs and mouth. He could feel Athena's eyes on him. She didn't like the fact that he smoked but she never said a thing about it. He only chuckled and looked over the team. His eyes stayed on Hinata. Specifically her lavender jacket. It had two letters on it. A and S. Were they Athena's initials? He smirked.

Interesting.

He was about to announce their new mission when Athena interrupted him.

"We wish to undertake a C rank mission" Athena said bluntly as she reopened her book and focused her eyes on it. "D rank does not test the skills you know we have. I am very aware of the fact that you are just toying with us"

"That's no way to talk to the Hokage" Iruka, who Athena only then noticed, defended. She didn't even look at him. She was more focused on her book.

"Calm down. I'm not disrespecting the old man. I have my own way of showing respect, mind you. " she glanced up for a moment. "I assure you that I know what I'm talking about. I am not one to speak unless I have something to back it up. We are team 7. The team meant to be on the front lines. Do you think the Hokage just casually created this team? "

Hiruzen chuckled as he smoked. Of course Athena had caught on to what he had done. He found them all skilled enough to be sent into battle even as genin. It also helped that he knew they would go well together.

Kakashi said nothing. He was too into the second book of the Icha Icha series. He was very thankful to Athena. Although he didn't like that she left him trapped as her pay.

"Very good Athena" the old man eventually said. He shifted papers again. "A protection mission involving a bridge builder. Mission ranked C. I'm assigning your team to it"

Iruka blinked in shock. Was the old man really sending a team of rookie genin on a C rank mission. He was dead serious. He must really believe in them.

"That's more I like it" Naruto mused happily.

"A bridge builder, huh? " Sasuke said to no one in particular. "We'll be leaving the village"

Hinata never left the village before. She didn't know what to expect out there, but she will be ready for anything. Athena is always ready so she will be as well.

"Bridge builder" The old man called just loud enough.

The doors were opened and in stepped a clearly drunk old man. Athena had her eyes in her book, not interested enough at the moment. She was however curious as to who he would insult this time around. Naruto wasn't short and dumb looking. The shortest was Hinata and if he insulted Hinata, well...

He'll need protection aright.

"A bunch of kids? "He looked to the four children. Children? They were placing his life in the hands of children? This wouldn't do. He needed stronger ninja. They couldn't handle the people that were sent to kill him. " And you.. "

Kakashi had to look up from his book when the old man motioned to Hinata, who adopted a red face and fidgeted with her fingers. Athena had immediately snapped her eyes towards him the minute he looked at the girl. He could see the look in her eyes. He sighed. If that man insulted the Hyuga, Athena would be on his ass. Kakashi put his book away. He would need to stop Athena if such a thing were to occur.

"You're so timid and don't look like you can even hold a kunai properly next to that you seem like the type to avoid any form of confrontation , are you really a ninja? That attitude doesn't seem fit-"

Before his sentence could be finished he had a cold blade pressed to his throat. He gulped. Athena stood in front of him, she didn't look happy. She was fast. He hadn't even seen her move. She looked at him with cold eyes, mouth a thin line. She was irritated but calm. For some reason that made the old man's blood run cold. Everyone was silent as the girl stared him down. They could sense the killing intent rolling off her.

"I dare you to finish that sentence " she said very calmly. "Go on, do it"

He gulped again. He could say nothing.

Naruto saw that coming the second the man looked at Hinata. Sasuke sighed. He had expected it as well. Hinata, however, hadn't. She didn't think Athena would hold the man at the end of her sword. She didn't like what the man was saying. They were the same words everyone said to her. Her attitude isn't fitting of a ninja. How many times had she heard that. How many times had people told her to change or she would not make it as a ninja? She didn't like those words.

Athena could feel the emotion those words brought up in her friend. She wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't allow anyone to utter those words to her again.

Never.

"Athena"

The girl directed her terrifyingly calm gaze to the seemingly relaxed Kakashi. He had his hands in his pocket as he looked at her.

"Put away your weapon. We are supposed to protect him, not harm him"

Athena stared at him. She looked back to the old man. She said nothing.

The sound of glass shattering was the next sound to he heard. Athena's movement was too fast and silent for them to pick up. Apparently she had sliced the blade through the bottle of sake. The old man let go of the remaining bottle in shock. He wasn't expecting that.

She let out a breath as she returned her sword to it's sheath on her back. She gripped her fist. She wanted to hit something. Her glare was still aimed at him.

Hinata knew Athena wanted to hit something. She probably would.

Athena's eyes softened the second she felt Hinata's hand in hers. Immediately the feeling in the room shifted. The strong killing intent was gone within an instant.

Athena sighed.

"Try to insult Hinata again and you'll need protection from me"

The man was frozen. He was never so afraid of a child. In all honesty he was never so afraid in his life.

"And getting protection from me is very hard" Athena added with a look. "Do you understand? "

He nodded, he couldn't gather words yet.

"Good"

Team 7 stood in front of the gates to the village as they awaited their jonin. The bridge builder was as far away from Athena as possible. Athena wasn't even looking at him. She had placed herself on the branch of a tree with Hinata. She had the girl sitting next to her, enjoying the food Athena had brought her, while Athena herself continued to read her book.

Naruto sat on the sand and was reading his own book. Sasuke leaned against a tree nearby and just stared at the sky. He had talked to his brother before setting off for the gate. Itachi had congratulated him on his first C rank mission. He smiled at the memory of his brother encouraging him. His mother fussed over him and told him to be careful. She also told him to say hi to Athena and invite her over for some dango. Of course his father could care less. He didn't even look at him today.

He sighed. Why could the man not accept him? How strong does he need to be? Wasn't the fact that he was his son good enough?

He looked at the kunai he had been toying with. Itachi had given it to him. It had his clan's symbol engraved on it. Itachi had one of his own. He always thought it was cool. Itachi had promised him one when he finally got to go on his first C ranked mission.

He would cherish it.

"Athena? "

Said girl looked up from her book.

"I umm... Thank you"

"For? "

"Standing up for me, I suppose" Hinata gripped her jacket. "I wasn't expecting you t-t-to do th-that"

Athena smiled and affectionatly petted Hinata's hair.

"It's alright"

Hinata nodded. "A lot of people have said that to me" she looked to Athena, who completely forgot her book at the moment. "Are they right? Should I try to change? Or should I just give up on being a ninja? "

"No. They are not right. No you should not and must not change and no you should not give up on being a ninja"the book was put away now. Why would Hinata asked that? Anything but that. She didn't want the girl doubting herself. "You're you. Be you. Don't care about what others say. Remain as you are and become the best ninja. You'll show them and make them eat their words"

Hinata smiled slightly at Athena's words. She could tell she was a bit angry, but she knew it was not directed at her. Athena believed she could be a good ninja despite what everyone else thinks. She should believe too, shouldn't she?

"Hey"

Hands were on her cheeks. She had to meet Athena's eyes now. She was smiling as her thumb rubbed circles on her cheek.

"What's our ninja way? "She asked.

"Dont let anyone tell you what you can and cannot do. Don't be limited by their expectations. You just believe in yourself and never give up " Hinata smiled as she said the words. She would never forget them. Those are the words that changed her. They changed everything. "That is our ninja way"

Athena smiled. "Listen to the positive"

"Never the negative"

Athena nodded. "And no matter what"

"Always believe in myself"


	43. Chapter 43

Naruto was walking next to Sasuke while he kept his face in his book. It had only been a few days and he found himself outside the village again. He wondered how things would work out on this mission. It was only C rank and they were just escorting a bridge builder. The possibility of ninja attacking is slim. The chance of bandits is higher. He flipped to the next page as his mind wandered from the mission. He wanted to talk to his parents again. He had talked to them last night but he really wanted to tell them the good news, even though they most likely already know. They witness what takes place now. But still.

Athena was walking next to Kakashi. She had slowed her pace to end up near him. He gave her a curious look. She said nothing for some time. She had her eyes in her book and was searching. She could pick up chakra from a great distance and she was trying to find those famous ninja that popped out of a puddle. They didn't pass the puddle yet, however.

"This mission is a B rank in disguise " she finally said very quietly to her jonin. He raised an eyebrow and she tapped her temple in a way to remind him of her knowledge. He nodded in understanding. "We'll be attacked at some point. You'll know when, I'm just telling you"

"Why didn't you bring this up with the Hokage? " if she knew the mission was going to be far more dangerous than it seemed she should have told the old man.

"This needs to he done " is all she said. With that she walked passed her trainer and fell back in step with Hinata.

The group walked in silence. Naruto, Athena and Kakashi were occupied with their books. Sasuke was toying with his kunai while he kept on eye out. He had a feeling in his gut. Hinata had the same feeling. She was trying to find any unknown chakra as they walked. Her eyes were to the floor as she did. She'd activate her Byakugan if the feeling went on.

Kakashi glimpsed away from his book when he saw a puddle. A literal puddle in the middle of a road that had not see rain in days. How was there a puddle there? He sighed and looked to his students. Naruto had put away his book and casually stuffed his hands in his pockets. He had noticed. Sasuke held the kunai in his hand differently now. He had noticed as well. Hinata seemed alert and no longer deep in thought she glanced to Athena who put away her book.

They would be attacked soon.

Kakashi was discrete. He subtly created a clone and fled to the trees. His students noticed. The bridge builder was unaware. They would handle it. Naruto's hand was already in his pouch of Kunai. Sasuke had his in his own pouch, ready to draw a couple of shuriken. Athena remained calm as she approached the Hyuga.

"There are two" Hinata said quietly. "They're following " she had her Byakugan activated and could see them.

Athena smiled. 360 vision. This is why she loved the Byakugan so much.

"What should we do? "She asked as she deactivated her eyes.

"We wait and be on alert"

Just as those words left her lips the ninja made themselves known. They went for Kakashi. Athena was interested in their use of chains as she stood there watching. No one moved. They all realized that the Kakashi they attacked was a clone. The fact that those ninja didn't notice was amusing. The clone was ripped to pieces by the strong pull on the chains.

Not bad actually.

"One down"

They were quick. They're next target was none other than Hinata. They appeared behind her and moved to attack her. She had sensed them. They weren't as fast as Naruto or Athena. She could keep up. She trained with Athena on the daily. Her Byakugan was wordlessly activated and her vision changed, yet remained familiar. She moved on muscle memory and performed her learned technique. She hit critical chakra points in fast succession. Three palms to the chest. One to the stomach and their use of chakra was practically impossible.

Athena smiled proudly when the two stumbled back from Hinata's last strike of chakra. That's what they get for underestimating her.

When the two stumbled back Naruto and Sasuke were right behind them with weapons drawn. The ninja regained themselves and commanded their chain, but it didn't budge.

Athena had her short swords stabbed into the ground through the chains and held them firmly in place.

Naruto grinned. Sasuke smirked. What could they do now? They couldn't use their chakra. And they're weapon was also no use. They both had sharp objects pressed to their backs and the wielders did not hesitate to break skin.

They fell to their knees when the boys forced their kunai into their spine with ease and forced them down. In front of them stood a neutral Athena. She got down in a crouch.

"Good job kids" Kakashi appeared near the group soon after. He was smiling under his mask. They did very well. "Hinata, you did very good. You didn't panic or forget to move. You reacted immediately and blocked off their chakra. Naruto, Sasuke good job as well, you were behind them with weapons drawn the minute Hinata was finished with them. And you Athena, you made sure they could not use their weapons so the boys could do their thing"

The team was smiling.

"Athena, question them" Kakashi instructed. He knew she knew what was going on, but she still needed to question them. While she did that he turned his gaze on the bridge builder. "Tazuna, I think there is something you're not telling us "

"Alright you two" Athena sighed and sat in front of them. She had her legs folded casually as she looked at the two. "Talk"

They scowled. Did she think they were just going to talk. It didn't matter that she was the devil's shadow.

"We'd die before we ever did such a thing"

"Aright " Athena said. She didn't look affected by them. "How should I force you? Should I cause you physical pain? Should I break you mentally? Or scar you emotionally? Take your pick"

She received no answer from them. They only glared at her with intense bloodlust rolling off them. Athena wasn't affected.

"Naruto, what do you suppose I do? "

Naruto furrowed his brows in thought even though he already had something in mind.

"Emotionally, it's your speciality "

Athena slowly smiled as her eyes focused on the chunin in front of her. Naruto knew her so well.

"Emotionally it is" she said as she closed her eyes for a moment. When they opened they were blue. She was still smiling even through the shock the two displayed. "I wonder what time has done and will do to you" she said calmly as she pressed a finger to both foreheads.

Everyone else watched the two men pass out easily enough. Just a press of her finger and they were out. Non of them could see her eyes, but Naruto knew what she was up to. She was using her blue eyes. The eyes that could see the past and future. There was something else they could do. Athena never explained but tended to use it when she needed to break someone.

"What is she doing? "Hinata asked the blonde next to her.

"Oh you'll see. I don't really know what she does but it always breaks someone "

They broke like Naruto said. Their eyes snapped open once Athena pulled her finger away from them. They're eyes were filled with so many emotions. They almost looked rabid . When they met the eyes of the smiling Athena they let out a pathetic whimper and curled in on themselves. They were gripping their heads tightly and muttered incoherent words over and over. They even started rocking back and forth as if they were try to sooth themselves.

"Talk"

And they did. They told her everything. They were hired by Gato to make sure the bridge builder didn't make it back to the village alive. The bridge could not be constructed or it would ruin the despicable man. He made his money off of ships. The bridge would be in his way. If no ships could pass by there he would earn less money. They had been after the old man for days now, but somehow he always escaped and Gato would send more ninja after him.

"Well done, that wasn't so hard now was it? "

They were still a whimpering mess in front of her. She stood and turned her back on them.

"Well you heard them. This mission is not what it seems"she turned a cold gaze to the old man. "Explain yourself old man"

Athena wasn't listening to anything at the moment. The old man had spilled everything and they were up to date. The mission was not suitable for genin. Did they turn back? Of course not. They could handle it. So they continued on and now they were seated in a small boat and wrapped in a thick mist. The land of waves.

The boat was small. It was crampt so certain things needed to be done so that everyone could get on. Before anything could be said Hinata was pulled into Athena's lap and that was that. No one said anything after that. That made enough space for everyone and Athena seemed happy. That was better than the sour mood she was in because of the old man.

Naturally Hinata was blushing mess and hid her face behind her turtle neck. She even pulled her hood over her head in her embarrassment. Athena had her arms wrapped around her waist and helded her securely on her lap. She was humming softly with her chin on Hinata's shoulder. Despite her embarrassment the Hyuga calmed down somewhat. She loved Athena's voice and it had been a while since she heard it. Even if she was just humming.

"Hey brat" Tazuna built up some courage apparently. He didn't dare talk to Athena for the entire trip. "Why are you so affectionate with that kid. Is she your girlfriend or something? "

Athena continued to hum while. He suddenly sprouted some balls.

"Do you have a problem with that old man? Since when did you have the balls to talk to me? "

"Respect your elders Kid"

"You lost the little respect I had when you dared insult Hinata. You're never getting that back. "

"You're too sensitive " the man scoffed. The younger generation. Getting angry over the smallest of things. "I was just speaking my mind. The kid doesn't look like much"

"Looks can be deceiving. She saved your old ass today " Athena shot back. "And come to think of it, you put us all in danger. Those ninja were after you and needed to get rid of us first. The fact that they went after Hinata pissed me off"

The old man grumbled. "No one died"

"But you thought we would. You didn't think we were deserving of the mission the minute you saw us. What if you were right. What if we were weak genin. You would have caused the death of three children because you didn't tell the truth "

There was nothing he could say to that. He wasn't very proud of what he did. But he had no choice. He didn't have enough money to pay for a higher ranked mission.

"You're not a very pleasant kid to be around"

"You're not a very pleasant old man"

"I pity that kid right now" he said indicating Hinata.

"What are you trying to say"

"I doubt anyone would want to date you. You're personality isn't very likable"

"Your face isn't very likable " Athena shot back with a glare. Hinata could only keep quiet. There was no point in her saying anything. Besides she was very content with her situation. She couldn't find it in herself to care about whatever the old bridge builder said about her. Athena's presence was comforting.

Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke were amused by their bickering. Athena had a genuine dislike towards the old man. That was obvious enough, but he struck a nerve. They were sure the only reason he wasn't in the water yet was because Athena had Hinata on top of her. The girl's presence was enough to ground her.

"Shut it old man" Athena said calmly. "I don't care what the hell you think of me. Hinata likes me as I am and I know she wouldn't mind being my girlfriend "

Hinata went as stiff as a board at that statement. Athena hummed curiously when she did.

"You wouldn't mind, would you? "She whispered in question.

Hinata was too embarrassed to vocally answer the question so she shook her head. Athena smiled and hummed happily. Her grip on the girl tightened slightly and she nuzzled her with a delighted chuckle.

Love sucked, but sometimes it was absolutely amazing.


	44. Chapter 44

Kakashi trailed behind his team. They had just arrived on the land of waves. He was paying very close attention to everything around him. They were sure to get attacked again. This time it would not be chunin level ninja. They were sure to send a jonin level ninja after them next. Could his team handle it? Maybe. He believed in them. They had great teamwork. But he still had to be on high alert and protect them should the time come. He sighed and stared ahead of him. They were an interesting team and they got along surprisingly well. He wasn't surprised when it came to Naruto, Athena and Hinata. He didn't think they would fit together with the Uchiha. He kept to himself and never really made friends. He avoided the opposite gender at all cost because of their obsession over him. All in all he just seemed like a loner but there he was, playfully bickering with Naruto about who was stronger.

Athena had her hands in her jacket pocket. She was being patient. She could sense him. Zabuza. He was close. She closed her eyes for a moment. He was very close. Any minute now. Maybe now she could convince him to join her. He absolutely refused to work for her because she was a child. It angered her, but she could remain calm. It was hard getting him to see the good side of things. It's not like she'll be using him. He's free to go wherever he wants, he just needs to inform her of anything suspicious.

And there it was. She sensed it immediately.

"Get down! "Kakashi warned.

Athena was the first to move. She saw the incoming sword and made sure Hinata was out of harms way, but she herself didn't really move. She only smiled and awaited the perfect moment. When that time came she easily caught the massive blade, letting it's momentum carry her. She took to the air and planted the sword in the dirt while she stood casually on the hilt.

"Zabuza"

Shuriken was sent flying towards her and she easily evaded them. One was aimed at her legs. She had to jump, but landing gracefully on the hilt in a crouch. She raised an eyebrow when the owner of the sword appeared in front of her. He was glaring, but he made no move to attack her.

"Devil's shadow" the man scoffed. "Of all the nin I could have run into"

"Hey its MooMoo Child" Naruto said with a teasing grin. That earned him a glare and multiple shuriken.

"Shut up brat"

Kakashi sighed. Of course those two were casual around the missing nin of the mist village. One of the seven swords men no less. They obviously met before. They didn't seem on good terms. At least Zabuza wasn't making it seem that way.

"What do you want with me"

"I want you to accept my offer"

"The hell I will, get off my sword"

A kick was aimed at the calm Athena and she easily caught his leg. She raised an eyebrow as if asking him if they were really doing this.

Apparently they were. She had to dodge his dangerous attack, but she never left his sword. The man was angry. He could never fight the child. Eh, but he wasn't taking her seriously. Not yet. He knew what would happen if he did. That child was on another level. He hated to admit it, but she was a worthy opponent.

"Off"

Athena sighed and hopped off. She landed some distance from him and pushed her hands in her pocket.

"You're after the bridge builder "

"Wow, what gave it away? " Zabuza asked as he retrieved his sword and held it on his back. He let his eyes take in everyone present. He landed on Kakashi. "The copy cat of the leaf" of course the Blonde Devils were accompanied by that ninja. This was going to be a challenge. He smirked. He couldn't wait.

"Kids" Kakashi had a hand on his headband and was pulling it up. "This is a jonin level nin. Zabuza Momochi one of the seven swords men of the mist and a missing nin. He's dangerous. I'll handle him"

Athena chuckled, her hands still in her pocket and leaned against a tree.

"Do as you wish. I shall step in when you lose enough blood" she said casually, which earned her looks.

"You really have a grudge against me"

"Whatever gave you that idea? "

Kakashi and Zabuza stared eachother down. Kakashi had just revealed his Sharingan and Sasuke was staring. He knew he had it. It was in his nickname. You would be stupid not to know. What he could not understand is who he got it from. The man was not an Uchiha. Not at all. Someone gave him that eye. Athena wasn't affected. She stood in front of the bridge builder with both swords drawn. She eyed her team mates.

"Formation "

That was all that needed to be said. They immediately joined her and stood on all sides of their contractor. Naruto had his famous kunai drawn and twirled them around his finger. He was ready to move should he need to. Sasuke retrieved his Shuriken and kept a close eye on the adults. He wanted to see how this fight played out. Hinata was a bit nervous but she took on her trained position and activated her Byakugan.

"We protect the bridge builder and each other, understood? "

"Yes"

"Good" Athena directed her attention to Kakashi and Zabuza. She'd get her turn.

Athena remembered this being the moment where Sasuke explains to a very dense Naruto what the Sharingan is. But that was no longer needed. The boy knew what it was. Hinata most definitely did as well. No one needed an explanation, but there was still a conversation going on.

"The nin who copied over a thousand jutsu. Aren't I lucky? " Zabuza chuckled. "This will be a very worthy fight. I'll take care of you and handle the Blonde Devils later. I have a score to settle with those two"

"What have you two done to him? "Hinata asked the two smiling blondes.

"Nothing much" Naruto shrugged. "We were hired to protect a very important person from assassination, guess who the assassin was"

Athena hummed and glanced at her swords. "That battle was interesting. I was trying to get him to agree to something important. He refused " Athena detailed. "In the end we clashed and my swords left their marks"

"That X scar on his chest is your doing? " Sasuke asked.

"Yes it was not my intention, however" Athena admitted. "I apologized and even healed him. He tried to kill me"

"You slashed his chest" Naruto said bluntly. "Of course he would want to kill you"

Athena shrugged.

Athena followed Zabuza's movements. He was standing on the water of a nearby lake and took on a famous position.

"Hidden mist jutsu"

"Things are about to get dangerous"

Mist started to fill the air. It was thicker by the second. The four protecting the old man stood on guard. Hinata could see it all. His moves were silent. No wonder he's known as the silent killer. You won't know what took place until it's too late.

"You have eight choices"a voice sounded out from the mist. "Heart. Lungs. Liver. Kidneys. Neck vein. Brain. Spine. Clavical vein. Take your pick and I'll make sure you die quickly "

The killing intent around them was heavy. It had no affect on Athena and Naruto, but Sasuke and Hinata felt it on their shoulders. They were frozen as terror slowly over took them. They felt as if they would die should they make even the slightest of movements. It was hard to breathe. Oxygen wasn't being friendly at the moment.

The blondes noticed.

Athena sent quick chakra to the mark she had given Hinata. She could not succumb to fear right now. It was dangerous. She made sure to pull her focus away from it all.

Hinata looked down to her hand and saw the kanji glow slightly. She looked to Athena. She wasn't looking at her but she felt reassured. She took a deep breath and slowly released it. She should not let the situation get to her head. She'd be in danger and weigh everyone down.

Sasuke felt something hit him in the side of his head. It snapped him out of his mindset and he looked to the direction the hit came from. Naruto was close enough for him to see. The boy looked to him with a grin and a thumbs up.

"What's wrong scardy cat? "

"I'm not scared"

"Sure seemed that way to me"

"You're full of yourself. I'm not afraid"

Naruto chuckled. Sasuke sighed but smiled. The grip over him was gone all of a sudden. He couldn't let his fear control him.

The second his fear left him there was a presence behind him. His body didn't want to react, but he pushed through and quickly turned around

Athena threw her sword at him the second she turned around. He dodged and aimed his ridiculous sized one at her. Her movement were as quick and silent as usual. His sword hit nothing. A short sword was stabbed into his back. His body quickly turned to water. Athena sighed. Her other sword had hit another water clone in the chest just before it could reach Kakashi.

"Well" she said casually as she took her sword out of a tree. Just then the familiar sword of Zabuza sliced straight through her.

A water clone.

A short sword flew past Zabuza. He pivoted on his heel to meet his enemy when he was kicked in the back.

Water clone.

The cycle went on and on. One would Land a hit only to find out that the other was a water clone.

"Isn't that fun"

Everyone jumped when Athena suddenly appeared between them. She had her swords sheathed and was watching the scene casually.

"Where's Kakashi? "

"He's fighting the real Zabuza" Hinata informed. Her eyes were glued to what they supposed was the fight between the jonin nin. Her eyes moved with each movement each nin made. Things weren't going so well. It was also a battle of water clones. When Kakashi thought he had Zabuza it was just a clone. He was behind him and then he was gone.

Zabuza managed to get Kakashi into the water. The four heard a splash and Athena knew what would take place. She told the nin she would be needed. Zabuza isn't easy to handle but of course she could handle him when the time came. The time seemed very close.

"Foolish" Zabuza said to himself as he made a handsign. The cat had walked right Into his trap. He just had to take care of him and direct his full attention to the blondes. Especially that girl.

The water felt heavy. Kakashi could not climb back up to get to his feet. It was as if the water was dragging him down, refusing to let him go. He heard a chuckle behind him, but he could not turn to face his enemy.

"Fool" Zabuza loomed over him and began to form the needed handsigns. "Water style: Water prison jutsu"

Athena smiled. "There we go"

"He captured Kakashi? "Sasuke asked Hinata. She nodded. Damn. Is he that strong? Athena and Naruto didn't seem worried at all.

"What do you suppose we do? " Hinata asked.

"As long as that Jutsu is activated he cannot move. He needs to be there to make sure prison remains"

"Ah, he'll send water clones"

"We need to go for his real body, but we'll need to defend ourselves and the bridge builder from his clones" Hinata said as her eyes looked around. She didn't see anything. She expanded her range. Where was he?

"I'll go after him" Athena said determined. "You three stay here, keep each other safe. Keep the old man save"

Hinata blinked. There.

"Athena"

Athena could not see but she followed Hinata's gaze and locked onto the chakra she felt. In an instant she was gone.

"Naruto, on your right. Sasuke, behind you" Hinata warned as her eyes caught sight of two more clones.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately reacted. They were blind but knew where to aim.

Hinata continued to point out clone after clone, making sure her team was alert. Zabuza came to realize who she was and what power her eyes held.

"You! "

Hinata yelped. He suddenly appeared in front of her. His movement was too fast for her to follow and his sword came down on her.

There was the sound of metal clashing and a low growl. Athena was in front of her and had stopped the blade with her own. She was glaring up at the clone.

"Zabuza" her voice was calm and cold as she forced the clone back. "I tolerate a lot of things you do, but this... " her second blade Made sure the clone reverted to its true form. In an instant she was gone and right next to the original. He immediately created clones to protect him, but they turned back to water as soon as they appeared. Athena's eyes were cold and blue as she pressed her sword to his neck.

"No one" she started slowly as she pressed the blade harder against his flesh. He couldn't move. He felt like someone was gripping onto his chakra and his strenght was fading. "And I repeat, no one" she drew blood. "Harms Hinata"


	45. Chapter 45

Naruto was looking between Athena and the frozen Zabuza. No matter how strong, hardcore or coldblooded any ninja is. Once Athena is angry there is little hope for them. Athena could take on a Kage if someone ticked her off. Naruto was pretty sure she would win and if not she would come close to it. Athena is overpowered. That was obvious. That is something he knew from the very beginning. Hell, he was overpowered. But this wasn't about him. Not right now. This was about Athena. Normally she could easily handle jonin level ninja. When she's angry she makes sure her victem suffers. That is when she's truly terrifying. Naruto could tell from the look in her eyes that she was beyond angry. She was furious.

Zabuza had a very low chance of surviving this. Haku better come get his friend before Athena slices his head off. And he better do it quickly .

The water prison around Kakashi had broken and he fell back into the water. He quickly scrambled back to the surface in hopes of stopping Athena before she does something she'll regret. He noticed that she did like Zabuza. She was friendly with him and made no move to kill him before. She wanted him to accept something. She wanted something from him and Kakashi was sure she did not wish for him to die. At the moment she was not in her usual state of mind. She wasn't friendly with him anymore. He tried to harm the one person Kakashi was sure she loved more than anything. If he didn't do something he knew Athena would kill someone she did not wish to kill.

Alas, he was not fast enough to get to Athena.

One kick to the stomach sent Zabuza flying. The pain was excruciating and he coughed out blood. He had to move before he crashed into anything. He tried to twist his body. He had lost his sword. Athena had it. He was practically unarmed. That was bad. He needed to land on his feet or he could break something. But he couldn't move. The minute he tried to the grip on his chakra tightened and paralyzed him to the bone. Was she doing this? Was she keeping him powerless? How? Was it the eyes?

Those cold blue eyes that could send even the most hardened of ninja running.

Those eyes were staring at him again. He hadn't even been granted the mercy of crashing to the ground. She was in front of him again and dealt him another paralyzing blow.

Sasuke was frozen to the spot as he watch Athena slaughter Zabuza. Not minutes ago this man had been terrifying. He was-is so strong. He managed to capture Kakashi. He was one of the seven swords men. He was a feared assassin. His bloodlust had brought such dread to him.

And now Athena was throwing him all over the place like a ragdoll. He couldn't do anything against her. Why couldn't he move? Was she somehow preventing the action? Had she poisoned him?

Her eyes were blue. Why were her eyes blue? She had straight tomoes connecting the outline of her pupil the end of her iris.

A dojutsu? Athena possessed a dojutsu? But how? She's a Senju. He was sure they had no such thing. He looked to Naruto. The blonde was following the fight with worry. He obviously knew about the eyes. Sasuke would have to ask later.

Hinata was shocked to say the least. She was not expecting the series of event that lead to Zabuza suffering Athena's wrath. She was so angry. She could practically feel it. She got so angry because Zabuza tried to hurt her. She was mad because she wanted no harm to come to her. It actually made Hinata happy, knowing Athena cared so much. She cared so deeply that she was completely enraged at the thought of Hinata being harmed. On the other hand she knew Athena had to stop. She knew Athena actually liked Zabuza and she knew that she would do something regrettable in her angered state. She had never seen Athena so angry before. That one time when she saved her from the bullies she had touched upon this anger. Now it was something else.

"Oh boy, she might kill Zabuza" Naruto said with a nervous chuckle. Where was Haku? He couldn't be far, but Naruto could not Pick up on him. The boy matches Athena in skill when it comes to conceiling his chakra, which was a bit frustrating.

Athena stood above the battered body of Zabuza. He was sure to have a couple of broken bones and he was bleeding excessively. On top of that Athena was still Holding his chakra captive with ease. She had come to gain great control of her dojutsu and understood them to a degree. The blue eyes alone had the power to cripple anyone with ease. All she needed to do was grab their chakra.

Athena stared down at the mist ninja with cold eyes. She deactivated her dojutsu and placed a foot on the man's chest . The scar she had given him with her sword was reopened and leaking an amount of blood. She didn't care. Her heel dug into his chest making it worst.

Kakashi winced when Zabuza let out a scream of pure pain. Athena retrieved a sword from her back and brought it to his throat. She presses the sharp tip into the same spot she had drawn blood from. She glared but stopped when she felt familiar chakra flow through her. She stood there unmoving for a moment before glancing at the worried Hinata. She had a hand over the other as she fed it chakra. Athena's eyes softened for a moment and she looked back to Zabuza. She pulled her blade away from him and returned it to her back.

She sighed before getting down next to him and started to heal him.

To say Zabuza was confused was an understatement. But he was starting to think he should not be as wondrous as he was at the moment. She had previously fought him and proceeded to heal him. The only difference now was the fact that she beat him to an inch of his life. To think he was treated like a ragdoll by some kid.

When Athena thought he was healed enough she stood up and turned away from him. She shoved her hands in her pocket and took another deep breath. She was still mad, but she was slowly calming down.

It was at that moment that Haku appeared. He had on the ANBU mask and stood near the still battered Zabuza.

"Thank you for spearing his life, Shadow princess " the boy thanked before teleporting both him and Zabuza away.

"I need some Dango"

At the moment the team was at Tazuna's house. Athena sat in a corner of the room and quietly ate some Dango. Kakashi was bedridden because the Sharingan was used too much. She could restore him, but she was not in the mood. He would recover normally.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata sat near Kakashi. They kept glancing at the moody Athena. She had calmed down but there was still some dark air around her. She hadn't said a word after everything happened. She just picked up Kakashi like he was nothing and threw him towards Naruto and Sasuke as she fell in step with Hinata. No one dared say a word.

"Hey kid" Tazuna stepped into the room and eyed Athena in the corner. "Why did you let that ninja go? He'll come back"

"Then let him" Athena said casually. "I almost killed him when I don't want him dead. I had nothing against him, I do now, but I'll put it aside for the moment. There is something I need him for and he's no good to me dead"

"You left the assassin sent after me alive, because of your own personal gains? " Tazuna asked annoyed.

"Sounds about right" she met Tazuna's eyes very easily. "I don't care what you think right mow and I don't really care about you, but you have a daughter and grandkid so I'm keeping you alive for their sakes"

"That's better than nothing when it comes to Athena" Naruto voiced as he busied himself with some new paper bombs. "Zabuza will come back, he still has a contract after all. He doesn't give up. He'll bring Haku with him, that's for sure"

Hinata glanced at the somewhat annoyed Athena and met her eyes. She stared at her like she usually did before motioning for her to come sit with her.

So she did.

"Are you alright? "

Athena nodded soundlessly and continued to eat her dango. She was still a bit mad and will probably hold a grudge, but she won't kill Zabuza. Now, if it was some random bastard she had no interest in he would have met a painful death.

"Want some dango? I don't have any cinnamon roll on me right now" Athena said in a calm voice. She offered Hinata a stick of dango.

"How many dango do you have on you? You've been eating for some time now" Hinata asked and stated as she took the offered sweet.

Athena only smiled at the question and statement. She did have quite a few on her. She just loves the treat so much.

"An amount" was her answer. She seemed amused by the curious look on Hinata's face. She chuckled.

"She's getting back into her good mood" Kakashi noted to Naruto and Sasuke. "You think you two can convince her to heal me? "

"No can do, you can never be too sure when it comes to Athena" Naruto said with a glance.

"Yes and the good mood is just a default whenever she's around Hinata" Sasuke added.

Kakashi sighed. He used the Sharingan too much and would be bedridden for at least two or three days. He knows she could heal him. If only she would get out of her bad mood.

"You should heal Kakashi" Hinata said as she pointed at the motionless man. She was starting to feel very sorry for the man.

Athena hummed and glanced at her teacher. She said nothing for a full minute.

"I suppose"

The relief Kakashi felt when he heard those words. He glanced at her and saw her smiling. But it wasn't a very kind smile. That relief quickly faded.

"But I'm very comfortable here" Athena slowly said.

"Athena that's not very nice"

Athena glanced at Hinata when she said that. She had a frown on her face that only made the blonde smile.

"Fine fine" Athena bit her thumb and made a couple of handsigns. She pressed her palm to the floor and markings spread across it as she completed the jutsu. There was some smoke and when it cleared there stood a small slug. "Care to heal Kakashi for me? "

The slug let out a high pitched sound as she made her way towards Kakashi with surprising speed.

The man shivered when he felt the creature slithering up his arm. It was on odd feeling and the little slug came to rest on his forehead.

"A slug summons" Sasuke noted.

Athena watched the little slug do her job before repeating the entire process. There were markings and then smoke. When it faded there stood a slightly bigger Shiroi.

"Hello " the young toad greeted. There was the usual curiosity in her eyes as she hopped towards Athena. She quietly hopped into her lap and stared at Hinata, who was doing the same. "A Hyuga"

"Her name is Hinata"

"Oh" Shiroi said in realization. She then easily hopped into Hinata's lap, shocking the girl. "I'm Shiroi"

Hinata was slightly lost as the toad stared up at her her. Shiroi had curiosity in her eyes and Hinata guessed it must be one of the reasons Athena likes the amphibian. She was also very cute.

"Shiroi is a good friend I met while I was training with my father" Athena explained. "She asks a lot of questions and sometimes she comes back to the same questions, but she's nice to have around"

"Do you really have 360 vision? "Shiroi asked As if on cue.

"Y-yes I do"

"Is it true that you have a small blindspot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra? "

That was a very specific question. Hinata nodded and looked to Athena, who was amused. She did tell her that Shiroi asks questions.

There was silence for a moment as Shiroi stared at Hinata. Said girl noted that the toad was similar to Athena in that department.

"Do you love Athena? "

Athena snickered at the question. She knew the reaction it would get out of the shy Hyuga. Her face quickly turned red and she was reduced to a stuttering mess.

"So you do" Shiroi concluded once Hinata gave up on trying to form a sentence.

"Shiroi, I think that's enough. She might faint if you continue "

"But I have one more question " Shiroi protested as Athena picked her off Hinata's lap. She struggled in Athena's hands before managing to slip out and land on Hinata's shoulder. She smiled a victorious smile as she quietly whispered something into Hinata's ear.

Athena had no idea what Shiroi asked Hinata, but this was it. The embarrassment was too much for her and the blood that rushed to her head made her dizzy and she soon lost consciousness.

Athena caught her when she fell and shot Shiroi a curious glance.

"What did you ask her? "

"Oh, you know"

"No I don't know, Shiroi"

"Oh, then you'll just have to ask her when she wakes up " Shiroi said with a nod and waved.

"Bye"


	46. Chapter 46

Athena had rejoined her team after another futon was located and brought into the room to place Hinata. She had woken up before, but passed out again when Athena asked her about Shiroi's question. Now Athena was even more curious about the question. She wasn't going to ask Hinata about it, seeing as it is too much for her to process. So she would have to get it out of Shiroi. That would take some time because Shiroi has a will of iron and won't break no matter what. Athena commends her for that.

"What happened to Hinata? "Naruto asked curiously. Athena didn't seem worried so he concluded that it was nothing serious. Which meant he was free to ask without fearing a deadly glare from his sister.

"Shiroi"

Naruto adopted a look of complete understanding. This of course raised eyebrows by Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Shiroi is a toad summons who's good friends with Athena and she asks a lot of questions" Naruto explained

"One of her questions was too much for Hinata to process" Athena finished. At the moment she was sketching something again.

Kakashi sighed. He should've known it was something odd.

"Why are you still in bed when you're already healed up? "Naruto asked his teacher.

"He's a lazy ass" Athena said bluntly.

"Seems like it" Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Kakashi ignored him and sat up. He glanced at the sleeping Hinata for a moment before looking to the three awake.

"It's obvious Zabuza is coming back and he'll have help" he began sounding very serious. "Naruto and Athena can handle him just fine and have made it clear that they have fought him before and come out victorious. That leaves Sasuke and Hinata"

"And you, let's not forget that you fell for a stupid trick when you could have mopped the floor with him. You disappoint me" Athena said with a stern glare. It was as if she was scolding a little boy or something.

Again, Kakashi ignored her. "So Naruto and Athena you two are in charge of readying Sasuke and Hinata for battle"

Naruto adopted one of his big grin at that and slung an arm over Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke displayed no emotion, but he kind of liked the idea. Those two were strong. They could teach him a lot. All he wants is to be stronger so why not let those stronger than him guide him.

Athena nodded to the idea. "Naruto we'll improve their chakra control and teach them jutsu of their element. Also, work on teaching Sasuke the shadow clone. Kakashi, you teach him the chidori"

Everyone nodded to Athena's instruction

"Are you sure teaching me to shadow clone is a good idea? "Sasuke asked. The shadow clone is a forbidden technique for a reason. "It's a forbidden justsu"

"Multi shadow clone is the forbidden jutsu. One needs a lot of chakra to perform that jutsu" Athena corrected and informed. "You'll learn to make just a small few, but the multi shadow clone jutsu will do you no harm since you have impressive chakra"

Well, that's the first Sasuke ever got a compliment out of Athena. She acknowledged him. Something his father refused to do. He sighed as his thoughts went back to his no good father. He was angry all the time and always swearing revenge on the village. Sasuke doesn't know much, but he knows that such an idea is not very good. There could be a war. People would die. His own people would die. He had a feeling such a thing almost happened before but no one wants to tell him. Athena said she would tel him at some point, so he'll have to wait.

"When Hinata wakes up and we have some food we go out and begin our training" Athena announced

"That's a stupid idea"

The team of ninja looked up to find a little boy. Athena only glanced at him before returning to her drawing. She wondered what happened to the one on the test.

"Inari, where were you? "

Athena forgot the old man was still in the room. She's gotten good at ignoring the old geezer.

"Welcome back grandpa" the boy said as he walked up to the old man.

"Say hello to the brave ninja tasked with protect me, Inari"

"Mom, they're going to die"

"What a cheery kid" Naruto said sarcastically.

"No kidding " Sasuke nodded.

The boy was staring at them. They we're just a few years older than him. There was no way they could stop Gato. What are they thinking?

"There's no chance you're stopping Gato"

"Gato is nothing hut a pathetic man who cares only about his money. He hires thugs and ninja and whatnot to do his dirty work because in reality he doesn't amount to the dirt we walk on" Athena said very darkly. Sasuke and Naruto made some distance when she started letting off that dark air again.

"Kid, we've already taken care of three of the ninja sent after your gramps. Two chunin level nin and one jonin that barely got out alive" Naruto said casually. "We can take care of Gato"

"You'll die so it's best you leave"

"It's best you mind your own business " Athena said calmly as she looked at the boy. Inari was taken aback by the emotionless look in her eyes. "If we die then we die. What we choose to do with our lives is none of your concern"

"What kind of talk is that!? Why do you talk so casual about your lives? "

"Why do you care? "Athena questioned and went back to her drawing. "We were tasked with protecting the old man. I don't like him, but that does not mean I will not see my job through to the end. Your words mean nothing to me for I know that we can handle this. When we come against Gato, I will personally drag that scum through your town and tie him where everyone can pay him back for what he's done. And after that... " Athena trailed off, her eyes never leaving her drawings. "I will make sure he gets a slow and painful death"

The dark air returned and even Kakashi made some distance between him and the scarily calm Athena. He could tell she meant every word of what she said. She will really kill him.

Inari was quiet. He couldn't say anything because the air around Athena was frightening. He gulped and quickly turned around to leave. He was convinced she was crazy. There is no way they could beat Gato. Her words were honest. She was telling the complete truth, but he would not believe it.

"Inari, where are you going? "He heard his mother question, but he said nothing as he left for his room.

Stupid ninja.

"You scared my little grandson, you idiot! "Tazuna accused.

"No I did not. Unlike you your grandson actually has some balls" Athena insulted bitterly.

Kakashi sweatdropped. She can really hold a grudge , can't she?

"How dare you! "Tazuna made to pounce om the twelve year old but his daughter, Tsunami was holding him back

"She's a child father. Let her be" she protested as she tried to kept him back.

"That child is a menace! "

"And you're very close to your grave if you keep that up"

"You see! She threatened me! "

"I only make promises. Threats are below me"

"Why you cocky little brat! "

Tsunami sighed as she firmly held her father back. To think he would pick a fight with a pre teen.

"Athena, was it? "She asked.

"Yes"

"Could you please stop throwing insults at my father? I know he probably deserves it, but I can't hold him back forever, he's surprisingly heavy" Tsunami asked.

"As you wish"

The fact that she agreed so easily was kind of a shock to the boys.

"Really? "Even Tsunami didn't seem convinced.

"Really" Athena nodded.

"Wow, I didn't think you could stop insulting him"

"Unlike him, Tsunami is respectful and very nice so I will do as asked only because she asked" Athena admitted with a shrug. "And she's very beautiful "

They sweat dropped at the last statement.

"I'm questioning your loyalty to Hinata" Naruto said.

"Are you telling me I'm not allowed to compliment another woman because of my feelings for Hinata?" Athena questioned. "What is wrong you, Naruto? "

Naruto chuckled. He expected that. He was just teasing.

"I was not expecting the fact that Tsunami is beautiful to be your reason for listening to her" Sasuke said. He was genuinely not expecting that

"Again, am I not allowed to compliment a woman? " Athena asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"Don't aggravate her"

Sasuke shrugged and dropped it.

At some point Hinata woke up and everyone had the lunch Athena packed for them. After that they set off to the forest for some good old training.

"Alright let's train! I want you to climb that tree Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed full of excitement.

Athena sighed as she read the confused expression on Sasuke's face.

"Naruto, explain you fool"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Sasuke" he apologized. "Um... You know what chakra is right? "

"Yes"

"You know that is how we use jutsu"

"Yes"

Naruto sighed in relief. He didn't like going into a whole explanation about the thing. He opened his mouth to continue and froze when Kurama screamed in his head. He winced

"Hey Athena"

Athena was massaging her temple. She

already knew what Naruto was going to ask. It had been a long while since they let the fox roam free and they're not very happy with that.

"Are you OK? "Hinata asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine" Athena sighed and looked to Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi, you know that Naruto has the nine tails within him right? "

"Of course. "

"Well he only has half and I have the other half"

Kakashi blinked. Since when? He was sure Athena was not a holder of a tailed beast.

"It's a long story, but just know that we kind of got them to sort of be our friend and stuff. I sometimes let them roam free because they hate being cramped within us. It's been a while since I let them out and now they're being annoying"

Kakashi was baffled with what Athena told him. She's telling him that the two formed a bond with their half of the tailed beast and that she can let them roam free. How?

"I know you're confused, but just let me do this"

Kakashi nodded, knowing that if he said no she would do it anyway. Athena doesn't listen when she wants to do something.

"You're Jinchūriki? "Sasuke asked with a blank face. Why was he not at all surprised to find that on top of their overpowered power they are Jinchūriki. He sighed. He made some interesting friends. "And you have a bond?"

Naruto and Athena nodded.

Hinata wasn't surprised seeing as Athena already told her this. She was however curious to see how she would let the fox roam the earth freely. Wasn't the creature supposed to be massive?

Athena sat on the grass and closed her eyes for a moment. When she did that Naruto immediately followed her lead. The last time he was standing when she did this he almost fell face first. It's a bit disorienting when the fox is pulled from him. When Athena opened her eyes it was the familiar blue the rest had seen and never questioned. She seemed very focused on what she was doing. As soon as the blue eyes appeared they were gone and replaced with purple eyes, which shocked everyone. Did she have two dojutsu?

"Restore and take shape" she said quietly and slowly orange forms started to appear next to her and Naruto. The forms took the shape of a normal sized fox with nine tails.

Huh.

The second the foxes were formed they attacked the blondes. Naruto screamed as he tried to get Yang Kurama off him while Athena easily defected Yin Kurama and held him by the tails.

"You ungrateful bastard" she said as she tossed him in some corner with little effort. She was back on her feet soon and her eyes were normal.

"Get off, Kurama! "

Athena sighed and pulled the angry fox off her brother and proceeded to throw him like she did his other half.

"Why do you struggle so much with him? He's small"

"He bites me, that's not cool" Naruto pouted.

"Why in the hell did you not let us out!? "Yin Kurama shouted as he attacked Athena again.

"Because we were in the leaf and it's best you not be seen, you fool! "Athena kicked the fox before he could get to her.

Yang Kurama sighed and lied down under a tree. He proceeded to curl up and apparently go to sleep. He could care less about his "brother" and his anger. If he felt like attacking the girl and only getting thrown or kicked away then he is free to do so. He already exacted his revenge and now he would enjoy the outdoors for as long as Athena would allow.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto stood aside and watched Athena and Yin Kurama go at it. He would attack. She would kick or throw him, but he would come back.

"Are they always like this? " Kakashi asked.

"Mostly" Naturo sighed. "They have an odd relationship "

"I swear if you decide to pounce again I will take away your freedom" Athena said to the fox. Yin Kurama scoffed and walked away. "You better not bring back a dead animal" Athena warned as he walked into the forest.

"Everyday I see something new in this team" Sasuke said to himself.


	47. Chapter 47

Naruto winced when Sasuke fell off the near top of his chosen tree. He did not see that coming. He was doing pretty good and made it that far after all. He felt bad that he fell but it was a little funny and he had to hide his smile before the boy saw him.

"Naruto, you're an idiot" Sasuke groaned as he stood up. He managed to break his fall but he still hurt himself. He stood up straight and did a couple stretches in an attempt the get rid of any pain he had.

"Sorry, it was funny"

Sasuke sighed and looked at his tree. He almost made it to the top. He just needed to focus more. Add chakra to his feet but make sure it's just the right amount. It was harder than Naruto and Athena made it seem. Or maybe the problem was with him. Hinata did it after two tries. But then again she is already used to focusing chakra to her hands. Directing it to her feet is a small difference so no wonder she got over it quickly enough.

Sasuke retrieved another Kunai from his pouch and got a running start.

"You can do it! " Naruto encouraged as he watched his friend run up the tree.

Athena sat on the grass as she observed Hinata. She graduated from tree climbing very fast. Now she had to manage walking on water. Athena had created a literal lake for her to practice. Walking on water is a different story , because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly.Hinata seemed to struggle with this one. She fell into the water multiple times but she always began again. Athena guessed around five or six more times and she'd get the hang of it. She's very smart and already has a good level of chakra control. She just needed to figure out the new challenge is all.

Hinata's chakra natures are fire and lightning. Same as Sasuke. Well not really, Sasuke learns to master lightning nature. Athena was sure Hinata had two of them naturally. So she could learn the chidori. Athena noted that most Hyuga don't tend to use jutsu. They have the gentle fist and the Byakugan , so maybe they saw no need for jutsu. That was something Athena liked about the clan. They were all about taijutsu. They could literally walk up to someone and say "catch these hands". That's something Athena always liked about the clan. Taijutsu specialist. No need for ninjutsu or genjutsu. But if they added those two into the mix it would be amazing.

She'll teach Hinata a couple of jutsu and see how things work out.

"Yeah! "

Athena looked at her brother who had his fists in the air. She followed his gaze to a smiling Sasuke. He was upside down on a tree branch. He graduated. That was a lot faster than he originally did in the anime.

Good.

"Water walking time! " Naruto cheered. "You'll ace this challenge! "

"You're confidence in me is comforting, but I know I cannot complete this challenge on the first try" Sasuke said as he climbed off the tree and made his way to the self made lake. "I can't believe you actually created a lake"

Athena shrugged and returned her attention to Hinata. She stood straight on the surface of the water and walked around carefully. Athena smiled before standing and getting closer to the lake. She crouched before it and placed her palms on the surface. Hinata watched her. She read that smile on her face and knew what to expect.

"Ready? "

"Not really "

"Good enough"

Hinata yelped when Athena created waves in the lake. She almost fell back into the water but she focused an constantly changed the amount of chakra she released to make sure she stayed above and dry. She was already soaking wet though.

"You're doing great"

"I'm going to fail" Sasuke sighed. "I don't have enough control to constantly shift the amount of needed chakra like that"

"If you fail you get no food" Naruto said with an innocent smile.

"I don't believe that"

"Well believe it! "

"Athena, will I really get no food? "

"No, that's a lie. We can't let you go hungry as punishment "

"Athena" Naruto whined. That was supposed to encourage Sasuke to do his best.

"But if you manage to get this right today I'll give you some of my dango"

"Deal"

Kakashi was sitting under a tree watching his team interact. Naruto and Athena are good instructors in their own way. They each decided to train one person. Naruto took Sasuke and Athena obviously took to training Hinata. Hinata graduated from water walking and now sat next to Athena, watching Sasuke struggle to graduate as well. Apparently they decided to wait on him. They would not continue training until he mastered water walking.

They're an interesting group that gets along surprisingly well. He was starting to understand why the Hokage placed them together. Although he was sure the old man just ended up making an overpowered team. Naruto and Athena are already on a different level. Hell Athena could probably beat anyone if she feels like it. If those two train their teammates, well they'll be more than capable.

Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts by a low growl. He looked to his side, where the growl was coming from and met the red eyes of one of the Kurama. He guessed he was the Yang half because his fur was a bright orange. Why was he growling at him , he wondered.

"You know, you're kinda cute" Kakashi said absentmindedly.

Big mistake.

There was a unexpected shout that attracted the attention of the twelve year olds. Sasuke lost focus and crashed into the lake, only to quickly resurface to see what's going on.

Naruto and Athena sighed when they saw Yang Kurama attached to Kakashi's leg.

"He called him cute" they both said at the same time.

"Kurama! Let him go right now! "Naruto quickly made his way towards the scene.

Athena sighed in relief. It was a good thing Kakashi hadn't stumbled upon Yin Kurama. Neither liked to be called cute but Yin Kurama gets furious at the statement. Yang Kurama will only bite and growl. Yin Kurama will actually attack with a ball of chakra. Also, he does not listen, unlike Yang Kurama who had reluctantly let go of Kakashi's leg and returned to his spot under the tree. The very same tree Kakashi had taken place under.

"Let me see your leg" Naruto said with a sigh as Kakashi rolled up his pants leg. A bite from Kurama meant chakra poisoning and it was hard to get rid of unless you're used to the dark chakra and dabble in medical ninjutsu. Naruto extracted the fox's chakra from the wound and proceeded to heal it.

"You can use medical ninjutsu too? "Sasuke questioned when he saw the scene.

"Yeah, I trained with Athena's mom" Naruto said as he patted Kakashi on his leg

"Why did he attack me? "

"Because you called him cute" Naruto shrugged. "And you must have already made him a bit angry before that , because Yang Kurama doesn't really bite when he gets called cute. He'll throw insults and maybe scrape you"

"You were sitting under the tree he had chosen to sleep under some time ago so that must've pissed him off" Athena pointed out.

Kakashi looked to the now sleeping fox. He better stay away from them. They have a temper.

"Never call them cute" Naruto warned.

"Athena" Hinata called as she stared into the forest. "Yin Kurama is back"

Athena followed Hinata's gaze and indeed the fox had returned. Athena glared when she saw something hanging limply from his mouth.

"He better not have"

Naruto chuckled nervously and sat under the tree next to Yang Kurama. The fox opened one eye to glance at him and went back to sleep. His brother probably brought back a dead animal to spite Athena.

Again.

Yin Kurama came to stand right in front of Athena and placed a dead snake at her feet. He the sat down and looked up at her, baring his teeth in what could only be described as a arrogant smirk.

Athena stared down at the smug fox. His nine tails wagging as if he was a happy puppy that jus brought back the stick his owner had thrown.

"Kurama" Athena's voice was calm but she was glaring at the little fox. "What did I say about bringing back dead animals"

"I brought dinner "

"Dinner my ass" Athena said bitterly. "What is wrong with you? "

"That's what you get. You stupid child"

"I will kick you "

"I'll bite you, try me"

Athena smiled. "Alright, maybe I won't. I mean, who can kick such a cute little fox. Aren't you just the cutest thing? "

Yin Kurama growled and pounced.

"You good for nothing little brat! "

"Your arrogant fox! "Athena dodged and aimed a kick his way.

"Not this time! " Kurama dodged and sunk his teeth into Athena's arm. He was grinning when he did and Athena sighed.

She held her arm up to stare at the little fox.

"Such a dog"

"Who are you calling a dog! "

Athena only smiled when the fox fell to his feet.

"Look at that I tricked ya. I guess that proves who the smartest of us two is. Although it was pretty obvious"

Kurama growled at her and sat back down. He then proceeded to quietly eat the snake he had murdered.

"This snake is a representation of you"

"You are disgusting, you better go wash your mouth when you're done with that"

"Not before I make sure to give your face the wettest lick I can muster "

"Try it, see if I won't take away that freedom you have"

"It'll be worth it"

Athena sighed and turned away from the fox. She couldn't tell if he was serious or not and she did not want to find out. If he licks her she will beat his ass.

"Um... Athena is your arm ok? You've been bleeding for some time now" Hinata asked with worry in her eyes. She told herself that she shouldn't be worried because Athena didn't seem affected by it. But then she remembered that Athena didn't really care about her health in any way in the past and she didn't know if that habit stuck around.

Athena looked to her bleeding arm. Blood was oozing out the bite marks the fox had left behind.

"It's fine" Athena said as she pressed her palm over the wound and worked some of her magic. When she removed her palm the wound was no more and she washed the blood off in the lake she created.

"Do you two always fight like that? "Sasuke asked. It seemed like a natural occurrence.

"My half of Kurama is a sadistic little bastard with a massive ego. It happens all the time" Athena said casually and ignored the growl she received. "He's not all bad though "

Hinata eyed the fox as he started to dig a hole to place the remains of the snake he had devoured. After he took care of that he wandered off to the lake and drank some of the water. She figured that was his way of washing his mouth as Athena suggested. When he was content he returned and easily jumped into Athena's shoulder and sat down while licked his front paw.

"Not going out to hunt anymore animals? "

"Not interested anymore" was his reply.

"Alright, get off my shoulder"

"No"

Athena eyed him for a moment before leaving him where he was.

"Sasuke, get back on the water"

"After seeing you wash off blood in there and the fox washing his mouth I don't want to go near that water again, even though a little blood makes no difference to a lake of that size" Sasuke said with a look at the lake. He just didn't feel like falling into that lake.

"Good" Athena took him by the collar and he widened his eyes already knowing what she was going to do. "Then don't fall into the water"

Sasuke was then easily tossed towards the lake. Naruto bursted out laughing when that happened. Sasuke wasn't happy , but landed on his feet. He struggled with the water, one of his legs went knee deep into the lake.

"Fall, you fool" Kurama demanded from his place on Athena's shoulder.

"I bet your next meal he'll fall in ten minutes" Athena said with a grin.

"Fifteen. If I win you come hunting with me"

"Sure "

"You've got yourself a deal"


	48. Chapter 48

Athena was silent as she stalked her prey. She had her short sword drawn and was carefully making her way through the forest. She could sense the Chakra of her teammates around her. They were just as cautious as they followed after the poor animal they stumbled upon.

Naruto had two kunai drawn as he search for good vantage points. He was close, but he could get closer. Athena was the closest. Hinata just after her. Sasuke a bit further up and Kakashi around the same distance as him. Blue eyes followed a bee that flew near him. He landed on a nearby tree housing his home. Naruto raised an eyebrow. He was on the tree in an instant and took in his suroundings. He grinned when he spotted a good place to execute his plan.

In all honesty it wasn't a plan. He just had to find a good vantage point.

Sasuke had the same idea as Naruto, although a bit different. That didn't make them the same, did it? Matters not. Sasuke was on high ground. He eyed their chosen prey and located each team mate. Possible plans and plays of action rolled around in his head. He did a 360,searching. He furrowed his brows and moved on to another tree. He was quick to climb to top and try his search again. He let small smile grace his lips when he found it.

Hinata had located her team quite easily. They weren't out of range of her Byakugan, so it was easy enough. Naruto and Sasuke had taken to high ground. They're probably searching for the perfect spot. Athena had her eyes on their prey. Kakashi was reading on a tree. She had sighed when she found the ninja. He wasn't taking part it seems.

Something brushed against her leg. When she looked down she found Yin Kurama casually standing next to her. His eyes were straight. Could he see his chosen prey? Why wasn't he with Athena? Hinata was sure he would be stalking their target with her.

"Naruto, reporting " Hinata's attention was pulled away from the fox when she heard the familiar voice from her earpiece. "I've got a great vantage point. I can see everything from up here"

"Sasuke reporting, I've located a valuable view point as well. Ready for further instructions" came Sasuke's cool voice.

"Good" Athena's voice had the usual calm to it. "What do you see"

"Nothing much. There's a herd some distance away from you though"Naruto informed from his position.

"To the west to be more precise " Sasuke added. "We need to keep our target away from them or prevent it from alerting them. It will make our mission a tad more complicated if they were to be alerted"

"Copy"Athena replied. "Yang Kurama, go handle this. You've slept all day. Now you move your ass"

Hinata saw massive chakra zip through the forest heading north. She figured that was Kurama.

"Hinata, where's Kakashi? "

"Reading. He's not too far away from you. He's straight ahead"

"Lazy fool" Athena sighed. "What about Yin Kurama? "

"He's with me, surprisingly " Hinata glanced at the fox. He paid her no mind. He was still staring ahead.

"Alright then" Athena said amused. "I'll be sending his prey your way, be prepared"

"I'll try" Hinata sighed. She had a feeling Athena would do such a thing. They were hunting Yin Kurama's prey. Of course he would be the one to catch it. Oddly enough he ended up next to her.

Athena grinned as she stood perfectly still. The poor deer was looking around. He had heard something and was on the alert. Athena waited until he looked in a certain direction before throwing her sword. The deer let out a sound of pain a the blade grzed his leg. He made to run to the left but another sword was sent flying and he turned in the opposite direction. Again he was stopped when a kunai was sent his way. He headed north.

Perfect.

"Incoming, keep him on track"

"On it" Naruto replied.

Naruto was quick to leave his lookout and locate the frightened deer. He needed to get it to Yin Kurama. He grinned as he sent himseld soaring through the air. He did a quick count and drew four shuriken when the deer went astray.

"Sasuke, you're up"

"You really expect me to get to him so fast? "Sasuke asked even as he appeared on a tree nearby and aimed his own shuriken at the deer.

"Well, you got there. Stop being such a drag"

"You've been spending too much time around Shikamaru "

Naruto said nothing and landed next to the boy.

"He's pretty cool"

"Good point"

Hinata hummed in worry when she spotted the deer. She never tried to catch an animal before. She wasn't sure how to go about it. She just came along to help her team on their odd mission.

Kurama growled in excitement next to her and stepped forward. His nine tails moved back a forth in his excitement.

"I'll handle this" with that said the fox dashed off to meet the deer midway.

Hinata cringed when she heard the animal's wail of despair and turned away from the scene.

"I might be sick"

"You happy? " Athena asked her fox as she glanced at him. Him and his other half were attached to the make shift carrier Athena made. That way they could pull the deer instead of making the others carry the creature.

"Very" was Yin Kurama's reply.

"That was interesting" Yang Kurama said with a yawn. "As fun as it was I would have preferred to take a nap"

"Laziness is not a very good habit"

The fox huffed and yawned.

"Tsunami will be surprised by the catch we'll be bringing back" Kakashi said casually as he flipped through his book.

"We? "Athena shot the man a look. "You did nothing so you are not allowed to say "we". Lazy ass"

"Why did we hunt down a deer in the firstplace? " Sasuke asked.

"My fox won our little bet. I promised I'd go hunting with him "

"Oh"

"You guys just ended up tagging along"

"Did we have to kill it? "Hinata asked as she glanced at the dead animal. She felt bad for the poor creature.

"We did not kill it. It was Kurama"Athena corrected.

"Even so"

"I love that kindness of yours" Athena poked her on the forehead with a small smile. "Never lose it"

Hinata went red in the face as she usually does when around Athena. She quickly hid her face behind the turtleneck of her jacket, but Athena could see the clear redness on her cheeks. She chuckled. Hinata will forever be the most adorable girl she knows.

"You two will have to go back soon"Naruto said as he walked next to the tail beasts. "You can't be seen"

"I don't see the big deal. If any trouble comes our because we've been spotted it can easily be handled" Yang Kurama said. "I doubt you two would let anyone take us"

"That's true, but it's best we not bring trouble our way. We've had enough of that during our year travel" Naruto said in return.

"I'll kill anyone who tries to take me. Let them try it" Yin growled.

"I'll make sure they're sent right back to where they came and die at the doorstep of whoever they work for" Athena said. The casualness in her voice was unsettling.

"Still, you two need to go back" Athena said as she made a handsign. "I apologize for cutting your freedom short, but you know how it is"

Both halves of Kurama sighed and sat before their partners. They rested a paw on their foot and slowly started to fade away. The orange chakra returned to it's place withing each blonde.

"I'm surprised Yin Kurama didn't put up a fight" Naruto voiced.

"He had a good hunt. It put him in a good mood"

Athena sighed as she listened to Tazuna go on about Inari's father. She munched on her Dango as she listend to the story. The man was considered a hero amongst the village. A truly good man and someone Inari looked up to. Of course Gato had to ruin everything and kill him in public. He killed the boy's father right in front of him.

The bastard.

Athena ate another Dango. She would kill the good for nothing. Just wait. She'll cut off his arms like he did to the kid's dad. See how he likes it. She'll tie him up like he did their hero. She'll exucute him like he did their hero. She'll feed his corpse to the fogs.

The dark air returned around Athena. Naruto and Sasuke made distance when they felt that air come close to touching them. She was planning someone's death. They could tell.

"What's wrong with her? "Tazuna asked.

"She's angry" Kakashi replied.

"She's planning the execution of Gato,for sure" Naruto added.

"It will be painful for him" Sasuke also added with an unreadable expression. "He deserves everything she plans on doing to him"

Athena ate her last Dango and stood from her place. She let out a breath as she slowly unclenched her fist and turned to leave.

"Athena? "Hinata called with worry.

"I need to calm myself" she said. "I'll be outside, you can come with if you wish"

Hinata watched her leave the house, her gaze filled with worry.

"I don't like the kid, but is she ok? "

"She gets like that" Naruto informed. "When she's angry she needs to calm down before she does something. She could hunt down Gato right now and kill him in his sleep if she wanted to"

"You say that so casually "

Naruto shrugged. "Of course she Won't do that. He won't suffer that way"

Soon Hinata stood as well. She was silent as she followed after the troubled Athena. She was worried. Athena wasn't the best of friends with her emotions and when things get too much she shuts down. She's better now, but she could still do that and it worried Hinata.

Naruto stared at his food. "Hey Sasuke, you wanna go spy on them? "

"Why? " Sasuke was not in the mood to get his ass beat by Athena when they're discovered.

"They might kiss" Naruto had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"You're a true brother" Kakashi sighed with a hidden smile. Naruto was such a supportive kid, it was funny.

Sasuke seemed to consider the idea for a moment. "She'll catch us"

"Yes, but if they kiss it will be so worth it"

"How sure are you about that? "Sasuke asked with raised a raised eyebrow. "I woul rather my bones remain as they are and I not wake up in bandages tomorrow "

"You're no fun"

"I'm not risking my health to witness their first kiss. They might not even kiss. What gave you that idea? "

"Have you seen the stars? Plus the moon looks amazing tonight. It will be just them out there. Perfect romantic scene" Naruto said with a nod. He seemed confident in what he was saying.

"That book of yours" Sasuke sighed.

"Awe come on, don't you want to come along? "

Sasuke groaned. "Look, a part of me really want to come with you. That part is idiotic and has a death wish. I will listen to the logic part of my brain and stay alive"

"I doubt she'll kill us"

"I take no chances"

"If you come with I'll treat you to Dango for three whole months"

Sasuke had a visible reaction to the offer but he quickly shook his head.

"Not going to work"

"Four months"

Sasuke didn't budge. He would not invade Athena and Hinata's privacy like that. No matter what. He wanted to live to see another day.

"Six months"

Sasuke stuffed food in his mouth to ignore the boy next to him. He caught the eye of an amused Kakashi and glared.

"A year"

Sasuke looked into those blue eyes. They glimmered with a promise.

Damn it

"I hate you"

"Yes! "Naruto fist pumped. "This will be so worth it, believe it"

"I believe we die tonight"


	49. Chapter 49

Athena was staring out at the stars with an almost emotionless look in her eyes. There was still emotion present, just not as prominent. She had her legs folded as she usually did and just took in the stars. The constellations of the Naruto verse a far different than that of the earth she's familiar with. She has tried and failed to locate anything resembling the big dipper. She gave up at some point and would just watch the night sky. She wondered if out there was the same as on earth. Was there Mars? She didn't know. Maybe she should try to find out.

She shrugged to herself. Idle thoughts she supposed.

She looked away from the sky when Hinata came to sit next to her. She looked to her and met worried eyes. She smiled slightly before looking back to the sky. Of course she was worried. She's Hinata.

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? "

"Yeah" she nodded and took a deep breath of the cold night air. "I was just thinking is all. It helps, I suppose"

"What were you thinking about? "Hinata asked curiously. Athena had an odd mindset and it always made her curious about what goes on in her head at times. She's cryptic sometimes, but she tends to be very open with her, which she appreciates.

"The stars? "Athena tilted her head as of she was trying to take in the world a bit better. "I suppose, the stars and planets out there. I wonder about that. Not a lot, but it's a recent thought is all"

As she stared she wondered if every anime could be found in one dimension. Could they all just be different planets out there? Could there be copies of earth that house the other anime? She didn't know where the question came from, but she was curious now.

Hinata let her gaze linger on the sky. She never really thought about what was put there. There are planets, moons, suns. She knew that, but she never sat down and thought about it. What do they look like. Do they harbor life? Are they like earth? She now found herself wondering about such things. Does Athena really sit and think about such things? It would explain how she always has a different outlook on things.

"Oh well" Athena dismissed her thoughts with a sigh. She let her gaze wander to a nearby tree. She was sure she just sensed Naruto's chakra, but it's gone. Is that guy trying to spy or is he just going out for some training? She'll ignore it for the moment. She looked back to Hinata and her eyes landed on the wooden necklace she had gifted her. She had a thought. "Hinata, lend me your necklace please"

Hinata didn't question her as she did as requested. She watched Athena as the girl inspected her creation. She removed her own and held them both in her palm. She placed her other hand over them and seemed to focus. What was she trying to do?

Athena was smiling when she removed her hand and took in her creation. The necklaces were still the lavender flowers, but it was different. Jt was multi colored. It looked as if the colors were flowing through the flower like a river. The rope was similar.

"What did you do? "Hinata asked.

"I infused my chakra I suppose. The colors are my chakra natures. Red for fire. Blue for water. White for wind. Green for earth. Yellow for lightening. The other varying colors are the ones I've created by mixing things up" Athena explained as she returned the modified necklace to its place around Hinata's neck.

"Others? "

Athena nodded and held up a hand. Slowly ice started to form and twirl around, with some focus she created the kanji for ice and let it drift in the air. She tapped it and snow flakes started to lazy descend. With the flick of her wrist her creation drifted towards the mesmerized Hinata. When the girl touched it, it pulsed for a moment.

"Wow"

Athena chuckled and rubbed her palms together at a moderate pace. She stopped in thirty seconds and held opened her palm. There was glimmering dust resting in her hand. She blew gently and watched it drift into the air. Hinata had her eyes on her new creation. She was smiling as she manipulated the crystal dust to form shapes and images.

"Are those crystals? "

"Yup" Athena leaned back on her hands. "There's a lot I can do that I haven't really explored yet" Athena admitted . "I have chakra that is practically natural energy, which is literally the energy needed to use senjutsu, which I can now easily pull off. I have two dojutsu that can manipulate time if I apply my yin yang release into the mix but I haven't tried that yet. At some point I suppose. If I can go back in time I might go visit my great grandfather. He was a fun guy. I would also like to see the future of this world"

"Yin yang release" Hinata stared at Athena. How does she possess such an ability? "You can create and manipulate life. At least I think that is what yin yang allows"

Athena nodded in confirmation. "That I can. Again, I haven't tried yet. I'm working on it. I want to bring some people back from the dead. It helps that I have their chakra right here" Athena held up her teardrop necklace with a fond smile. "Minato and Kushina. My godparents, Naruto's parents. They mean a lot and taught me a lot. I want to find a way to bring them back. I cannot be reckless, so I've been careful and doing as much research as I can. I want to be absolutely sure of what I need to do before I try anything. "

"You don't want anything go wrong "

Athena nodded. "Mistakes can not be made"

Hinata hummed and returned her gaze to the dancing crystals. They were nice to watch.

"You know, there's a prophecy about me" Athena suddenly sounded amused as she said that. "I've been dubbed the tittle : The Unknown Goddess. I guess it explains a lot about my powers"

"I suppose"

"And my name" Athena chuckled. "The name of a goddess. Goddess of Wisdom and War "

Hinata looked confused. She never heard of the goddess Athena. The blonde could read the look on her face and only smiled.

"Athena, also referred to as Athene, is a very important goddess of many things. She is goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill. " Athena explained with a look of admiration im her eyes. Hinata never saw that look in her eyes before. "She is known most specifically for her strategic skill in warfare and is often portrayed as companion of heroes and is the patron goddess of heroic endeavour."

"You admire this goddess? "

Athena nodded. "I did and do. It's just... I don't really know, I just really like this goddess. Powerful and independent. Not afraid or insecure" Athena closed her eyes with a sigh. "I suppose I wanted to be like that. And I suppose I kind of am, aren't I? "

Hinata nodded and Athena laughed.

"Welp, at least you think so" Athena created more crystals. "You don't want to be leader of your clan , do you? "

The question was sudden and unexpected. Hinata looked to her a bit nervously but nodded. Athena didn't seem surprised . She already knew after all. She said nothing for some time.

"Have you told your father? "

"No"

"Afraid? "

She nodded. "I'm the oldest, it's tradition "

"But you don't want that"

Another nod.

"It's alright. I'll talk to your dad. He listens to me, which is something I did not expect" Athena said with a look. "Hanabi will make a good leader. She has the personality, that's for sure"

"She wants you to teach her how to fight like you "

"Me? "Athena chuckled. "Your father would not like that. "

"How did you block Neji's chakra points? "Hinata asked. She had been wondering this since Athena pulled it off.

"Oh, well, I'm a medical nin. I studied hard and actually memorized where each chakra point is on the body"

Hinata blinked. Athena was serious. She really memorized that.

"Want to test it? "

"I believe you"

"Yeah, I know, but it'll be fun. Go on"

Hinata nodded and wordlessly activated her Byukugan. She is always a bit surprised when she sees how massive Athena's reserves are. Her father had told her that her chakra rivals a tailed beast, but now she also had the chakra of a tailed beast on top of that. She knows for a fact that no one can beat Athena when it comes to chakra.

"I'm going to point them out and you tell me if I'm correct"

Hinata nodded.

She did believe Athena when she told her, but it was amazing to see her accurately point out the chakra points on her body. She was right on the dot. Hinata didn't think she could memorize such a thing.

"If you want to knock someone out quickly , go for the chest" Athena suggested. "They'll be out like a light"

Hinata blinked and the vains near her eyes disappeared.

"Do you know the gentle fist technique? "Hinata wondered.

"Yeah, I copied it from Neji the other day" Athena said casually.

Hinata wasn't too surprised by that. She was talking to Athena and the girl is known for her skill in almost everything.

Naruto had a goofy grin on his face as he watched his sister and Hinata interact. Next to him in the chosen tree was an apprehensive Sasuke, who despite everything, seemed interested in what could happen between the two. He can't believe he let Naruto talk him into this. He caved because of dango, that wouldn't do. Although a year was hard to pass up. He was sure Itachi would have gave in as well. Sasuke sighed as he adjusted his position on the branch.

"She's going to find us" he told his excited friend.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there" Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Athena had already looked towards their tree once. They were lucky to get away. There won't be a next time though. Sasuke was sure of that. The next time she looked at their tree it would be the end of the line for them. He just hoped he lived to at least get a stick of dango.

"They're just talking" Sasuke drawled. He didn't know why Naruto thought they would kiss. They have a connection, that much is obvious, but he didn't see what was so special about this night.

Apparently Naruto read his mind because he grinned. "You're no romantic, that's why you can't see it"

"Whatever you say" Sasuke shrugged. "I doubt Athena is a romantic "

"Eh, I don't even know. But my gut is telling me this is it."

"Yeah yeah "

"You owe me bowl of ramen if they kiss"

"Alright "it's not a bad deal. He would be getting dango either way so he saw no problem.

Hinata was embarrassed when Athena laughed at the color of her face at the moment. The other girl had said something that made heat rise to her face. Athena found her reaction to be hilarious and couldn't help herself. The face Hinata made was priceless.

"Hinata, your reaction"

"You're not being very fair"

"Me? " Athena snickered and tried to calm herself. It was hard because Hinata was actually pouting next to her. She didn't see how she was being unfair. She just said what was on her mind.

"Please stop laughing" Hinata had to try really hard not to stutter.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying" Athena chuckled and took a deep breath. She adopted a straight face but it didn't last long. "I am so sorry"

Hinata sighed and looked away from her.

"Are you angry? " Athena questioned when Hinata stopped looking at her.

"Maybe"

"What? "Athena was amused. "Why are you angry. You can't be mad at me, Hinata . I did nothing wrong"

Hinata still didn't look at her. Athena was amused.

"Hinata " Athena sang, trying to get the girl to look at her. "Hinata. Hi-na-ta" she played around with the Hyuga's name. She raised an eyebrow when the girl still didn't look at hee.

She hummed with a smile.

"I love you"

Hinata's gaze was immediately on her and Athena grinned as big as Naruto

"I made you look"

Hinata blushed and hid behind her jacket. Why did Athena have to say that?

"You ok there? "

Hinata nodded.

"Look at me"

Hinata shook her head.

"Hey, don't be that way"

Hinata shook her head again.

Athena sighed. She wondered if she said it again, would Hinata look?

"I love you"

She did. She did look at her. Her face was red enough to see in the night.

"Is this how I need to get you to look at me now? "Athena teased. "Not that I mind"

Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but she was a stuttering mess. She whined and looked away again.

"It's alright" Athena reassured with a pat on the head.

No it's not. She wanted to say it too, but she just kept stuttering. It was frustrating. She understood that Athena can easily read her and probably already knows what she's trying to say, but she wanted to say it. She just needed to calm down enough to form words.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to stop feeling such embarrassment.

"I love you too"

At first there came no reaction from Athena. Hinata was starting to worry, but then there was the slightest tint of pink on the blonde's face. She was blushing? Hinata could hardly believe it. She never saw Athena blush. She never though she would see the day.

"You're blushing. "She never thought she would ever say that to Athena and yet here she was.

Athena chuckled nervously and did not look at the girl.

"Yeah um... It's just I didn't think you would say it" Athena admitted. "I just... It was unexpected.. And.. And.. " she wasn't ready at all. Her heart was not prepared. Now it's beating out of her chest. That was not something she was used to, and it was embarrassing.

"You're embarrassed? "Hinata asked with a smile. Would you look at that.

Athena nodded again and finally looked a the smiling Hinata.

"Don't look at me like that"

Hinata giggled. "but you're actually blushing in embarrassment. I never thought I'd see you do such a thing"

"I'm a human being" Athena said a bit defensively.

"Yes you are" Hinata giggled again. She kind of understood Athena's amusement now. Whenever she got red in the face Athena just had a smile on her face and amusement in her eyes. She understood why now. Athena was really cute.

Athena sighed and finally got her heart rate back to normal. She looked back to the smiling Hinata.

"Close your eyes" she said with a smile.

"Why? "

"No questions, just do it" Athena tapped her forhead playfully.

Hinata was confused but closed her eyes anyway. Why would Athena want her to close her eyes?

Athena was smiling as she silently decreased their distance. She stopped just inches away from Hinata. She could only imagine the girl's reaction when she does this , but she really wanted to.

Hinata let out a surprised sound when Athena connected their lips. She was absolutely not expecting the blonde to kiss her, but it was amazing. The kiss was soft, loving and so gentle. Athena tasted like the dango she had eaten. Her lips were very soft and she gently sucked on Hinata's own. Hinata felt total bliss in that moment. There was complete warmth starting at her chest and it felt wonderful.

Athena pulled away at some point. The kiss wasn't long. A few seconds, but it could have been minutes for all the knew. Athena was smiling when Hinata finally opened her eyes. The Hyuga took a moment to let everything register. It was slow, but the redness finally made it's way to her cheeks

Athena knew that if Hinata continued to increase in shade she would most likely pass out.

"Hinata, don't pass out" Athena chuckled as she gently rested both hands on the other's cheeks. She needed to control the heat rising to her face.

Athena's hands were cold on her cheeks and she started the lose her dizzyness. Athena had amusement in her eyes again.

"One kiss and you're ready to black out on me" Athena teased as she kissed her forehead.

Hinata let out an embarrassed sound and pulled her hood over her head. Athena pulled it down only for Hinata to pull it back up. The other laughed. She tilted Hinata's head upwards by her chin and the hood fell off.

"I should kiss you again" she whispered and would have done just that had she not felt familair chakra. She snapped her eyes to the tree she had suspected.

In an instant she was on her feet and retrieving two kunai.

Hinata watched as she threw her weapons and two boys fell out of the nearby tree. Naruto rolled around on the ground in pain while Sasuke was rubbing his wrist.

How long were they there?

"You get a thirty second head start" Athena said. Everything about her was calm except for her eyes. They had a dangerous glint in them.

Naruto was on his feet immediately and Sasuke had already taken off.

"You owe me a bowl of ramen! "

"Not the time Naruto! "

"Of course this is the time, I was right! "

"Shut up and run for your life, you fool! "


	50. Chapter 50

"We made it back alive! "

Naruto bursted through the open door the very next morning. Sasuke was at his side and they were both a panting mess. Inside, everyone was already having breakfast. The boys were out an entire night trying to stay alive. Athena had sent a clone after them and she made sure to hunt them the entire night. She almost caught them multiple times, but by some miracle they always managed to escape somewhat unscathed.

Athena eyed the two with an raised eyebrow. When they saw her they unconsciously took a step back, not sure if she would torture them for their scandalous behavior the last night. She only looked at them for a few seconds before returning all attention to her food.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood right now" she stated as she ate some ramen. "You better hope I don't hold this against you"

Sasuke and Naruto both nodded and stiffly made their way to the dinner table. They kept glancing at Athena, not sure if they should believe her or not. To their relief she really was in a good mood and it had a lot to do with Hinata. Both boys silently thanked the gods for blessing the earth with the miracle that is Hinata Hyuga. They shall forever be grateful.

"She caught you, huh? "Kakashi asked very amused with everything that took place. Last night Athena and Hinata came into the house wordlessly. Hinata was blushing while trying to convince Athena to not beat the hell out of the boys. It was easy enough for Kakashi to realize what had happened. "Was it worth it? "

"Oh yeah, they totally kissed" Naruto said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Athena wasn't affected by a word he said but Hinata was red in the face and pulled her hood over her head in her embarrassment. Of course Athena decided to tease her and pulled it back down. When Hinata made to pull it back up Athena took hold of both wrists and quickly kissed her. Hinata got redder and Athena chuckled before letting her go. The hood was again pulled over her head.

Sasuke sighed and ate his breakfast. He was lucky to be alive at that moment. He was ready to sacrifice Naruto for his own survival. He would not hesitate. The blonde is the only reason he had to fear for his life. He should have never accepted. No matter how much dango he was promised. It would mean nothing had he not lived to see the sun rise. But then again, some part of him was content. Some part of him believed Naruto's words. It was worth it. That is the idiot part of himself that he ignores.

"We train today again, tomorrow we guard the old man" Athena said at some point. Her eyes landed on Sasuke and for a moment he thought she was after him. "I'll make you awaken your sharingan"

"What? "

"You need some emotional trauma" Athena said with a smile he did not like. There was a sadistic look in her eyes and he realized that Athena would get back at him, one way or another.

"Oh yeah, Athena is good at that" Naruto said and patted Sasuke on the back with a look of sympathy. "Good luck"

"Forcing the sharingan to awaken through genjutsu? " Kakashi questioned.

"Not how I planned on doing it, but I suppose it's best I do it that way"

Sasuke did not like the casual voice she had while saying that. What did she originally plan on doing to him?

"Be prepared"

Athena was in a familiar cloudy space. Next to her stood Naruto. She sighed. The boy managed to pull her into joining him to see his parents. They tend to visit together sometimes. Mostly in Naruto's mind. The boy was afraid of what Athena could do to him in her own mind after last night . She may have said that she'll leave him be but Athena is not one to be trusted.

Kushina had a knowing smile on her face as she approached the passive Athena. She ruffled her blonde hair and the girl didn't swat her hand away. She actually smiled at the action that usually annoys her.

"So" Minato sat some distance away. He had a raised eyebrow and a suggestive smile. "You kissed the girl"

"I'm so proud of you" Kushina practically squealed as she hugged Athena tightly. "It took you long enough. You should have done it the minute you returned to the village"

"Impulsive " is all Athena said. "Patience is a valuable thing to have"

"You spend too much time with Minato. Don't take relationship advice from him " Kushina said with a glance at her sheepish husband.

"I suppose. You are the dominant presence in this marriage" Athena said bluntly and Minato deflated.

"Naruto, do you see the disrespect she shows me? "Minato asked his son, who had taken position next to him

"She has a point though " Naruto admitted.

"Not you too" Minato sighed. "I give great relationship advice "

Naruto nodded with a hum. "I'm sure you do"

"My own son doesn't believe in me. How tragic. " Minato said with a hand on his heart . he Smiled soon after and slung an arm over Naruto's shoulder. He pulled the boy into a semi hug. "When's my little man going to get a girlfriend? Or are you interested in that Uchiha you almost brought to the grave yesterday"

"I'm not into Sasuke like that" Naruto said with a look at his father. "And he lived didn't he?"

"You have Hinata to thank for that" Minato told the boy. "She's a blessing"

"You're telling me. She's the only one on can really keep Athena under control"

"We do anything for love" Minato said with a fond look at his wife. "Have I ever told you about that time I traveled for four days just to get your mother a special ingredient for her ramen? "

"No" Naruto was immediately interested. "You really did that? "

"Yes, all for a small flower no one really seemed to care about"the older blonde said. He laughed at the memory. "It was insignificant really, but Kushina said it had a unique taste she was craving. So I put everything aside and went to get it for her. "

"Wow"

"Happy wife happy life" Minato said quietly so Kushina didn't hear him. He doubt she would even if he spoke normally. She was too distracted with Athena.

"I'll keep that in mind"

"Good. It'll safe your life someday"

Hinata was curious as to how the blondes could so easily fall into their minds. It had been thirty minutes since the two entered a meditative state. They hadn't moved a muscle. Their breathing was so slow it was hard to tell they were actually supplying themselves with oxygen.

"They make it seem so easy" Sasuke said next to her. He too seemed to wonder about it. "Everytime I try to meditate I get distracted"

"I guess they're used to it. Athena said they do it often so they can talk to Naruto's parents" Hinata informed.

"How is that even possible? "

"The necklaces. They contain the chakra of the fourth and hid wife" Hinata pointed out the teardrop necklaces.

"Must have a lot stored there" Sasuke said at some point.

"Should we wake them? Athena said we train at twelve. It's twelve " Kakashi said his nose in his book.

"Since when do you care about doing things on time? "

"I don't, Sasuke. Athena does"

Hinata hummed and looked back to the blondes. She looked at the clock. It's not exactly twelve yet just one more minute. She looked back to Athena to find her staring at her. She jumped, not expecting that. Athena chuckled.

"Huh, we really have one minute left" Naruto looked to the clock. "How do you always get this right? "

Athena shrugged as she stood. She stretched her legs and arms before motioning for the rest to follow.

"We've got work to do"

Hinata felt a bit unconformable as both Kurama sat in front of her. They were just staring at her, as if they were trying to decide something important. They had critical eyes as they took her in. She looked to Athena, asking for help. The blonde only smiled in reassurance. They wouldn't hurt her unless she offends them.

Yin Kurama let out a low growl and licked his paw casually, his eyes still on Hinata.

"A suitable mate I suppose" he said and stood. He started to circle the nervous girl, sniffing once or twice. "Strong chakra too" he sat in front of her again.

Yang Kurama was now lying down on the ground. He yawned and closed his eyes. He really didn't care. The kid is free to mate with whom ever she pleases. She wasn't his holder so it wasn't much of his business. He just wanted to see why she liked the timid girl. He found out easily enough. A strong kid that needed to believe in herself more. She was cute and too kind for this world. Apparently the kid liked that. He didn't see a problem with it. Again it's none of his business in the first place.

"Oi, why the hell didn't you make her yours completel? You disappoint me" Yin Kurama questioned Athena, who sat opposite Sasuke.

"What the hell is wrong with you , you dumb fox? " Athena asked annoyed. "I can't do something like that? "

"You can kill a human being. I don't see how you can't do something as simple as claiming your mate" He said in some sort of shrug.

"Things are different amongst humans" Athena said said a sigh.

"What's he talking about? "Hinata asked, not catching onto the meaning behind the conversation.

Athena looked at her. An emotion flashed in her eyes for a moment before she blinked it away.

"She's so innocent " Yin Kurama said with something bordering on pride. "Oh you have to do it"

"No I don't. Not now. Don't bring it up again " Athena said dismissive.

Yin Kurama growled at her and bit at her clothes in defiance.

"Leave my clothes, you bastard. I'm working here" Athena tugged her jacket out of the fox's grip with a growl of her own and the two fell into their usual argument.

Sasuke sighed in slight relief. Their bickering save him some time. He was not prepared for anything Athena planned on doing to him in the name of his sharingan.

Athena huffed and picked up the struggling fox. She easily tucked him under her arms and made her way towards Hinata. Said girl was a bit confused when Athena made her sit down. She was even more confused when she placed the struggling Kurama in her arms.

"Athena, what.. "

Athena only smiled in reassurance as she took Hinata's hand in her own. Gently she rested their hands on the orange fur of the fox. She slowly made Hinata stroke his fur and the fox gradually calmed down. Athena smiled proudly as she h removed her hand and watched Hinata continue without her.

"There " she stood and kissed Hinata on the forehead. "The fox just wants attention sometimes"

"Huh" Hinata looked down at the now calm Kurama. He didn't move in her arms. In fact he seemed very comfortable. "So, he's like any normal animal"

Kurama growled at that but did nothing.

"More or less"Athena nodded and patted the fox's head. "Watch him for me"

Hinata nodded. At the words Kurama glared at Athena, but still didn't make any hostile movements. He was enjoying the attention despite himself.

Athena made her way back to Sasuke and sat before him. She was smiling but it was not at all reassuring.

"Now then"

"I'm not very confident in this plan of yours" Sasuke said as Athena stared into the very depths of his soul.

"Is that so? " Athena didn't seem to care about his thoughts at the moment. "You do wish to unlock your eye, do you not? "

"Yes"

"Good. I will help you." When she smiled it was a kind smile this time. It calmed Sasuke a bit. He seriously did not know what to expect from Athena. It would be traumatizing, that's for sure. He would have to experience trauma at some point. And if he has his sharingan unlocked sooner he'll be a step closer to his goal. His father might acknowledge him.

"Alright, let's get this over with"

Athena nodded. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them they were blue. They had straight tomoe connecting her iris and pupil

But why did she need her dojutsu?

Unmei no Sharin. She was still debating whether or not that name is good.

"Why do you need your dojutsu? "

Athena only smiled as she placed a finger on his forehead.

"This will be more than a genjutsu"


	51. Chapter 51

Sasuke was very confused and slightly terrified as he descended into complete darkness. He couldn't move. He could hardly see anything. He didn't know what was going on. One minute he was staring into Athena's blue eyes the next he was falling in a dark abyss. Trying to move was futile for his body would not respond. Panic threatened to overtake him, but he took in a deep breath and kept calm. Panicking in this situation would of him no good. He needed to be calm and think things through. This darkness was caused by Athena. She is the one that pulled him into a genjutsu of sorts. He need not panic.

Right?

He had no idea what Athena planned on doing right now.

He blinked in shock when the darkness suddenly faded and opened to a familiar world. He looked down, finding himself on a grassy ground. He turned around and found himself facing the back of his house. What? He looked down again. Why were his hands so small? He was closer to the ground too. Was he reduced to the size of a child?

"Yes "

He jumped when he heard Athena's voice. He looked around frantically and found her seated on a tree branch, book in hand. She remained her tweleve year old self.

"What's going on? "

"Have you ever thought of the possibility of there being more than one reality? " she asked, sounding cryptic .

More than on reality? No, he had never thought of such a thing. Now that it was brought up he couldn't help but wonder. What would his other self be like? Would his father have accepted this other version? Whoul he be a genius like his brother? Would he even be the younger brother? There were now so many questions.

"Now that I've got you thinking about that , I'll warn you" Athena said seriously. "You will not like this reality".

"What do you mean? "That was a stupid question. There was only one meaning behind those words.

"Exactly what I said" Athena returned her gaze to her book. "This reality does not favor you"

"It doesn't? "

"Not one bit" Athena sighed. "As disappointing as this will be and as bad as I feel about doing this.. " Athena trailed off with an unreadable look in her blue eyes. "This will also answer some of your questions"

Sasuke didn't say anything to that and returned to staring at his house. He looked back at his hands before looking at Athena.

"You've put me in the shoes of this version of me? "

"Yes, great observation " Athena smiled, seeming proud. "You now have control of that body, but the minute I will everything to start, control will no longer be known to you. You will, however be conscious of what's going on. There will be some moments where I pull you out of this perspective to help you see things more clearly, though"

"I see" He wondered what this world has in store for him. Athena already told him it would not be good and she put this together to help him unlock his Sharingan so it must be terrible.

"Are you ready? "

"I'm not sure"

"Don't worry, I won't be leaving your side " Athena was suddenly next to him and placed reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"That's reassuring but I'm still not sure I'm ready for this"

"Too bad" Athena patted him on the back. He tried to turn towards her to say something, but he couldn't. Instead his body started moving towards the house without his control. "It'll feel weird but hang in there"

Stepping into the house he made a bee line to his brother , tackling him in a tight hug. He couldn't help but want to smile. He looked up to his brother and wanted to constantly be near him. Apparently this version of him was the same.

"Big brother, will you train me now? "

"Sorry, Sasuke" Itachi ruffled his hair as he removed his ANBU mask. "I need to talk to father, maybe later? "

"But you promised! "

"I know " Itachi chuckled. "Wait a bit"

"You never keep your promises "

He really never does.

"Sorry"

Little Sasuke huffed and watched his brother get his father. The two exchanged some silent words before making to leave the house. Sasuke made to follow them, but his mother held him back.

"Now, now, you know what your father says about following him" The ever kind Mikoto reminded as she pushed his bangs out of his face.

"Where do they go all the time "

This version of him was not different at all. He always wondered where they went. They never told him. It was always business . He wasn't allowed to know what their secret conversations entailed.

"They just need to talk about ninja stuff"

"You say the same thing everytime"

"Time for a change of perspective"

When the familair voice was heard Sasuke was suddenly staring at his younger self and mother. They couldn't see him. He looked to Athena, who stood next to him.

"They can't see us? "

"Nope" She snapped her fingers and they were suddenly in a dim room. Sasuke was a bit taken aback by the sudden change. There were a group of people gathered in the room. His father and brother were amongst them.

"Father, I do believe there is another way" Itachi spoke quietly as he strode to keep up with his father's fast pace. "Too much blood woll be shed if we continue like this. The potential of another war is very high with this plan"

Fugaku stopped suddenly , not facing his son.

"I expected good news" he said, his voice cold. "You have a mission and you must not fail"

"Father"

"We can not continue like this. We live in their shadow. We were cast aside, limited to this pathetic space we call our compound all because of something we did not do. They do not try us and we shall give them reason to cower before us" Fugaku said sternly. "We will have power and you will not betray us"

It took Sasuke a moment to understand what was going on , but when he realized it his eyes widened in his shock. He watched his brother walk away. He then looked to Athena who observed the situation with interest .

"So this is what took place" she said to herself.

"You didn't know this? "

"No"

Sasuke looked at her in disbelief.

"Then how are you showing me this? "How could she pull him into this genjutsu if she did not know of what had taken place.

"I merely follow the string of fate" she informed him. "I did tell you that this will be more than a genjutsu. This is just a different version of time and time is something I get along with, you see"

Sasuke decided not to question her further.

"My father planned on seizing power" Sasuke said. "This is what was happening seven years ago? "

"Yes"

"Will it be stopped here? "He looked to Athena for answers and she only smiled sadly.

"Yes it will, but.. "

"But what? "

She sighed and snapped her fingers again. Again Sasuke was not prepared for the sudden change in scenery and it took him a moment to regain himself. They were now in the Hokage office. There was currently a meeting being held between the old man and the shinobi council.

"This took place a few days before the meeting we just witnessed" Athena informed as she leaned against a wall. She was glaring at someone. Sasuke followed her gaze to an otherwise unassuming middle aged man with the right side of his face hidden by bandages. His expression was hard as he spoke to the old man

"We are running thin on solutions. There is only one way to keep this village safe" the man spoke.

"That is Danzo, a very despicable man"

"There is always another way Danzo" Hiruzen said sternly. "Genocide is not the answer"

Sasuke flinched at the sentence. Something within him sunk immediately. Genocide. Was that man suggesting they execute every Uchiha? That's despicable. There had to be another way. The old man always finds another way. He wouldn't order the death of his clan. He couldn't. Anything but that.

But that sinking feeling got worse the longer those words bounced around in his head. This reality was not kind to him. Athena said so and when she said there was a solution, she didn't look very happy.

"He won't let that happen, right ? "

Athena didn't look at him. She instead eyed the old man.

He knew what that meant. He would. He would order the death of his clan if things get worse and from what he had seen things will get worse.

The scene suddenly changed.

They were now in a forest where Shisui and Itachi stood opposite eachother in complete silence. They both had their Sharingan activated. There was total silence. One could hear a needle drop. The wind was blowing , flowing through their hair. The squawk of the birds could be heard as they took to the sky.

"Training? "

Athena nodded and watched a single white feather drop to the ground. The battle started instantly. She marveled at the exchange of blows and weapons. They were fast, appearing in one direction within seconds of being in their former spot. Athena followed it all and took pity on Sasuke who struggled. She had always wanted to see what took place during this training sesh. It was amazing. She will forever remember this scene. Never to be forgotten.

All good things must come to an end.

"He never trained me" Sasuke huffed

"Don't be so disappointed "

"I know what this is about" Shisui suddenly said once he had pulled Itachi up to his feet.

The scene was quick to shift. They were now on a cliff of sorts. The sky was orange with the setting sun. Sasuke stuck close to them, wanting to know what they would be talking about. What they planned. Could it prevent what he felt was inevitable?

"I'm guessing things didn't go very well" Shisui said from his spot on a small stump.

"I'm sorry" Itachi apologized. "I did everything I could but the only thing I could accomplish was to withhold the plan"

"This is a coupe involving our entire clan. We knew it wouldn't be easy to dissuade them" Shisui said in understanding. "Their will to make this happen is stronger than we anticipated. That said, delying the plan is still a good result"

"And you? You said you planned on finding some allies, any luck? "

"Unfortunately it's not going well. For better or worse they're part of the Uchiha clan, so their bond is strong"

There was silence after that statement. Itachi looked pensive if not disappointed.

Sasuke was happy his brother and best friend tried to stop it. At least his brother was not in this deadly coup. He always knew his brother would do the right thing. He could do no wrong. Despite all of this. Despite their planning he still had a very sick feeling in his gut.

"Don't give me that look" Shisui said, standing. "Remember, this is you and me we're talking about, Itachi"

Athena smiled at the scene. Shisui had his hand on Itachi's shoulder and smiled reassuinhly.

"It'll be fine, so don't worry too much"

She would ship this if she was a fan of this pairing. She loved their brotherly relationship and was happy it remained as that.

"In any case, you keep an eye out and work from the inside. I'll work on finding another wa-"

He was then interrupted by a little Sasuke running to catch up to his brother.

That brought up a question.

"Was there a point in me being in that small body? " Sasuke asked Athena who hid a smile he caught.

"It was for my amusement at the time"

"Why am I not surprised"

Sasuke watched his brother interact with the younger him. He chuckled when he tapped his forehead. He was too young to know what they were conversing about. He always thought Itachi just said that to justify his secret keeping habit but he knew better now.

"All of this was taking place seven years ago"

Athena nodded.

"Everything is practically a mirror image"

Another nod.

"Why aren't you here? "

"I do not exist in this reality"

"How is that possible"

"Alternate reality"

"Something bad is about to happen, huh? "

"Sadly"

"It will hurt"

"Definitely "

Sasuke sat on the grass the feeling in his gut was distracting and making him sick. He didn't like this at all. He didn't like how things were going.

"I'm not going to like it"

Athena remained quiet and let the boy process things. It was a learning experience for her as well. She's seeing things she never saw before. And to think it was all because of her eyes. She really did see everything, didn't she?

She closed her eyes for a moment.

She didn't want to show Sasuke what could've been, but she felt like she had to do it. It would answer his questions and make him see things as they are and what they could have been. It might traumatize him, but he wouldn't be an Uchiha if he never suffered through trauma.

She still felt terrible about this, but again she felt like it had to be done .

This was sure to unlock the Sharingan. This could also impact him enough to awaken the three tomoe sharingan. It was a possibility.

This Sasuke grew up with his family. His caring mother. His distant father that he still respected and loved. His promise breaking brother. Seeing all of that just fall apart will hurt.

An Uchiha is destined to suffer pain.

That's just how it is sometimes.


	52. Chapter 52

Danzō Shimura was or is an elder of Konohagakure. As the founder and leader of Root, Danzō gained notoriety as The Darkness of the shinobi because of his frequent unsanctioned actions and his often-suspected undermining of specific Konoha personnel. Despite his decades of suspicious deeds, Danzō only ever acted in what he believed were the village's best interests. He was appointed the Sixth Hokage Candidate after Pain's assault on the village. That was in Athena's honest opinion the stupidest thing anyone could ever do. To think they would deem Danzo worthy of such a title despite the suspicion that surrounds him. They truly are worthless fools. Prior to being inaugurated officially into this post, Danzō would flee the Five Kage Summit and died in battle against Sasuke Uchiha at the Samurai Bridge.

Good riddance.

Athena had that thought in mind as she watched a scene she hated most of all. She hated Danzo like everyone else who knew of his schemes, especially after he so cruelly took Shisui's eye before he could activate the mangekyo to try to persuade his clan members to avoid the plan. It hurt to watch and it must be far worse for Sasuke.

Athena chanced a look at him and found him clenching his fists so tightly his nails dug into his palms and drew blood. He looked angry beyond belief at what he was seeing. The fact that he could do nothing about it made his rage and sorrow even worse. How dare that bastard take Shisui's eye? He realized why he had such a sinking feeling when he observed the meeting between Shisui, the Hokage and the three counsel members. Danzo was there and at the mention of Shisui using his Mangekyo on the clan he reacted. He didn't like his reaction. He had a seriously bad feeling. He knew then a there that Shisui had made a mistake in revealing his secret to them. To him.

He was so close. Shisui was about to commence his plan, but he was attacked by Danzo's ANBU and soon Danzo himself. Sasuke already hated that bastard but he considered his words. Shisui's plan could and most likely would have worked but how long will things remain calm? He would only stop the coup for this instance. This one time, but it could transpire again. As long as the Uchiha exist the village is in danger of such an act. Sasuke considered this despite him not wanting to. He rembered his father's behaviour. He hates the village. As much as this version of him hates the leaf. What if he tries to pull this off again? What if it can't be avoided again? What happens then?

Was Danzo right?

Of course not. The clan did not have to die. There was no need to go that for. There were other options. There is always another way. His reality is proof of that and if something like this were to happen again, he would try to stop it. He knew what could happen now he'll do anything to prevent it. Danzo was wrong. There was no need to consider his words further. He was just a power hungry bastard that thought he knew how to use the Sharingan better than an Uchiha.

Danzo was a damn coward that knew he could not take Shisui on his own. He didn't have the guts to fight one of one.

"He took his eye" Sasuke muttered in disbelief as he watched Danzo almost effortlessly snatch out Shisui's eye. The sight sickened him. He couldn't imagine the pain of having his eye so suddenly taken from him. "How dare he take his eye? "

"Danzo is a bastard that deserves to die the most slow and painful death" Athena spoke her voice adopting a familiar dark edge.

"We have to do something " Sasuke made to move when Danzo sent his ANBU after the retreating Shisui.

"We can do nothing" Athena said as she watched sadly. "I can only observe for now. I haven't figured out how to actually involve myself"

"You can't?"

"Sadly. I've had my eyes for years, but I'm still learning about them. I frequent these blue eyes because they are very versatile and more involved with entering the mind and viewing different times amongst other things"

She frequents her blue eyes. Sasuke was quick to realize that that of course meant that Athena had another Dojustsu

"You have another"

"We'll speak of this later"

"Susanoo? "

Sasuke could hardly believe his eyes. He was relieved and amazed all at the same time. They almost had him. They almost got Shisui but then this happened. That's a susanoo. He heard of it, but he never saw one. It was amazing. He also witnessed the activation of Shisui's mangekyo. He really was amazing.

"What about the Shisui in our reality, does he have the mangekyo? "

"Yes, he does"

Amazing. No wonder he's considered the strongest Uchiha. He truly deserves the title.

But the amazing sight didn't last long. It was present just long enough for Shishui to avoid their attacks and attack them himself . It was soon gone and so was he the minute weapons were aimed at him. Sasuke grinned brightly when an impressive fireball jutsu was aimed at the ANBU.

"Yes" Sasuke breathed in relief once it was clear Shisui had won this battle.

He had thought that Shisui had managed to pull that off by himself, but turns out his brother had come to his rescue.

"I thought you were on a mission" Shisui said weakly, still managing a smile for his best friend and now savior.

"Something felt wrong so I returned" Itachi responded, his eyes questioning and worried as he took in Shisui's battered state.

"Glad you did"

Sasuke nodded to that statement. He didn't think Shisui would've made it out, now that he knew he had little strenght remaining.

"Itachi always comes through in a clucth" Athena said with a smile. "I knew he would arrive, but I was really nervous for a moment"

Sasuke again nodded. He knew how she felt.

And suddenly the scenery changed. Sasuke wad getting used to it by now and was not as affected. They were on another cliff overlooking a waterfall. Or was it the same as the last?

"The foundation is involved" Shisui informed, his voice weary. "Unfortunately there seems to be no way of stopping the Uchiha coup"

Those are not the words Sasuke wished to hear. Surely Shisui had another plan up his sleeve.

"If internal warfare breaks out in the leaf, neighboring countries will invade and war will begin" he continued. "I was planning to use Kotoamatsukami to stop the coup but Danzo took my right eye. He didn't believe in what I was trying to do and he will do anything to protect the leaf. They'll probably come for my left eye too"

Danzo, protect the village? Sasuke could almost scoff . His ideals were extreme and cruel. To think he would result to this in the name of the leaf.

"Before they have a chance to retrieve my remaining eye, I want you to have it" Shisui said to a now surprised Itachi. Sasuke was just as surprised and looked to Athena for a moment. He could tell that that was a moment familair to her. She had a bittersweet smile on her face and her eyes were filled with too many emotions for him to decipher. "You're the only friend I can trust, Itachi. Protect the village and the Uchiha clan as well"

Sasuke almost winced when Shisui removed his own eye. How is it that he makes it look so easy and painless? Sasuke knew it had to hurt. It was hard to watch but he did not look away. He continued to watch as Shisui handed his eye to the conflicted Itachi.

"But I... " Itachi trailed off as he eyed his closed hand. Before he could continue Shisui interrupted him.

Sasuke did not have the greatest of feelings about what was about to happen next.

"That is not the only thing I need to give you. Im going to give you a new power as well. " he paused for a moment. Sasuke could feel the dramatic affect and would think it ridiculous if the moment wasn't so delicate. "The Mangekyo Sharingan"

"I hate this part" Athena sighed as she leaned against a tree. It always made her cry. Apparently not seeing this for years didn't make things better. It still had an impact on her.

"He can't" Sasuke took a step forward. "He.. "

"Shisui, you can't.. " Itachi seemed to be thinking the same as his brother at the moment.

"Im not going to last long anyway. Take it as a gift. My dying wish"

"He can't "

"He will"

He couldn't. He couldn't be planning what Sasuke thought. He seriously couldn't. But as he watched he realized how useless his hope was at the moment. As Shisui placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder. As he spoke fond words. As he smiled. Sasuke knew what was coming and it brought a terrible feeling. He may not have known Shisui as long as his brother but he was fairly close to him. He saw him as a second brother and he actually trained him every now and again. Watching him now. He couldn't stand to even think about what he was about to do.

But at the sane time he knew it had to be done.

"From now on you may be forced to walk down a long, dark path. One that is filled with pain and suffering." Shisui said sounding apologetic. "I have to apologize that I can't be with you through it all. Still, you must not falter from your path. Keep moving forward as a leaf ninja. I believe in you. That is why I'm able to ask you to carry my will"

Athena sighed and closed her eyes, not letting herself continue to watch, but she listened. She heard Sasuke repeatedly curse under his breath. She could understand his pain somewhat. She never really met Shisui but she didn't like to see him go through this. She doubt anyone did. As much as it saddened her, it must be my Worse for Sasuke.

It most likely was.

He wanted to do something but he couldn't. This was another reality. One he could not interfere in. He was powerless. All he can do is watch. And even if he could do something, what kind of difference would it make? He wasn't strong enough to deal with this. He would be killed. This is the world he lives in. This is what could have been. How close where they to this reality? How close was this possibility?

He felt the tears at the back of his eyes when Shisui stepped off the cliff. He almost ran towards him, but remembered how useless it would be. He could do nothing. As much as the tears stung he could not cry. They would not leave him. It was painful. Even more so when his gut continued to nag at him. This was not the end.

He had a feeling that what he was experiencing was only the beginning.

And so the scenery changed again and the atmosphere was suffocating.

Sasuke saw his brother towering over their compound, his red eyes visible in the night air. He had unlocked the Mangekyo. He would be happy had he not have this sinking feeling. He knew what was about to happen. He didn't need Athena to inform him . He knew what his bother planned on doing. The path it would be opening for him. The darkness he would have to suffer alone. The pain it would bring. The heartache.

Is this the fate of an Uchiha? To suffer? To be hated and feared? To be filled with hatred and sorrow? Was this what they were meant for?

Is this the world he could've been trapped in?


	53. Chapter 53

A gasp caught the attention of the rest of team seven. They looked towards Athena and Sasuke wondering what had taken place. Sasuke was on his hands and knees, tears leaving his eyes. Athena sat opposite him, her eyes back to normal. She watched him with a remorseful look in her eyes. She made no move to console the boy. She just let him get everything out.

"He killed them" Sasuke dug his nails into the dirt. He killed them. Itachi killed them all. Their parents. Izumi. His friends. Everyone. He killed them all. There was so much blood spilled. No one had a chance of survival. They didn't have the chance to defend themselves. They could do nothing. They had brought it upon themselves,but they didn't deserve to die. He could've went about it differently, but at the time he had little choice. He killed them all. But he left him alive. He was the only one remaining. Him alone. He was alone. Without his mother. Without his father. Without his brother. The brother he looked up to. Had he not known the circumstances he would hate him. He would despise him with every ounce of his being. He would seek revenge. He would kill him for what he had done. And he did, didn't he. That version of him hated his brother for what he had done. He does not know the circumstances. He does not know the true motives. Itachi refused to tell him. He made himself the enemy. He wanted him to hate him. He wanted him to exact his revenge. He wanted him to kill him.

He left him broken and traumatized. He abandoned him. All for the sake of protecting him and the leaf village.

All of that could've happened to him. All of that was so very close to becoming a reality. That world was only lacking one person. One person changed everything. One person decided between life and death. One person could make such a big difference.

"Are you alright? "

No, he wasn't. He was still trying to accept everything. It was hard to wrap his head around it all. It hurt. It hurt terribly. He witnessed the death of his parents by the hands of his brother. He witnessed his cold stare. The cold eyes of one who had no remorse. His words. Just thinking about his reason. He did it to test his limits? Why? He knew his brother was not being truthful. He knew he put up an act. He knew he made himself the enemy to protect him. He knew that, but everytime he thought about it all it just brought an aching pain and the feeling of dread.

"Sasuke"

He heard his name. He heard Athena call him. He wanted to respond, but he couldn't. He could only let the tears free. He could only succumb to the pain and realization. The world is a cold place and if he remained ignorant he would surely be crushed. It was already excruciating to come to terms with.

"Sasuke" Athena flicked his forehead to snap him out of his thoughts. He looked at her, tears trailing down his cheeks. Athena stared into his eyes with a serious expression.

Sasuke flinched away from her before her hand even came close to touching him. He blinked in shock. He had seen that coming. He saw the slightest tension in her arms before she fully moved. He didn't know exactly what she planned on doing, but he reacted to it.

"What? "

Athena simply pointed to the little pond she had created. Sasuke was quick to place himself in front of it. He stared into the water, eying his reflexion. His eyes were red. Red with two tomoe. He awakened his sharingan. He wiped his tears away as he stared at his eyes. There really was no point in crying was there? That was not his reality and he can't change what happened to the other him. All he could do is learn from it. Learning was very painful apparently.

"It actually worked" Kakashi said to himself in wonder. "What in the world did she show him? "

"Something very traumatizing, obviously " Naruto shrugged.

"It didn't have to be, did it? "Hinata questioned with worry. "It isn't set in stone that the user has to go through something negative. A desire to protect a loved one can be just as strong"

"Yes, you are absolutely right" Athens said, suddenly appearing at Hinata's side. "I could've let things unfold as they should, but I needed him to see something important. I promised to answer his questions and I did"

Sasuke stumbled when Naruto slapped him on the back. He was pulled back to his feet before he fell into the water in front of him. He sighed.

"Sorry" Naruto was quick to apologize. "Are you ok? "

Sasuke took a moment to answer. It still hurt to think of everything, but he got the answers he was in search of. There's no point in being depressed about something he can't change. That was the fate of the world. That was the fate of the alternate version of him. He had his own life and his own future to achieve. He was sure the other him had his own future to live up to.

"I guess"

"That's as good an answer as any" Naruto grinned and moved to stand in front of him. He stared at him, with a pensive look on his face. "So that's what it looks like up close. It's pretty cool"

Sasuke watched Naruto take multiple steps back.

"I dare you to copy me" the boy challenged.

Sasuke raised a eyebrow and nodded. It could be great practice.

"Alright here goes" Naruto nodded and proceeded to rapidly form handsigns while mouthing them as well. He was not trying to perform a justsu, he was jus trying to help Sasuke get a grasp of his new ability. It was also his way of learning about the dojutsu. It was pretty cool.

Athena stood aside and watched the two throw handsigns. Sasuke was copying to his own shock and amazement. He didn't think he would be able to keep up with Naruto's speed. He most likely can't. Naruto must have slowed his pace.

"I'll be training him from now on" Athena finally said. Her words made then both freeze.

"What?! I wanna train him. I can learn so much. The sharingan is so cool" Naruto protested. "Let me train him. I promise you he'll have the mastered sharingan in a few days"

Athena raised an eyebrow. That was a big promise. But Naruto could actually keep it. Athena had a dojutsu that has a few similar abilities so she thought she could be a good help to him because of that. But if Naruto wished to be his trainer then so be it.

"I feel as I'm being disregarded" Kakashi commented.

"That's because the brat is doing your job" Yin Kurama said bluntly.

Kakashi made a distance between himself and the tailed beast. He did not want a repeat of the last time.

"I still think I should train him" Athena said.

"Come on" Naruto pleaded and then grinned. "If I'm train him you get to train Hinata, don't you? "

Athena stared at her brother . She knew what his game was. He thought that pointing such a thing out would succeed in getting Athena to back down. It was a very smart thing to do. He did know how much Athena favored the girl. He knew better than anyone that she would pick Hinata over everyone and anything else. It was practically written in stone.

At some point Athena shrugged and looked away from him. Naruto fisted the air in his joy and victory.

"Oh yeah! I get to train Sasuke! "

Sasuke sighed in relief. He preferred Naruto over Athena for obvious reasons. She can be terrifying. He knew that training under her would seriously benefit him. She knows a lot and she has a dojutsu of her own. He couldn't help but think training under her would majorly increase his skills overall in a short amount of time. But training with Naruto would be less terrifying. His friend was a cheerful, but very smart boy. Training under him would benefit as well. If anything he could see his speed and reaction time increasing. Naruto might just be a great trainer if he planned to master his sharingan soon. He wasn't ignorant. He knew that just being capable of predicting one's move will do him no good if he does not have the skill to accompany it. It would be useless if he could not time and control his reactions. He should also be fast enough to counter any predicted move. Sasuke was sure Naruto was the fastest person he knew, so that would work out.

"Alright Sasuke let's get to it" Naruto proceeded to drag the Uchiha away with a cheerful air about him. "We're going to have a lot of fun"

Sasuke let himself be pulled away. There was really no point in struggling against the boy. As he was dragged off he caught Athena's eye. She smiled as she waved him off. He couldn't help but wonder if she felt bad about showing him that alternate universe. Athena wasn't easy to read so he wasn't entirely sure. He did know that she was affected by it all. She didn't like it anymore than he did. If she did feel bad he would have to reassure her. He didn't have any negative feelings towards her for any of it. He didn't hold any negativity towards his brother. He knew better than that. The only person who he found himself seriously despising was Danzo.

How he wanted to kill that bastard.

Kakashi decided to invest himself in his books. He would not be bothered by any of this. Athena seems to have everything under control. She literally just took his job. He had little to do now and he was fine with it. He could read his books and take a nap. It was all good. He wondered why the old man didn't just hand the girl the title of jonin and give her a team. She may be young, but she's a force to be reckoned with.

At the moment she was occupied with Hinata and the fox.

Yin Kurama was lying on Hinata's lap, his tails lazily twisting behind him. As proud as he was he had to admit he enjoyed the girl's presence. She was very kind to him, although a bit hesitant. He could see why Athena liked her. She wasn't one to judge others based on what has been said about them. There was little trace of fear detected from her when he had first met her. There was still the slightest hint of fear, but it was gone soon enough. Her trust in Athena made her trust him. Because of that trust he has decided to be placid around her.

That was not the only reason he occupied her lap. The second and most important reason was that he seemed to annoy Athena now. Him sprawled out in Hinata's lap annoyed Athena and he loved it.

"I'm seriously not liking you right now" Athena said in her calm manner.

"Is that so? "

Yang Kurama eyed his brother. Of course he had to find someway to annoy his host. His eyes lingered. Must be nice to be petted. Oh well. He didn't need to stick around. Without a word he turned and headed in the direction of Naruto and Sasuke. He might as well stick close to his ever cheerful host. He would rather not be around when the other two get into a fight as per usual.

"Is something bothering you? "Hinata asked, oblivious to the situation taking place.

"No, I'm perfectly fine" Athena looked away from the sly fox. "Kurama is just being smug"

"He is? "Hinata looked at the fox in her lap. He was surprisingly well behaved with her. He not once acted hostile towards her. He just let her pet him and seemed to enjoy it a great deal.

"She's just jealous" Kurama taunted.

"Jealousy is an ungly emotion I do not wish to associate myself with"

"And yet here we are" Kurama smirked.

"I am not jealous, you dumb fox"

"Sure"

Hinata was trying to understand why Kurama thought Athena was jealous and wondered why she would have to be jealous. She didn't take her for the type so she had to agree with Athena. She doubt she would ever be jealous no matter the situation.

Athena sighed and decided to ignore the fox. He knew damn well what he was doing. There was no point in humoring him. All he wanted was to get on her nerves.

"What form of training will you be putting me through? " Hinata decided to ask. It was apparent that Athena would be overlooking her training from now on and she was curious.

"She can train you in many intimate ways" Kurama said with a chuckle. This resulted in him being thrown across the clearing they found themselves in.

Athena glared in the direction she threw him for a moment before her attention was back on Hinata. Said girl stared in that direction as well, confused.

"Why did you throw him? "

"He is a fool"

She didn't need him planting images and thoughts in her head right now.

"You little brat! "

Athena smirk as she heard the fox shout and curse from a distance.

"That's what you get, you dumbass"


	54. Chapter 54

"Are you alright? "

Hinata nodded as she slid down the lenght of the tree in her exhaustion. She had no idea what time it was, but the position of the sun let her know that it was late into the afternoon. How long had she been training with Athena? She was surprised she lasted as long as she did. Athena had to be holding back on her. She wouldn't be capable of keeping pace with her if she wasn't. She tried her best, but she couldn't beat her, not that she ever thought she could. She sighed and rested her head on her pulled up knees. She needed some water and a break.

"Water?" Athena seemed to have read her mind as a bottle of water materialized in her hand. She pressed it against Hinata's cheek, chuckling when the girl flinched at the low temperature of the liquid.

"Thank you"

Athena only nodded and sat down in front of the Hyuga. She kept her eyes on her, staring as she usually did. She tended to do it a lot. Nowadays she just does it to see the redness that would spread across Hinata's cheeks. It was an adorable sight and one she took great pleasure in. Hinata would always avert her eyes when she was embarrassed, apparantly not having the strenght to retain eye contact. But then she would always look back. It was never for a long. A few seconds at most. The blush on her face would intensify and the smile on Athena's face would grow.

"This is fun"

"This is embarrassing"

"Is it? "Athena leaned closer, her smile still present. "How come?"

Hinata didn't bother answering. It was very clear that Athena was teasing her. Next to that she made the mistake of making eye contact. There is a reason she always looks away when Athena stares. She just can't handle it. Those amber eyes just focus on her with such an intensity that just sends the blood to her face and makes her dizzy. A look from Athena alone was enough for her to lose consciousness, so she always looks away.

Athena hummed as she leaned away from Hinata. She didn't want her passing out, as amusing as it was.

"You're adorable"

Hinata looked away again, pulling her hood over her head as she leaned against the tree behind her. She sighed as she felt the heat slowly leaving her face.

"Do we start training again? "

Athena shook her head no.

"What now, then? "

Athena's eyes were on her. They were as intense as every, but slightly different. It was only to a moment, however. Athena had looked away instead staring at the clear sky.

"We relax, I suppose. There is no need to overwork ourselves" to emphasize her statement Athena fell back into the fluffy grass with a sigh. In her new position she spotted Kakashi reading Icha Icha paradise with all his focus. She chuckled. She wondered if he would be able to dodge a stone in his current state of focus.

"Please don't throw anything at Kakashi" Hinata voiced in worry as she looked between Athena and their jonin teacher. "He's enjoying himself"

"You seriously know me better than I thought" Athena said, sounding impressed.

"I just pay a lot of attention is all" Hinata mumbled.

"Oh? "Athena immediately sat up with a smile. "I didn't know you paid such close attention to me"

Hinata walked right into that one, didn't she? She shouldn't have said that at all. Why would she do that to herself?

"Your face is red" Athena pointed out.

"I-"

Athena chuckled again and fell back into the grass.

"I won't tease you"

Hinata sighed in relief. She didn't know how she would've gotten herself out of that one.

"So, what did Shiroi ask you? "

And just like that the blush was back on her face. She had forgotten about the embarrassing question until that point.

Athena raised an eyebrow when she noted the color of Hinata's face. If this kept on she would pass out again. It just made her wonder what it was Shiroi asked.

"Shiroi" Athena sighed. That toad is such a bother sometimes. Her curiosity crosses borders sometimes and she must've crossed another with whatever it was she asked Hinata. Again Athena sat up. She spared a glance at Hinata who seemed to be calming down. With a nod Athena started to form the needed hand signs for her jutsu. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

With the last sign performed Athena bit her thumb and pressed her palm to the ground.

Shiroi stood before her in a burst of smoke. The ever curious toad waved with a tilt of her head.

"Hello"

Athena let her little friend jump into her lap before asking her question.

"What did you ask Hinata? "

Shiroi glanced at the girl, who seemed to be avoiding her eye. The toad smiled innocently.

"You should ask her"

"I already did. I don't want her to pass out again"

"Too bad, I'm not telling you"

"I will tell your mother" Athena threatened.

"No you won't" Shiroi didn't believe it. Athena had never told on her no matter what she did.

"Fine, I won't. Just tell me what it is you asked her, please"

Shiroi seemed to think it over before jumping onto Athena's shoulder. She leaned in close and whispered her question. With each word that left her Athena kept glacig at Hinata, who was fidgeting in her place.

"So yeah" Shiroi left her shoulder on order to stand in front of her. "That's the question"

Athena took a deep breath and looked away from Hinata. She could not believe this toad.

"Why? " she asked as she rubbed a hand over her face. There was a light blush on her own cheeks as she thought about the question. The images it brought her were not welcome. "Why would you ask that, you stupid toad? "

"I am not stupid" Shiroi pouted. "It's a valid question that I wanted to know the answer to"

Athena glared.

"And I thought it would be fun" she smiled and hopped away just in time to avoid Athena's hands.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you? "Shiroi asked smugly a she read the blush on Athena's face.

Athena let out a frustrated sigh and closed her eyes. It was a big mistake. It just made the images in her head clearer and she snapped her eyes open.

"Shiroi, I'm telling your mother" Athena said seriously. "You smug little troll, you're going to get it this time"

Shiroi only laughed loudly as she hopped away from Athena.

"I'm sending you back"

"Fine, go ahead " Shiroi stopped and sat where she was. "I have no regrets"

"I'm still telling your mother" Athena mumbled as she sent the toad back home. With her gone she turned to Hinata with an apologetic smile. "I apologize for that troublesome toad. I didn't think she would ask you such a thing"

Before Hinata could answer there came a shout followed by Naruto running out of the forest laughing like a maniac. Athena watched as he climbed a tree, still laughing like crazy.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke came running after him, an annoyed scowl on his face. He was quick to climb the tree after Naruto, rushing to catch him

"What did he do? "Hinata wondered.

"Something stupid" Athena sighed.

"Why so angry? " Naruto laughed as he jumped from branch to branch. "It's a useful jutsu and it was funny"

"It is not! It was not! I'm going to kill you! "

"Don't worry so much you make a beautiful girl! "

It was then Athena realized what Naruto had done. He must've let Sasuke copy the sexy jutsu. That idiot. Why does he still use that? Although she had to admit it was a great distraction. She was not speaking from experience. Not at all.

"What does he mean by that? " Hinata asked. "What did Naruto do? "

"Sexy jutsu"

"Sexy jutsu? "

"Yeah it's something he came up with when he was training with my father. He uses it to transform into a naked girl"

Hinata blinked and stared at Athena just to make sure she was serious.

"Wh-why? "

"He was with my dad at the time. I'm not surprised. My dad is a major pervert" Athena informed as she watched Sasuke tackle Naruto to the ground. The two wrestled with each other while arguing. It was more of Sasuke yelling at Naruto than an actual argument.

"Oh"

Athena nodded and looked back to Hinata, who had her eyes on the boys. Shiroi's question was still in her head and she looked away when the images returned. She is such a pervert. Her father seriously rubbed off on her.

"We are twelve years old" she muttered to herself. "Do not be a pervert. You are better than this"

The next time she sees her father she's going to smack him upside the head.

"Cut it out you two" Kakashi had to intervene when their wrestling started to involve jutsu. He sighed as he pulled them apart and prayed to whatever God out there that they did not attack him.

Naruto was laughing while Sasuke huffed. He glared at the blonde, but he could not keep up his annoyance. He looked away, trying to hide the smile spreading across his face.

"Is that a smile I see? "Naruto teased. "Look at that. I guess you're not angry anymore"

"Your just lucky" Sasuke turned away. "Don't teach me jutsu like that"

"Fine" Naruto shrugged. "One day you'll see. It will come in handy"

"Whatever you say"

"Do you know that jutsu too? "Hinata suddenly asked Athena.

Athena bit the inside of her cheek at the question. "Yeah I do, but I don't use it. I just know how to perform it because I'm always with Naruto and he wanted to teach it to me"

"Oh"

"Yeah" Athena pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Maybe you should teach her the jutsu" came Kurama's voice as he appeared near the two. "It'll be very easy. You just have to discard a few articles of clo-"

He couldn't finish because Athena was quick to throw him again

"I told you to stop! "

"Never!"

"Wh-"

"Nothing" Athena was quick to dismiss any questions Hinata may have. "It was nothing important. He is not important. Do not listen to anything he says"

"Okay? " Hinata didn't know why Athena didn't want her listening to Kurama. He's been nice enough.

"If he comes back with that nonesense I'll beat his ass"

Hinata was enjoying a cinnamon roll as she watched Naruto and Sasuke practically inhale their food. Why were they eating so fast? Was it a competition? It seemed that way. Why were they competing? What was the point of it? If they were not carefull they would choke.

"You'll choke" Hinata said quietly as the two boys continued their fast paced eating. They didn't seem to hear her. Hinata's brows furrowed with worry as they continued. They really will choke. "Athena they'll choke" Hinata said, tugging on Athena's sleeve.

The blonde glanced at the worried Hyuga before looking at the boys.

"Would you two eat normally" Athena said to the two.

They stopped for a moment to look at her.

"We need to fill up for the night. We're training later" Naruto said with a mouthful of food. He then turned to Tsunami. "You're a great cook, by the way"

The woman smiled. "Thank you, you're very kind"

"As Naruto said, we're training tonight " Sasuke had the decency to swallow his food before speaking. "We'll return in the morning. So we need to be filled "

"That's useless. You'll vomit"

"No we won't" Naruto disagreed and went back to inhaling his food. Sasuke was right behind him

Athena felt Hinata's grip on her sleeve tighten in her worry and the girl glared at the boys.

"Stop eating so quickly" Athena ordered and the boys froze.

"But-"

"No buts. You'll choke and that's worrying Hinata"

Both boys looked at the Hyuga, only now noticing her worry. They frowned and bowed their heads.

"We're sorry for worrying you" they apologized. They then smiled and ate their food normally. "It won't happen again"

Athena nodded with a satisfied smile. The grip on her sleeve lessened as Hinata's worry faded. The coy girl sighed in relief at the boy's change of pace.

"Done! "Both boys abruptly stood once they finished their food. "We'll be back in the morning to guard the bridge builder"

They had their eyes on Kakashi, not leaving until they got his permission. The man sighed and waved them off.

"Knock yourselves out"

"Thanks Kakashi" Naruto grinned while Sasuke nodded. The two were quick to leave the house. "See you tomorrow "

"Seriously, those two" Kakashi went back to reading his book.


	55. Chapter 55

"Well"

Athena sighed as she stared out into the night sky. What time was it? She really didn't know. She couldn't sleep for some reason. It's nothing new. She did suffer from insomnia in the past. She doubt it completely went away. There are nights where she just can't go to sleep. Like this one. She had slipped out of her futon and came to sit on the windowsill. Naruto and Sasuke had not yet returned. True to their word they were going to be out all night. They better not over do it. They all go out to guard the old man the next day.

"Or is it today? " she wondered out loud. She really needed to see a clock. It could be the next day for all she knew. She searched around the room, the darkness hardly bothering her. There on the wall. She focused on the clock quirking a brow at the time. Had she really been up for five hours straight? It's two in the morning. All she had been doing in that time is staring out the window.

She wondered what could be bothering her. She usually gets a visit from her insomnia when she has something on her mind. To be fair she always has something on her mind. She's thinking about the chunin exams that's coming up. Orochimaru. Kabuto. Gaara and the likes. Orochimaru was a bastard. He really pissed her off. Not only was he one of the reasons Sasuke decided to leave, but he killed the old man and nearly destroyed the entire village. She huffed. She had a serious grudge against him. Despite all of that he was very helpful when he needed to be. Thinking about it now, would Orochimaru target Sasuke? He is not the only Uchiha alive. There are plenty, including the genius Itachi. Next to that, she was an obvious option. That thought actually made her shiver. Well if Orochimaru set his sights on her all the better. It meant Sasuke would not be in danger. She could take Orochimaru on, she was confident about that. She was not going to let the old man die. She could care less about the Kazekage. He was a bastard too. He deserved to die. What kind of father was he?

The people of the leaf and sand are idiots, in her personal opinion. They both treated Naruto and Gaara like trash as if they did not want a super weapon on their side.Wasn't that the whole point of them? And didn't Naruto save their lives? If the fox was not sealed within him they would've been in serious trouble. They treated him like trash for something he had no control over. And the sand was even worse. Gaara's dad actually tried to kill him. The one person he thought loved him turned out to be a bastard as well. They claimed to be a monster so it is their fault that they made him. No one else's. That guy deserved so much more.

He lived a pretty good life in the end. Athena kind of felt sorry for the adult Gaara. The animators really did him no justice. Why would they design him like that? The Boruto anime really didn't rub her the right way. The manga is good enough though, the anime not so much.

"Boruto" Athena hummed. Well, she doubt he will come into existence in this universe. After all, she was the one who claimed Hinata. She chuckled at that. She didn't like Boruto. He was disrespectful and arrogant and lazy and so many other stuff. But he was a genius, she'll give him that. Who she did like was Himawari. She's adorable. Really takes after her mom.

Interesting thoughts, but were they the reason she was still awake? She thought about such things all the time. What's bothering her?

She turned around on the windowsill, eyes falling on Hinata's sleeping form. She furrowed her brows in contemplation. Was it the fact that Hinata ended up with her? No. She already accepted it. Things were bound to change with her existance and the current world she found herself in was not the same she watched on TV. Even if Hinata didn't end up liking her there was still a chance of her being with someone other than Naruto. Such is the ways of alternate universes. Once a ripple starts there is no stopping it.

But something about their relationship was nagging at her. The fact that they were only twelve years old. Well thirteen seeing as her birthday is just a few months away. A lot can happen as time goes by. Maybe Hinata's feelings won't last.

Yeah. That's definitely what's keeping her up.

Things don't always stay the same after all. She really hoped they did though. She didn't want the change. She didn't want Hinata's feelings to change or go away.

"Love is troublesome" she said to herself. "Relationships are troublesome"

She and Shikamaru should spend some time together when she got back.

She continued to stare at Hinata. There was not much for her to do anyway. However, staring at someone's sleeping form is considered creepy. So she looked away, only to look back. There was no helping it. She really couldn't look way. Why is she cute? What god blessed her so? She was adorable. How could anyone not like Hinata?

Purple eyes manifested when she blinked. The world around her changed rapidly and she was observing the "strings of time" as she called them. Everyone had one. Even her. She followed her own line. White. I connected to her chest. She touched it, watching the images of her past. She followed the line as it got tangled in that of another. Lavender. She was connected to Hinata. It made her smile. She could only hope. She moved to touch her string again, wondering. She could see the future of whoever she wanted. She could see the future of those who are entangled. A useful ability. She wanted to see what their future told. Her fingers hovered just inches away from her string. She really wanted to know.

She blinked and it was all gone. She turned back to stare into the night. Sometimes it's best not to know. Maybe she wouldn't like the future she saw. She saw no reason to sadden herself right now. She was happy and would like to keep things that way.

But, what if she sees something good. The future she wants? But what if knowing of that future makes it not become a reality?

Time is complicated. She never tried to see her own future. She couldn't bring herself to do it in fear of what she might see or lose.

Only time will tell, as she liked to say.

"Are you alive? "

Yes, he was. By some miracle, he was still alive. Sasuke stared up at the night sky. The moon and stars were hidden behind the clouds. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. His everything hurt. He felt pain in places he didn't even know could feel pain. He was feeling all types of new pain. It was an eye opener. Naruto did not go easy on him. Then again he did tell him not the hold back. His body regretted the words. His mind did not. He may be in pain, but he liked to believe his training did some good.

"Can you get up?" Naruto asked as he stood above him.

"I don't think so" he could hardly twitch his fingers. Let alone move any of his limbs. He could not get up.

Naruto nodded before crouching before him. He put his hand out, just above Sasuke's chest and focused. A blue glow formed in his palm as he began to heal his teammate. Medical ninjutsu was more Athena's style. Naruto hardly used it. Since Athena wasn't around he would have to fix Sasuke up. Especially since he's the one that put him in his current state. Using healing ninjutsu was harder for Naruto because he had to be very careful. He could not mix in the fox's chakra or he would be doing damage instead of fixing. Athena was way better at splitting her chakra than he was.

Within moments Sasuke was feeling better. He felt no pain in his joints and all the new places he discovered. He clutched his fist and sighed.

"Thanks"

"I'm amazing" Naruto boasted with a proud grin.

"Don't kid yourself" Sasuke sat up and rolled his shoulders. "What time is it? "

"Don't know, maybe around two or three in the morning"

"Shouldn't we head back"

"What happened to training all night? "

"It would be for nothing if we're too sleep deprived to help in the morning"

"Sleep is for the weak" Naruto said with conviction

"You're an idiot"

Naruto only grinned and turned away. He started taking his jacket off, throwing it to the grass. His shirt and pants followed until he was just in his boxers. The last to go was his head band.

"Naruto you must be out of your mind if you're actually planning to go swimming. The water is freezing" Sasuke warned. What was he thinking?

"Watch me" and with that he took off running. With a whoop of excitement he jumped into the water. Sasuke scooted back to avoid getting wet. He could not believe him. Naruto resurfaced with clattering teeth, but somehow pulled his lips into a grin. "It's not cold at all. "

Sasuke facepalmed in frustration. Naruto could not be serious. He was a real idiot some times. Sasuke was not joining him. He stood fully and started climbing up a tree. If they were going to be out all night he might as well find somewhere comfortable and high up. From his chosen branch he could see Naruto happily swimming around. He spotted a purple diamond on his forehead and furrowed his brow in curiosity.

"Hey, Naruto"

"Yeah? "

"What's with that diamond on your forehead? "

Naruto reached up at the mention of the seal. He almost forgot he had that. Placing chakra into it had become such a normal activity for him now.

"Strength of a Hundred Seal" is all he said as he drifted in the water. From his place he could see Sasuke's eyes widen just slightly. "Yes, that legendary seal"

"It's a jutsu from the sage of six paths era" Sasuke gaped .

"Yup. Grandma Tsunade taught me" Naruto informed. "Athena has it too"

Sasuke almost forgot that the two were trained by two of the legendary sanin. He was curious as to what type of training they were put through.

"So let me get this straight" Sasuke sat up, his eyes on the casual Naruto. "You have the tailed beast sealed within"

"Yup"

"You can use the flying thunder god technique "

"Yup"

"You're kind of a medical nin on top of that along with a skilled taijustu user"

"Sounds about right"

"What else? "

"I can make seals" Naruto informed. "And other stuff. Although I can't use genjutsu"

Yes or course, thats the one thing he could not do.

"If you think I'm something then what about Athena? "Naruto chuckled. "She's a badass and skilled in many things. Be it genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, bukijutsu, sealing techniques and medical ninjutsu. She can do it all and then some. She has two dojutsu no one has ever heard of. Both of them have something to do with time and chakra. Plus she has chakra that is almost natural energy. She can use all five afinities and naturally possesses yin yang release"

Sasuke did a double take when he heard the last bit. Yin yang release? Without the rinnegan? What the hell? How does she possess so many abilities? Plus she was a jinchuriki. Was Athena even a human being? Could they be absolutely certain that she is not a goddess.

"Oh and there's this prophecy about her, calling her the unknown goddess"

Sasuke blinked, his face blank. Yes of course. He nodded. It made perfect sense. He was but a lowly peasant before the godly being that was Athena Senju. He should be thankful to graced with her presence. He was blessed to actually talk to her magnificence.

Is that even a word?

He couldn't feel smaller than he already did.

The boys returned a few hours later. It was seven in the morning by the time they entered the house. Tsunami was already awake and getting breakfast ready. They greeted her before heading up the stairs to meet with Athena and the rest. They were all guarding the old man later in the day. Actually an hour later. The felt full of energy, not one bit dragged down by sleep deprivation.

"Athena we're back! "Naruto shouted gleefully as he bursted into Athena and Hinata's shared room. The minute he did he froze on the spot, causing Sasuke to bump into him. The Uchiha peered over his shoulder and stiffened, cursing the blonde idiot.

He just made a massive mistake.

Before he had so rudely and loudly bursted into their room, Athena and Hinata were happily asleep. It seemed Athena decided to join Hinata and was spooning the Hyuga. She was obviously very content in her position.

But then Naruto bursted into the room. His loudness shocking Hinata awake.

And that was the big mistake.

There was a growl as Athena abruptly sat up. Naruto gulped when those eyes settled on him. He made to take a step back. Sasuke wanted nothing to do with this. He was nowhere to be found, having quickly made himself scarce. Naruto was not dragging him into his mess again. He wished him luck and would pray for his soul.

"Naruto"

A shiver ran up his spine at the coldness in Athena's voice.

"You've committed a great sin"

"I'm sorry! "Naruto screamed and ran. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake her! "

"I'll kill you Naruto!"

"No please! " Naruto turned down a hallway almost falling face first. "Don't do it sis! I love you! I promise I won't ever do it again! "

"It's too late"

Hinata who, had watched in a daze blinked. She was still recovering from her sleep to actually register what was happening. But when she did she yelped and immediately got out of bed and out the room

"Athena, don't kill him! "

Kakashi, who had left his room to see what all the commotion was about almost collided with a terrified Naruto. He quickly stepped aside when Athena came running after him, followed by a very worried Hinata.

"What? "

Sasuke ducked a corner, evading everyone. He was not getting into this. He hid behind a wall, letting out a sigh of relief.

"It was nice knowing you Naruto. I will honor your name with a bowl of ramen when we return"


	56. Chapter 56

"What the hell happened!? "

Bodies were scattered on the floor, blood pooling under them. The welcoming sight to the team as they arrived with the old man. It seems they showed up a bit too late. The poor men didn't stand the slightest chance. Tazuna was quick to check on them, questioning the one conscious man. He could hardly talk, blood spilling from his mouth every few words. Athena didn't focus on him. She knew what had happened. Instead she quickly created clones and had them heal the dying men. They were lucky to still be alive. They were lucky the group arrived when they did. She tilted her head, sensing Zabuza and Haku nearby. Seems the fight is about to start. She would very much rather they not be killed. She had uses for them and could actually protect them if they decided to work for her. She knew Gato was the only protection they had. Without him they would be killed sooner or later. If not by them then by someone else. So of course that just meant they needed to work under someone else with enough power to protect them. Why Zabuza refuses to work for her is beyond her understanding.

Maybe it's because she amost killed him.

It wasn't such a big deal. She fixed him up in the end. He should learn to let go of needless grudges.

But then again, she almost killed him a second time.

To be fair he did seriously piss her off.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the men alive and well after Athena healed them. The clones were quick to teleport them to a somewhat safe place. They should not get dragged into their battle. The Hyuga gripped her fists slightly and steeled her nerves. The life of a ninja is full of danger, she reminded herself. Everyday life is full of danger in this world. She could not worry about everyone, for everyone could not be saved. She would be no help if her worry for others led to her own demise.

Familiar mist started rolling in and everyone stood on guard. Athena, Hinata and Sasuke stood in formation around the bridge builder. Naruto was not with them for he had to nurse his wounds. He was lucky Hinata came to save him or he would've ended up in far more pain than he already was.

Sasuke gripped his Kunai tightly. He would not allow fear to invade him this time. He would not cower under Zabuza's killing intent. Not after he experienced said intent from Athena just a few nights ago. He was sure Zabuza's was nothing compared to her. He still shivered at the thought of it. He was still questioning whether or not that was all worth it. Was the dango worth it?

"Long time no see"

A familiar voice cut through the mist, resounding all around them. The mist thickened, making it hard to see.

Sasuke's grip tightened even more. He breathed out slowly, a smile forming on his face. Oh? He was excited all of a sudden. Had Naruto's love for battle rubbed off on him? He didn't even realize when he started shaking.

"It seems you two are still with those brats. Look, the boy's shaking"

His clones appeared, surrounding them at all sides. Each already swinging their weapons. Athena couldn't help the knowing smile spreading across her face.

"Zabuza, you're mistaken" she spoke casually, her eyes on Sasuke. "I do believe he's shaking from pure excitement "

Sasuke smiled wider, his kunai spinning in his grip. He counted six. Well then. Let's see how fast he could take them out.

The clones desolved into water within seconds. Sasuke's movements had improved. In speed for one thing. He looked up, trough his bangs, grin on his face as his weapons returned to his pouch. Zabuza could not fool him anymore. Not after all the training he went through with Naruto. That boy can spam clones after clones after clones. They were all far faster and stronger than that of Zabuza. He could handle them.

Zabuza took interest. Upon their first meeting the boy was nothing to him. He was no threat. It seemed he had grown in just a few days. Impressive. His eyes went to Haku, who stood nearby.

"Seems you've got another one"

"Seems so"

Upon seeing Haku, Athena waved.

"Hey, Haku"

"Hello, Shadow princess"

"I must apologize for almost killing MooMoo child. He tried to harm someone very dare to me"

"I understand completely "

Zabuza's brow twitched.

"That Was the second time, you brat! "Zabuza growled, but did not dare move towards her. He would never admit it, but he was very much afraid of Athena. She almost killed him twice. He would not risk it again.

"I apologize" Athena didn't sound sorry at all. "Is there any need for us to actually fight? I know you work for Gato and all, but I'm right here. I do remember offering you two a job and protection"

"Zabuza is stubborn" Haku said as he moved forward. "So we shall collide in battle once more"

Within a second Haku was near Sasuke. The Uchiha was surprised by his speed, even as he blocked his attack with his kunai. Hell. His speed was surprising. Was he almost as fast as Naruto? No, couldn't be. The blonde never used his full speed.

Still, that was pretty impressive.

"My head" Naruto whined as he rubbed his throbbing head. Athena did a number on him. She only hit him once, but that was more than enough to immobilize him. He would've been hit again had Hinata not shown up and almost tackle Athena. Naruto pressed his palms together and bowed his head in respect.

"I thank whatever god out there for blessing this world with Hinata Hyuga. She is truly an angel and I shall offer her cinnamon rolls as a form of my thanks and worship. Thank you, all mighty gods for my angelic protector and savior. I shall forever be grateful for her existance "

He finished his prayer and went back to nursing his head. The wound had been healed, but the pain was still very much present. He sighed and stood from his futon. He stared out the window, sensing the chakra of his team along With the chakra of Zabuza and Haku.

"Sasuke can take him" he said those words with confidence.

He continued to stare, watching to see if anyone approached the house. He did not just stay back to fix himself up. He had a feeling Tsunami and Inari would be needing him. Athena seemed to agree with him, all the more reason for him to stick around. He was sure his team could handle MooMoo child. Hopefully Athena succeeds in recruiting them as she has been trying to do for some time.

He turned to walk away, finally sensing chakra approaching. Just two people. Lowly bandits if he had to guess. As he reached the stairs he heard the breaking of wood and knew the two decided to completely ignore the door. What's the point of a door if you just ignore it? Use the damn door. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he casually walked into the room holding all the commotion. He spotted Inari crying in a corner. He stopped.

"Are you really just going to sit there and cry, while these bastards threaten your mother? "

Inari was startled by his voice and abruptly turned around. He almost flinched at the look being aimed at him. Naruto didn't look very happy.

"I can't do anything" the words left him in a sob. "I-I'm just a weak little boy, what can I do? "He felt terrible. He didn't want to die. He couldn't do anything at all. His body would not move.

"All you do is cry. How do you expect anything to change if you don't take action? Stop playing the main character of some tradegy and get over yourself. You may be a kid but there is a lot you could do. Could you possibly live with yourself knowing there was something, anything you could've done to save your mother, but were to afraid to do it? "

Naruto didn't wait for his reply. He just turned away and stalked towards the bastards trying to take Tsunami.

"What do I care anyway? After all, I don't know anything" he mumbled as he revealed himself to the bandits. Before they could even try to warn him they each had a kunai in the chest. The shock on their faces was all they could muster as they fell to their knees and coughed up an amount of blood. Black sandals came into their vision as Naruto stood before them.

They both grunted in pain as a hand tugged on their hair and forced their Faces into the wooden floor.

"Apologize"

They hesitated, but the next words that left Naruto's mouth made tearful cries of apologies leave their mouths.

"Or I'll use that sword to see how many times I can chop up your limbs"

The sound of metal against metal rung out as Sasuke and Haku clashed. Sasuke was surprised by his speed, but quickly righted himself. He was not as fast as Naruto, therefore he will not lose in the battle of speeds. He was faster than him.

Haku moved again and Sasuke met him. He saw his every movement. He was not faster than him, he repeated. He smiled. Naturally. After all, no one is faster than the Orange flash. Naruto is the only one he is allowed to lose to when it comes to speed. And Athena of course. He would not disappoint the blondes by letting Haku outpace him.

"You can keep up" Haku noted.

"So can you"

"Yes, we seem to be equals at the moment" Haku observed, but knew he could not match his own. No. The only ones capable of that are the siblings. "That changes now"

The boy didn't bother explaining as he started to form handsigns with his one free hand. Sasuke blinked, but was not very surprised. Naruto had showed off the ability just the day before. He bragged about his father being "totally awesome".

The signs stopped and his jutsu was activated. Sasuke was wary. He had no clue what Haku was doing. Suddenly the water around them shot up around him in the form of needles.

Crap.

Focus. He needed to focus. He could get out.

The water needles descended on him, surrounding him. Surely crushing him

Haku widened his eyes under the mask.

"He's gone" No sooner had those words left his mouth and he was dodging shuriken. He landed a distance away, having to dodge another. He almost stumbled back in his surprise. Taking two steps back, he froze.

"Looks like you were right" Sasuke had a kunai to his neck, a victorious smile on his face. "We are no longer equals"

It looks like Naruto actually pulled through with his training. Athena was actually impressed with her brother and Sasuke. He was doing far better than originally. And he hasn't used his Sharingan yet.

Ducking away from the Uchiha, Haku twisted his body and brought his leg down. Sasuke slipped away, his movement faster. He twisted the kunai in his hand as he rotated on his right foot , connecting his kunai to the ANBU mask the boy wore.

Zabuza was surprised when Haku was actually hit and sent flying. He was actually bleeding. The kunai had cracked the mask, breaking flesh as well.

"Would you look at that" Athena smirked.

"It seems you underestimated Sasuke" Kakashi chuckled. "let me introduce you to my team"

"Athena Senju, the Shadow Princess and the true authority figure of this team"

It seems Kakashi really has given up.

"Hinata Hyuga, our Hyuga princess as Athena liked to say and mostly likely our guardian angel"

Hinata blushed at the nickname she was given.

"Sasuke Uchiha. A prodigy in the making and the one slowly losing his grip on his logic and sanity"

True. Very true.

"And Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" Kakashi sighed.

"The Orange flash and the future Hokage! "Naruto grinned as he appeared on the bridge. "Believe it!"


	57. Chapter 57

Zabuza took in the people before him. A sigh left him. He would be dead if Athena didn't need him for something. He knew that. He was surprised that he managed to survive up to that point. If that Hyuga had not stopped Athena he would not be there. Maybe Kakashi actually had a point when it came to the kid being a gaurdian angel. He looked to Haku, who had removed his mask and not broken eye contact with the Uchiha. It seemed he was interested in fighting him.

Zabuza was no idiot. He knew the odds were against him. Athena was enough to take them both. The same went for Naruto. And seeing that the Uchiha had improved, he believed the boy could handle Haku. Kakashi can actually defeat him now. He would not fall for the same trick twice. The Hyuga. He eyed her. He didn't know where she stood, but he would not dare try to harm her. Not after last time. He couldn't even think about harming her. No. He would be digging his own grave.

Athena quirked a brow when Zabuza addressed her. His entire tone was annoyed and defeated at the same time. She smiled. Oh? Had he finally accepted his fate?

"Listen kid" he started, fixing his sword on his back. He couldn't believe he was about to give into this child. Then again she was strong enough to kick his ass. "What exactly do you want from Haku and I? "

Athena pocketed her hands. She tilted her head as if asking Zabuza a question in return.

"Yes, I ignored everything you said to me on our first meeting"

Wow.

Athena nodded. "I have a network of spies" she grinned as she looked at him. "Mercenaries too"

Zabuza raised a brow at this. Well that sounded interesting.

"I want you and Haku to work for me. I offer you good money, good living and of course protection " Athena pitched her offer. "I have to admit it was pretty stupid of you to move against the Mizukage"

"You're not helping your case"

Tazuna stood aside and looked between the two. Was this man not there to kill him? Why was Athena offering a job? This kid was seriously pissing him off.

"No one even looked at me when I arrived" Naruto mumbled in disappointment and moved to stand next to Hinata. He was pouting like a child as he watched Athena and Zabuza interact. "I made a cool entrance and everything"

Hinata looked at him, smiling at the sad puppy air he was letting off. He was being really cute right now and she couldn't help herself when she moved to pet him on the head.

"It's alright" she comforted him in the process. "I looked at you. I think your entrance was pretty cool"

Naruto's bottom lip quivered as of he was going to cry. "You really are an angel. This world doesn't deserve you"

Hinata blushed at the statement and looked away. She wouldn't go that far.

Suddenly Naruto perked up and looked at Zabuza. He grinned.

"Hey Zabuza! "

"What do you want? "

"I'll make you say my name! "

The ninja blinked at the words. Kakashi looked at his student, questioning the meaning behind the words.

"Oh my" Haku sounded very amused. "I do believe he plans on bending you over, Zabuza"

"The hell!? "

Athena sighed and took her brother by the collar. Without so much of a word she threw him off the bridge, ignoring his shout of shock and betrayal.

"Now, as I was saying"

Hinata moved to the edge of the bridge to search for the boy, while Athena talked to Zabuza. She leaned over the railing in search of the blonde.

"Oh, there he is"

She saw a blob of yellow bobbing in the water. It was easy enough to determine who it was. He was most likely alright, but she still wanted to make sure.

"I would be breaking a contract by leaving the old man alive" Zabuza said thoughtfully, his gaze on said old man. "Then again, you are offering more than Gato promised. What do you think Haku? "

"I would not mind working for the princess" Haku responded, never taking his eyes off Sasuke. "However, I must ask if I may continue my fight with the Uchiha "

Athena waved her hand dismissively. "Sure, have fun"

Sasuke grinned at that. Good. He did not want their fight to end. He wanted to test himself and Haku seemed to be the perfect opponent for that.

"Don't dare hold back"

Haku cracked a small smile as he made a Special hand sign. Athena was quick to recognize it. She always wondered. She should ask him to teach her ice release. She could probably learn it herself, but found it was best to be taught.

"Demonic ice mirrors"

The water around them started to rise into the air. Sasuke looked on warily, wondering if it was the same jutsu as before. It couldn't be. He saw no needles forming. Instead the water was turning into ice that perfectly reflected the world around them. Ice mirrors. Putting demonic in front of something must mean it's super dangerous.

"Should I tell him? "Athena wondered. Sasuke would do better if he knew what he was up against. Then again he was trying to grow stronger. It's best he figure it out himself.

To Sasuke's complete surprise Haku stepped into one of the mirrors. His image was reflected by the others making it near impossible for Sasuke to determine his exact whereabouts. Things aren't looking very good at the moment.

"Let us begin" his voce bounced around the space of mirrors, not helping Sasuke in the least. His hands went to his pouches, his eyes never stayed on one mirror. He could be in any one.

"I shall show you my true speed"

Sasuke winced when something grazed his shoulder. He blinked, he didn't see it. Was it a needle? It was cold. An ice needle? He was not at all prepared for what followed.

Athena didn't show any worry as the needles assaulted her teammate. She knew he would no be ready for it. So him dodging was also not expected. However, she was very confident in his ability to overcome this obstical.

Sasuke bit his tongue, forcing himself to ignore the pain all over his body. The cuts were not serious but painful none the less. Blood was leaking from every part of him. He hoped the wounds didn't stick around for long. He didnt know what was going on. Were the mirrors only reflecting or actually holding clones of him? Or was it something else? He stared at the nearby mirror of the boy.

The mirrors are key, so maybe he should destroy them. He moved his hands in familiar signs, before pausing. What's to say his fire jutsu would be enough to break the mirrors? They may be ice, but that did not guarantee anything. He would be wasting chakra. He dropped his hands. No. It was too risky. He would need be figure this out. What was the secret to the jutsu.

More needles were sent at him. He grunted. They actually hit the very same spot. He was slowly digging deeper into him. They may not be serious now, but if he continued to focus on the same wounds they would be soon enough.

He could use his sharingan. It would help a ton.

No.

Not yet. He'll figure it out without the use of his eyes.

He raised his hands again. His fingers forming a cross. He figured he might as well think like Naruto at the moment. If he went for all the mirrors at once he should figure something out.

"Shadow clone jutsu"

He had created equal amount of clones as there were mirrors. He nodded in determination before targetting mirror of his own while his clones followed his lead. Haku was right there. He gripped his fist preparing to attack. He would surely hurt himself if he straight up punched the mirror. That's what happened when one decides to think like Naruto. Just before his fist could connect, Haku was gone. He froze, stopping his fist just inches away from the ice mirror.

Teleportation?

His clones went through the same thing until they were destroyed by Haku's needles.

"You teleport between mirrors" Sasuke said as he faced a mirror. Haku stared back at him, nodding.

"Yes, you are correct. All I need is the mirrors that hold my image. I move so fast you might as well be standing still"

He couldn't even see him move from mirror to mirror. He sighed. Damn. He lost in speed now, didn't he? Well, he was faster than him without the special technique so he would give himself the win. Haku's technique was a kekkei genkai. That was easy enough to figure out. Athena had all elements. He was sure she could learn the technique if she wanted to. And with her speed no one would be coming out the mirror trap alive.

"Tell me" Haku looked Sasuke in the eyes. "Do you have a dream? "

"Well, I don't know if I would call it a dream" Sasuke responded with a shrug. "I mean, I want to prove myself to my father. I want to become my own person and no longer be known as the prodigy's brother"

Haku nodded, seeming to think it over. "Would you do anything to achieve this goal? "

Would he? This was important to him, yes. Was it important enough for him to do anything? If he had to kill a friend for his goal, would he? If he had to betray his village for his goal, would he? If he had to leave his family, would he?

All of that, just to prove himself to his father and others? Would he abandon those who already recognized him as the person he was, just to prove a point to those who didn't?

He didn't think he could.

He sighed. "No"

"You would not? But, is this goal not important? "

"Yes, but" He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes going to the group of friends he acquired lately. "What's the point? I mean, I want to prove myself to those who don't see me for me. To those who don't think me to be my own person. The thing is I already have people like that. They may be a small bunch, but I wouldn't want to betray them or hurt them. " nor would he want to leave his village. His clan. His mother. His brother. Shisui. Izumi. All of that just to prove a point to one man? Well it wasn't just man. Besides he would not want to be recognized as a coward.

"I see" Haku seems to understand. "I have a dream as well. Unlike you I do deem it worth risking everything. I will do anything to protect the one I care about. To fight, kill or die to fulfill that person's dreams" Haku admitted. "I believe the princess understands exactly how I feel"

Athena heard everything that was said. She wasn't standing too far away from them after all. Her expression was unreadable though. She understood completely where he was coming from. She would do it all for those she loved. A point that was proven when she fought Zabuza. It may be one of the reasons she like Haku so much. And why he liked her in return.

"Would you be willing to kill for those you hold dear? "Haku asked. "Have you ever taken a life, Uchiha? "

No he hasn't. He never fully thought about it. He didn't think he had the phycological strength to do such a thing. He would have to at some point. He was a ninja. He would face someone he could not let live at some point. When that point arrives, what will he do? How will he react?

"Would you kill me if you had to? "Haku continued. "I have already chosen to be your ally. Had I been your enemy, you would need to end my life. Would you have it within you to do so? "

"No" Sasuke would not hesitate to admit. "No, I'm not prepared for such an act just yet"

"You're very honest"

Sasuke chuckled.

"Weren't we in the middle of a fight? "

Haku return the chuckle with one of his own

"Yes we were"

The next batch of needles that were sent his way were evaded, unlike the last. He figured it was time to take this seriously. Next to that he didn't like the feel of needles piercing the skin.

He smirked at the shocked expression on Haku's face.

"What? Did you forget who you're facing? "

Looking up, his bangs did not hide his eyes. Red. Those red eyes penetrated Haku's very being, the smirk on Sasuke's face promising a good fight.

"A fully developed Sharingan"

"Sounds about right" Sasuke spun his kunai around his finger. "Naruto is a pretty determined trainer"

"Yeah! "Said boy was hanging off the railing of the bridge, having climbed back up. He was being helped by Hinata, when he almost lost his grip.

Athena had to admit, she did not expect him to have all three tomoe already. She seriously underestimated Naruto's capability in training the boy.

Now then, she wondered how well he could use those eyes of his.

"Sasuke"

Her voice was not loud, but he heard her. He tilted his head in her direction, curious.

"You better show me how much better you've gotten"

The boy smiled and nodded.

"Oh I will. And when I impress you, you'll have to give me some of your dango"

"We'll see about that"


	58. Chapter 58

Naruto had a massive grin on his face as he watched the mirrors desolve into water to reveal Sasuke standing victorious. The boy was panting and had cuts all over his body. Despite that he had a smile on his face as he stood above the fallen form of Haku. Next to him Athena actually looked impressed, which made Naruto grin brighter.

"You owe him some dango" Naruto reminded with a smug smile.

"That I do" Athena started to appraoch.

Sasuke tumbled to the ground, lying on his back to catch his breath. That was fun actually. Naruto must really be rubbing off on him for him to have enjoyed that fight so much. He tested his new strengths and the newly unlocked eye. He still had a ways to go, that was certain.

"Zabuza!"

The sudden voice made everyone turn towards the direction of the town. Standing before an army of men was the man himself. Gato had a smug smile on his face as he looked at the ninja he had hired.

"Zabuza, there's bee-"

He couldn't even finish because Athena was already in front of him and had her sword buried in his gut. The action was so sudden he didn't register the pain immediately. When he did, he screamed in terror. Athena looked down on him with cold eyes, twisting the blade in his stomach and pushing it deeper. Blood leaked out of him and gathered on the ground. He coughed watching blood spill out his mouth.

"Wh-"

"Gato" Athena was calm. Everyone who knew her shivered. She was pissed. That calm nature just makes her even more terrifying. "You've been up to no good, haven't you? "

The blade was removed and the man stumbled forward. He couldn't catch himself and fell face first. Another pained scream left him when Athena placed her foot right on the new wound. She ground her heel into the bleeding injury, not one bit bothered by the man's cry of pain.

The bandits behind him were rooted to the spot in fear. The amount of killing intent dripping off the blonde was enough to make them shake in their boots. She was dangerous. They all realized that. Too dangerous. They didn't even see her move. They needed to get out of there, but they could not move. The terror had truly taken over their entire body.

They were going to die.

As if confirming that realization, Naruto was suddenly in the air. He glared down at them, kunai already in hand. He wasn't letting off any sort of killing intent, but the knowledge of who he actually was made the terror worse.

"Looks like those two got things sorted out" Kakashi watched the scene before him. Naruto could hardly be seen. All he managed to catch was a flash of orange before all the men dropped to the ground. Athena still had her heel buried in Gato's wound. He's still alive. Athena didn't stab him to kill him. That would be letting him off easy. Knowing Athena he's going to suffer the worst of pains.

"Hinata, would you happen to know medical ninjutsu? "Kakashi asked the girl. He figured since Athena took the time to train her she might have taught her the used skill .

Sadly Hinata shook her head no. Athena hadn't taught her the ability as of yet. She said something about when they return to the village.

"Well, I guess Haku will have to remain in his current state for a while"

"Nice to see you're so worried about your student" Sasuke groaned on the ground. Damn. The needle cuts hurt more than they did before.

"You'll be fine" Kakashi dismissed the Uchiha before turning to Zabuza. Said ninja was seated on the railing of the bridge, watching Naruto absolutely slaughter the bandits. The mercenary smirked.

"Seeing as Gato really did not intend to pay me, I have no choice but to work for the Blonde Devils"

At some point all the bandits had fallen and Naruto decided to return. Following after him was Athena, only after she healed Gato enough. He could not die yet. She wasn't done with him.

"Yuki"

Everyone except Naruto seemed confused when Athena said the name. That confusion turned to surprise when a voice responded from behind them.

"Yes, master? "

Twisting around they came face to face with a girl of similar age to the rest of the team. She appeared to be the same height as Hinata. Where did she com from? How had they not sensed her presence?

"Would you stop calling me master? "Athena sighed as the girl approached her.

"Yes Master" she nodded, white hair falling over her face. "As you wish"

"You just did it again, Yuki" Athena should really get used to it, shouldn't she. This girl never changes. She just refuses to use her name and see them as equals. "Never mind, I have a job for you"

"Anything, master"

Athena nodded. "Locate Gato's base. I want you take care of anyone working for him. Take all his money and burn his place down"

There was a flash of something in the girl's eyes at the order. She nodded, a small smile present on her lips.

"As you wish"

"Return as soon as you're finished"

She nodded before disappearing in a halo of water.

"Who?"

"Oh, that was just Yuki" Naruto shrugged. "She works for us, or actually for big sis"

"So you two actually have a spy network? "Sasuke asked.

"Yes, yes we do" Naruto's eyes gleamed. "Do you want to be recruited Sasuke? "

"Would you just come fix me up? "

The group found themselves back in the old man's house. Zabuza and Haku had been forced to come along. Mainly Zabuza, seeing as Haku wordlessly followed. Now they were all at the table enjoying some food. Athena and Hinata had helped Tsunami cook this time around

"Inari, you really pulled through, huh? "Naruto laughed humorously. When everything was over, Inari showed up with his entire village, ready to fight.

"You took care of everything"

"Yeah, but still. That took some major guts didn't it? I knew you had it in you"

"Of course he did" Athena agreed as she munched on some of her dango. Sasuke sat next to her, a proud smile on his face as he ate his own. He had earned it and he would enjoy it. "He may be the old man's grandson, but he still has bigger balls than him"

"What was that you brat!? "

"Ah, as expected. You're too old for your hearing to function properly, you should really take it easy"

"Don't you dare mock me! "

"Athena" Hinata tugged on her jacket, silently telling her to leave the old man alone.

"And why in the hell are we having lunch with the ninja sent to kill me? "

"He really is annoying" Zabuza grumbled. "Are you sure I can't kill him, boss? "

"I wouldn't mind, but he has a familily"

"If I may ask, Princess" Haku started. "But, whatever happened to Gato? "

"I tied him to a cross and put him in the middle of the village" Athena informed. "No actually, I nailed him to a cross"

Oh she did. His entire arm was nailed to the wood. His entire leg as well. He would be constantly bleeding, but she would not allow him to die. He would be in pain for a very long time.

"The villagers are free to do as they wish"

"Is that good enough punishment? "Naruto asked? "That seems very softcore for you"

Athena smirked a dangerous smirk at that. "I put him in a genjutsu that let's him feel pain a thousand time worse than it actually is. So just the simple blow of the wind is enough to hurt him"

Naruto nodded. Yeah, that sounds like something she would do.

Hinata didn't even bother saying anything. She felt bad for him, but not enough to let Athena lessen her punishment. He wasn't a very kind man, that's for sure. He planned on killing Zabuza just so he didn't have to pay him. He tried to kill Tazuna just because the bridge would hinder his business. All he seemed to care about was money. That actually disgusted her.

"I have returned, master"

Everyone, minus Athena and Naruto jumped at the voice. Standing behind them was Yuki. She ignored the looks she was given as she moved towards Athena.

"A job well done, I presume"

She nodded and pulled out a scroll. "All his money has been sealed within, Master"

"Great, give it to Zabuza and Haku"

As instructed the girl handed the scroll to the two, no emotion present on her face. She then silently awaited further instruction.

Athena shook her head at her behavior. She really never changed.

"What of his bandits"

"Taken care of"

"His base? "

"Burned to the ground"

"Good"

"Anything els, master? "

"These two will be joining us from today" Athena pointed at Zabuza and Haku. "Take them to our base and assign them proper jobs. Show them the ropes and make sure they're content"

Yuki nodded obediently, her blue eyes landing on the two new members of their network. She knew them, as she did almost anyone. They were mostly assassins than anything else. What job would suit their talents most? Should she make them spies or let them continue as mercenaries?

"Zabuza, Haku" Athena placed a hand on their shoulder, quickly placing her mark on them. "Yuki will take care of everything"

Zabuza eyed the girl. "Fine, if she annoys me she's in trouble "

"What of you annoy her, Zabuza? "Haku was amused.

"It's best you not do that. Not much bothers her but she's still human. She can get annoyed and you don't want that"

Naruto shivered. "Believe me, you don't want that at all"

"Let us go" Yuki placed a hand on each of the new recruits and they vanished in a swirl of water.

Hinata had watched the girl since her arrival. It was really hard to paint a picture of her. She seems emotional and only wants to follow orders.

"What are you, a mafia boss? "Inari asked curiously.

"No, I'm a ninja" Athena shrugged. "I just have spies and mercenaries all over the land is all"

"Homebound! "Naruto exclaimed happily as he adjusted the bag on his back. Sasuke was walking next to him, another stick of dango in hand. He was very much enjoying his reward. He was in such a good mood he didn't even mind that Naruto was so loud. When the blonde turned his attention to him he slung an arm over his shoulder, grinning. "Don't forget, you owe me a bowl of ramen"

"You owe me a year's worth of dango"

Naruto's smile did not falter. "Yes of course. I take you out tomorrow. You buy me my ramen I buy your dango"

"Yes and you buy me dango the day after that and the day after that. You buy me dango next month and the month after that"

"That's a lot of money. Maybe I can just steal some of Athena's dango for you"

"Try it, I dare you" Athena warned coldly. "If you even come close to my dango you'll be in for a world of pain"

Naruto chuckled nervously. Well. That was obviously not an option. He'll just buy dango everyday. He then looked to Hinata and remembered his promise to the gods.

"Hinata, I'll take you out for cinnamon rolls when we get back"

Hinata was not expecting that , but she would not deny his offer. "Alright"

"Why do you suddenly want to offer her cinnamon rolls?"

"It is my offer to the angel that saved my life twice. I shall forever be grateful" Naruto nodded sagely, as if what he was saying was something perfectly normal and universal.

Athena hummed. "Seems Naruto worships you now"

Hinata was a blushing mess at the statement. She had been called an angel so many times today,but the embarrassment would not fade. Of course Athena took amusement in her expression and could not suppress her smile.

"No need to blush, Hinata" Athena moved to pull her hood down to reveal more of her face. "We only speak the truth"

"Yeah, the truth" Naruto nodded.

"We would be in some serious trouble without you" Sasuke admitted.

"Yes, you guard and protect us from the shadow "

"Shadow tamer" Naruto said in realization. "Doesn't that sound cool Hinata? Shadow Tamer Hinata"

"That makes three nicknames"

Hinata was too embarrassed to utter a word. Instead she buried her face in the crook of Athena's neck, mumbling out embarrassed words. Athena only chuckled as she slipped an arm around the Hyuga's waist and pulled her closer. That of course seemed to make the color on her face increase. Athena could practically feel the warmth coming off her.

"I think we should leave her be for now"

Naruto shrugged and pulled out Icha Icha paradise almost the same time Kakashi did. Sasuke occupied himself with eating his hard earned dango and thoughts of returning home. He would have to tell his brother the entire story. Hopefully his mother hadn't worried too much. Hopefully she doesn't worry even more when he came back to tell them of his first time outside the village.

As they left the land of waves they spotted a figure in a three. Upon closer inspection the figure was revealed to be Yuki, who seemed to be fast asleep on a high branch. Sasuke and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Is she for real? "

"She likes her sleep" Athena shrugged.

"You know, I think she would get along great with Shikamaru. I mean they both like to sleep and laze around "

"The only time she lazes is when she has no job" Athena pointed out as the group walked under the tree the girl was asleep on. "Get down, Yuki"

Her lids fluttered open to reveal icy blue eyes. She stared at the sky, yawning before sitting up. She reached for the katana she had placed near her before slipping off the tree and landing next to Kakashi. She stretched as she walked, reminding them all of a cat.

"Following us today? "

She nodded before speaking. "Master, your parents are heading to the village"

Athena smiled at the new information. "That's good to know. Now we just have to travel faster"

"It's been a while since I saw pervy sage. I didn't think he would coming to the village so soon"

"It really doesn't matter why they're back. I'm just glad to see my mother again"

Naruto almost laughed. "Pervy sage would feel so dejected "

Speaking of her father.

"Remind me to smack him when I see him"


	59. Chapter 59

"Sasuke, I'm telling you. Sexy jutsu works"

The group had stopped to set up camp for the night. They should be arriving the very next day. Athena had built a little cabin for them to spend the night in. At the moment they sat around the campfire Sasuke had created. Yuki was to be found asleep in a nearby tree. She had supposedly been on the lookout. It didn't take long for sleep to overtake her. Kakashi occupied himself with Icha Icha as per usual. As he read he listened to the bickering of the boys. Athena quirked a brow when the subject became the famous sexy jutsu. She wondered how Naruto would be proving his point. She leaned forward a bit, in curiosity. Her chin came to rest on the shoulder of one Hinata Hyuga, who seemed to be just as interested in the boys' conversation.

Sasuke had sighed at the words. He did not reply and instead continued to eat his rice ball. Naruto's jutsu was ridiculous. He said it once he would say it again. He was not a very strong believer in the jutsu. A ninja must be prepared for anything. Surely a naked woman won't distract anyone as much as Naruto promised.

"You're just a hater" Naruto grumbled.

"What ever you say" Sasuke glanced at him. "I won't believe until I actually see"

Naruto nodded, smiling. Alright. If that's what he wanted that's what he would get. Naruto looked to Kakashi, who subtly glanced up at him. Then to Athena who looked very content with Hinata in her lap. And then Hinata herself who seemed to be very curious.

"Alright, watch me"

Sasuke shrugged and kept his eyes on the blonde. He made his hand signs in quick succession. With the name of his self made jutsu leaving his mouth, he transformed in a cloud of smoke. Before them all stood a naked blonde in all her glory. Sasuke blinked, getting a close up. He looked away. Damn. He'd never actually seen a naked girl before. He was, however playing it very cool.

Kakashi on the other hand could feel the blood rush to many, many places. He tilted his head back when he felt a trickle of blood. This was Naruto, he reminded himself. Naruto the boy. Male. Remember that.

Hinata blinked in surprise and like clockwork her face adopted many shades of red in her embarrassment . Her hands went up to block her eyes, a soft whimper leaving her throat.

Athena was seriously hating Naruto at the moment. She took her eyes off the beautiful form of the blonde female, only for her eyes to travel back. She cursed herself as felt the blood rush to her face and soon felt the metallic liquid running down her nose.

Damn it, she was not immune to the jutsu. She hated that crucial factor. Hell, if Kaguya herself fell victem to this jutsu how was she supposed to fare any better. It didn't really help that Naruto could transform into such a gorgeous girl. She had curves in all the right places. Her eyes lingered on her chest for a moment before Athena smacked herself on the forehead.

The transformation came to an end in a burst of smoke and Naruto bursted out laughing.

"Believe me now? Look, Athena actually has a nosebleed"

Sasuke was surprised to find that she actually did. Then again maybe he shouldn't be. She has shown signs of being somewhat a pervert and she obviously took interest in women. But still.

"I guess you're right. "

Hands gently took Hinata by the waist and placed her on the log Athena sat on before the blonde herself stood. She wiped the blood off herself, her eyes on Naruto.

"Hey, no hard feeling right? I mean I didn't just use it on you, you know? " Naruto took a step back.

Athena said nothing, all she did was form her own hand signs.

Two can play at that game.

Sasuke sweatdropped at the boy sitting next to him. He had blood running out his nose and a dazed look on his face. Across him Athena had pulled Hinata back into her lap and proceeded to eat her dango in content.

Surprisingly Athena did not hit the boy. Instead she used the very same jutsu on him. Sasuke had to wonder, if he just quite possibly saw Athena naked. He shook his head. Na. It was a transformation jutsu. Besides the girl she transformed into had black hair and eyes. Plus her bust wasn't the same size. Sasuke nodded. Yeah. They seemed a bit too small. He nodded again. He was sure of it.

"Touche" Naruto wiped the blood off his face, offering Athena some respect for the stunt she pulled.

"Next time I will hit you" Athena promised very casually. "So you better not do that again"

Yuki looked down at the group, her expression unreadable. Her eyes lingered on them for a moment before she stared ahead. She yawned and settled back into her tree branch. Her katana rested on her lap, her fingers followed the curve of her sheath. She had her eyes on the full moon, admiring its shine. Such a beautiful thing the moon is. Only shining when the sun comes behind it. It's beauty can not be found unless the sun graces it with its light. Sad really. Yet oddly beautiful. Would she consider herself the moon or sun? Which would she be?

She sighed and closed her eyes. Oh well. No use dwelling on something like that. It was pretty meaningless. She should get some sleep. She had been awake for 50 hours. She deserved a rest. She yawned again. She had work to do the next day. She needed to sleep.

"Hey, Yuki"

She didn't open her eyes or respond to the sound of Naruto's voice. She didn't need to and she didn't feel like it. She only actually answers to Athena. Not that she had anything against Naruto. She liked him well enough. Athena was just different is all.

"Are you sure you'll be fine up there? "

She nodded. Of course she'll be fine. She found a very comfortable spot up in the tree. Besides, she liked to be surrounded by nature.

"Suit yourself" Naruto shrugged and made his way into their cabin. "Make sure to get a good night sleep"

He didn't have to tell her that. She was going to sleep and no one was about to stop her. Anyone who dare disturb her sleep will punish.

Athena casted a glance at the girl as she followed after the others. She sighed. No doubt she'll sleep an entire day away. Of course she'll have to wake up to continue on with them. Or maybe not. She does her own thing sometimes.

Athena said her good night before finding her room. Athena had created three rooms. One for her and Hinata. Another for Naruto and Sasuke and the last for Kakashi. He was a grown man and needed his own space. Next to that she was sure Naruto would do something to him while he slept. That boy loves his pranks.

Stepping into her room, she found Hinata staring at one of her books. More specifically, Icha Icha paradise. Huh. She was alone in the room and had the opportunity to finally read the book, but she didn't take it.

"You didn't read it? "

Hinata shook her head no.

"And why is that? "

"You don't want me to" Hinata replied, her hands twisting together as a soft pinkness colored her cheeks.

Athena hummed, a smile blooming on her face. "Obedient, aren't you? "

She wondered exactly how obedient she could be.

She could just imagine all t-

She stopped herself, shaking the thoughts away. Some other time.

"You know, you don't have to do everything I say. You'll make me feel bad" Athena said as approached the girl.

"I know" Hinata nodded her eyes back on the book. "Why can't I read it? "

"The book is highly inappropriate, you are not ready" Athena said with a sagely nod. No. Her princess shall not be tainted by the book. Not at all.

Hinata gave Athena a look. A look that made the other laugh.

"Don't give me that "we're the same age" look"

"I can handle it" Hinata said bravely.

"Shiroi's question"

That was all she needed to say. Within moments Hinata was blood red.

Athena shook her head, smiling. Seriously, she was too cute

"If you can't handle that question you can't handle the book. That's just how it is" Athena had taken off her jacket and climbed into the one futon present in the room. She grinned at the defeated look on Hinata's face. "Now, don't be disappointed. You'll read it one day"

"What day is that? "Hinata was actually curious as she moved to join Athena.

"Well..." Athena trailed off, a questionable smirk playing on her lips.

"Well what? "

The blonde bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head. She was just too innocent. And that was so cute. She couldn't handle it. She's just too adorable.

Hinata yelped when Athena suddenly latched onto her and pulled her down. The Hyuga landed right on top of her, a blushing mess. Athena nuzzled into her, chuckling in amusement.

"You're too adorable, you know that? "

Hinata mumbled. Not brave enough to actually respond to the words. She didn't move from where she was. She enjoyed her position. She nuzzled Athena right back, a giggle escaping her.

"Comfortable are we? "Athena teased.

Hinata responded with a hum of confirmation. She ignored the teasing tone in the blonde's voice and the blood she felt rushing to her face. She really was comfortable and she didn't mind admitting it.

"Hey, I just realized something "

Hinata hummed, raising to look at Athena curiously. The girl grinned and suddenly the world was upside down and her back was pressed to their futon

"I haven't kissed you in a while"

Hinata swallowed thickly. At this point she might as well be permanently red. Her blushes were just a natural response to Athena now.

"I should fix that, shouldn't I? "

Fingers trailed down her cheek, seeming to take interest in the increasing warmth in them. They came to stop at her chin, gently tilting her head back. Athena was looking at her with the usual intensity in her eyes. An intensity that had Hinata weak more often than not. How was it that a look alone made her feel as if she could pass out?

And then she kissed her. As soft as the first. Athena's lips were as warm as her body and had a soft taste to them. She couldn't figure out the taste she was getting. It wasnt dango this time. Her lips were soft against her own, pulling all her focus. A hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. She was engulfed fully in Athena's comforting warmth. A pleasant sound left her throat. She was amazed.

Athena had pulled away just barely. She'll never get enough of it. That was for sure. She chuckled at the dazed look in Hinata's eyes. That chuckle died in her throat when she felt arms wrap around her neck, fingers losing themselves in her hair. She was pulled back down. She was a bit surprised by the action. Not expecting Hinata to be brave enough.

"Again" she had mumbled before their lips met again. Athena hummed, hands gripping the Hyuga by the waist and pushing her against the futon.

She was surprised by Hinata's brave act, but not complaining.

No sir. Not at all.

Meanwhile in the boys room

"Hey Sasuke l-"

"No"

"But, you didn't let m-"

"No, Naruto. No"

"Y-"

"No" Sasuke rolled over on his futon his back to the pouting blonde. "Just, no"

He was not risking his life with the blonde again.


	60. Chapter 60

The sun stood at its peek when team seven arrived before the gate to the leaf. As expected and as per usual the supposed guards were fast asleep. As amusing as it was it was also worrying. Anyone could get past the two. Do they not take their jobs seriously? Athena's going to have to talk to the old man. In the mean time she could wake them how she usually did.

Kakashi said nothing and hardly reacted to Athena throwing a stone at the men. He could only shrug as they yelled in surprised pain. If they did not see that coming then they really are not suited for the job they were given. They were always sleeping on the job.

"Athena, would you please stop that" Izumo rubbed his bruised chin in pain. Talk about a rude awakening.

"If you were not fast asleep I would not have thrown anything "

Blue eyes observed their interaction, or more precisely, those eyes observed the men that were guarding the gate. They did not notice her it seems. She hummed. So they failed at the important job given to them. They were to make sure no suspicious character enters the village. They were to keep track of everyone entering the village and warn others of suspicious activities. Yet they sleep, allowing those skilled enough to enter the village.

Her eyes traveled over the other side of the gate. The village. There were other guards on this side. At least they knew to keep an eye out unlike the other two. They haven't seen her, however.

She felt a yawn come up as she stretched in the sun. She noticed how high the sun was. It was hot. The heat burned her pale flesh. She wasn't irritated or anything along those lines. She just felt it was as good a time as any to get some skeep.

Jumping off the gate, she landed next to a shocked Izumo, who seemed ready to fight. She ignored him as she approached the nearest tree. She had deemed the guards useless to both her and Athena. She saw no need to interact with them. They only put the place they are supposed to protect in danger.

Scaling a good looking tree, she found a suitable branch for her to relax on. Her katana was placed on her lap as she comfortably leaned back. The high collar of her shirt came to hide the bottom half of her face as she closed her eyes. One leg dangled off the branch, swinging idly.

Sasuke and Hinata watched. Kakashi glanced at her as well. She hardly talked to any of them and they hardly noticed her trailing behind them. From what they had gathered she loved her sleep. Athena had to poke her out of a tree this morning so they could get back on the road. She reminded them of a cat with the amount of sleep she seems to need and her overall personality.

The gate was opened and the two snapped out of their thoughts. They were home. Both felt relieved. It was good to be back off the road and away from danger. Well, immediate danger.

Stepping back into the village, Naruto took in the bustling forms of the villagers with a smile.

"Boy is it good to be back again"

"Let's go see the old man"

Hiruzen puffed, smoke clouding his vision. He leaned back in his seat, trying to relax for a minute. He had been cooped up in his office for hours. His back seriously felt the consequences of this. His eyes landed on the stack of papers before him. He decided to stop whining and fix the mess himself. He filed them in order and made his job easier. Didn't make it any less exhausting. He was too old for this. Maybe he should actually hand the job over to Naruto. The boy was competent enough, despite his age.

He'll think about it later. At the moment he had to worry about revamping the school and the chunin exams. He already handled the curriculum. He reviewed it and was very disappointed. Athena was not pulling his leg. The academy was pathetic. It seemed the civilian council was in charge of most of the curriculum. They made it easier for their children to become ninja. What they fail to understand is that by doing so they are sending unprepared children into the field. They're just digging their grave. The civilian council was of course not happy about the drastic change, but Hiruzen could care less. He ignored their complaints about their children not passing. If they really wished to become ninja they would do their very best.

Multiple things have been changed including the entry age. He dropped it from seven to five. The earlier they start the better. He had also interviewed every teacher just to avoid the whole Mizuki incident. Well it was not an incident and more of Naruto dragging him to the old man. The point is; he wanted to avoid such teachers so they were all interviewed with the help of the Yamanaka clan. Some were fired. Some were hired.

Now Hiruzen patiently awaited Athena, who was in charge of rebuilding the school the old man already destroyed.

"You know, Athena always complained about your smoking"

Hiruzen grunted, not too surprised to hear the voice of his student. Jiraiya sat at his window, smile on his face. It was not hard to guess where Athena got the habit from. How many times had she appeared at his window?

The doors to his office soon opened to reveal the blonde Athena took after. She took one look at Jiraiya and rolled her eyes.

"Learn to use the door"

"The window makes for a cool entrance "

Tsunade sighed as she sat opposite her teacher. Shizune came to stand behind her, TonTon securely in her arms. The pig sniffed the air and snorted, her self righteous gaze on the old man.

Jiraiya bursted out laughing at this. He almost fell off the window in his fit.

"Even the pig is judging you!"

Hiruzen sighed and thought it best to ignore the sage. He instead directed his attention to Tsunade, who had pulled a bottle of sake out of the air. She pured herself a glass, ignoring the glare she received from Shizune.

"Don't look at me like that"

"I doubt Athena would be happy to learn you never slowed your drinking "

Tsunade shrugged. "One last drink before she arrives"

Jiraiya walked away from the window, coming to sit next to Tsunade. He eyed the documents on the old man's desk.

"What happened to the academy? "

"Athena brought up some very logical factors as to why the school is lacking. So I have decided to revamp it entirely. The building needs to be rebuilt, amongst other things hence its destruction"

"How long will it take to rebuild? "

"I'm not sure. Athena said she would be taking care of that"

"Good to see you actually followed through" came the voice of the very girl they were talking about. Eyes went to her, finding her sitting on the exact window her father occupied but moments ago.

"Athena, you're back"

"Yes, I am. I must say that was quite the mission. Running into Zabuza like that" she chuckled.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you? "

"Naturally" she slipped off the window just as the doors to the office opened. She took note of her parents, her eyes on her mother. The look of disapproval was very present when she saw the bottle of sake. "I have a feeling you did not hold back, as I suggested"

Tsunade laughed a bit nervously at that.

"No she did not" Shizune said with a stern look in the sanin's direction. "She completely disregarded everything you said"

"Shizune" Tsunade whined at being so easily betrayed.

"Yo, pervy sage! " Naruto grinned as he struck a pose. "Beat this! "

Jiraiya looked amused as he too struck a pose of his own. "The student shall not surpass the master"

"Wrong" Naruto struck another pose. "Ha! "

"Is that all you got, have you forgotten who I am? " another pose.

Sasuke watched their back and forth. His expression that of a disappointed parent. He sighed. There was no helping them. Birds of the same idiotic feather.

Athena kept her eyes on her mother. Her frown of disapproval turning to a smile.

"Say, I was expected your usual suffocating hug"

That was all that needed to be said for she was soon pulled into said suffocating hug. Never changes does it? Her mother's embrace was always warm and comforting. It made her feel safe, something only a parent can easily do. On the other hand. Her face was also buried in her bust and it was hard to breathe.

Athena faintly thought that dying in such a matter would be perfectly fine. What better way to go than that? To be suffocated by such glorious mounds even if they are belonging to her mother. Jiraiya would find it a very honorable way to go. She wouldn't mind it actually.

However.

If she was going to die by suffocating on someone's breast it might as well be Hinata. That would truly lead to her dying happily.

Oh yeah, she had to smack her father.

She wiggled out of the hug, taking a deep breath as she did. Her mother laughed as she tried to fix her hair.

"Sorry, sorry"

Athena waved off the apology as she slipped away. She approached her father, who was still in a posing battle with Naruto. She smiled a cold smile as she gripped her fist. He did not even know what was coming.

Naruto saw her approaching and was smart enough to end their battle early and retreat with his tail between his legs. He came to stand next to Sasuke and Kakashi who both had a look of pity on their faces

Hinata knew what was about to happen and wondered if she should stop her or not. Why did she want to hit her father anyway? What did he do?

Jiraiya felt a shiver run up his spine and abruptly turned on his heel. He came face to face with a smiling Athena

"Hello father. It's been a while huh? "

Jiraiya shook like a leaf in the wind. What did he do? He didn't know but he must've done something. He couldn't remember.

Men, they don't know what they did.

"H-hey Athena. We can talk this through, right? I mean, you do love me right? You wouldn't hit your poor old man without telling him what he has done, right? You wouldn't do that, right? "

"I do believe I would"

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi pressed their palms together in silent prayer as Athena backhanded her poor father. He stumbled into a nearby wall and could only cower as she approached. The fellow men of team seven prayed for his soul and wished him a safe trip to heaven.

"He was a good man" Naruto muttered.

"A genius amongst writers" Kakashi added.

"A very respected ninja" Sasuke continued.

"Peace be his soul"

Hinata saw that Athena was obviously not finished with her father. The way she looked at him said as much. She sighed. She really didn't know what he did, but she doubt he deserved a beating. Without much thought Hinata approached the malicious Athena.

The boys watched her go. It seems there is still hope for the sage. He too shall be saved by their guardian angel.

Athena was stopped when Hinata tugged on her arm, coaxing her away from the poor man. Athena kept her gaze on him. She really wasn't finished with him.

"Athena I think that was more than enough" Hinata gently told her as she pulled her away. The blonde let herself be pulled back, a sigh leaving her lips.

"Just a little more, Hinata"

"No, you're being very mean and unfair"

Athena scoffed but relented.

"Fine. You live to perve another day, old man"

Jiraiya blinked, slightly surprised that someone actually managed to stop his daughter. When she made up her mind there was really no stopping her so this development was new. Very new. However, he was very relieved. He was spared a beating. His cheek burned with the pain of the backhanded slap. That was just disrespectful.

"Rejoice, for the angel has saved another soul! " Naruto exclaimed dramatically while Kakashi and Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade couldn't help the amused giggle at that. The fact that the three of them seemed to take it so seriously. It made her wonder what had happened to them for them to see the Hyuga as their angel.

Athena looked down when a familiar pig bumped into her leg. She eyed the creature for a moment. TonTon stared back at her defiantly. Athena proceeded to grow a smug smile that earned her a headbutt.

Hinata took interest in the pig. She was curious about her. Athena seemed fairly amused by the creature.

"It's the pig" Athena smirked as she held TonTon before her. "Never change, do you? "

She snorted and Athena chuckled.

"You arrogant pig, you're the one who came to me. If anything I'd say you missed me more. "

That earned her a hoove to the face. She sighed as she easily tucked the angry pig between her arm. Her hand came to rub at the bruise she left.

"Damn pig"

Shizune snickered and looked away before Athena could see her. TonTon left a bruise in the shape of her hoove right in the middle of her forehead.

"TonTon, how's my favorite pork? "

Athena sighed as said "pork" assaulted the screaming Naruto. When would he learn to stop referring to her as such? He knew how angry she gets.

"Should we help him? "Hinata asked her teammates.

"It's his own fault" Sasuke shrugged. "Let him figure it out"

"I agree with Sasuke" Kakashi sounded more amused than anything else. "He dug his own grave"

Athena didn't seem very concerned.

"As smart as he is, he could never actually get rid of his own stupidity "


End file.
